Zordon's Trial Arc
by Ellen Brand
Summary: PC 2228. Zordon's trial, the coming of the Shadowborg, and the biggest ongoing story in PC history!
1. Second Star to the Right.

sotm1 _**Disclaimer : **The Power Rangers, the VR Troopers, the Beetleborgs Metallix (I'm taking names of everyone who laughs,) and the Masked Rider are all property of Saban. The Real Ghostbusters are property of DIC. Everyone not disclaimed here or in another fic belongs to me. Got it? Everything here is used without permission, but nobody really cares. This fanfic is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for violence and language. Major thanks to CL Funaro for his help in writing this. None of this would have come about if not for his suggestions and comments. This story is number 22 in the "Personality Conflicts" series and occurs after "Blows So Red." It is part of a five or six (I haven't decided yet) part story arc. For the other three timelines, this occurs after the series finales. That means two years after Troopers began, two years after Beetleborgs began, and three years after Masked Rider began._

**Second Star to the Right**   
****

It was another bright, shiny morning in Angel Grove, little different from any other. The sun beat down on the city, which had already begun to flow with its accustomed activity. On the sidewalks of the suburban areas, joggers huffed and puffed along, struggling towards some semblance of shape. In the trees, birds chirped and called to one another gleefully. And in the park, the Power Rangers Turbo were up to their eyeballs in trouble. Nothing unusual there, either.   
"'Goooood morning Vietnam!'" Tasha Young growled, launching a spin kick into the beak of the nearest Tenga.   
"Whose idea was it to go for a workout session in the park, anyway?" Justin Stewart asked, ducking as a wing swept towards his head.   
Rosa De Santos looked sheepish. "Hey, you all thought it was a great idea!" she protested.   
"I should have my head examined," agreed Fred Kelman. "Frank, need a hand?"   
"What would give you that idea?" Franklin Park called back sarcastically. He had been mobbed by twice the number of Tengas surrounding any of the others, and they were crowding him fiercely. Despite their superior numbers, however, not one of the black, oily birds had managed to lay so much as a claw on him.   
With a flying kick, Fred sprang to his friend's aid. Making his way through the press, the Red Turbo Ranger managed to settle his back directly against his friends. "Spinning windmills?" the leader of the team asked, offhandedly.   
"Why not?" Suddenly, in perfect unison, the two boys spun into a complicated maneuver of punches and kicks, sending the Tengas around them flying. Sensing that they had lost the upper hand, the birds disengaged, backing off and disappearing in a hail of black feathers.   
"Good riddance," Justin puffed. Tasha came up and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Am I alone in thinking that takes care of the workout?" she asked sweetly. Fred laughed.   
"You've got a point, Tash. Come on, let's go get something to eat at Ernie's!" As the five teens left the park, Rosa noticed a curiously unfocused look on Franklin's face.   
"Frank?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder cautiously. "Are you all right?"   
He started, his eyes focusing suddenly. "Uh- yeah, Rosa, I guess so. I must still be a little jumpy from the Tenga attack. I feel- I dunno, uneasy."   
Rosa didn't pretend to have even a fraction of her older brother's _curandero_ abilities, but she'd known Franklin Park for far too long to put his worries down to a simple case of nerves. Franklin _knew_ things, things you wouldn't expect anybody to know. That heightened sense of intuition had saved the Turbo Team on more than one occasion.   
"Maybe you should talk to Zordon, have him scan for possible threats," she suggested. Franklin nodded.   
"I will, just to be safe, but- it's not LIKE that. I don't get the feeling of a real threat, just a- sense of oppression." Then he grinned, looking a great deal like his brother. "I'm probably just hungry. Come on, let's go get something to eat." With that, the two of them raced off to catch up with their teammates, the premonition forgotten- for now.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Meanwhile, in another part of California's "Freak Zone," another group of young people were greeting the morning somewhat differently.   
"He rode his bike all the way out HERE?" the tall, dark boy asked in astonishment, looking around himself. "We've got to be five miles from your house!" He and his companion were out on the outskirts of town, surrounded by the rolling hills and golden grass that were so prevalent in California.   
The girl shrugged, adjusting her backward baseball cap. "You know how Drew can get when he wants to do something," she responded, shading her eyes as she looked at the small dark figure on top of the nearest hill.   
"You know," Roland Williams grinned, "there's a bill on the back of your cap which is excellent for exactly that purpose."   
Jo McCormick stuck her tongue out at her friend. "It's a fashion statement," she told him haughtily, unable to suppress her own smile. "Come on, let's go see why he's up there."   
The two children quickly scaled the hill, despite the somewhat steep grade. At the top, they could see the third member of their team sitting and staring off into the distance, away from the climbing sun. "Drew?" Jo asked carefully, taking a step towards her brother.   
Drew McCormick rose to his feet with the unhurried grace that had Nano, Roland's martial artist grandmother, constantly after him to take lessons. Drew had thought about it in the past, but now he had no idea where he would ever find the time. Brushing a lock of blond hair out of his face, he regarded his sister and best friend coolly.   
"What's up, guys? This is quite a ways out of town," he remarked.   
Roland frowned. He had known Drew almost all his life, and he knew what that tone of voice signified. There was something eating at the other boy, but finding out what would be like pulling teeth. "Didn't stop you," the taller boy responded easily. He could play word games too, if necessary.   
Jo, however, had far less patience than the other two. "Drew, what's bothering you? It's not like you to ride all the way out here at seven in the morning for no reason. And AWAY from Hillhurst?"   
With a sigh, Drew turned away from his sister, blue eyes scanning the horizon to the south-west. "I don't know," he said simply. "I woke up this morning with this feeling of- I don't know, like a storm rolling in. I rode out here to think, which is NOT something I can do under the nagging threat of being eaten by a mummy. Besides- this is the direction the feeling comes from." Drew pointed to the south-west.   
Roland and Jo exchanged glances. Ever since the three of them had received their Beetleborg powers from Flabber, the ghost of Hillhurst Mansion, all three children had found themselves more sensitive to things they had never noticed before. Drew, especially, had the ability to sense energy fields that were undetectable any other way.   
"Think it's Nukus?" Roland asked finally. Ever since losing his cartoonist and main source of monsters, the Crustacean leader had been laying low. None of the Beetleborgs were optimistic enough to hope that he had given up, though. That type of thing just wasn't in Nukus' personality.   
"No, it's not Nukus," replied Drew. "It's too- unfocused. Besides, it's not coming from Charterville or even Urbana City."   
"Well, what's to the south-west?" Jo asked, cocking her head.   
"Lots of things. But if I had to pick one that was the culprit, I'd say there's only one choice. Angel Grove."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Good morning, Dex," Barbara Stewart smiled, watching her adopted son come downstairs. "Did you sleep well?"   
The tall, dark-haired boy shook his head. "Not really," he yawned. As he did so, Barbara could see the bags under his eyes. "I kept having the strangest dreams."   
"Cool!" piped up Albie, Dex's adopted younger brother. "What about?"   
"I was on Edenoi, back fighting with the resistance," the alien teenager explained, opening the refrigerator. He came out with a slice of pizza left over from dinner the night before and a can of soda. Barbara put her hands on her hips.   
"Dex Stewart, you are NOT going to eat cold pizza for breakfast, are you?"   
Dex looked down at the food in his hand. "Why not? It contains something from each of the basic food groups, doesn't it? And besides, my digestive system can make efficient use of anything carbon based. I could probably live on cardboard if I had to- but I wouldn't like the taste of it."   
"That's not the point," his adopted mother replied. "Pizza is not a breakfast food!"   
Just then, her husband Hal entered the room. "Morning, honey," the slightly rotund inventor yawned. "What smells good? Oh, hey, pizza! Good thinking, Dex." As Hal helped himself to a slice, Barbara threw her hands in the air in resignation.   
"Can I have some too, Mom?" Albie asked hopefully.   
"No, Albie, you eat your breakfast cereal," his mother instructed. "And DON'T feed it to Ferbus. He eats enough as it is!"   
As the family settled down to their various breakfasts, the last member came bouncing into the kitchen. "Morning, everybody," Molly Stewart chirped. Blond, blue-eyed, and very perky, Molly was the epitome of the Earth cheerleader stereotype. Despite this, she was fairly intelligent and quite observant. Snagging a slice of pizza, (over her mother's protests,) she plopped down at the kitchen counter and gave her adopted older brother a long look. "Dex, you look like something the cat dragged in," she remarked. "What's the matter?"   
"'Something the cat dragged in?' I was unaware that I bore a resemblance to a mouse this morning."   
Molly shot him a withering look. "You've been on Earth MORE than long enough to know what that figure of speech means, Dex. Quit hedging. What's wrong?"   
Dex sighed. "I didn't sleep well," he began, knowing he would have to continue. Ever since he became Masked Rider, a full, unbroken night's sleep had been lost to him. Since his adopted family knew all about his hero's identity, they knew about his nightmares, too. It wouldn't take them long to realize that the previous night's visions were more disturbing than any before them.   
"I don't know, exactly, why these dreams upset me so. At first, they were pleasant, memories of happy times spent on Edenoi with my grandfather and friends. Then came Dregon." The normally open young man's face went solid as he remembered the carnage his uncle had wreaked on his planet. "But I've dreamed of that a thousand times since the initial attack. Somehow, though, it was different-" He broke off suddenly, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps because this is the first time I've dreamt about my meeting with the Power Rangers of Earth."   
Albie started, his eyes going wide. "You met the POWER RANGERS?" he breathed. Knowing that his older brother was Masked Rider, and the hero of Leawood was cool enough, but finding out that Dex knew Earth's legendary heroes- that was even better.   
Dex chuckled. "Yes, although this was a very long time ago. They've likely all moved on with their own lives now. There were five of them- the Pink Ranger was left at home with a flu bug. The others came to investigate the situation on Edenoi, and in the end, we fought Dregon's Plague Patrol together- although not without some misunderstandings along the way."   
"But why would that be bad?" Hal asked. "I mean, it doesn't sound as if you and the Rangers had too bad a time."   
"We didn't," Dex replied. "But there was a background of such menace to my dreams that I couldn't go back to sleep for the longest time." He shook his head. "I don't know. If something is wrong in Angel Grove, though, I'll know about it. And the Power Rangers can count on me to help no matter what."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


As soon as Kaitlin Starr entered the Tao Dojo, she knew there was a problem. Seeing Ryan Steele there at all hours of the day or night was not unusual, nor was it unusual to see him practicing his martial arts. But the frantic edge to his movements was not common, nor was the sight of his kick missing the hanging bag, dumping him to the ground. Instantly, Kaitlin was at his side, helping him to his feet.   
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked levelly, keeping her concern out of her voice with an effort. Ryan gave a short, humorless laugh.   
"If only. I was out the instant my head hit the pillow- and I dreamed all night."   
"The usual?" Nightmares were nothing unusual for Ryan Steele. In fact, he had a set pattern he ran through every night, from the loss of his father to the loss of his teammates at the hands of whatever virtual misfit Grimlord had sent them up against most recently. It was almost a ritual, and so Kaitlin was very surprised when Ryan shook his head.   
"No, not a one. Just strange, disjointed images, like I used to pick up when my dad first taught me to meditate. And now I can't remember anything except waking up in a cold sweat, more terrified than I've ever been in my entire life." Ryan shuddered. "I just don't remember."   
Kaitlin opened her mouth to reply, unsure as to what she could say. She was saved from finding out when Tao, their sensei, walked in with JB Reese, third member of the VR Troopers. "Ryan?" Tao asked, his brow furrowing. "What is the matter?"   
"I wish I knew, Tao," the blond boy replied. He swayed slightly, and Kaitlin moved quickly to hold him up. JB shot her a look, and she shook her head almost imperceptibly. Ryan swayed more dangerously this time, and Tao and JB quickly moved to help support him. Quickly they allowed him to sink down into a chair.   
"Did you not sleep well?" the dojo owner asked in a worried voice. Jeb, Ryan's Redbone Coonhound, watched them from the door.   
"Dreams," Ryan mumbled. "I can't remember- I have to remember." He was almost in a trance, Kaitlin realized. Ryan had learned the tricks of self-hypnosis early on, and had placed himself in almost a hypnotic state trying to jog his memory.   
"Tao-" JB began, obviously coming to the same conclusions Kaitlin had. "Do you think you could hypnotize him, get at those memories? It's pretty obvious that he's gonna be useless to everybody until he remembers."   
Tao nodded. "I will do what I can," he replied. As the older man turned back to Ryan, Kaitlin and JB slipped out into the hall where Jeb was waiting.   
"Jeb," Kaitlin began quietly, "Did anything weird happen to Ryan last night? No skug attacks he "forgot" to tell us about?"   
"Nada," the dog replied, sounding a great deal like Jack Nicholson. An accident in the lab of Professor Horatio Hart, the Troopers' mentor, had given the dog the ability to speak and near human intelligence. "We came home, split a can of stew and hit the hay. He didn't even have a date, not that that's anything unusual."   
Kaitlin and JB regarded each other in puzzlement. Something like this almost certainly had to be the work of Grimlord. No one else bore them nearly as much resentment, especially Ryan.   
"Excuse me," Tao said quietly, startling both teens. "I believe the two of you should hear this." The three of them re-entered the dojo's main room, where Ryan still sat, lost in a trance. "Ryan," Tao began gently, "tell me about your dreams last night."   
"Same one," the boy replied, in a voice that was dreamy and disconnected. "Over and over. The images make no sense. Fire, pain. A dark cloud over the earth. I can't see any more."   
Tao frowned. After Ryan's father disappeared, the karate master had almost come to regard the boy as his own son. He knew quite well how intuitive Ryan was, and he was unwilling to write the nightmares off as simple dreams. "Where is this darkness centered?" he asked quietly.   
Despite the trance, a look of fear came into Ryan's eyes as he answered. "South. In Angel Grove."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


It was ten o'clock in New York City, but for four of its inhabitants, it felt much later. The Ghostbusters had spent the last three hours chasing a highly intelligent and motivated Class 5 power-sucker around a warehouse in the Bronx. It looked, as Peter had announced, like "the results of an affair between a jellyfish and a squid," plus it was a ridiculous shade of neon blue. The ectoplasmic entity was capable of absorbing any type of energy, including that of a normal human being. So far, it hadn't drained any of its victims fatally, but it seemed like only a matter of time.   
"Yeow!" Ray Stantz broke off his proton fire as the energy eater darted at him. Ducking behind a stack of crates, Ray found himself sharing his cover with his teammate, Peter Venkman.   
"Isn't this great, Peter?" the auburn-haired occultist grinned, brown eyes twinkling. His older teammate groaned.   
"Sure, Ray, real great. May I remind you that we are trapped in a factory by an energy-eating ghost that would love to have us over for dinner?" Peter shook his head fondly. He might complain about Ray's enthusiasm for their work, but to tell the truth, it was sometimes all that kept him going.   
Ray, of course, had totally ignored the sarcasm in Peter's words. "Well, I'll admit it's not my idea of a dream vacation, but wow! Did you see how it ate the PKE meter?"   
"I saw," Peter allowed. The damn thing had snatched the device directly out of Egon Spengler's hand, swallowing it in one gulp. "This thing seems to be able to eat almost any type of energy. Luckily, the proton streams give it indigestion. But we're not getting anything done sitting back here. Can you see Egon and Winston?"   
Ray shook his head. "No, and that thing- well, ate my walkie-talkie." Ray held up the device in question, which showed the unmistakable traces of energy depletion. Peter groaned.   
"Is there ANYTHING it won't nosh on?" he grouched, pulling his own walkie-talkie off of his belt. "Yo, Egon! Boy Genius! Where are you?"   
After a few seconds of silence, the physicist's dry tones came over the handset. "Winston and I are currently sheltering behind a rather large stack of boxes. We're on the western side of the main room. Where are you?"   
"Same predicament, eastern side. Ray's here with me. Any ideas?"   
"One, but I doubt you're going to like it. We need to bait it with something so that we can get it out into the open."   
"With what? We need all our packs, and I seriously doubt this thing is gonna bite on my digital watch."   
Ray gestured for the handset, which Peter handed to him, one dark eyebrow raised. "Egon, I have an idea," Ray gushed. "We've got spare traps, right? Those things pack a lot of power. I can modify one to emit an energy signal, toss it out into the middle of the room, and let it go feed on that. When it bites, we can trap it, and put it in one of our other traps."   
"Sounds good, Ray. Do it; Winston an-d I will be ready." Spengler broke off the transmission, and Ray quickly set to work.   
Five minutes later, the occultist tossed the modified trap out into the center of the room. The four Ghostbusters watched in breathless anticipation as the creature descended from the rafters to settle onto the trap. As the paranormal eliminators moved into position, Peter frowned. Something was wrong with the picture. This was a little too easy. In his experience, "easy" was usually a precursor to "scream and run." His green eyes ceaselessly scanned the area, widening as he saw a blur of motion in the back of the room, heading for Winston Zeddemore's back. Peter was processing the information even as he was throwing himself towards the black man.-   
There were TWO of the things.   
All day long, the Ghostbusters had only seen one at a time, setting them up for a blindside. Peter plowed into Winston at a headlong run, knocking the other out of the path of the ghost. Unfortunately, he himself wasn't so lucky. He felt the impact as the ghost rammed into him, and then the cold stickiness of ectoplasm enveloping him. _Great, slimed again,_ he thought as the energy began flowing out of him. The world began to blur around him, and he could faintly hear the sizzle of proton fire somewhere, very far away.   
"PETER!" Ray's horrified cry spit the air as the psychologist dropped to the ground, the power-sucker's tentacles wrapped around him. Ray turned in that direction, but a yell from Winston stopped him.   
"Ray, get the other one! It's gonna move!"   
Whirling semi-reluctantly, Ray helped Winston and Egon keep the second energy-eater at bay with their proton streams.   
"PETER!" Egon bellowed. "Take off the pack! It's a better source of energy than you are! Get rid of it!"   
Peter, lying on the ground, was barely aware of the physicist's bass voice cutting through the fog in his brain. He did, however, still have the presence of mind to know a good idea when he heard one, and laboriously detached himself from the pack. Throwing the heavy piece of equipment as far from him as possible, he collapsed to the ground again as the power-sucker went after it.   
Suddenly a cry roused Peter from his stupor. The power-suckers had joined forces, and were evading the Ghostbusters' beams with phenomenal agility. Snapping into a pair of power dives, the two ghosts simultaneously slamming into Ray and Winston. Then they rounded on Egon, who had little chance of keeping two spirits at bay with one thrower.   
Fifteen years of instinct rose up suddenly, taking command of Peter's brain. He was too tired to move a muscle, but Egon needed his help. Only half-aware of what he was doing, Peter _reached-_ and energy suddenly began flowing through his body, sharpening his mind and giving him the strength to stand. Without thought, Peter reached back over his shoulder for the rifle from his proton pack, forgetting for a second that it was not there- and brought it forward. He had no time to wonder about it, though. Instead, he aimed and fired, sending a streak of green energy racing towards its target.   
_Green?_ Peter nearly dropped his thrower. Sure enough, the beam wasn't his traditional yellow stream, or even the green-touched one that he had produced ever since his first encounter with the Power Rangers. This beam was pure, emerald green. However, as long as it worked like a proton thrower, he wasn't going to argue.   
Now Winston and Ray had gotten to their feet, and with four throwers, the ghosts were quickly subdued. As the last ghost vanished into a trap, Peter slung his thrower over his shoulder and walked over to his friends, wearing his usual cocky smile. The expression vanished, however, when he realized they were staring at him.   
"What?" he asked, a mock-aggrieved tone in his voice. "You guys have seen me pull off last-minute saves before."   
Ray pointed. "Peter- look at yourself."   
Frowning, the dark-haired Ghostbuster looked downward. His usual brown jumpsuit was gone, replaced with one of identical style, but bright emerald green. On the front of the jumpsuit, a gold coin bore the symbol of some type of lizard. No, not a lizard, Peter remembered, a _basilisk._ The animal symbol of his Morphin Grid powers. It was the same type of set-up that the Morphin Warriors had on their costume. Suddenly realization set in.   
"AUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Peter's scream was audible in some parts of Brooklyn.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Chelsea asked, turning her face to the sun beating down on her. With no Power Ranger emergencies or Oliver family crises predicted for the near future, she and Trey were taking this moment to enjoy a long walk in the park together.   
"It sure is," Trey replied, slipping an arm around her. He just wished he could enjoy it. He had been jumpy ever since he woke up that morning, and could not seem to shake the feeling.   
"I love college, but it's good to be home for the summer," she continued, either unaware of or ignoring his emotional state. "Too many Secret Service guys on campus."   
Trey chuckled. "If it bothered you, how do you think she feels? I remember being the equivalent of fourteen years old, and trying to ditch my bodyguards at every turn." He chuckled. "I was quite probably the most rambunctious prince the Triforian monarchy has produced in the past four millennia."   
"I'm going to have trouble keeping up with our children, then," Chelsea mused. "Tommy, Teddy, and I were all the same way."   
Trey stopped dead in his tracks. "Our children?" he asked, somewhat startled. He worried constantly that the ever-widening gap in their physical ages might push Chelsea away from him before she was ready to make that kind of commitment. In effect, she would be leaving the world she knew behind forever. He wanted to believe she loved him enough to do that, but…   
She grinned at him, breaking into his thoughts. "Yes, our children. It's not a question of if I'll marry you anymore, Trey. I'm just- not ready for it quite yet. Someday soon, though."   
He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them. Just as they were about to kiss, a polite cough caused them to break apart. Surrounding them were five nondescript men of varying races, dressed in dark suits and black sunglasses. Her eyes narrowing, Chelsea stepped away from her boyfriend, subtly taking a position that would allow her to cover Trey's back if necessary.   
"Are you gentlemen lost?" she asked, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I don't remember hearing that the cast of "Men In Black" was in town."   
One, obviously the leader stepped forward. "Trey de K'niro, Prince of Triforia, holder of the Gold Ranger powers?" he asked. Trey's eyes narrowed.   
"I am," he assented carefully. He wasn't liking this one bit.   
The man shimmered, becoming a silver-skinned robot clad in blue armor and a white helmet. "You are under arrest by dictate of the Council for violating Section V of the Treaty of Chrio."   
Trey's jaw dropped. "You're hauling me in for violating the interdict? You've got to be kidding me!"   
"Trey, what is going on here?" Chelsea asked, watching as the other four men shimmered and became robots identical to the first.   
"They're Blue Senturion units," her boyfriend replied, his mind racing. "IGPF, the bruisers. Hey!" This last was prompted by two of the Blue Senturion units grabbing Chelsea and pulling her away from him.   
"Lemme go!" she yelled. "Trey!"   
"You are to be detained until trial," the Commander began, turning back towards Trey. "You will have no contact with the outside world until that time. Notification of your arrest will be sent to the appropriate parties."   
Trey took a step away from the robot, falling into a defensive stance. "This whole thing stinks," he growled. "Why do I get the funny feeling I won't make it to trial?"   
"Resistance may result in termination," the Blue Senturion unit warned.   
"Commander," one of the lower-ranking units began, "what about the girl?"   
"She's powerless," the leader replied. "She's of no concern to us."   
CRUNCH! CRASH! The sounds of sudden mayhem caused Trey and the three Senturions advancing on him to turn. One of the units that had been restraining Chelsea was lying at the foot of a tree, a dent in its helmet testifying to the force with which the girl had launched it. The other was just joining it, as Chelsea helped its forward momentum with a foot planted in the small of its armored back.   
"What in the name of the Matrix?" the leader gasped. Chelsea dusted off her hands.   
"After a dozen of Mondo's Cogs, you guys are simple," the girl chuckled. The Senturions, realizing that they had taken their attention from their target, turned back towards Trey, but too late.   
"Gold Ranger Power!" In a flash of gold light, the Gold Ranger summoned his golden power staff and leveled it at the three robotic policemen. "I don't want to hurt you guys, but we both know if I go with you, I might as well make my will out now. Chelsea!" The girl ran over to him, slipping an arm around his waist. "Leave Earth. Now. Or you'll get worse than a couple dents and a cybernetic headache." Then, in a flash of gold light, the two were gone.   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Upon their arrival in the Power Chamber, Chelsea and Trey found the other Rangers already there, staring up at a rather grim looking Zordon. Shouldering through the crowd, the Triforian prince made his way to the front of the chamber. "Zordon, what's going on here?" he asked. "I just got rousted by a Blue Senturion squad."   
"I am aware of that," the interdimensional being rumbled. "Rangers, what I have to tell you will not be easy. Perhaps in your time of service, you have heard your planet referred to as "interdicted" or "off-limits." This prohibition is in place to protect your developing civilization from the effects of galactic culture, but also works to keep your "barbaric" people, as some have termed you, in their place. Technically, the posting of a Ranger team is the only interference allowed- but the Rangers are not supposed to be of your race."   
That brought a rousing "WHAT?" from the twenty-five humans in the room.   
"It's true," Andros nodded. "Rangers are supposed to be recruited from nearby planets, in the event of an invasion on an interdicted world. Never mind that the invasion would destroy the culture anyway."   
"So, if we were never supposed to be Rangers," Jason began, speaking for all, "why did you choose us?"   
"I spent centuries watching your people evolve, and I saw things in your people that I had never seen before," Zordon replied. "You are tough and spirited, and produce an inordinate number of warriors given your population. You are resistant to magic, yet some of you are open enough to wield it. But the main thing I saw in the five of you, and the rest of you as you began to join the team, was a courage that burned far brighter than any I had seen in a very long time, a courage that matched the greatest legends of galactic history- or surpassed them. And through thick and thin, I have never had cause to regret that decision. However, some members of the Council have decided that my techniques are- somewhat unorthodox. Your membership, Jamie, and especially yours, Tommy, are sources of discomfort to those who had before been content to look the other way. In short- I have been placed under arrest."   
Jaws dropped all over the Power Chamber. The Earth-born Rangers were having trouble with the concept that there was someone with the authority to arrest Zordon, who was the only real representative of galactic power any of them had really dealt with. Trey and Andros, meanwhile, were having trouble of a different sort. Zordon of Eltare was a legend to them, a war hero and wise sage. Hearing that he had been arrested hit them as if a Catholic were told that the pope had been served a warrant.   
"Well- what are we going to do about this?" Tommy asked, the first to find his voice.   
"Unlike Trey, I am unable to escape from this decision," the wizard rumbled, amused. "I was given only enough time to finish briefing you, and then I will be confined to my time warp, unable to make contact with you through my plasma tube."   
"With no contact with anyone until the trial, right?" Trey added. "Sounds to me as if someone's trying to railroad you. What happened to getting someone to testify in your defense?"   
Zordon looked over the assembly before him. Morphin Warriors, Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers, and Astro Rangers, these children were his family, the family he had never had. He could see by the stubborn looks on their faces that they were not about to simply let this go. In that instant, he felt a wash of pride stronger than anything he had ever known. "That," he said slowly, "is up to you, Rangers. However, the Power Chamber's communications will be deadened. If Trey's suspicions about this being orchestrated prove to be valid, there will be someone watching to ensure that you do not interfere. If you are to gain those to speak in my defense, you must go personally. And it will not be easy, Rangers." His image began to flicker in and out, and his voice began to fade. His last words before his image left the tube were perhaps predictable, but no less heartfelt. "May the Power protect you, Rangers. Good luck." Then he was gone. Alpha, standing in the corner, gave one last beep and shut down.   
"Now what?" Fred asked, looking around.   
"Now," Billy interjected, "we start making plans. Let's go to the park. There's more room there." In a flash of light, the twenty-seven teens disappeared.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Our most obvious choices for witnesses on Zordon's behalf would be the other members of the Order of the Meledan," Andros informed the gathered Rangers. The inordinately large group was gathered in a rather deserted section of the park, sitting in a circle. Currently, all attention was on the Kerovan Astro Ranger as he spoke. "They were Zordon's teammates. There's no way they wouldn't testify on his behalf, no matter what. It would be like if one of us was on trial."   
"One of us is," Rocky reminded him sardonically, looking at Trey.   
Christina cocked her head. "Will they allow us to testify for him?"   
"Wouldn't carry much weight," Andros replied, "but if we can prove that Earth Rangers are just as capable as any other team, that will reflect well in Zordon's favor."   
"We've survived villains from Rita Repulsa to Dark Specter, and we're all still here," TJ pointed out.   
"We've also lost what, three sets of Zords and powers?" Jason reminded him. "Not a great record."   
Tommy raised a hand at that. "Technically, we didn't LOSE the Dino powers. We simply modified the coins to draw both Dino and Thunder power. Admittedly, we lost the Thunder powers to Rito, but we would have needed to give up the Ninja Powers anyway, to fight the Machine Empire."   
"Still, we've had our share of losses," Andros interjected, taking the thread of conversation back. "But I think we can show that those were acceptable for the goal. The point is, we need to get Zordon some more respected witnesses as well. That means the three remaining members of the Order of the Meledan. Lord Zarador of Danata, King Lexian of Edenoi and Dulcea of Phaedos. And someone should inform the government of Eltare about this, too. If Trey's right about this being a railroad, I'm sure whoever's responsible is keeping this as tight under wraps as they can. We'll need to split up into teams to go to the four different planets."   
The Triforian prince broke in, "I'll head to Triforia, see what support I can drum up there."   
"WE'LL head to Triforia," Chelsea corrected him firmly. "If you think you're leaving behind this time, Trey, you're sorely mistaken." He laughed and nodded, conceding the point.   
"And the Turbo Rangers should stay behind to protect Earth," Adam added. "No offense, guys, but- someone has to stay, and I don't think a team of fourteen year-old humans is going to impress the Council."   
Fred nodded. "We understand. We don't mind, do we guys?" Four heads shook in unison.   
"So how do we split up the three remaining teams?" Jamie asked. "By team, and split the Zeos in half?"   
Andros shook his head. "No, we're going to have to do this a little differently. First off, we're going to need pilots. At least five, because we're going to have to find extra transportation along the way. Who's qualified to pilot a space craft?"   
Billy and Trey raised their hands. Andros winced. "I can fly one myself, but we're going to need at least two more."   
"That means civilians," Trini groaned. "We can't put ordinary humans in that type of danger!"   
"Well," Andros said slowly, "I have something that might help one of the people. The other one will just have to be a darn good pilot. Anyone know anybody like that?"   
Lillian raised her hand. "I do. My brother, Parker. Back before he was the _Gazette's-_ most valuable reporter, he moonlighted flying a news chopper for K-Grove News. He can fly ANYTHING. Give him five minutes with the controls of a spaceship, and he could fly it as well as you can, Andros."   
The Red Astro Ranger nodded. "All right. What about the other choice?"   
Ashley bit her lip. "I have this- old friend," she said haltingly. "Back before I lived in Angel Grove, I was dating this guy- who wasn't nice at all. My friend, Chris Sterling, was always sticking up for me, cleaning me up if my boyfriend got a little rough. He's excellent at keeping a secret, and he's the best I've ever seen on a flight simulator. I think he could fly anything you put him in."   
"Do you think you could get this guy to join us?" Andros asked.   
Ashley smiled slightly. "I can try."   
"All right. We can split everything up once we hit the ships and see what skills are needed where."   
"Guys," Tanya began, "if we're going to be off Earth for an unknown amount of time, we probably ought to tell our parents where we're going. That means telling them the truth, for some of us." The others nodded.   
"All right," Tommy nodded. "We go home, make our good-byes, and Ashley, you recruit your friend. Then we meet back here tomorrow morning and head up to the Megaship. All right?" There were no objections, and the Rangers all went their separate ways.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Dad?" Billy swallowed as he walked into the house. He had no real idea how he was going to go about this. After his mother had died so many years ago, he and his father had come to depend implicitly on each other. Sure, his dad had survived Billy's trip to Aquitar, but this was different. This time, there was a very real possibility that he would never come back.   
"In here, Billy." Hank Cranston's voice floated out of the room he used as a study. Billy smiled fleetingly. He should have known. Just as his garage lab had always been his refuge, his father spent most of his time in his study, working on the various reports for the companies he consulted for- or just playing computer games. It was a bit of a toss-up.   
Walking into the study, Billy paused for a minute to take in the surroundings. Dark wallpaper, a warm brown carpet, and brown leather furniture all conspired to give the appearance of a warm, cozy nest. Billy had spent a great deal of his childhood here, being read to, talking, and occasionally being chewed out by one parent or another. It seemed incredible that he might never see it again. "Dad, I need to talk to you for a minute."   
The serious tone in his son's voice alerted Hank to the fact that this wasn't just an idle conversation. Switching off his game, he turned his chair around. "What's the problem?" he asked seriously, as Billy took a seat in one of the other chairs.   
"I have something to tell you," the teen genius began. "Well, actually a lot of somethings. Do you remember five years ago, how I was always dashing out of the house at odd intervals?"   
Hank nodded. "And coming home bruised and dirty, when before, you seemed like you were made of Teflon. I may not be your level, but I'm fairly observant."   
"Well- the reason all that happened was that- five years ago, I became a Power Ranger. The Blue one." Billy had expected his father to be surprised, shocked, and maybe even angry. He had certainly not expected amusement.   
"Good grief, Billy, you thought I didn't know? Your wardrobe suddenly contained nothing but blue clothing, you came home bruised and battered, and suddenly Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart were over here all the time, when before you barely spoke to each other. Five kids, color-coded wardrobes, and you started taking martial arts? It didn't take me long to figure it out, and your trip to Aquitar just confirmed it. The only way you would have been in a position to go to an alien planet was if you were involved with the Power Rangers in some way."   
Billy grinned. "And to think I spent all this time sneaking around, trying to keep you from finding out." He took a deep breath. "Dad, there's a problem, sort of a- galactic emergency. I'm going to have to go off planet for a while, I don't know how long. It might be dangerous, and there's a chance I may not come back."   
Hank Cranston paled. With his wife and parents both gone, Billy was the only family he had left. How could he think of letting his only son go off into danger like that? But looking into Billy's eyes, he knew he could do nothing else. Letting out a shaky breath, he stood.   
"Billy, something just occurred to me. I don't think that I ever told you before how very proud of you I am. And I know your mother would be proud of you, too. You've grown up into a better person than I could have ever dreamed you would be."   
Getting to his feet, Billy threw his arms around his father in a tight hug. "I love you, Dad," he said quietly.   
"I love you too, son."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Absolutely not." Nina Vargas folded her arms over her chest and stared at her son. "I am not letting my son run off into deep space to fight monsters."   
Carlos sighed. He had expected this type of reaction. "Mama, please. The safety of the universe may be at stake! Zordon is the most respected person in galactic society! If he's stripped of his position, anybody could be next! And without Rangers, Earth will be at the mercy of any invader that comes along! I HAVE to go."   
"You don't have to go anywhere. You will tell them to get something else. I do not intend to lose you the way I lost your father."   
"Mama," Carlos said quietly, "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm going, whether you give me your blessing or not."   
"WHAT? Is this the gratitude I get for raising you? Working my fingers to the bone to bring you up all by myself? You just run off with your friends without a second thought?"   
"No, Mama. I am doing this because of the way you raised me. You always taught me that I have to stand up for what's right, that no one will do it for me. Well, this is what's right. I'm doing this for you, and for Julia and Javier, and for all of Earth, because somebody needs to protect it. I love you, Mama, and I'd rather leave knowing you understand. But I'm going, one way or another." With that, Carlos turned and walked out of the room. He'd give her some time to think about it, while he packed for the trip.   
Carlos was laying yet another black shirt in his duffel bag when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he called, expecting to see his mother. Instead, the door swung open, and his sister and brother came in. Carlos groaned. "Look, if you guys are going to try to guilt-trip me into staying, forget about it," he began.   
His sister shook her head. "No, not in the least," Julia Vargas replied. "Actually, Javier and I think what you're doing is the right thing. That's what we came in here to tell you."   
His brother nodded. "Yeah. Although I'm still finding it hard to believe that my little soccer partner is actually a Power Ranger."   
"You think YOU had a hard time believing it," Carlos grinned. "Man, when the Red Astro Ranger gave us the powers, I nearly passed out. It was like nothing I'd ever imagined."   
"Do you regret it?" Julia asked curiously. She realized just how long it had been since she actually -- _looked_ at her littlest brother. Admittedly, she'd been busy with her work at the clinic and starting her own private practice, but still… How had she missed the new determination in his eyes?   
"Not in the least," Carlos responded. "I have four friends who are like extra family, and the rest of the Rangers are really good friends too. Besides, I'm making a difference, helping people. You should know what that's like, Julie."   
She chuckled. "Yes, I do."   
"We're going to miss you, hermanito," Javier said, a little more seriously. "Try not to get yourself killed."   
"I'll do what I can," Carlos chuckled. Reaching out, the siblings pulled each other into a three-way hug.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Two down, one to go." Ashley sighed. She hadn't had much of a problem explaining her Rangerhood to her parents. Sure, they'd been shocked, and then worried about her, but when they'd seen how intent she was on going, they had understood. Now she just had to see if she couldn't get Chris to join their merry little band.   
"This place hasn't changed much," Ashley thought to herself, walking into the Dry Creek arcade. It was still full of people, laughing, talking, eating- and the largest knot was still in front of the flight simulator game. Crossing the floor, Ashley gently pushed her way through the crowd, fairly sure what she would find there.   
Sure enough, sitting in the chair was Chris Sterling, eyes locked on the screen. Checking out the score, Ashley was impressed. He was well on his way to breaking the long-standing arcade record. While the people around her cheered him on, Ashley studied her old friend. He didn't look too different from the last time they had seen each other. He was still tall and solid, with dark hair and dark eyes. His taste in clothes hadn't changed either, she noticed, taking in his Robotech T-shirt.   
Suddenly the last ship on the arcade screen exploded into a fountain of sparks, causing a cheer to go up from the watchers. On the screen flashed the words "Mission 9 completed. Game Completed. New record." Getting up from the chair, Chris pushed his way through the crowd, only to stop dead when he came face to face with Ashley.   
"Hi, Chris," she greeted him, slightly nervously.   
"A-Ashley," he managed. "Um, hi. What are you doing here? I thought you went to Angel Grove to get away from Ben?"   
"I did, but- Chris, I need your help with something really important. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"   
"Um, sure. Come on." Chris led her out of the building and around to the back, to a secluded spot near some trees. "So what's the problem, Ash?"   
She sighed. "Chris, this is going to sound really strange, but you've got to hear me out. I'm a Power Ranger. The Yellow Astro Ranger, to be precise. Anyway, we've got this- galactic emergency, and we're going to have to go into space. Unfortunately, we're short of pilots. That's why I thought of you. You've got a gift for this sort of thing. If it's got wings, you can fly it. We need you to help us, Chris. But it'll mean that you have to go into space with us, and you may not be back for a long time."   
"You're a Power Ranger?" he asked, not having gotten beyond that. Then he shook himself. "You, the Power Rangers, need me to pilot a spaceship? You're on!"   
"Chris, this might be dangerous," she cautioned him. "These'll be real fighters you'll be piloting, with real enemies."   
He shrugged. "Ashley, you know me. What type of life would I be risking? Arcade rat?"   
She smiled. "Go home and explain things to your mom, and I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow." She disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving him speechless.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"You want to tell him?" Franklin asked his brother nervously.   
"Oh, no, be my guest," Adam replied. Neither of the Park boys particularly wanted to be the one to inform their father that Adam was leaving the planet for a while. They were bantering back and forth low tones, standing in the foyer of their home. Occasionally, one or both of them would cast a glance towards the family room, where the sounds of the current Angel Grove Lions game could be heard faintly.   
Franklin grimaced. "Really, I couldn't deprive you of the pleasure," he returned. This was generally their method for deciding who would clean the garage or tell their parents about the latest mess they'd gotten into. They never really got anything done in this way, but the familiar routine always made him feel better.   
"I really think he'll take it better from you, Frank. You were always his favorite."   
"Shyeah, right. I bet I've been grounded more times than you have!"   
"Have not!"   
"Actually," Trevor Park's voice broke in, "it's about even, if you remove Ranger-related activities from your list, Adam. I've kept track." The brothers turned to see their father leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, holding an unopened can of beer. The police detective regarded his sons with one raised eyebrow. "I think my line at this point is 'Tell me what?'"   
Adam sighed. "We've got an emergency, Dad. Zordon's in trouble, and most of us Rangers are going to have to go into space if we're going to save him. It's kind of complicated, but the gist of it is that we're going to be gone for a while."   
"I'm staying behind," Franklin added. "The Turbo Rangers are going to defend the Earth while everybody's gone." The beer can clattered to the floor. For a long moment, Trevor just looked at his two sons.   
"I see," he said finally. "My first instinct is to tell you 'No way in Hell,' but you'd leave anyway. All that would do is make you feel guilty. Just when are you leaving?"   
"Tomorrow morning," Adam replied.   
"Have you told your mother yet?"   
Franklin shook his head. "We thought we'd get the easy one out of the way first. Mom's even more stubborn than you."   
"I'd noticed," Trevor replied dryly. "Where exactly are you going?"   
"We're not sure yet," shrugged Adam. "It might be Edenoi, Eltare, Danata, or Phaedos. It depends on what team needs to go where when."   
Trevor sighed. "And I thought sending you to college was bad." Then his mouth quirked as a thought hit him. "Adam, do you mean to tell me that you are going to spend an unknown amount of time cooped up on a spaceship with Tanya Sloan, with no adult supervision?" Adam turned bright crimson, prompting a gale of laughter from his father. "It's all right. As long as you act like that, I've got nothing to worry about."   
"DAAAD!"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


TJ paced up and down the hall for what had to be the hundredth time. His uncle was due home at any minute, and TJ thought he was going to burst. Uncle Roy had been exceptionally lenient about curfews and absences, but at least two weeks in space would probably be pushing his limits, at least without an explanation. TJ grimaced. In a way, he was glad it was his uncle that he would have to deal with, and not his father. Not that he didn't love his father- he did, very much so. But Timothy Carter was not the most open-minded man on the planet. He'd find the idea of his son being a Power Ranger kind of hard to swallow. Plus- his parents had more than enough headaches as it was. He didn't need to add fear for his safety to those.   
It was his parents' problems that had brought him to Angel Grove. His father had played in the minor leagues before a hip injury had cut short his career. He hadn't had many options to fall back on, and wound up making a fairly good living as a construction worker. The money troubles hadn't started until after he married.   
TJ's mother was a teacher, and at first, the joint salaries were quite comfortable. Then TJ had come along, followed in rather rapid succession by four others. The oldest of his siblings was his sister Kris, who was 12. Then came Howie, 11, Dina, age 8, and Ginny, the youngest at 6. Now that Ginny was in school, the money was getting tight, so when the family had seen the opportunity for TJ to get into baseball, they'd jumped at the chance. It wasn't easy, juggling baseball, school, and Rangering, but so far, he'd managed. Luckily, practice was over for the season, and he had some time before he had to be back in Angel Grove.   
The sound of a door opening brought TJ out of his reverie. He watched anxiously as his uncle entered for any clue to his condition. Roy Carter didn't look all that tired, so TJ decided to take a chance. "Uncle Roy?" he asked hesitantly. "I've got something I need to tell you."   
"What's that, Teej?" Roy asked, taking off his jacket.   
"I'm a Power Ranger. I have to go off into space to save an interdimensional being, so can you cover for me for a month or so?"   
Roy stared at his nephew for a moment, then laughed. "That's a good one, TJ. What's really on your mind?"   
TJ sighed. There was only one way he was going to be able to do this. "Let's Rocket!" he called, twisting his wrist as he did so. Typing in his activation code, he morphed in a flash of blue light, becoming the Blue Astro Ranger.   
As the light faded, Roy Carter regarded his nephew calmly for a moment. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.   
"Must have been a longer day than I thought," Blue Astro mused.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"I need a beer," Peter Venkman announced, climbing out of Ecto-1 and heading for the stairs. After calming down, the Ghostbuster had figured out how to shift back to his normal state, and was now clad in his original jumpsuit. Behind him, his colleagues just shook their heads.   
"I'll take THESE little beauties," Winston hefted the traps, "down to the basement and store them."   
"Careful they don't eat through the grid," Ray called after him.   
"Mornin', Dr. V," Janine greeted the dark-haired psychologist. He just stalked past her without a word. "What's wrong with him?" she asked the garage at large. "He hasn't got a speck of slime on him, but he's in the worst mood I've ever seen."   
"Aw, don't mind him," Ray said earnestly. "He's just found out he's a superhero."   
"What?"   
Egon adjusted his glasses. "It appears that our run-ins with the Power Rangers are having some interesting effects. Somehow, during the bust today, Peter transformed his partial grid connection, caused by the Thunder Crystal, into a full-fledged Morphin Warrior transformation."   
"You mean- Dr. V's a _Power Ranger?_" Janine's mouth quirked at the thought.   
"In the most basic sense of the term, yes," Egon replied. "Luckily for his ego, though, there is no Spandex on the costume whatsoever."   
"Yo, Egon," Winston broke in, coming up the stairs. "Do you still have that communicator Tommy gave you the last time we met those kids?"   
"Of course, Winston," Egon replied. "It's up in my lab."   
"Is it still in one piece?"   
Egon grinned. "So far. I haven't wanted to take it apart until I could get a spare. I thought we might need it."   
"Then it might be a good idea to call the Rangers and ask what the heck is going on. Maybe find out about any other surprises we should watch out for."   
"Good point," Ray acceded. "I'll go make sure Peter confines himself to ONE beer, especially if we're going to be teleporting. That mode of travel is AWFUL on the stomach." The occultist headed up towards the TV room, as Egon and Winston headed up the stairs.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"I don't know HOW we are ever going to get this place to run on automatic," Justin complained, pulling himself out from under a console. "I mean, I never realized just how much a part of the computer system Zordon actually is."   
Billy nodded, from where he was soldering together a few wires. "No kidding. Every feed from every sensor in the place got fed into his time warp. Without him, we're going to be half-crippled in a dozen departments."   
"It would be like if someone ripped DECA out of the Megaship's systems," Ashley mused. "You'd be left with life-support and not much else." The three teens were alone in the Power Chamber, trying to get the place into some semblance of an order they could use. Suddenly a console crackled to life. Ashley frowned.   
"Billy, what's that console for?"   
"Huh?" the Blue Warrior looked up and frowned as well. "That's the communicator console. Who would be trying to contact us?"   
"Power Chamber, come in," a bass voice called, as a picture flashed on one of the viewing screens. Billy raised an eyebrow, thumbing a toggle switch.   
"This is Billy, Dr. Spengler. What seems to be the problem?"   
"Peter, as usual," the physicist stated succinctly. "He's- well, I don't know how it happened, but he's managed to turn himself into a full Morphin Warrior."   
Justin's jaw hit his knees. "You're kidding!" he blurted.   
"I'm afraid not- and he's not taking it all that well. We were wondering if we could bring him into the Power Chamber and find out exactly what's going on."   
"Sure. Get everyone together and I'll teleport you here immediately."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Ahhh." Les Fortunes reclined on the cot in his jail cell, placing his hands behind his head. "And to think, I used to be GLAD to live in a crypt," he grumbled to himself. "No doubt about it, I'd rather be in jail."   
"That's too bad, Cartoonist," a deep voice replied, as a flash of light coalesced in the insane artist's cell. Whimpering, the man rolled off his cot and backed himself up against the bars. His brown hair seemed to stand even more on end than usual.   
"Nukus! What are you doing here?" he managed. The red behemoth smiled, fingering his sword.   
"Settling an old score. Surely you know that no one betrays me- and lives to tell about it." Suddenly Nukus' eyes fell on Les' sketchbook. "But perhaps you can still be of service to me. Come!"   
"I really don't think I can make it," the penciller whined. "I mean, I'm in JAIL. They get kind of touchy about letting people out of here."   
"If you're worried about the guards, Cartoonist, don't bother. They're all sleeping quite peacefully for the moment. But we've wasted enough time here. Let's go!" With that, Nukus grabbed Les by the collar and the two disappeared into a flash of light.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


A flash of light in the center of the Power Chamber signaled the arrival of the Ghostbusters. Billy was slightly amused to see that Peter's teleportation signal was predominantly green, rather than the white of an unpowered human. As the four adults materialized, though, he could see the expression on Peter's face hung somewhere between disgust and misery.   
"What the hell is going on here?" the psychologist asked, spying Billy. "Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder, I'm suddenly a superhero?"   
"What exactly happened to trigger this, Dr. Venkman?" Billy asked, scanning the man as he did so. While the four paranormalists related the events of the warehouse, Billy and Justin were nodding, clucking, and checking the readings of the hand-held scanner.   
"Hmmm," was Billy's only comment at the end of the story.   
"Looks like a perfectly natural Grid connection to me," Justin added. "Probably you opened the link out of a need for the energy. That's usually how such latent powers are uncovered. You just HAVE to do something, but you physically can't, and the split activates your power."   
"What about the costume?" Ray wanted to know. "And how did he pull a proton pack out of nowhere?"   
"Costume and weapons come from the subconscious of the warrior," responded Billy. "The four of you tend to regard ghosts, goblins, and heroics as all part of a day's work, so Peter's costume is simply a color-coded version of his work clothes."   
"Same thing with the pack," Justin continued. "Subconsciously, he picked the weapon he felt the most comfortable with. After so much time with a proton pack- you've been doing this what? Fifteen years? Those packs are practically a part of you now. Of course Peter would chose one as his weapon."   
"Forget all of that. How do I turn it OFF?" Peter wanted to know.   
"You can't," Billy replied. "It's a natural part of you now. You can ignore it, if you want. You might occasionally find yourself transforming under extreme stress, but that shouldn't be much of a problem. Your appetite will probably increase, and your healing will go up. In your case, there shouldn't be much of a metabolic change." Billy looked up. "In short, if you don't transform, this shouldn't make much of a difference in your life."   
Peter sighed, but nodded. "Egon, Ray, what are you doing?" he asked suddenly, turning. His two colleagues were looking over one of the consoles in something approaching awe. Winston and Peter exchanged looks.   
"Great. Now it's gonna take a crowbar to get them out of here," Winston grinned.   
Justin, Ashley, and Billy exchanged looks. "Dr.- Spengler?" Ashley asked hesitantly. Egon looked up.   
"Yes? I'm afraid I don't know your name. You're with the Astro Rangers, right?"   
"Yeah, I'm Ashley. Yellow. Listen, we were wondering- we have to leave the planet for a while on a special mission. That means we need somebody to tend the Power Chamber for the Turbo Rangers. You guys seem pretty into the technology, so we were wondering if you wanted to do it?"   
"Would we?" Ray breathed. "WOW! Egon, wouldn't that be great?"   
"Excuse me!" Raising a hand, Peter stepped into the conversation. "Much as I know you two mad scientists would love to have a month or so alone with these consoles, don't we have a business to run?"   
"Sure, Pete, but we can three-man most of our busts," Winston pointed out. "We do it all the time when somebody has a day off."   
"And if absolutely necessary, the Power Chamber can run on automatic for a while," Billy broke in. "And you can keep in touch via communicator."   
Peter looked around and sighed. "I can see arguing is useless here. Are you two geniuses SURE you can do this without blowing anything up? I remember how complicated those Zords are, and I had powers telling me what to do."   
"The Power Chamber's systems are designed for ease in interface," Justin explained. "I can walk you through some of the basic stuff, and then everything else is intuitive, pretty much."   
Billy reached into a cabinet and pulled out four communicators. "Welcome to the team," he grinned.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"So, how did your family take the news that you and Tommy were headed off into space?" Trey asked his girlfriend. The two of them were in the "living room" area of Pyramidas, sitting on the couch.   
"Teddy thinks it's cool, and he wants us to pick up a souvenir when the dust settles. Mom and Dad- not much surprises them any more, but this sure did. After we scraped Dad up off the floor, they basically agreed. I think they're a little worried about all of us spending so much time together, but they're okay with the idea."   
Trey chuckled. "How out of hand could I possibly get with your brother on board?" he asked, kissing her lightly. "And how out of hand could HE get with Parker O'Neil around?"   
"All well and good- but you know how parents are." She snuggled closer to him, only to sit bold upright when the proximity alarms went off. "If it's the Varox, I'm gonna scream," she growled.   
"On screen," Trey ordered. A screen of golden energy coalesced at one end of the room, showing a dark, shadowy form standing outside Pyramidas. Despite the lateness of the hour and the blackness of the visitor, Trey recognized the figure immediately. "Ecliptor!" he breathed, leaping to his feet. Chelsea followed her boyfriend as they headed to the main hatch of Pyramidas.   
"What do you want, butcher?" Trey called from the hatch.   
"To talk, Gold Ranger. I believe that you and I can help each other."   
"And how's that?"   
"I know of the Blue Senturion squadron that attempted to arrest you this morning. At this moment, you're a fugitive from the law, are you not?"   
Trey did not deny it. "What's your point?"   
"My point is that if you're heading back to Triforia, you'll never make it in that pyramid- or with the other Rangers. The IGPF will be waiting for you to show your face. But I have a scout ship that can get you through their blockade with ease."   
"Forgive me for not jumping at your offer," Trey drawled, "but what do you get out of this bargain? I can't see you doing this out of the goodness of your non-existent heart."   
"The power behind your troubles is an old enemy of mine, Darkonda. I hate him worse than I hate Rangers, which is a fairly strong feeling, believe me. I would rather see his plans fail than see you destroyed. That is my offer, Gold Ranger. Take it or leave it."   
Trey thought for a long moment. "Deal." He ignored Chelsea's raised eyebrow. "I don't trust you, Ecliptor, but I also don't have much of a choice." Then he grinned. "Besides, if I get caught, better to implicate you than the other Rangers."   
"Very well. Inform your Rangers that you have made other arrangements, and we shall go."   
Chelsea placed her hands on her hips. "Not without me, you won't," she informed them.   
Ecliptor shook his head. "I don't have time to baby-sit humans."   
"I don't need a baby-sitter. I can take care of myself."   
"She can," Trey replied, "and I'd like someone I can trust at my back along for the ride."   
With a sigh, Ecliptor shrugged. "Then she's your responsibility."   
"Understood." Trey and Chelsea headed into the Zord to call the Rangers. Before disappearing from sight, however, Chelsea spun around and stuck her tongue out at Ecliptor. The crystalline being just chuckled, shaking his head.   
"This is going to be an interesting trip," he mused.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


It was early morning, but you wouldn't know it down here. The crypt was cold, damp, and smelled like rot. In short, not much had changed since Les Fortunes had walked out on Nukus. Now he was being hauled back in by the scruff of his neck, no longer even a pseudo-ally.   
"Welcome back, Cartoonist," Horribelle sneered in her strange accent. Her green armor winked in the half-light. Les stuck his tongue out at her.   
"Is it too much to ask that just one of you, just once, call me by NAME?" he grumped.   
"Aw, be quiet," Vilor rumbled. "Whatcha got there, boss?"   
"A sketchbook. Let's see what you have for me this time, Cartoonist." Nukus flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, finally finding an image he liked. "This one! Tell me about it."   
Les looked down at the page and blanched. "Oh, you don't want that one," he managed, swallowing hard. "It was one of Vexor's guys. I just- drew him up for a laugh."   
"'Shadowborg,'" Nukus read. "An evil Beetleborg? The idea is intriguing."   
"He's worthless," Les replied, an almost pleading note entering his voice. "The Beetleborgs blew him to kingdom come, back when they had their original powers."   
Flipping the page, Nukus found not another drawing, but instead a page of writing. "Design notes?" he rumbled, fixing Les with a piercing stare. "You redesigned him, didn't you? Tell me what he can do!"   
Swallowing miserably, Les began the litany of Shadowborg's powers. Nukus listened approvingly, then nodded. "The perfect creature to destroy those blasted Beetleborgs, and any other resistance on this planet, once and for all!" With that, he raised his sword and pointed it at the book. "Shadowborg, come forth!" As black flames began to shoot through the room, Les Fortunes crouched down against a wall, his thoughts consumed with the image of Pandora's Box.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


At the same time, in Angel Grove Park, the Rangers were beginning to gather for their trip up to the Megaship. Duffel bags, the luggage of choice for most of the teens, were piled in one spot, making a strange riot of color. Those Rangers present were talking in small groups, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Throwing his black duffel onto the pile, Carlos headed over to where TJ and Cassie were involved in a conversation.   
"I mean it, he passed right out on the floor," TJ was saying. "He was pretty good when he woke up, though. God alone knows what he's going to tell my parents."   
"My mom had a fit," Carlos replied. "She was all set to hogtie me to keep me from going. Julia and Javier talked to her, though, and this morning she apologized. She still doesn't like the idea, but she understands."   
"How'd your folks take the news, Cassie?" TJ asked. His pink teammate shrugged.   
"I didn't tell them."   
"WHAT?" both boys cried in unison.   
"Just what I said. IF they even notice I'm gone, it might actually do our relationship some good. Besides, they never care if I'm worried about them, so I don't care if they worry about me." Looking around for something to change the subject, she stood. "Look, Andros is here. I guess that's everybody."   
"Everybody got their luggage?" the Kerovan Ranger called. He was met with various calls of assent. "Ashley, bring your friend up here, okay?"   
Ashley and Chris walked up to the front of the group. As they did so, Ashley noticed that Andros had an Astro Morpher in his hands. Looking the newcomer in the eye, Andros began to speak. "Chris, I want to thank you for coming to our rescue. I know you don't really know anybody yet, but hopefully that will change after we're on the ship. We're going to need you as a pilot, but we're also going to need your help in other matters. This is the Astro Morpher of the Silver Ranger. He- was a good friend of mine, and I think he'd want his powers to be used like this. Unfortunately, there's a limit to your powers. They can only be used for three minutes at a time. After that, they will fail you, so you have to be careful about when you use them. Will you join us?"   
Chris looked around himself for a long moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm in." As he took the Astro Morpher from Andros and strapped it on his wrist, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna wake up and find out this is all a dream, am I?"   
Andros smiled slightly. "No, but there may be times you wish you could." Turning to the rest of the team, he grinned. "All right, it's going to be a little crowded on the Megaship, but we can make do. DECA, twenty-two to beam up, plus luggage." In a bright flash, the Rangers were gone, and the park was empty.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Nano Williams had just sat down behind the counter of Zoom Comics when the door jingled. She raised an eyebrow. People were in and out of the place all day, but she'd just opened the store three minutes ago. This was early, even for the most Beetleborg-obsessed customer.   
Her eyebrow climbed higher as the newcomer entered the shop. A boy of about fifteen, his eyes were dark and seemed to look at everything at once. "Josh Baldwin," Nano mused. "Haven't seen you in here for quite a while."   
Josh shrugged. "I've been- busy," he replied. Nano nodded.   
"I'll just bet. This have anything to do with that bad blood between you and Drew?"   
Josh tried to play innocent, but at the sight of Nano's expression, he relented. "Nah, we took care of that, Nano. I've just been busy."   
"You're up awfully early for a summer morning, Josh."   
"Tell me about it," he grumbled. "I've been up for two hours. I'm just too antsy to sleep." He shrugged. "So, is the newest issue of Beetleborgs Metallix in yet?"   
"Thought you said Beetleborgs was for babies," she grinned, hauling an issue out from behind the counter. He grinned back.   
"Someone showed me the error of my ways," he responded, thinking back to his short tenure as the White Blaster Beetleborg. As he picked up the comic, his head began to swim. He blinked heavily, but the sensation did not go away.   
"Josh? You all right?" Nano asked.   
"Sure, Nano," he replied dazedly. Placing his hands on the counter, he tried to steady himself, but the feeling grew worse. Now the room was spinning around him. The roaring in his ears changed to mocking laughter he had only heard once before in his life.   
"Shadowborg," he whispered, his hands going to his head. Suddenly all the starch went out of Josh's knees, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.   
Instantly, Nano was at the boy's side, taking his pulse. It was strong, but far too fast. Josh's heart was beating like a jackhammer. The door swung open, and Nano looked up to see her daughter-in-law walk in.   
"Abbie, don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" Nano ordered. As the younger woman did so, Nano returned to checking Josh's vital signs. "Come on, kid, don't quit on me now," she mumbled. What, she wondered, could make a perfectly healthy fifteen year-old collapse like that? She had a feeling that something was going on, something big. She just wished she knew what it was.   


The End... for now

  



	2. Straight On 'til Morning

sotm2 _**Disclaimer-** Saban owns the Beetleborgs, the VR Troopers, the Power Rangers, and the Masked Rider, DIC owns the Real Ghostbusters, and I own just about everybody else in this fic. This fic is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for violence, language, and heavy stuff. It is the second in a five or six part miniseries (still haven't decided) within PC continuity. In PC terms, it is number 23, and occurs after "Second Star to the Right." For any other information, read the first story. Oh, terminology! Usual terms for Rangers apply, of course. Everybody knows the drill by now. Dex in costume is Masked Rider. Transformed Beetleborgs are referred to simply by color, such as "Chromium Gold." Troopers in costume are Blue, Black, and White Troopers, a concept which I'll admit I stole from Hellfire's "Alliances." Brownie points to anyone who gets the Gunstar ref!_

**Straight On 'til Morning**

The Simudeck of the Astro Megaship had many uses. It can be a dojo for martial arts training, a vacation spot when someone wanted to relax, or even a lab for testing inventions and devices in certain situations. Currently it was acting as a sort of flight simulator, as Chris Sterling, the new Silver Astro Ranger, showed Andros exactly what he could do.   
"I admit, I didn't quite believe you at first, Ashley," Andros mused, speaking to the yellow-clad girl beside him. "But you were right, he can fly ANYTHING. This is the seventh type of craft we've tested him on, and he's handled all the simulations like a pro."   
"That's good, Chris," Carlos called, looking up from his console. "You've finished the course. Set her down now, okay?" A hideous crashing noise shook the room.   
"Fly, yes," Ashley sighed, shaking her head. "Land, no." Chris had not yet managed to set a single ship down in one piece.   
"They never dealt with docking maneuvers at the arcade," the newest Astro Ranger said sheepishly, as his fighter and course evaporated around him.   
"Nice going, Launchpad," TJ grinned.   
"Hey, any crash you can walk away from, right, DW?" the other boy responded easily. Ashley sighed. From the minute Chris and TJ had discovered their mutual love of Darkwing Duck, she had known she was doomed.   
Seeing Andros' puzzled expression, she explained. "It's a reference to a TV show that they're both WAY too old to be interested in." TJ and Chris stuck their tongues out at her.   
"Hey, Chris, don't forget, you're supposed to meet me, Jason, and Tommy back here in an hour for your lessons," TJ reminded the other boy.   
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be there. In the meantime- I'm gonna go have lunch."   
Andros shook his head. "This is gonna be an interesting trip."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Ah, sunshine, warm breezes, and little to no traffic." Peter Venkman turned his face up towards the sky. "I could ALMOST understand why people like this town."   
Beside him, Lita Kino grinned. "It's not that bad, really. After all, you're not an ACTIVE Morphin Warrior. You don't have to worry about getting ambushed or anything."   
"It's the principle of the thing," the Ghostbuster sniffed, eyes sparkling. "But I have to admit, this is a nice park." The two of them were sitting under a tree in Angel Grove Park, discussing psychology, superheroes, and anything else that came to mind.   
"Yeah, when it's not overrun by Tengas," the psychiatrist replied. "Speaking of the park, what does that meter say?"   
Peter looked at the activated PKE meter that lay beside him. "Twenty percent above normal for Angel Grove. A full fifty percent above normal for the rest of the world. Looks like Egon's theory is right about ley lines giving off PKE."   
"How did he blackmail you into doing the legwork for his research?" Lita teased.   
Peter grinned. "He didn't, exactly. But it's RAINING in New York, and we don't have any busts today, so I was looking for any excuse to come out here and have fun in the sun. This was it."   
"And are you having fun?"   
"More fun than I'd have alone in the firehouse, and more fun than I'd have in the Power Chamber. Egon and Ray are practically in a trance over those computers."   
"Justin's giving them the run-through?"   
"Yeah, and Ray's drooling at the thought of all the research he can do," Peter chuckled. "Egon's more interested in some of the technical stuff. I'm almost afraid to see what he's gonna come up with."   
"Well, I know it means a lot to the kids to have someone monitoring the Power Chamber- and it means a lot to the other Rangers to have someone monitoring the kids."   
Peter raised an eyebrow. "I thought that all the problems with 'you're too young' had been worked out after Muiranthias?"   
"Not exactly," Lita grimaced. "The older Rangers know they can't STOP the Turbos from joining the battle, and they certainly accept that the kids are more than competent to handle day-to-day threats, but- we've got FIVE villains circling this planet right now, and only five Rangers on call to stop them. It's like Fred says, the only thing working on our side is that the bad guys are incapable of working together. They can't do anything but stab each other in the back, so there's a limit to how much can come down on our heads at any one time."   
"Ah. How's he taking this? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him when we first met the whole crew, but he seems to be the type to take all the stress of a situation on his shoulders."   
"He is, but unlike Tommy or Jason, he has a team that is already intimately familiar with the way such things work. Franklin will force him to delegate authority if necessary, Rosa knows just how to cheer him up, Justin ALWAYS has an answer when Fred needs one, and Tasha knows how to make him laugh and break the tension. Despite what the older Rangers think, the Turbos are in some ways BETTER equipped to deal with this job. They've seen the inside workings of the other teams for years, even if they didn't know what they were seeing."   
The two were silent for a moment, then Peter rose to his feet, offering Lita a hand. "Come on. Egon asked me to check out the old quarry, and then I thought I could treat my tour guide to lunch."   
Allowing him to help her up, Lita chuckled. "Dr. Venkman, you've got a deal."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"I really want to thank you for letting me do this," Parker O'Neil grinned, snapping pictures like mad. "This is going to be the story of the century!"   
Jason, staying well out of the way of the camera, chuckled. "Well, you've been conveying the truth about the Power Rangers to the people of Angel Grove for five years now. Why stop when you're ahead?"   
"And Andros is perfectly okay with this photo tour of the Megaship?" Parker asked, the flash never stopping.   
"Well, everyone knows it's there already, so he figures this can't hurt and might even help. People will be less worried about it if they see it's not a warship." Jason studied the journalist curiously. "Is that the only reason you came? The story? I mean, you don't have any powers or armor to protect you, just an anti-magical katana that Zordon and Alpha gave you."   
"Well, I had to come along to take care of my baby sister," the reporter grinned. Then his expression grew more serious. "I won't lie to you, Jason, the story was a big part of it. An in-depth, on-the-spot photo narrative of the Rangers' biggest battle in history? The chance to see alien planets and civilizations? This could win the Pulitzer! But the story wasn't the only reason I came. Part of it's just my natural reporter's curiosity, but also- how often does a guy get a chance to be involved in something like this? I became a reporter because I wanted to make a difference. And I do, and it's wonderful, without a doubt. But you guys- what you do makes a difference on a whole new scale, a planetary scale. The chance to be involved in something like that… Anyway, when Lil told me you needed a pilot, I jumped at the chance. And here I am."   
Jason shook his head. "It seems so strange. I used to dodge you every chance I got, way back when I was Red Ranger. Do you remember that?"   
Grinning, Parker nodded. "Of course. I also remember the few times you couldn't. Remember right after Tommy showed up?"   
"I was considering teleporting out and ditching you, but Kim and Trini convinced me that if I didn't give you an official story, who knew what the people of Angel Grove would think of Tommy?"   
"It's a good thing you did," Parker said soberly. "There was a lot of anti-Green Ranger sentiment out there, and some of the papers were fanning the flames."   
"Then your interview hit the papers, and he was a hero overnight." Jason shook his head. "Power of the press. Come on, let's finish your tour."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


While Les Fortunes cowered as far back in the cavern as possible, Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor sized up the Shadowborg, their newest weapon against the Beetleborgs. The black humanoid robot scanned the room around it with large, black, rectangular optical sensors. Then, in a low, husky voice utterly devoid of emotion, it spoke.   
"Where is Vexor? And who are the three of you?" Something about the Shadowborg somehow suggested masculinity, and subconsciously the Crustaceans began to think of it as "he."   
Nukus stepped forward. For a long moment, the two warriors sized each other up, a twisted copy of a Beetleborg and a warrior in red armor who looked vaguely like a triceratops. "I am Nukus. I became an ally of Vexor's after your destruction. Regrettably, he was returned to the comic book world by the Beetleborgs. I managed to destroy their powers, but they have new ones, and I have not been able to defeat them as yet. That, I hope, is where you come in."   
Nukus then gestured to the two creatures on his left. "This is Horribelle, my second-in-command, and Vilor. And THAT, over there in the corner, is Les Fortunes. He is the cartoonist responsible for your- resurrection."   
"Fortunes?" Despite the dead tone of Shadowborg's voice, a note of curiosity was plainly audible. "As in Art Fortunes, creator of the Beetleborgs?"   
"He's my brother, thank you very much," Les snarled. "We don't like to advertise the relationship."   
"I can see why," Shadowborg replied dismissively. "Why have I been brought back?"   
Nukus chose his words carefully. Although the magic of his sword compelled the creatures brought to life to obey him, he was quite aware that Les' notes had stated that Shadowborg's intelligence was extremely high. It was uncertain just how far the induced loyalty would extend, and Nukus had no intention of pushing his luck. That had been Vexor's mistake.   
"I require the assistance of a warrior with your capabilities," the Crustacean leader explained. "You have been redesigned to be an even far more formidable force than before. Between the two of us, there is little we cannot accomplish."   
Shadowborg seemed to think about this for a long moment. Finally, he said, "What do you intend? I think you're intelligent enough to have something in mind other than a simple direct assault on the Beetleborgs."   
"Indeed. In fact, your first assignment will not even deal with those tin-plated heroes. First, I want you to go south, to Angel Grove."   
"The home of the Power Rangers?" Les blurted, before remembering that he didn't want to be noticed.   
"Exactly," Nukus rumbled. "The Power Rangers, as you may know, are Earth's most formidable fighting force. However, their power level seems to have decreased recently. Between that and the fact that you are an unfamiliar adversary, you should have the advantage over them. What do you say?"   
Shadowborg chuckled, a sound that sent chills up even Nukus' spine. "It sounds like fun. I'll be back later." With that, he turned and walked into one of the shadows of the crypt. Melting into it, he was suddenly gone.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Hiyah!" Ecliptor watched impassively as Chelsea threw Trey over her shoulder with very little effort. The three of them were currently working out in the small gym on Ecliptor's scout ship. Designed for long interplanetary scouting missions, the ship was equipped with replicators, a gym, a computer room,- and only two bedrooms. That meant, of course, that Trey and Chelsea wound up sharing one room, which came equipped with only one rather small bunk. Luckily, both of them were mature enough not to be flustered by this for more than a few minutes. Although, Chelsea thought wryly, Trey did have a tendency to kick in his sleep.   
Parrying the punch her fiancé aimed at her, Chelsea pivoted smoothly, turning so that she held Trey's arms behind his back, and mimed bashing his head into the nearest wall.   
"I give," Trey laughed. She released him, and he shook out his arm. "Good workout, Chelse. Thanks."   
"Most impressive," Ecliptor allowed. "Perhaps you would allow me a turn?"   
Chelsea shrugged. "Sounds good to me, but leave your sword over there, okay?" The crystalline being did so, and the two of them began to circle around the mats as Trey watched in a combination of amusement and trepidation.   
Suddenly Ecliptor swung a punch at Chelsea's head. She ducked it and launched a kick into his ribs, wincing slightly at the impact. Backing off, she revised her strategy. Ecliptor was made of solid rock- she had to hit him in such a way as not to do any damage to herself.   
Another of Ecliptor's punches flashed out, striking Chelsea in the ribs. She dodged just in time to only catch part of the blow, but that was enough to half-knock the wind out of her. Cartwheeling around her opponent, she lashed out, sinking a kick into the back of Ecliptor's knee. He dropped to the ground, but was up almost immediately. As he grabbed for her, she locked onto his wrist. Pivoting, she set her hip into his midsection and tossed him over her shoulder. Ecliptor crashed into the ground and lay still for a moment. Then he rose to his feet, chuckling.   
"I underestimated you, I see. I'll not make that mistake again- and I feel sorry for the fools that do." Then he turned to Trey. "Marry her, and I don't think you'll need many bodyguards." Picking up his sword, he strode out of the room. Trey cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.   
"I think you got his respect."   
She nodded. "Yeah, but is that a GOOD thing? I mean, what does that say about me?"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"'Surf Spot,'" Fred read, looking up at the sign. "Anyone want to check this place out? I mean, we can't eat at Ernie's ALL the time."   
"Or my house," added Rosa. "Even WE don't have that much food."   
The five Turbo Rangers made their way into the building, looking around curiously. The interior layout was similar to the Juice Bar, which in and of itself wasn't unusual. It was a very common building plan for Angel Grove businesses. Unlike the Juice Bar, however, this was definitely not intended to act as a gym. Besides the eating area, there were pool tables everywhere, and Justin spotted a room in the back where a number of chessboards were set up.   
The five teens sat down at a table to look over the menu, and were surprised when a Rocky-size plate of french fries was suddenly set down in front of them.   
"I'm sorry, but we didn't order these," Franklin told the woman politely.   
"They're on the house," she responded. "Name's Adelle Ferguson. I run this place."   
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ferguson," Rosa replied, quickly followed by nods from the other four.   
"Please, call me Adelle. You just chow down on those, and I'll be back for your order in a minute."   
She left, and the kids immediately began to chow down on the fries. "Man, these are good," Tasha remarked, swallowing.   
"No kidding," Justin agreed. "I vote we eat here more often. All in favor?" Four hands went up around the table.   
Suddenly a familiar six-tone beep sounded, startling the five. Quickly, they headed into one of the hallways, although not before Rosa grabbed one last handful of fries.   
"This is Fred. What's up?" the Red Turbo Ranger asked.   
Egon Spengler's bass voice sounded very odd coming through the little speaker. "Something just appeared in downtown Angel Grove. Readings show that it is highly powerful and of a configuration that doesn't match any of Zordon's files."   
"And it's shooting up cars, too, so I don't think you have to worry about whose side it's on," Ray Stantz added.   
"Got it. We're on our way." Cutting off the connection, Fred turned to his second-in-command. "We clear?"   
After a quick check, Franklin nodded. "Yeah, we're clear."   
"Shift into Turbo!" In a flash of light and color, the Rangers were teleported to the main plaza of town, where their battle with Ivan Ooze had begun, little more than a month ago. Their opponent had toppled the statue of the original six Rangers, and was taking out everything that moved with some sort of laser. The sound of sirens in the background indicated that not everyone had been able to escape from the attack this time. Beneath his helmet, Red Turbo's expression hardened.   
"Anybody know who or what that is?" he asked, in a voice like solid steel.   
"Shadowborg!" Pink Turbo cried. "I saw it on the news. It fought the Beetleborgs to a standstill, before they finally destroyed it. He's bad news."   
"Well, there's five of us, and only three of them. We've got that on our side, at least," Red Turbo mused. "I'll get his attention. You guys flank him, and beep me when you get into position. And be very careful, guys. We've got no idea what this guy is capable of."   
"Right." As the other Rangers quietly spread out around the square, Red Turbo took a moment to silently pray that he wasn't getting in over his head. But what other choice did he have? With that thought in mind, he stepped forward.   
"Hey!" he called. Rather than whirling around, Shadowborg turned lazily, almost as if he couldn't care less what was behind him. _Bad sign,_ Red Turbo grimaced. _Oh well, the show must go on._ "What do you want here?"   
"I've been waiting for you, Power Rangers," Shadowborg replied huskily. "I want to test my skills against warriors as skilled as you. It's a bit of a disappointment, though. I've already had my fill of fighting children."   
_What does he mean by that?_ Red Turbo thought, puzzled. Then he pushed the question away. _No time to think about that now._ "Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm all you've got. But hey, give me a try. Maybe I'll surprise you."   
"I doubt that." Suddenly, without so much as a bit of warning, Shadowborg whirled and fired. Only Blue Turbo's phenomenal agility saved him from destruction. "Standard flanking maneuver. How- predictable." Whirling again, he began to open fire on all of the Turbo Rangers, somehow knowing exactly where they were.   
"Regroup!" Red Turbo yelled, moving in for a strike. It never landed, however. A brutal kick by Shadowborg knocked him back into his teammates.   
"That worked real well," Yellow Turbo grimaced, helping Red Turbo to his feet.   
"To think, I was told the Power Rangers were Earth's greatest defenders," Shadowborg mocked. "You're nothing but the latest in a long line of losers. Powers, Battle Mecha, everything, continually lost to the arrogance of your leaders."   
Beside him, Green Turbo felt Red Turbo stiffen with anger, and laid a cautionary hand on his friend's shoulder. "Easy," he said quietly. "He's just trying to push your buttons."   
"You'd know a great deal about that, wouldn't you, Green Ranger?" Shadowborg asked smoothly. "Always the one in the background, but always in control? Perhaps you're too afraid to take the responsibility of the leadership position?"   
"This guy's full of it, but he's done his homework," Pink Turbo growled. "I say we take him out NOW."   
"I agree," Red Turbo replied. "Autoblasters!"   
Despite the Turbo Rangers phenomenal speed, Shadowborg was somehow able to draw and fire his Shadow Laser into the five of them, knocking them in all directions.   
"Weapons!" Red Turbo yelled. "Hit him from all sides."   
The Turbo Rangers fought valiantly, but the Shadowborg seemed to throw them aside without effort. Yellow Turbo's Star Chargers were completely ineffective, and short-ranged to boot. A casual cuff sent her flying into a wall. Falling to the ground, she did not rise.   
"NO!" Blue Turbo cried, leveling his Hand Blasters at Shadowborg. Before he could open fire, though, a blast from the Shadow Laser sent him hurtling back into another wall, where he slumped to the ground as well.   
Dodging Pink Turbo's energy bolts, Shadowborg easily picked the girl up and threw her into a lamppost. Now only Red and Green Turbos remained, looking at Shadowborg warily.   
"This is a slaughter," Green Turbo grimaced. "I'm going to try and hit him with Cannon shots from too far for him to get me. You stand by, all right?"   
Red Turbo nodded, biting his lip as his friend began to circle their target. Suddenly, Shadowborg extended his arm and a claw attached to a cable shot forth, encircling Green Turbo's neck. Laughing coldly, Shadowborg reeled the boy in like a fisherman bringing in a bass. Picking him up, the robot easily threw to the ground and then turned towards the last Ranger.   
Taking a deep breath, Red Turbo readied his Lightning Sword and fought down the panic he felt. If he was going down today, he'd damn well take this bucket of bolts with him. "Just you and me, now, ugly," he growled, careful to keep any hint of a tremor out of his voice.   
"Too true, Ranger. Not much of a leader, are you? Can't take me down, can't protect your friends- and you can't save your city. Why don't you just put down your sword and give up?"   
For a split second, Red Turbo felt disoriented. Why not do as Shadowborg suggested? He was a failure, pure and simple. It would be so easy… Then he shook his head violently. "Not a chance, Shadowborg. Rangers NEVER give up."   
"So be it." Suddenly Shadowborg swung its arm around, whipping its cable and claw towards Red Turbo's sword. The Ranger braced himself, thinking that Shadowborg intended to snare the sword and pull him off-balance. Instead, however, the cable snapped out straight, shearing through the sword as if it were butter. A blast with the Shadow Laser knocked Red Turbo to the pavement.   
"Pathetic," Shadowborg mocked. "Still, not a bad warm-up. Now for the spoils of my victory." Extending a hand to the sky, he began to glow with a strange black light. As if in response, the Turbo Rangers began to glow in their respective colors as tendrils of light floated from them to Shadowborg. Five voices were raised in agony, as the Turbo Rangers' screams bounced from every wall in the plaza. Suddenly their costumes began to flicker and die. Just before Shadowborg could absorb the last of their energy, they dissolved into five columns of colored sparks and were gone.   
"He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day," Shadowborg mused. "And I'll be waiting." Pulling his Shadow Laser, he began to fire shot after carefully aimed shot at the buildings around him. One by one, structures crumbled to the ground as the mocking laughter of the Shadowborg rang through the city. Stopping, the robot then saluted the television crews watching in horror. "Your defenders have fallen, humans!" he cried. "Soon, the Earth will belong to Nukus!" Turning, he walked into the shadow of one of the still-standing buildings and was gone.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Chris looked around the Simudeck nervously. The other Rangers had insisted that he take an intensive course in hand-to-hand combat, and he really couldn't blame them. Technically, his Silver powers should tell him what to do, but they were so weak and screwed up from going into cryogenic suspension with Andros' friend, they couldn't be relied on to do more than their basic job, and that only for three minutes. Still- spending the next hour in a small room with a bunch of jocks, jocks who were going to be trying to hit him, was not the best thing for his nerves.   
Now dressed in a sweatsuit, the newest Ranger scanned the Simudeck. It looked like a Red Ranger convention, he thought semi-sourly. Jason, Andros, and Tommy were all there, as well as TJ. _One friendly face,_ Chris mentally sighed. Not that the other three weren't nice, but- Andros was so distant, and as for Tommy and Jason, well, they were exactly the kind of guys who had made his life miserable for the last fifteen years.   
"Ready?" TJ asked, a small grin on his face.   
"No, but do I have a choice?" Chris shot back. Tommy chuckled.   
"Okay, then, let's begin." Clustering around their student, the four boys began to demonstrate punches, kicks, and throws.   
Half an hour later, the really interesting part began. With a few quick keystrokes, Andros created a troop of Craterites, holographic warriors, and sicced them on Chris. As the first one approached his target, Chris surprised everyone by dodging. A few more quick moves, and the new Silver Astro Ranger had the Craterites knocking each other out every time they threw a punch. A few quick strikes from behind mopped up the last of them. Dusting off his hands, Chris turned to his instructors, who were looking at him in astonishment.   
"I've been the least popular guy in Dry Creek for fifteen years," Chris informed them. "Taught me to become an expert in the twin arts of Duck and Cover."   
Tommy shook his head. "Not bad, but what happens if they back you into a corner? Sooner or later, you're going to have to fight."   
Chris sighed, but nodded. Clustering around him again, they returned to the task at hand.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"So, did you hear about Josh?" Jo McCormick asked her brother. The three children were currently walking through downtown Charterville, enjoying the bright sunshine.   
"Just that he passed out on the floor of Zoom Comics," Drew replied. "Roland, how is he, do you know?"   
"Well, Nano called the ambulance, and they came and took him to the hospital. I haven't heard anything else, though."   
"Weird, huh?" Jo mused. "I wonder what could have caused it?"   
Roland shrugged. "Beats me. Drew? What do you think?"   
Drew did not answer. Turning, Jo and Roland discovered their friend staring at the window of the local electronics store, his face the color of chalk.   
"Drew? What's wrong?" Jo asked, concerned. Drew simply turned her towards one of the television sets in the window. Roland followed suit, and all three stood in astonishment. On the screen, the Shadowborg was ripping his way through the Power Rangers, throwing them around like ragdolls. Dimly, they could hear the voice of Bunny Bodelle giving commentary as they watched.   
"That was the scene here in Angel Grove less than an hour ago, when the Shadowborg, a monster long thought destroyed by our own Beetleborgs, laid siege to the city and even managed to drive off the Power Rangers. Currently the police have barricaded the area, and we are trying to get some answers to our questions."   
The picture then shifted to police milling in all directions. In the center of the shot, a knot of reporters clustered around an Asian man in his early forties.   
"Detective Park! What happened here?" a voice called out.   
"Are the Power Rangers all right?" cried another.   
Trevor raised his hands. "Look, all we know at the moment is this Shadowborg thing appeared out of nowhere and basically ripped the city apart. The Rangers were forced to retreat, but I think we all know the stupidity of counting them out yet. That is ALL we know at this time. No further comments, and get those cameras OUT of my face!" The detective strode away from the reporters, and most were smart enough not to follow him. Vaguely, the three children could hear the detective roaring at the few foolhardy souls that did.   
"I like that guy," Roland mused. "Wish somebody on the police force stuck up for US with the press."   
"We've got to get to Angel Grove," Drew said urgently. "As soon as possible."   
"Why?" Jo frowned. "Shadowborg's gone."   
"For now," her brother replied. "But you know he'll be back. If he's taking on the Power Rangers, he won't stop until he's destroyed them. We're going to Angel Grove to examine the wreckage, see if we can't figure out what's new about him."   
"Okay, so how do we get there?" Roland asked.   
Drew grinned. "Sector Cycles, of course. Go home, get your bike, and meet us at the city limits sign, to the south. We'll borg there and ride down to Angel Grove in a flash."   
"Sounds good to me," Roland replied. "See you there!" He then ran off in a hurry, leaving Drew and Jo to head back to their house.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Give it another twenty minutes, you should be ready to fight," Ray Stantz reported, looking up from the readings he was examining. "Not all the way back to normal, but fighting trim."   
Franklin winced. Shadowborg had done a real number on their powers. No sooner had they been teleported back into the Power Chamber than their powers had failed them completely, leaving them in their civvies. "Thanks, Dr. Stantz," he sighed. The occultist flashed him a quick grin.   
"I told you, Franklin. Call me Ray. But enough about the powers. How are all are you guys?"   
"No injuries- physical, at least." Franklin cast a look over at one of the rooms off the Power Chamber, where Peter and Lita had taken Fred to try and talk some sense into him. The Red Turbo Ranger had been seriously affected by the things Shadowborg had said, and also by the incredible one-sidedness of the battle. "I think most of us are all right," he continued. Then he grinned. "Justin sure bounced back quickly."   
Ray followed his gaze to where the Blue Turbo Ranger and Egon were deeply engaged in an analysis of their enemy.   
"That egghead?" Tasha broke in. "You could drop him in a rat-infested dungeon, complete with every type of vermin known to man, and Rito Revolto as a cellmate, and he'd be happy as long as he had a physics problem to do." Despite her rough words, the affection she felt for her teammate was quite obvious. Winston chuckled.   
"What are you guys going to do, anyway?" the oldest of the Ghostbusters asked seriously. "I don't think getting your rears handed to you on the battlefield is SOP."   
Rosa snorted. "No kidding. We probably ought to wait for Fred before we start planning strategy, but I think reinforcements are in order."   
Franklin nodded. "The question is, where do we get them? We can't call the Rangers back from space. We'd better get to thinking- hard."   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Are you the last out of there?" Cassie asked as Rocky left the Megaship's shower unit. He nodded.   
"It's all yours, Cassie. Just remember to change the sign."   
Grinning, she moved past him and through the door, flipping the placard hanging on the door from the blue side to the pink side. Rocky chuckled. That had been one of the first questions to arise on a ship full of people- how to work around a unisex shower room? The placard had been his suggestion, adopted from a family camping trip that his father had taken the entire brood on. The only problem had been explaining to Andros the significance of the colors. Apparently, on KO-35, boy babies wore red and girl babies wore green.   
Heading back to the room he shared with Adam, Rocky shook his head, thinking about the phenomenal adaptability of sentient beings, and especially Rangers. Many of the team were only children, and the ones that weren't only had one or two siblings. He and TJ were really the only ones who had grown up in conditions something like this, and even they hadn't had twenty-some people crammed into a sardine can like this. Yet barely one day into their trip, everyone had adapted, and it was almost impossible to think of life any other way. _Thank goodness for synthetrons,_ he thought with a grin. _We NEVER could have carried that much food with us._   
The teams had doubled up on occupancy, which hadn't been hard because most of the beds grew an extra bunk with the push of a button. Rocky, who had never had much privacy in his life anyway, didn't think much of it, but he could see how some of the others were having to make sacrifices. Luckily, even the intensely private Billy was dealing well with it, in part because he was rooming with Jason. Those two had known each other for so long, Rocky wasn't sure they had ANY secrets left between them anymore.   
Reaching the door to his room, Rocky palmed the switch that activated it. As it whooshed open, he saw Adam and Tanya, sitting on Adam's bed and talking. They looked up as he entered, and he grinned. "Don't mind me," he told them innocently. "Too bad we don't have a doorknob," he continued, ignoring the glare Adam was feeding him. "You could put a tie on it, tell me to keep out." Ducking the pillow that Adam pitched at him, Rocky grabbed the book he had come for and made tracks, laughing to himself. No doubt about it, this was going to be an adventure.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Peter sighed slightly. He'd been fairly flattered when Lita had asked him to help her talk to Fred, but he hadn't realized just how bad the kid's condition could get. The boy was simply sitting in a heap, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Lita, however, seemed to have seen this sort of thing before. Walking over to him, she gently turned his head so that he was looking directly at the two adults. Peter winced at the expression of utter emptiness in the boy's eyes.   
"Fred?" Lita asked quietly. "What's wrong? Come on, please, talk to me."   
"I failed. That thing just- swatted us like flies. If Dr. Spengler and Ray hadn't pulled us out, he would have stolen our powers, and probably killed us. And it's all my fault."   
"How could you know how powerful that thing was?" Peter asked, coming forward. "It's not like you could just wave a PKE meter at it and say 'Class seven, big trouble.' And you didn't rush in there or anything. I'd say you showed a pretty healthy respect for what that thing might be able to do."   
"But he could have- he almost KILLED the rest of the team. I should have been able to stop them. It was my responsibility."   
Lita sighed. "Being the leader of the team does not mean that everything that goes wrong is your fault, Fred, regardless of how Jason and Tommy behave. Shadowborg caught you off guard, but that happens to everybody. What's important is that you learn from it."   
Fred still refused to meet her eyes, and Peter frowned. He'd seen that look on Egon's face a time or two, and he knew what it meant. "There's more to this 'failure' thing, isn't there? You feel like you've always got to be the one to protect everybody? Why?" the psychologist asked carefully. For a minute, Fred looked as if he wasn't going to answer. Then the words burst from his throat in a torrent.   
"Look at me! I'm the smallest on the team- a head shorter than either of the GIRLS, and no muscles to boot. Franklin and Justin are both beginning to hit their growth spurts, but not me. I'm just a shrimpy little bundle of sticks."   
Light dawned behind Peter's eyes. "So that's what this is about." Lita shot him a look, so he explained. "Think about it. Tommy's what, six foot one? Six-two? And Jason, he may be short on the grand scale of things, but he's still an inch or so taller than anyone on the Morphin Warriors- well, except maybe Skull. Besides, Jason's got them all beat in muscle mass. Red Rangers are supposed to be the most imposing, but Fred here- he's the one who's most obviously a kid. I'd imagine he tries to make up for that by being the best leader he can be." Turning, the Ghostbuster caught the gaze of his patient once again. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were buying into what that chrome-plated nut said about Franklin."   
Fred's head shot up. "What? No way! If there's anybody I know who WOULDN'T scheme behind my back, it's Franklin Park."   
"Oh, I know that. Most loyal kid I've seen in my life, and considering who he hangs out with, that's saying quite a bit," the psychologist continued easily. "But if you're such a lousy leader, why else would he still follow you? Can't be because he respects your decisions. So he must be running the whole show from the background and letting you take the fall, huh?"   
Fred opened his mouth to protest, and then began to laugh. "You've got a point, Dr. Venkman," the boy admitted. "And I need my head examined for listening to Shadowborg."   
"Hey," Lita grinned. "That's what we're here for."   
He nodded, getting to his feet. "Thanks. I appreciate it."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"I think I'm gonna be sick," Platinum Purple whispered. The three Beetleborgs, now clad in their armor, were exploring one of the buildings that Shadowborg had brought down with a few shots.   
"Not inside your helmet, you're not," Titanium Silver retorted. "Just take a few deep breaths, it'll go away."   
"Can we stay on the task at hand?" Chromium Gold sighed. "Roland, what do you make of this?" He pointed at a beam that had been sheared completely in two.   
Titanium Silver whistled. "Load-bearing member, hardened steel. He blasted all the way through it with one shot. See, one clean edge. I'd say his power's doubled, at least."   
"Great. Nukus has outdone himself this time," grumbled Chromium Gold.   
"May I ask what the three of you are doing in here?" a voice asked pleasantly. The three armor-clad heroes whirled. Standing behind them was the police detective that they had seen on the news. Detective Park, Platinum Purple remembered.   
"Oh- We're the Beetleborgs, from Charterville," Chromium Gold replied.   
"We're checking out the damage, trying to get an idea of what improvements have been made on Shadowborg since the last time we crossed him," added Titanium Silver.   
Trevor raised an eyebrow. "You're planning to take him on all by yourselves?"   
"If we have to," acknowledged Chromium Gold.   
Platinum Purple added "But we're not looking forward to it."   
"Do you think the Power Rangers would be willing to help us?" Titanium Silver finished. Trevor grinned.   
"I don't know. Let me ask." To the surprise of the Beetleborgs, Trevor slid the sleeve of his jacket back to reveal a strange looking wristband. "Trevor Park to Power Chamber, come in."   
"Power Chamber here," Ray Stantz's voice replied. "What's up, Detective?"   
"I'm here talking to the Beetleborgs. They want to know if the Power Rangers want to join forces."   
"Do we ever!" a high voice broke in. The Beetleborgs exchanged looks. Despite their relatively small size, it had never crossed their minds that the Power Rangers might be young teens as well. "This is the Red Ranger, and if you guys are willing to help us out, we'd love to have you. Mind if we teleport you to the Power Chamber?"   
Chromium Gold shrugged. "No, go ahead." Suddenly a strange tingling feeling swept over him and he felt himself dissolve. Trevor Park watched in amusement as three columns of light streaked towards the sky. One was blue edged with gold, one green edged with silver, and the third red edged with purple. Chuckling, the detective turned around and headed back towards the rest of the investigation.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The Astro Megaship rocked again as Chris and Ashley raced onto the bridge. "Sorry," the Yellow Astro Ranger apologized. "The turbolifts are down, and we had to come up six decks on the ladder."   
"Find a seat and start shooting," Andros ordered. "Chris, come over here and help me fly this thing before somebody puts a hole in it."   
The Silver Astro Ranger did as ordered, smoothly taking over the steering controls. "So, did we hit a speed trap, or is somebody just having a bad day?" he asked, trying a few maneuvers.   
"We were just flying along, minding our own business, when bam! These guys decloak and start firing on us!" Carlos replied. "Maybe they don't like our bumper stickers."   
"They're Dianth Clan pirates," Andros replied shortly. "I caught sigils on the crafts shortly before the shooting started."   
"Dianth Clan? Who are they, exactly?" asked TJ.   
"And should we try to outrun them or out-shoot them?" Cassie added.   
"The Dianth Clan are the worst pirates in nine sectors of space," explained Andros. "You've met already met one- Divatox, although she's a bit of a disappointment to the Elders. If we run, they'll chase us until we're all dead in the water. Our only choice is to fight."   
"Don't look at me!" Chris growled. "This thing ain't exactly Veritech, you know. I'm lucky I can dodge HALF of what they're shooting at us."   
"We're SERIOUSLY outnumbered," Ashley announced.   
"Carlos, TJ, lock on Mega lasers," Andros instructed. "At the very least, we can take most of them with us."   
For long minutes, the battle raged on, the gargantuan Megaship against the smaller, more agile Dianth fighters.   
"Andros, we're getting our rears fried here!" Carlos cried.   
"Tell me something I don't know!"   
"There's a HUGE ship moving in from heading 0-45!" Cassie called.   
TJ looked up towards the main podium. "What does that mean?"   
Andros sighed. "Either we've been rescued- or they've called for reinforcements."   
The question was answered as the newcomer opened fire on the Dianth ships. Outclassed and outgunned, the pirate fighters quickly turned tail and split.   
"Andros," Cassie called suddenly, "I've got a call coming in over the subspace frequencies."   
"On screen." The screen suddenly flared to life, showing a handsome humanoid male, seemingly in his late teens.   
"Greetings, Astro Megaship. I am J'neth, Captain of the _Starfire_. Are you in need of assistance or repairs?"   
Andros nodded. "Both- and information. Permission to dock?"   
"Permission granted. I look forward the this conversation." With that, the screen winked out.   
Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Who was THAT?"   
"That was J'neth, current Fleetleader for Clan Starrunner."   
"Who?"   
Andros took a deep breath. "Another pirate clan."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Mmmm." Josh Baldwin slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the world swam into focus. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was falling to the floor of Zoom Comics, and everything going black.   
Opening his eyes further, he realized he was lying in a bed in some sort of room. The walls were of an appalling shade of pale blue, leaving only one conclusion. "I'm in the hospital?" he asked the room at large.   
"Well, I see you're up, Josh." A man of about twenty, dressed in nurse's scrubs, entered the room armed with a clipboard. "You gave us all quite a fright."   
"How long have I been out?" he asked, wiping the last of the sleep from his eyes.   
"Almost a day now," the nurse replied, pulling out a penlight. After testing Josh for pupillary response and memory loss, he stood up.   
"Your parents are at home, if you're wondering. We weren't expecting you to wake up so soon. I'll have somebody contact them immediately."   
"Thanks," Josh replied. "Hey, can I use this phone?"   
"If you want," the nurse grinned. "Just remember, it's charged to your bill." Then he left.   
Settling back on his pillow with a sigh, Josh turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, he quickly found Bunny Bodelle's latest newscast from Angel Grove.   
"And it seems that Charterville's own Beetleborgs have come down to Angel Grove to deal with this menace. Not ten minutes ago, our armor-clad heroes were seen talking to Detective Trevor Park in the midst of the damage caused by the Shadowborg." The broadcast went on, but Josh didn't hear it. The Shadowborg? Alive? This was the stuff of his worst nightmares. Clicking off the television, Josh fumbled for the phone. Quickly, he dialed a number that he was surprised he even remembered.   
"Hi, Mrs. McCormick. This is Josh Baldwin. No, I'm fine, really. Is Drew there? He's where? I see. No, I'm just bored and I wanted to talk. Thanks." Hanging up, he tried another number.   
"Hey, Nano. This is Josh. What? Well, I feel fine, thanks. No, I didn't hit my head or anything. Listen, Nano, I was wondering if Roland was there. Out with Drew and Jo? Okay, thanks. No, I just wanted to talk. Bye."   
Setting the phone back on its cradle, Josh began to think. He needed answers, but who else could he call? Hillhurst didn't have a phone- as far as he knew- and he certainly couldn't sneak out of the hospital and go in person, even if his civilian powers were back. Who else was there that could possibly get him some answers? Suddenly he smiled and picked up the phone again.   
"Art Fortunes speaking, how did you get this number?" Josh couldn't help but laugh. It had been a while since he had seen the semi-reclusive comic artist, but he sounded just about the same.   
"Mr. Fortunes, this is Josh Baldwin. White Blaster Beetleborg, remember?"   
"I remember. How are you doing, Josh?"   
"I'm in the hospital. I passed out on the floor of Zoom Comics, and I think I know why. Turn the television on, Channel 17."   
There was a click from the other end of the line as Art did so, then dead silence for a few minutes. Finally Art spoke. "Oh my God… I didn't think even Lester could do something like that."   
"Tell me about it. Could I have gotten my powers back? Is that why I passed out?"   
"Hmmm." Art thought about that for a minute. "Well, you probably have the civilian powers, but you won't be able to borg. Your White Blaster powers were based on a sort of matrix formed by the other three. With those powers destroyed by Nukus, you have nothing to borg into."   
"Great," Josh sighed. "Anyway, I tried to call the others, but I couldn't get a hold of them. Do you think you could head up to Hillhurst and get some answers for me?"   
Art chuckled. "Sure, why not? It's been too long since someone stuck me between two slices of bread anyway. You just relax and try to recover. You're going to be a bit woozy from the power transfer for a while."   
"Okay. Be careful."   
"You too." Hanging up the phone, Josh lay back against his pillows once again. He did not like the way this was headed. Not one bit.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


A light footstep behind her caused Chelsea look up from the screen she was engrossed in. Turning, she saw Ecliptor standing in the doorway of the data library, watching her.   
"You don't startle easily, do you?" he asked, an amused tone in his voice. She chuckled.   
"After Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons, and Quantrons popping out of the ground in front of you, you come to expect surprises. What can I do for you?" She didn't trust Dark Specter's henchman any further than Trey did, but she saw no reason not to be civil about it.   
"I heard noises in here and wanted to check it out. Never know what can be hiding in the depths of a ship. What are you looking for? Anything in particular?"   
"Just history texts. All I know about the galaxy is what was in Pyramidas' computer banks."   
"Most of this was written by members of the Alliance of Evil," Ecliptor informed her. Chelsea shrugged.   
"All the more reason to read it. If you want the whole story on ANYTHING, you have to read both sides. The forces of Good do occasionally re-write history to serve their own purposes."   
"Not words I'd expect to hear from someone who spends so much time in the company of Rangers."   
She laughed. "Actually, Tommy taught me that, a long time ago. History is written by the victors- but the losers usually have more truth to tell."   
"Rather a cynical view for one of Zordon's chosen," the crystalline warrior mused.   
"We grew up in one of the nastiest neighborhoods in Los Angeles. Cynicism is a survival trait there. You know, in a strange way, becoming Rita's Green Ranger was actually good for him. It was so easy to look at the world around us and think that there wasn't any good or evil, only winners and losers. Tommy was definitely not a loser. He had a hunter's instincts, which is why Rita chose him. But in a way, that showed him what the end of that path would be like. Then he joined Zordon's Rangers, and the rest is history." She cocked her head. "You know, you're a great deal like him, especially when he was Green. Pain, anger, all locked up beneath an emotionless surface. A hunter who only takes joy in the hunt, because anything else might break his self-control." Then she chuckled. "But I don't think you're all that flattered by the comparison."   
"I know the spirit in which you meant it," Ecliptor replied. "In some ways, you remind me of Astronoma. Capable, intelligent, completely unwilling to take no for an answer…"   
"You like her, huh?" Somehow, Chelsea had never thought of villains as having that type of feeling for each other, but everything from the wistful tone in Ecliptor's voice to the set of his body reinforced the idea.   
Suddenly a quiet cough from the door startled them both. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Trey asked, in a tone that suggested he'd better not have.   
Ecliptor chuckled, rising from the table. "She's not my type," he shot back, pushing past Trey and walking out the door.   
"What was all that about?" Trey asked. "You two looked like you were getting pretty cozy."   
Chelsea regarded him in amusement. "I know you're not dumb enough to be jealous, Trey." Despite her smile, the warning was quite clear. "After all, I'm NOT your property."   
"I'm not jealous," Trey insisted. "I'm just worried about you. This guy is Dark Specter's right-hand man! He's responsible for the destruction of innocent worlds all across the galaxy."   
"Maybe so," she acknowledged, "but right now he's the one giving us a ride. I want to stay on his good side, don't you?" Trey had no real answer for that.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Wow," Titanium Silver breathed, as his component molecules re-assembled themselves. "This place is fantastic!"   
"No kidding," Platinum Purple agreed.   
While the other two Beetleborgs were sizing up the Power Chamber, Chromium Gold's attention was occupied by the people in it. He didn't get a feeling of threat from any of them, but he examined them anyway, out of habit. Four of the five grown-ups in the room, the four men, looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't exactly place them at the moment. Then one of the kids stepped forward.   
"I'm Fred Kelman, Red Turbo Ranger," he announced. "These are the other Turbo Rangers: Franklin Park, Green; Rosa De Santos, Pink; Tasha Young, Yellow; and Justin Stewart, Blue. The guys in the corner are our friend and team psychiatrist, Dr. Lita Kino, and the Ghostbusters, who are temporarily helping us out in the support staff department."   
"I thought you guys looked familiar," Titanium Silver blurted.   
"Well of course you did," Peter preened. "We're famous." The other Ghostbusters just rolled their eyes.   
"We trust you with our identities," Fred broke in, returning the Beetleborgs' attention to him. "You can trust us with yours."   
After exchanging glances with his teammates, Chromium Gold nodded. "Backblast!" In a flash of light, the Beetleborgs' armor evaporated, leaving Drew eye-to-eye with Fred Kelman, who still stood in front of him. Fred's mouth quirked.   
"Man, I can't WAIT 'til Tommy gets back," he chuckled. "This is the last time I'm going to get a lecture on being "too young for the job."   
Drew shrugged. "I'm Drew McCormick, and this my best friend, Roland Williams, and my sister Jo." He extended his hand, which Fred shook firmly.   
"Well, we're glad you're here," Tasha spoke up. "We're SERIOUSLY going to need your help if we're gonna stop Shadowborg."   
"It won't be easy. We barely stopped him before, and that was before Nukus re-designed him," Roland replied seriously.   
Justin cocked his head. "I think we'd better start with a rundown on exactly what the set-up is with you guys. Where you get your powers, your monsters, and who your enemies are. We can't afford to assume ANYTHING."   
Taking a deep breath, Drew launched into the story of how the Beetleborgs had released Flabber, the phasm of Hillhurst, who had then given them the power of Beetleborgs. As he went on, Jo and Roland filled in any gaps he left, taking the narrative up to the present day and the reign of Nukus.   
"So- these monsters come from COMIC BOOK drawings?" Franklin asked, incredulous."   
Rosa shrugged. "It's no weirder than Lord Zedd's beam that made monsters out of trumpets and cicadas," she reminded him.   
"Is there anyone you've got on support that we should bring in on this?" Fred asked. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."   
"Flabber," Jo replied. "But he can't leave the grounds of Hillhurst. He's from another dimension, and he can't manifest anywhere else."   
"Ley nexus?" Franklin asked, looking at Justin. The Blue Turbo Ranger nodded.   
"Ninety percent probability. The lines of natural magic do cross a lot in Charterville, although not as much as here. There's probably a sizable ley nexus under the house."   
"Does that mean we can bring Flabber here?" Drew asked, furrowing his brow.   
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure," Justin replied, already half-lost in thought. "It's just a matter of causing a nexus connection so that he can manifest in the plasma tube… Dr. Spengler? Could you give me a hand with these circuits?"   
"Great. So now somebody just has to go to Hillhurst to set up the transfer," Franklin chuckled. "I should do that- I know how Justin's mind operates. Which one of you Beetleborgs wants to escort me?"   
"I will," Drew replied. "But you'd better be ready to face the house monsters. They may try to eat you. In fact, maybe we'd better borg- or whatever you do- just to be safe."   
Fred nodded. "Good idea. Take Tasha with you, as well. She can scare ANYTHING into submission." The yellow-clad girl blew her leader a raspberry, but she was grinning from ear to ear.   
Moving away from the others, Drew, Tasha, and Franklin looked at each other for a moment. Then Drew extended his hand.   
"Data Bonder!" A beetle-shaped metal box appeared in his hand. "Input card! Beetleblast!"   
"Shift into Turbo!" Franklin cried. "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"   
"Dune Star Turbo Power!"   
When the power from their transformations had cleared, the three heroes found themselves on the front porch of an old, abandoned-looking house. Green Turbo held in his hand some sort of device.   
"Where did you get that?" Chromium Gold asked, fascinated.   
"Teleported it out of storage on our way here," Green Turbo replied.   
"Well, don't stand here jawing about it," Yellow Turbo told them. "Let's go inside."   
Taking the lead, Chromium Gold pushed open the door and the three of them went inside. No sooner had the door shut behind them than four figures jumped out of nowhere.   
"Ahh, lunch has arrived!" the vampire enthused.   
"And gift-wrapped to boot!" added the mummy. The werewolf just growled, and the Frankenstein's monster clapped it's hands.   
"Me want food! Me want food!"   
"Back off, Monster Squad," Yellow Turbo replied. "We're here on business. Unless you wanna have a taste of my Autoblaster?" she pulled the gun and pointed it at the mummy. The monsters quickly raised their hands and backed away.   
"Guys, they're Power Rangers," Chromium Gold sighed. "We need to talk to Flabber. Where is he?"   
"In the other room," the vampire replied. "He's talking to Art Fortunes right now."   
The three heroes exchanged glances and moved into the parlor. As they entered, Art jumped up from the couch he'd been sitting on. "Drew! I've been looking all over for you! Did you know that Nukus has resurrected the Shadowborg?"   
Chromium Gold nodded. "Yeah, the Turbo Rangers have already had one run-in with him. We're going to need both of you to come to the Power Chamber to help out."   
Flabber, who looked rather like a cross between Jay Leno and Liberace, cocked his head. "But Drew, I can't leave the house! You know that!"   
"Not a problem," Green Turbo replied. "This device emits a ray that causes a sort of transmission effect along the ley lines. We're currently on one that leads all the way to the nexus under the Power Chamber. We can set you up in the plasma tube, no problem."   
"Help the Power Rangers?" Art said, in mild awe. "Why is it every time I turn around, I'm involved with another group of superheroes?"   
"Just lucky?" Yellow Turbo offered. "Look, you guys coming or not?"   
Flabber and Art looked at each other for a long moment, then nodded. In unison, they replied, "Yes."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"The Starrunners are practically the opposite of everything the Dianth Clan stands for," Andros explained. "Technically, they're pirates, but they have a very strong code of honor, and they usually only attack Alliance of Evil warships. Since the Alliance and the Council are in a constant state of war, their attacks are overlooked by the Council authorities."   
"Kind of like Sir Francis Drake, back during the Spanish-American war," Ashley interjected. All the passengers on the ship were gathered in the main docking bay, awaiting the link-up with the _Starfire._   
Andros nodded. "Exactly. There are five clans total which have the same arrangement with the Council, but the Starrunners are probably the best known. On most Council worlds, they're regarded in much the same way your people regard Robin Hood, especially J'neth. He was the prince of a small planet called Bariath, wrongly accused of murdering his father to assume the throne. In fact, it was his uncle's doing, but no one was about to listen to him. He fled to the Starrunners, having been warned about "accidents" keeping him from trial. It didn't take him long to make Fleetleader, and he eventually proved his innocence. So now he's technically the king of Bariath, but he prefers the looser life of a Fleetleader."   
Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a B-grade science fiction movie."   
"Real life ALWAYS sounds like a B-movie," Jason replied.   
"Good point."   
Suddenly DECA's voice filled the bay. "Docking maneuvers complete. _Starfire_ crew is preparing to board." There was a soft hiss as the hatch doors slid open, and five figures stepped from the tunnel between the two ships.   
Leaning over to her boyfriend, Lillian whispered, "Honor guard?"   
"Bodyguards," Tommy replied just as softly. "Just because we say we're Rangers doesn't mean we're friendly."   
The Astro Rangers, who had been on the bridge, recognized the man in front as J'neth. The Starrunner Fleetleader stepped forward, coming face to face with Andros. In response, the Red Astro Ranger inclined his head.   
"Oh, please, forget the protocol," J'neth chuckled, offering his arm. The two men clasped forearms firmly, a greeting between equals.   
"We are extremely grateful for your assistance," Andros informed the older man. "Those Dianth fighters didn't do a whole lot of damage, but we could use some repair help."   
"Not a problem. You said something about information," J'neth pursued. "What in the name of the Grid could be so pressing as to bring the Power Rangers of Earth so far from home?"   
Andros raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? Zordon of Eltare has been arrested for violating Earth's interdict."   
"That's ridiculous! And why wait five years after the violation became public to arrest him?"   
"Apparently, the Council was willing to shield him until recently. It seems someone has planted the idea in the minds of the members that Zordon may no longer be fit for duty."   
J'neth made a rude noise. "I'll be glad to help in any way I can. What information do you need?"   
"I've been out of the galactic news circuit recently, and what Zordon picks up is only the official stuff. What exactly has been going on in galactic politics that I should know about?"   
"That could take some time. Why don't you come back to my briefing room and I'll tell you everything I can? Meanwhile, the other Rangers and some of my Starrunners can start on the repairs. With so many pairs of hands working, it should take hardly any time at all."   
Andros looked back over his shoulder at the other Rangers. Seeing the nodded heads in the crowd, he turned back to J'neth with a nod of his own. "Sounds good to me."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Jo shook her head at the image of Flabber ensconced in the Power Chamber's previously empty plasma tube. "What's it like in there, Flabber?" she asked.   
"Like being in a big, smoke-filled jar, really," the phasm replied. "A lot of energy, though. I dunno, it feels kind of like- there's an extra room in Hillhurst, and I just stepped into it and went to the window."   
Meanwhile, Ray and Art Fortunes were deep in discussion. "So you just draw whatever the kids need, and Flabber makes it real?" the occultist asked, fascinated. The artist nodded.   
"That's about the size of it. Although unlike Nukus, Flabber doesn't have an unlimited power well to draw from. He can only bring stuff to life every so often."   
"Actually, that's not true," the phasm interjected. "I COULD bring things out of the comic just as often as Nukus- but my stuff never gets sent back in the first place, so my power goes to maintaining it, not bringing it out."   
Drew, half-listening to this discussion, pulled himself away and headed over to where Egon, Justin, Franklin, and Fred were combing the databanks for other possible allies. "Find anything yet, guys?"   
Egon nodded. "I believe so. Two candidates, actually. We have a name and address on one- Dex Stewart, the Masked Rider."   
Drew raised an eyebrow at Justin. "Any relation?" The blue-clad genius shrugged.   
"Not that I know of."   
"The other candidate," Fred broke in, taking up the flow of the conversation, "is actually a team. The VR Troopers, up in Cross World City. We don't have as much information on them, but there's a journalist, a Kaitlin Starr, who seems to have the same arrangement with them as Parker O'Neil has with us. He's the guy we give all our interviews too," Fred explained for Drew's benefit. "Every interview and ninety percent of the stories about the Troopers have been written by her."   
"So somebody should go and get them on our side," Drew mused.   
Franklin nodded. "Fred, you ought to go get Masked Rider. If he's met Tommy and the others, as this databank suggests, he'll probably take the offer best from the leader of the Power Rangers."   
"And you're the most diplomatic of the Rangers," Fred grinned. "You should go up to Cross World and see if you can't get the Troopers to help."   
Roland, who had been listening to the conversation, felt that this would be a good time to step in. "Not without me. You're fresh off a major defeat, your first ever, and you're walking into a room filled with reporters? Man, they will eat you alive! You need somebody for crowd control."   
"You're right," Franklin agreed. "We'd better morph, but Fred, you might have more luck going as yourself."   
"Right. I don't want to attract the neighbors' attention to him, if I can help it."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Fred landed in the bushes of a neatly kept suburban home. Picking twigs out of his clothing, he made his way carefully out of the brush. "Well, I can be pretty certain nobody saw me," he grumbled. Checking the address, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.   
For a long moment, there was no answer. Faintly, Fred's enhanced hearing could pick up sounds of people running around, as if they were hiding something. Then the door swung open, and Fred found himself facing a pretty Oriental woman in her late thirties.   
"Can I help you?" she asked.   
"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Dex Stewart," Fred replied. "It's a very urgent matter. Is he here?"   
"Oh, yes. Please, come in." Fred did as she asked, thinking as he did so that the woman looked slightly flustered. "Dex!" she called up the stairs. "There's someone here to see you!"   
"Tell Patsy that Dex went to Cosmos," a girl's voice called down.   
"It's not Patsy!" The woman threw a look at Fred, who obligingly supplied his name. "He says his name is Fred Kelman!"   
"Tell him I'm a friend of Tommy Oliver's," Fred called. There were a few seconds of silence, and then a tall young man with dark hair and eyes came down the stairs.   
"You know Tommy?" he asked warily.   
"Yeah," Fred replied. "That's where I got your name from. Listen, there's something very important I have to talk to you about."   
Dex raised an eyebrow. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my family."   
"All right. I know Tommy because I'm a Power Ranger too. I'm Red Turbo. You may or may not have seen on the news how a new enemy handed our behinds to us today."   
"I saw," Dex assented.   
"That's why we need the help of Masked Rider," Fred explained. "We've already got the Beetleborgs, but this guy is so STRONG! We need all the help we can get at this point."   
"Where are the other Rangers?" asked Dex, puzzled. "Wouldn't they help?"   
"They had to go off to space on an emergency mission," Fred replied. "The Turbos and whatever allies we can muster are all that's left between Earth and the Shadowborg."   
"I'm in," Dex nodded, determined. "Mom, tell Molly, Dad, and Albie that I'm going to have to go to Angel Grove for a while."   
Barbara Stewart nodded. "You be careful, Dex."   
"I will." Then in two flashes of light, Fred and Dex were gone.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"You were right," Green Turbo muttered. "This place is a madhouse!"   
Titanium Silver nodded, although he could barely hear his friend over the noise of the reporters asking questions. The press (pardon the expression) of journalists had completely surrounded the two heroes, who were standing out in the middle of the floor of the Underground Voice Daily newspaper offices. Finally, Titanium Silver whipped out his Data Laser and let a blast off into the ceiling. Instantly the reporters became quiet.   
"Hey! We just had this place fixed!" cried a bearded man in a naval captain's hat.   
"It's okay," replied the Beetleborg. "The laser's set on ice. Your ceiling will be fine- once it thaws out."   
"We're looking for Kaitlin Starr," Green Turbo announced. "Is she here?"   
"Yeah, I'm here," a girl's voice replied. Green Turbo turned to see a tall girl with shoulder-length blond hair pushing her way through the crowd. "What's this all about?"   
"We'd prefer to discuss this in private," Titanium Silver informed her.   
"Well, what are you all looking at?" the bearded man asked the rest of the reporters. "Last I checked, we were putting out a newspaper here! Go on, shoo!" As the rest of the reporters shuffled reluctantly to their tasks, Kaitlin threw a grateful smile at her editor.   
"Thanks, Woody," she told him. "You're a lifesaver."   
Woody just grinned at her, returning to his editing duties. Kaitlin then turned back to her two visitors, still quite aware of the eyes and ears trained on her. "Why don't we go out back?" she asked, pointing. "It's a LITTLE more private."   
The three of them filed out the back door. No sooner had it shut behind them than Kaitlin turned and regarded the two heroes. "Now what is all this about?"   
"Well," Green Turbo began, "we know you guys all saw what happened to us earlier today. Shadowborg kicked our buns from here to next Thursday. To make things worse, the other three Ranger teams were called away for an emergency. We've teamed up with the Beetleborgs, but we're afraid that won't be enough. That's why we need you to get in touch with the VR Troopers for us. We'll need their help if we're going to beat Shadowborg."   
"Why ask me? I mean, what makes you think I know the Troopers?"   
"You've gotten EVERY interview they've ever given," Titanium Silver replied. "That's kind of a high percentage for just luck. We figure you're kind of their press liaison."   
"Please, you have to talk to them. At least to set up a meeting. This could be vitally important to the safety of the world," continued Green Turbo   
Kaitlin seemed to think about this. "Do you mind excusing me for just a minute?" When the two nodded, she walked around the corner. After a few minutes, she came back.   
"The Troopers say they'll meet you in five minutes in Cross World City Park. Come on, I'll show you where it is."   
"Actually, I've got a better way to get there," Green Turbo chuckled. "Put your hand on my shoulders and envision the place you want to go." Kaitlin did so, and before she could so much as squeak, the three of them dissolved and re-appeared in Cross World Park.   
"Wow, some ride," she gasped. Suddenly there were two more flashes, this time in strange circuitry patterns. Two figures in armor appeared, one blue and silver, one black, silver, and red.   
"Kaitlin, are you all right?" the Blue Trooper asked. His voice was a light tenor, and the warmth in it was unmistakable.   
The reporter nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "So- you guys were monitoring all of that?"   
The Black Trooper nodded. "Yeah, we were watching you from the lab. Are you two serious? You really need our help?" The Black Trooper was taller than his teammate, and his voice was deeper.   
"Most definitely," Titanium Silver replied.   
Green Turbo nodded. "What do you say?"   
"We'd be honored," the Blue Trooper replied. From his stance and tone, he was obviously the leader. Green Turbo chuckled as a thought struck him.   
"Then we'll teleport the three of you to the Power Chamber with us, since Kaitlin here is obviously the third Trooper."   
She laughed. "You're very observant, Green Ranger." Then the five heroes dissolved in a flash and were gone.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Pass me that soldering iron, will you?" Ashley asked. Christina looked around herself, then picked up the tool and passed it to her friend. Any of the Rangers with scientific or technical knowledge were involved with repairing the engine room, which had been hard hit during the fight with the Dianth clan. Looking around, Christina could see Billy and Carlos working on some of the main engine ports, while Adam and Trini dealt with the computer systems. Meanwhile, she and Ashley were fixing some of the most vital wiring connections.   
"Hmmm," the Yellow Astro Ranger mused. "Christina, can you pass me-" she broke off as she felt the wire cutters passed into her hand. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "Reading my mind, are you?"   
Christina shook her head, smiling. "No, but I've watched Billy fix enough devices to know what you were going to ask for next. You two are enough alike in that respect that I don't HAVE to read your mind." Looking over to where Billy was working, the White Zeo Ranger abruptly switched topics. "I never would have figured Carlos for a tech," she confessed. "He just- doesn't seem the type."   
"Well, he's not like Billy- or even Adam or Trini," Ashley replied absently. "He's absolutely lousy on theory. Billy can invent things, and Adam or Trini could take one look at the blueprints and explain what it does. Carlos can't do any of that, but he's excellent at jury-rigging anything he gets his hands on."   
"We don't know each other very well, do we?" Christina asked suddenly. The wistful tone in her voice surprised Ashley, who looked up. "The Astro Rangers and the Zeo Rangers, I mean. I remember when I joined the Rangers, everybody was pretty close. Not that I don't think of you guys as my friends, but…"   
"We're different generations," Ashley replied. "By the time we started, you guys had all gone off to college. You were the "old guys," the experienced ones. Heck, the four of us practically thought of you as legends! It's hard to get to know someone as a person after that. Who knows, though? Maybe this trip will let us do that."   
"I'd like that," Christina replied. "My life's always been pretty much perfect, but the friendships that being a Ranger brings- they're like nothing else. I have a LOT of cousins and other relatives, almost as many as Rocky, and family is really important to me. I guess I feel like the Rangers are extra family, and I don't want to let any of my family down."   
"Don't your parents live in Los Angeles?" Ashley asked. "Did you tell them about leaving?" Christina shook her head.   
"No. As far as they know, I'm still in London, sharing a flat with Katya. I just teleport back to the States to be with everyone during the summer. I think there'll be fewer headaches for everyone that way. Katarina did sort of the same thing, actually." Christina sighed. "I guess if I don't make it back, someone will have to break the news to them for me."   
"Don't think like that!" Ashley scolded. "We'll get back, don't worry. We'll all get back." Then she grinned. "In the meantime, hand me that splicer, will you?"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Wow! This place is intense!" Once inside the Power Chamber, the Blue and Black Troopers had retroformed, returning to their natural selves. The Blue Trooper was a blond, blue-eyed young man, about Jason's height but with a slimmer build. His companion was taller, about Tommy's height, and black. Although he was quite slender, the muscles on his arms were quite apparent.   
"Okay, listen up, 'cause we're only gonna go through this once," Fred declared. "I'm Fred Kelman, leader of the Turbo Rangers. These are the other Rangers: Rosa De Santos, Franklin Park, Justin Stewart, and Tasha Young." Quickly the other occupants of the room identified themselves, from the Ghostbusters to Dex, the Masked Rider. Finally all the attention in the room came down to the Troopers.   
"I'm Ryan Steele," the blond introduced himself. "I- guess you could say I'm the leader of the VR Troopers."   
Kaitlin punched him in the shoulder. "You are and you know it, Ry," she chuckled. "I'm Kaitlin Starr," she informed the rest of the group.   
"And I'm JB Reese," the third Trooper finished up. "I'm the brains of this outfit."   
"Welcome to the nuthouse," Peter informed him, with a small grin. "Anybody we ought to be collecting? Support staff?"   
"Well- we could probably contact the Professor through one of your monitors," JB mused. "He's technically a virtual image, so distance isn't a real problem."   
"Jeb!" Ryan cried suddenly, slapping a hand to his forehead. Seeing the looks directed at him, he quickly explained. "My dog. There was a little accident in the lab, which is kind of our base, and now he can talk, like an ordinary human. He'd never forgive me if I left him out of this."   
"He's at the lab right now," Kaitlin mentioned. "JB, why don't you call up the Professor?"   
"Then we could teleport your dog here," Justin offered.   
"Sounds good to me," Ryan agreed. In a flash, the connection was established, and almost as quickly, Jeb materialized in the middle of the Power Chamber.   
"Whoa!" the dog barked, staring around himself with wide eyes. "Ryan, what in the world is going on here?"   
Ryan crossed over to his dog and scratched behind his ears. "We have got a lot to fill you in on, Buddy," Ryan sighed.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Alarms echoed through the corridors of the Astro Megaship. Underneath the blaring sound, DECA's calm, smooth voice was saying, "The Astro Megaship is under attack by another wave of Dianth fighters. All qualified pilots and Rangers who have commanded flying Zords, please report to the main launching bay of the _Starfire._"   
Chris skidded into the bay even before DECA began to repeat the announcement. The large hold was a mass of activity, full of Starrunner crew members quickly readying a number of single-person fighter craft. They looked, Chris thought absently, a great deal like X-Wings. Spotting Andros in the center of a knot of Rangers, he hurried over.   
The Rangers present were not a huge group. Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Jamie, and Lillian were the only representatives of the teams. "Reporting for duty," Chris puffed, joining the group.   
Andros acknowledged him with a nod. "Most of you here aren't pilots, so the only experience you've got here is flying a Zord. Now, the cockpit is laid out in much the same fashion, single control stick with laser controls. You've got shields, but TRY not to need them. They won't take more than a little punishment, considering what those fighters are packing. Now, go and get a fighter and let's do some damage!" Seven of the Rangers scattered, but when Chris turned to go, Andros stopped him. "Ashley says you can fly anything, Chris, and from what I've seen, I believe it. Think you can fly that?" Andros pointed.   
Turning, Chris saw a ship, different in design from the others. It had a raised turret on the back, and was a little longer in the body than most of the other ones in the bay. "That's a two-man craft, isn't it? Sure, I can fly it, but where am I gonna get a gunner?"   
"That would be me," a voice said behind him. Carlos walked up beside him and threw him a grin. "I can't fly worth beans, but I'm an excellent shot. And you're at your best when you don't have to deal with anything but flying. I think we make a pretty good team, don't you?"   
Chris nodded, although he had a few reservations. Still- Carlos was competent, even if he didn't like the guy much.   
"Okay, get going," Andros replied. "And good luck." As the two of them scrambled for the Gunstar, he headed for his own ship, praying to whatever power might listen for every Ranger to come back safe and sound.   
"Okay, people!" Chris grinned. "Transform and roll out!"   
Rocky's chuckle came over the radio loud and clear. "You watch WAY too much TV." Igniting their burners, they flew out of the bay and into the battle.   
  


  
  



	3. Split Decisions

sotm3 _**Disclaimer-** Saban owns everybody except the Real Ghostbusters, who are owned by DIC. This story is number 24 in the Personality Conflicts series, and is number three in a probably five part story arc. (Unless it's six!) This fanfic is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association for violence, language, and deep stuff that may be disturbing to some. For more information, see the other disclaimers. Oh, and the Starrunners (except for J'neth) are all obscure cartoon references. Can you identify them?_

**Split Decisions**

  


"Carlos, left!" Tommy's voice had barely died away before Carlos Vargas spun in the gunner's seat and obliterated two Dianth fighters. Surveying the battle scene before him, he bit his lip. It was becoming frighteningly easy for him to take a shot at anything silver that entered his airspace. Andros had said that the fighters were computer-controlled, so it wasn't as if he was actually shooting at people. Still- a real war shouldn't be so much like a video game, should it?   
"Don't think about it," a voice drifted back from the cockpit. Carlos couldn't see Chris' face, but the tone in the other boy's voice was very serious. "If you want to get through this with your sanity intact, just think of them as blips on the screen."   
Carlos nodded, forgetting for a second that the other could not see him. "If you can do it, I can do it. Let's kick some tail."   
The Gunstar plunged back into the fray with the speed of a diving falcon. Nearby, other ships spun and fired on each other, turning the battle into a dizzying kaleidoscope of metal and laser fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos could see the other Rangers, each one identifiable from his or her flying style.   
Tommy was a hot dog, pulling off incredible stunts with ease. Jamie and Jason, his constant wingmen, had a tendency to shoot at anything that crossed their range. Rocky was just this side of reckless, while Billy preferred to lure his opponents into traps and take as many out with one shot as possible.   
Kimberly's style involved a lot of acrobatics, since she could make a ship practically turn on its tailfin. Lillian was acrobatic as well, but favored sudden dives as opposed to loops. Andros was almost as much of a hot dog as Tommy, but his longer experience showed in some of his stunts. As for Chris... As far as Carlos could tell, the new Silver Astro Ranger was following in the footsteps of WW II fighter pilots.   
Although the Ranger pilots were never far from each other, there was a great deal of cooperation between their group and the Starrunner pilots they were assisting. A persistent Dianth Fighter that Rocky could not shake off his tail was suddenly blown away. "Thanks, man," Rocky sent.   
"No problem," the Starrunner chuckled. "I'm not losing ANYBODY I fly with, even if I did just meet him."   
Between the Rangers and the Starrunners, it looked as if the Dianth ships were finally routed. Suddenly a green laser shot from the front of the main flagship, narrowly missing a clump of fighters.   
"Whoa!" Chris cried. "Nobody told me we were going up against the Death Star!"   
"Everybody all right?" Ashley's voice asked over the comm system. The Rangers who were unable to fly had spread throughout the _Starfire,_ taking over as many tasks as they could, freeing more of the Starrunners to join the battle. Ashley had gotten herself installed as Communications Officer for the Rangers, and was helping direct the battle from the bridge.   
"Singed my tail feathers, but I'm okay," Jamie responded.   
Kimberly added, "That thing packs one heck of a wallop."   
"If we don't do something about it soon," Jason finished, "we are toast."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


After all the explanations and introductions were finally finished, the assembled heroes of Earth decided to head to Angel Grove Park to try and relax. The assorted members of the support staff remained behind to discuss the current situation, and probably, Ryan thought, to offer more realistic, less hopeful appraisals of their situation.   
Currently, the blond leader of the VR Troopers was sitting under a tree, watching one of the strangest games of Frisbee he'd ever seen. Drew was attempting to snag the disk with his telekinesis, Roland was outrunning everybody, and Jo and Fred had teamed up, the smaller girl lifting the Red Turbo Ranger into the air to grab the disk. Meanwhile, Kaitlin, JB, and Dex, the Masked Rider, were using their superior height to try and beat the others to the Frisbee. However, the Turbo Rangers were small and fast, with excellent jumping skills. It looked to be anybody's game.   
Finally Kaitlin withdrew from the competition, pleading exhaustion, and sank gratefully down on the ground next to Ryan. "Did we have that much energy at their age?" she asked, leaning back against the tree. He shrugged.   
"Remember what we did to the Professor's lab when Grimlord made us kids again?"   
"Good point." She shook her head. "I can't believe this. The twelve of us are the only thing standing between this Shadowborg and Earth, and half of the defense force isn't old enough to vote!"   
Ryan chuckled. "That's kind of a sore spot, Kaitlin. How would you feel if everyone kept second-guessing you, just because of your age?"   
"I understand, I guess. But- this isn't exactly an activity I'd recommend for people their age."   
"Well, they're obviously good at what they do," Ryan answered. "I mean, the Beetleborgs have been at this as long as we have, and they're still alive."   
"Yeah, I guess." They sat in silence for a moment, then she got to her feet. "Well, I'm going to go play some more Frisbee. You coming?"   
He shook his head. "No, I'm going to sit here for a while. You go on."   
"Suit yourself," she shrugged, and headed out into the field again.   
"You like to be by yourself a lot, don't you?" Ryan looked up to see Drew watching him. Ryan grinned.   
"Geez, do you turn invisible, too? I didn't even see you leave the Frisbee game."   
Drew smiled, but there was a slightly bitter cast to it. Sitting down next to Ryan, he shook his head. "No, I'm not the one who turns invisible. And you didn't answer my question."   
Ryan winced. "Touche," he acknowledged. "I guess I do like to be by myself. It helps me think." Quickly, he changed the subject. "I still can't get over how two of Earth's major hero teams aren't old enough to drive. No offense, but I just thought you'd be- older."   
"There are days I feel like I'm fifty," Drew offered. "Does that count?"   
Ryan laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


On the bridge of the _Starfire,_ Ashley watched apprehensively as the Ranger pilots discussed how to best deal with the newest threat.   
"I have an idea!" Billy announced suddenly.   
"We're all ears here, Billy," Lillian replied.   
"It looks as though it takes that laser array some time to power up. Andros and Chris are our best pilots. We wait until that thing fires again, then the two of them get in there and take it out."   
"Wait a minute!" Chris objected. "You want me to fly through about a hundred pirate ships, directly towards the biggest laser this side of Vegas? Are you crazy?"   
"Come on, man," Carlos teased. "Where's your sense of adventure?"   
"I left it in my other pants," grumbled the Silver Astro Ranger.   
"You guys are the best we've got," Tommy informed them. "If you don't go through with this, it's gonna be Rangers flambe."   
"You'll have to hurry," Billy continued. "When that thing fires, you'd better get going like-"   
"Like my hair was on fire and my ass was catching?" Chris interjected. "Billy, you aren't even going to see me _move_!"   
Ashley chuckled. Chris certainly had a way with words. Suddenly a bolt of green energy shot from the Dianth Flagship again, this one aimed directly at the _Starfire._ Quickly, she grabbed for a console as the bridge rocked around her. "You'd better hurry, guys!" she cried over her headset. "We can't take another shot like that one!"   
"Already on our way," Andros sent back. "Somebody keep those fighters off our tails!"   
"Come on, guys!" Jason yelled. "Let's plow the road!"   
With the other Rangers covering them, Andros and Chris made it quite close to the main laser array. "Lock on weapons!" Andros ordered. "And- Fire!" Two lasers shot out, obliterating the array in a huge explosion. Unfortunately, Andros and Chris were not far enough away, and were caught up in the shockwave as well.   
"Shit!" Chris cried. "My systems are out!"   
"Mine too!" Andros replied. "We've been caught in the gravity well of that planet!" The two ships began to spiral down into the atmosphere.   
"We're toast!" Carlos cried. Chris sounded calmer.   
"Re-entry's gonna be a real pain in the-" A burst of static cut him off as the two ships spiraled out of contact and were gone.   
"CARLOS!" Ashley cried, jumping to her feet. "We have to save them!"   
J'neth, also stationed on the bridge, shook his head. "That's Onyx, a planet completely controlled by villains. We'd never make it. If they survive re-entry, they'll have to find their own way back. We've got problems of our own."   
"Like what?" Ashley followed his gaze to a computer screen. It read "Unauthorized teleportation into main hold."   
"I think," he replied grimly, "we've just been boarded."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Fred Kelman had no sooner grabbed the Frisbee than his communicator went off. Distracted, he didn't quite get his feet under him as he touched down, and consequently landed hard on his butt. Any injury he suffered was immediately forgotten as the rest of the group clustered around him. Justin had promised to make up enough communicators for the entire group, but until then, the Turbos were the only ones that had them.   
"We read you," Fred responded. "What's up?"   
"Shadowborg," Egon Spengler replied succinctly. "He's downtown, causing a great deal of rather random destruction and chaos. I'm quite sure this is some sort of challenge to you."   
"He's calling us out," mused JB.   
"We'd better get down there now," Drew informed the others.   
Suddenly Ray Stantz's voice interrupted them. "Hold up a minute, guys. Franklin, there's- something you should know."   
A chill shot up the Green Turbo Ranger's spine, and he swallowed hard. "What?"   
"Apparently Shadowborg has crossed paths with the Angel Grove Police Department. He has a group of cops pinned down inside a parking garage. We think there's injuries, but- we can't tell how many or how serious."   
Seeing Franklin's face go death-pale, Dex shot Rosa a curious look. Rosa bit her lip. "His dad's a cop," she explained. "On the 'Monster Squad.'" Reaching out, she wrapped an arm around her green friend's waist. He squeezed her shoulders gently, not really seeming to notice that she was there.   
"If your dad's the Detective Park we met this morning, I wouldn't worry," Drew told him. Jo seconded the idea.   
"Yeah, that guy looked like he could eat Crustaceans for breakfast."   
Franklin smiled slightly. "Let's just get down there and stop Shadowborg before anybody else gets hurt," he responded. Fred nodded.   
"Right." Breaking up into their respective teams, the twelve assembled heroes moved slightly apart.   
"Shift into Turbo!"   
"Databonders!"   
"Ecto-phase Activate!"   
"Trooper Transform!" Angel Grove Park was treated to a light show the likes of which it had never seen, a feat in itself, considering all the things that had occurred there. Then, with another brilliant flash, the defenders of Earth were teleported downtown.   
"Well," Yellow Turbo grimaced. "I don't think we're going to have any trouble finding him." A wide trail of destruction surrounded them, leading off down the street.   
"Just so long as he doesn't find us first," Blue Trooper replied, scanning the area.   
"Everybody be very careful," Titanium Silver stressed. "This guy can take just about anything we can dish out."   
Following the swathe of crumpled mailboxes, slagged lampposts, and shattered concrete, the heroes quickly found their target, almost idly trading shots with the police still trapped in the garage.   
"All right, guys," Red Turbo said quietly, calling his companions into a huddle. "Our first priority is to get those cops out of that building, and out of the war zone if possible. Frank, that's your job." Green Turbo nodded, an acknowledgment both of the command and of the fact that he wouldn't be good for anything else. Not, at least, until he knew his father was safe.   
"I wouldn't recommend going alone, though," his leader continued. "We haven't seen any foot soldiers in this attack, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. Besides, you might need help with the police. Who do you want with you?"   
"Roland? We make a pretty good team," Green Turbo suggested. Titanium Silver nodded. "I think I'll take Tasha, too. She can bully them into cooperation, even if they're in shock."   
"I have experience in working with the police, and some first aid training," White Trooper volunteered.   
"Great," Red Turbo nodded. "You guys get in there, get the cops out, and then get your butts back here as fast as possible, understand? We are going to need all the support we can get against this guy."   
The four nodded. "Right." Taking care not to draw Shadowborg's attention, they slipped off.   
"Now it's our turn, right?" Blue Turbo sighed. "We get to be the distraction."   
"Could be worse," Platinum Purple replied cheerfully.   
"How?" Even while bickering quietly, the two of them were moving to surround Shadowborg, along with the other six. No sooner had the eight of them formed a semicircle around their target than Shadowborg turned slowly.   
"Well, well, well," he chuckled coldly. "Eight against one. And I thought Earth's defenders were supposed to fight with honor."   
"This is as fair a fight as you deserve," Chromium Gold snarled, surprising the others with the venom in his tone.   
"So we meet again, Drew. I must say, I like the new look better than your old blue one. Yellow is definitely your color."   
Feeling her brother stiffen beside her, Platinum Purple put out a hand. "Don't..." she whispered.   
"Still taking orders from your little sister?" Shadowborg asked with mock politeness. "No wonder you were nearly displaced by that snotty little upstart."   
"That's enough," Masked Rider interrupted. "We came here to fight, not to listen to you run your mouth."   
"Then it's a fight you shall have!" With that, Shadowborg leaped forward. Cries echoed through the square as eight heroes and one very nasty villain did battle.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Brushing blond hair out of his eyes, Rick Winslow regarded his partner sardonically. "Trevor, sit still. I have to bandage this up, and I can't do that if you keep moving."   
"It's just a little laser wound," Trevor replied absently. He had his head craned, trying to see through the small holes between the cars that formed their shelter. "You'd think he took my arm off or something." The police detective frowned. "What is going on out there? I don't recognize half of those voices."   
Rick opened his mouth to make another sarcastic comment, but never made it. Four forms dropped from an upper level, instantly finding themselves the targets of a number of police guns.   
Titanium Silver raised his hands. "It's okay, really. We're the good guys."   
Green Turbo couldn't reach his father's side fast enough. "Da- Detective Park. Are you all right?"   
"It's just a scratch," Trevor replied, indicating the bandage on his arm. "You'd better see to the guys who are worse off than me."   
White Trooper crossed to where a blond woman, whose badge identified her as a lieutenant, was supporting the head of another man. The man's leg was bent in the wrong place, and White Trooper winced as she knelt beside them. "Is this broken?" she asked quietly.   
The policewoman nodded. "Damn thing snapped it like a twig," she growled. "We never stood a chance."   
"We're the 'Monster Squad,' Spinelli," the injured man grinned weakly. "What else could we do? The Rangers were out of action."   
"Well, reinforcements have arrived," White Trooper informed him. Looking around the garage, she saw Green and Yellow Turbos bandaging wounds and moving the injured into the center of the room as gently as possible. Spotting Titanium Silver, she waved him over.   
"We're going to have to set this leg before we move him anywhere," she said in a low tone. "You distract him, okay?"   
Titanium Silver nodded, moving to take the injured man's hand. "So- what's your name, man?" he asked.   
"Sergeant Charles Maddox. People call me Chuck."   
"Got any kids, Sergeant Maddox?"   
Chuck smiled. "Two. You know, they're going to flip when they hear about this. They think the Beetleborgs are the greatest thing since sliced bread." Just then, Lieutenant Spinelli and White Trooper squeezed his leg, moving the bone back into position with a sickening crunch. Chuck's face went pale, but he did not cry out.   
Titanium Silver was impressed. "Tell you what," he said lightly, trying to cover his reaction. "When all this is over, the three of us will sign a Beetleborg comic for them, okay?"   
"Sounds- good to me," Chuck panted. Gently, White Trooper and Lieutenant Spinelli moved him into the center of the floor, where the rest of the police had gathered.   
"Power Chamber, get ready to teleport to the hospital on my signal," Green Turbo instructed. "Detective Park, can you take care of all the admissions stuff?"   
Before Trevor had a chance to answer, Rick stepped in. "_I_ will take care of the admissions stuff. Trevor will be admitted with all the other walking wounded." He grinned. "I'm just dirty. Besides, if I let you spend one minute without medical care, your wife would put ME in the hospital."   
"You're probably right," Trevor admitted. Looking at Green Turbo, he grinned. "We'll be fine." With that said, the group of policemen dissolved into white light and were gone.   
"All right, enough moping around!" Yellow Turbo declared. "The others need our help. Let's get out there and kick some Shadow Butt!"   
  
  
  


"Ohhh, man," Carlos groaned, slowly waking up. "I can't believe it. I'm alive!" Re-entry had burned out most of the Gunstar's systems, and had caused extensive damage to the outside of the craft, but somehow it had managed not to kill them. "Chris? You alive up there?"   
"I don't think being dead hurts this much," came the muffled reply. "Think the air's breathable?"   
"Since I'm staring through a hole in the canopy, I'd say yes," the Black Astro Ranger replied wryly. "Pop the top, will you? We have to find Andros."   
"Not to mention a way OFF this rock." After a few tense moments, the Gunstar's canopy unsealed, peeling back from the cockpit. Gingerly, the two boys climbed down the side of the ship. Looking at the wreck, they winced in unison.   
"I don't think we can fix her," Carlos sighed. Chris nodded.   
"If she was a horse, we'd have to shoot her. You think Andros made it down in one piece?"   
"I don't know, but I do know that he's been flying a lot longer than either of us. My question is, how are we gonna find him?"   
Chris pointed over Carlos' shoulder. "My money is on that column of smoke over there. Come on!" The two of them took off running. As they crested a rise, they saw Andros standing a few yards away from his destroyed fighter, watching as what was left of the wreckage smoldered.   
"You all right?" Carlos asked, coming up beside his leader. Andros nodded.   
"Yeah, Carlos. Come on, we'd better get out of here before the wreck explodes, or before the people of the planet come to investigate." He began walking. Exchanging a glance, Chris and Carlos hurried to catch up.   
"Where ARE we, anyway?" Chris asked, coming back alongside Andros. "I didn't exactly check the map before we crashed."   
"We're on the planet Onyx. It's a sort of haven for villains. The UAE- United Alliance of Evil," he explained to Chris, "the UAE took it over millennia ago for use as a rest and recreation zone. It's the most crime-ridden, dangerous hellhole in three galactic sectors."   
"Great," Chris grumbled. "Shot down over the galactic equivalent of South Central."   
"How do you know so much about this place?" Carlos pursued.   
Andros sighed. "After the loss of KO-35, I followed Dark Specter for almost a year before he went to Earth. This was one of the places that I followed him to." In the distance, a town was approaching. Andros smiled slightly.   
"Figures. This is Port Town, the main- heck, the only center of civilization on Onyx. Our ships must have tried to bring us in here, since it's the best landing site on the planet."   
"Looks like the backlot for a bad sci-fi Western," was Chris's appraisal. It was a fairly accurate one. The streets were full of strange creatures, but the architecture seemed to be straight out of "Gunsmoke." Andros ducked into an alley, pulling the other two with him.   
"I'm going to scope out the town and see if I can't find us a way off this planet," the Red Astro Ranger told his teammates. "You two stay in this alley and be ready to back me up if I need you." Reaching behind a loose board on a wall, he pulled out a wine-red cloak. "Well, what do you know? Still here." Dusting it off, he covered himself in it.   
"How will we know if you need us?" Carlos asked.   
Andros chuckled. "Trust me, Carlos, you'll know." Pulling the hood over his head, he slipped out into the street and was gone.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


A loud clang resounded through the street as Blue Trooper slammed into the nearest wall. Instantly, Masked Rider was at his side, helping him up. "Are you all right?" the insectoid hero asked, concerned.   
"I think so," the Trooper replied, standing gingerly. "Man, that guy packs one heck of a punch."   
"Tell me about it."   
While his auto-repair circuits took care of the damage inflicted on him, Blue Trooper watched the battle raging in front of him. Pink Turbo had taken position on top of a dumpster, and was launching bolt after energy bolt from her bow. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to connect, and a blast from the Shadow Laser sent her flying.   
Platinum Purple had summoned her Metallix Baton, a staff with prongs on the ends. She darted in for an attack, only to be knocked away by a casual kick. Masked Rider and Blue Trooper stopped her before she could hit the wall, but all three of them tumbled to the pavement.   
No sooner had Shadowborg dispatched Platinum Purple, however, then Chromium Gold attacked. This match was far more even, as the two of them traded powerful blows back and forth.   
"Wow," Pink Turbo breathed, limping over to help Platinum Purple to her feet. Nearby, Masked Rider was doing the same for Blue Trooper. "Drew is PISSED."   
"I've never seen him this bad," Platinum Purple told them. "He's beginning to scare me."   
A fast kick to the midsection sent Chromium Gold sprawling. He continued the motion of his roll, barely dodging as the Shadow Claw bit into the concrete where his head had been. Suddenly a bolt of blue energy sent Shadowborg staggering back, just long enough for Red Turbo, Blue Turbo, and Black Trooper to interpose themselves between Shadowborg and his target. Meanwhile, Platinum Purple and Blue Trooper rushed to help Chromium Gold up. A powerful blast from the Shadow Laser sent the entire group down.   
"Looks like you guys could use some reinforcements!" Green Turbo's voice called. The downed heroes looked up to see the last four members of their team rushing out of the parking garage. Quickly, the newcomers arrayed themselves around their fallen friends, giving them time to get to their feet.   
"I think it's time we doubled the odds!" White Trooper declared. "VR Kaitlin Doubleteam Command, NOW!" In a flash of light, another figure appeared beside White Trooper. The newcomer was an exact duplicate of White Trooper, down to the white and red armor she wore.   
Shadowborg just laughed. "Thirteen, my lucky number." Pointing towards White 2, the claw shot from his wrist and buried itself in her chest armor. Laughing coldly, he reeled her in as a fisherman does a bass, then grabbed her arms and sent electric shocks coursing through her. The other heroes tried to move in and break his grip, but Shadowborg just used the Trooper in his grasp as a shield to keep them away.   
However, White 2 was not out of the fight yet. Twisting her wrist, she summoned one of the double-ended sickles that were her main weapons. "Laugh it- up, ugly," she growled. Then with a powerful shove, she embedded the kama in Shadowborg's chest plate. Releasing her, he staggered back a few paces. White 2 began to collapse bonelessly to the ground, but Blue Trooper was right there, and caught her as she began to fall. The rest of the team moved to form a wall between them and the Shadowborg.   
Looking down, Shadowborg reached up and casually pulled the weapon out of his chest. Regarding it for a moment, he tossed it contemptuously aside. Still, the heroes could see sparks flying from the hole it left, proof that the injury was a bit more serious than had first appeared.   
"One battle does not win a war, heroes," Shadowborg informed them. "I'll be back, when you least expect it." Turning, he walked into the nearest shadow and was gone.   
"Are you going to be all right?" Blue Trooper asked White 2. The girl nodded.   
"Sure. Once we retroform all the damage will be gone. After all, SHE'S the original." Blue Trooper cocked his head at the bitterness apparent in her voice, but said nothing.   
"It's over for now, guys," Chromium Gold sighed. "Let's go back to the Power Chamber."   
"Right," agreed Red Turbo. "Beam us up, Scotty." The thirteen heroes vanished into flashes of light, four of them with strange circuitry patterns.   
"Turbo Rangers Power Down."   
"Backblast."   
"Masked Rider Power Down."   
"Retroform Command, now." The weariness that all four teams felt was obvious from the lack of force in their back-transformation commands. However, no sooner had the power around them cleared than a new problem presented itself. Ryan and JB simply stared, speechless, at the place where TWO Kaitlin Starrs stood face-to-face.   
Peter raised an eyebrow. "I take it this is not normal?"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"This is the last place I want to be," TJ grumbled. "I feel like an extra in 'Aliens.'" TJ, Skull, Adam, and Cassie, being the best shots currently on board, had been assigned to the team dealing with the boarders in the holds. Currently, they were making their way through the dark corridors that formed the lower levels of the _Starfire._ Skull grinned.   
"Well, at least here you only have to worry about pirates," he chuckled. "Not facehuggers."   
Suddenly Adora, the Starrunner in charge of the eight-man team, raised a hand. "Shh. I think we've found them. There, in Hold 6A. Weapons ready, everybody." At her signal, the team moved into the better-lit hold.   
"Don't move!" Adora snapped, leveling her laser at the nine Dianth pirates. Of course, none of them listened. Instead, they all dove for cover, drawing their own lasers and opening fire.   
"Duck!" Adam yelled, taking cover behind a stack of metal crates. The rest of the team did the same. Cassie winced as one bolt came a little too close for comfort.   
"Forget 'Aliens,' Teej. We just walked into 'Lethal Weapon!'"   
Quickly, Adam leaned around the corner of his shelter, snapping a volley of shots off at the attacking pirates. As he ducked back to safety, he noticed Skull doing the same thing. It was sort of funny, he thought, how the only member of the Rangers who had never used an energy pistol was a crack shot. That was Skull for you, though, always full of surprises.   
TJ ducked as a volley of laser shots went screaming over his head. "This is getting us nowhere," he remarked. "We could trade shots like this all day."   
"You have a better idea?" Jayce, the Starrunner beside him asked. The young man was a little younger than TJ, and had brown hair with a white streak running through it.   
"As a matter of fact, maybe I do," TJ grinned. "Come on!" The two of them dashed across the hold, to where a stack of barrels stood. "What's in these?"   
"Dragontail Brandy. Expensive, but not deadly- well, unless you drink WAY too much," Jayce replied, seeing what TJ meant to do. "Besides, the barrels are very strong, and it won't hurt the drink too much."   
"Good. Help me push!" The two young men set their backs to the stack and began to push. For a long second, nothing happened. Then the barrels began to quiver, and toppled- right in the direction of the Dianth pirates.   
It worked just as TJ had hoped. The rolling barrels knocked pirates left and right, and directly into walls. Those who weren't KO'd by the barrels found themselves disarmed and dealing with Starrunners and Rangers all at once. Suddenly, an arm slipped around TJ's throat, cutting off his wind. The barrel of a laser pistol placed against his temple kept him from struggling.   
"Give it up, Dianth," Adora snapped, drawing her pistol and pointing it at TJ's assailant. "You're outnumbered and have nowhere to go."   
"Oh, I have plenty of places to go," the pirate sneered. "Back to the _Demon,_ for example. How much do you think a Power Ranger would go for on the galactic slave market?" Before this could register, TJ and his captor were enveloped in sparkles of light and then disappeared. Starrunners and Rangers looked at each other.   
"Shit," Cassie grunted. That pretty much said it all.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The ship shuddered again as Chelsea ran onto the bridge. "What the heck is going on here?" she asked, slipping smoothly into the navigator's chair.   
"Obviously, we're under attack," Ecliptor retorted. "Can you take over the radar?"   
"Already on it," she replied, flipping switches. "Trey, what are you up to?"   
"I'm weapons detail," the Gold Ranger responded, not looking up.   
"So, who's chasing us?" Chelsea inquired. "All I see are blips on the screen."   
"Varox," Trey ground out. "I'm more convinced than ever that this is a set-up. Whoever hired these guys to get me in the first place has got to be behind this."   
Ecliptor grunted, dodging laser blasts as he flew. "I told you, my old enemy Darkonda is behind this."   
"Yeah, but the only Darkonda _I_ know of is a respected member of the Council. I've never heard of this guy you're talking about."   
"But you have, Gold Ranger. The Darkonda I speak of IS the one you know. In recent centuries, the Council has grown lax in checking the background of its members. And Darkonda is very, very good about hiding his past."   
"But- why me?" Trey shook his head. "It's not like my arrest would gain him anything."   
"It would gain power, young prince. Control over an ever-expanding portion of the Council. The Gold Ranger is the only holder of the power to also be a ruler among his people. Imagine, if he could have you declared unworthy of the powers, and therefore unworthy of your post."   
A chill shot up Trey's spine. "And he'd surely have a suitable candidate already picked out- suitable meaning one he could control, whether by greed, or fear, or spells."   
"And Triforia is one of the major powers in the galaxy. A Gold Ranger and a number of allied planets, all under his control..."   
"He could use the economic and political power as a bludgeon to get the rest of the Council to do whatever he wanted," Chelsea broke in somberly. Both men darted her sharp glances. "Hey, we do have politics on Earth, you know. And it doesn't seem to work much differently out here. I made A's in Political Science, thank you very much!"   
Trey grinned, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Chelse."   
"Mmm..." Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Ecliptor, I can't find these guys anywhere. They've just dropped off my screens. Do you think we lost them?"   
The ship suddenly shook violently, as a blip appeared and disappeared, directly behind them.   
"I'd say that's a 'no,'" Trey replied dryly, swinging the cannons around and firing.   
"They're cloaked," Ecliptor growled.   
Another shudder shook them, and suddenly the weapons panel exploded in a fiery display of sparks. "TREY!" Chelsea yelled, leaping out of her seat to go to her fallen boyfriend. Ecliptor gritted his teeth.   
"Hang on to something!" he yelled. "I've got one more trick in this thing!" Suddenly the world around them began to blur, and Chelsea realized that Ecliptor had shifted them into hyperspace. She had no attention to spare this information, though. Her entire brain was focused on the man who lay unconscious beside her on the floor.   
Slowly the world returned to normal, but Chelsea didn't notice. She was too busy checking Trey's pulse- irregular and far too fast- and his breathing. He had first and second-degree burns on his torso and arms, which had shielded his face at the moment of explosion. His pupils were dilated, and she was afraid he had a concussion.   
"How is he?" Ecliptor asked, coming to her side.   
"Bad," Chelsea replied, keeping her voice steady with an effort. "If we don't get him medical attention soon-" she broke off, unable to finish.   
Ecliptor was silent for a long moment, then sighed. "I have an idea." Reaching down, he picked the unconscious Gold Ranger up off the floor as if he weighed no more than a feather. Once again, Chelsea was forcibly reminded of how strong Ecliptor was. If he decided she was a liability... She forced that out of her mind, following the crystalline being down the hall.   
Ecliptor's strides brought them quickly to the medical bay. A small room with a single bed, Chelsea wasn't sure how anything there could help a condition as serious as Trey's. "Take the mattress off the med bed," Ecliptor instructed. Chelsea did so, and found a cabinet beneath, just deep enough for a humanoid to lie in. Gently, Ecliptor set Trey down in the cabinet and pressed a button. A blue glow sprang into being around the unconscious man, pulsing gently.   
"It's a stasis field," the crystalline warrior explained. "It will keep his condition from deteriorating until we can get him somewhere that he can get treatment."   
"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Chelsea asked. Ecliptor regarded her for a moment. She had immediately reigned in the fear and uncertainty she felt, and was all business again. He chuckled.   
"As a matter of fact, I do. And for now, you're my co-pilot."   
Chelsea couldn't keep from making a small face. "Oh, joy," she muttered.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


In the Power Chamber, shock had given way to questions, as everyone wanted to know exactly what happened with Kaitlin. Finally, Ryan raised a hand to still the clamor. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain.   
"To make a long, ugly story short, Grimlord created a device that took Kaitlin's reflection and made a sort of - virtual copy, who went by Kaitlin 2. She nearly destroyed us, but we managed to break through the control Grimlord had over her, and she joined us. Unfortunately, she and Kaitlin began to dissolve, thanks to a sort of- molecular decay process. After a few misadventures and fights, we retrieved Grimlord's mirror crystal and rejoined the two Kaitlins. Only Jeb knocked the mirror to the floor and broke it, keeping Kaitlin 2 from dissipating totally."   
"I existed in a sort of- virtual buffer zone," Kaitlin 2 explained. "When Kaitlin was transformed, she could call me into being as you saw, but once she stopped inhabiting virtual reality, I went back to the buffer. I could see everything that went on around her, but there wasn't anything I could do about it."   
Ryan turned to her, surprise in his eyes. "That must have been awful. I wish we had known- maybe we could have done something."   
Kaitlin 2 shrugged. "It was more like I was dreaming, so it wasn't that bad." The expression on her face hinted that she was holding something back, but Ryan didn't push her any further.   
"So, what happened to bring you into the real world?" Jo wanted to know. In unison, Ryan and both Kaitlins turned to look at JB. He shrugged.   
"Darned if I know. Professor, you want to take this one?"   
The virtual image thought for a long moment. Appearing to be a black man in his early sixties, Professor Horatio Hart had been a close friend of Ryan's father, Tyler Steele. The two physicists were in fact the creators of the VR Trooper technology, although most of the ideas had been Tyler's. It had been that technology that had attracted the attention of Grimlord, an evil being from Virtual Reality, who had nearly killed Professor Hart, forcing Tyler to download his mind into a virtual computer. Later Grimlord had kidnapped Tyler, hoping to use his intelligence as a weapon to conquer reality. Instead, he had just given Ryan one more reason to see him brought down.   
"I believe I have the answer," Professor Hart mused finally. "Kaitlin 2, when Shadowborg attacked you, his claw cut into some of the circuits that control retroforming. Apparently, it shunted the energy so that you simply formed into a normal human, rather than returning to the buffer zone."   
"So, we don't have to worry about decay?" Kaitlin asked hopefully.   
"No. Kaitlin 2 is a completely normal human being."   
"In that case," Peter interrupted, "we probably ought to have something better to call you than just 'Kaitlin 2.' Establishing an identity, you know."   
Kaitlin 2 thought for a moment. "How about Katie? It's close enough to Kaitlin for me to remember to answer to, but no one has EVER called you Katie that I remember."   
Kaitlin nodded. "Works for me."   
Lita watched in amusement as Ryan looked from one woman to the other in confusion. Suddenly the thoughts that had been chasing each other around all day made contact and she stood up straight. "You said your last name was Steele?" she asked suddenly.   
"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked cautiously.   
"You said you were eight years old when Grimlord kidnapped your father, right? And you were left with your grandparents? Did they ever send you to a psychiatrist?"   
Ryan blinked. Twelve years had blurred some of the details, especially of the time right after his father had disappeared, when he had been trying to forget most everything. Suddenly, however, a memory snapped into focus and his jaw dropped. "That was you, wasn't it? Geez, I'd forgotten all about that!"   
"I had too, until just now. You certainly don't look much like the eight year-old boy who sat on my couch and ignored me for hours."   
Ryan blushed. "I've grown up since then."   
The semi-surprised silence lingered for a while, and then Peter grinned. "Well, this has been a day for surprises."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Andros made his way into the Onyx Tavern almost unnoticed, heading over to the bar. Only a few watchful stares marked his passing, something that subtly reassured him. It was impossible to go completely unwatched on Onyx- villains were not trusting people. However, he was unobtrusive enough not to draw a great deal of attention. Making sure his Astro Morpher was carefully tucked under the sleeve of his cloak, he levered himself onto a stool.   
"What'll it be?" the bartender asked, polishing a glass in time-honored fashion.   
"Onyx Fruit," Andros replied, the voice changer in the cloak causing the words to sound husky and low.   
The giant ant regarded him for a long moment, then shrugged. The juice of the Onyx Fruit had mild euphoric properties, but nothing nearly as strong as some of the other concoctions behind the bar. Still, a man who wanted to keep his wits about him was nothing new, and the bartender fetched the drink without comment.   
"Buy a lady a drink?" a low voice said in his ear. Andros turned to see a humanoid woman sitting on the stool next to him, wearing the rather minimal costume of a dancehall girl. He chuckled to himself. She was certainly pretty, with pale skin and shining aquamarine hair, and a year ago, he might have been tempted to carry through with the flirtation. Now, however... _She's got nothing on Cassie,_ he thought to himself.   
"Sorry," he rasped. "You're not my type."   
The woman fixed him with a pair of violet eyes. "Perhaps I could interest you in- another sort of transaction, then. I know a great deal about almost everything. My- customers are often careless with their knowledge."   
Andros cocked his head. "I- might be interested in some information," he replied cautiously. "What would you be expecting in return?"   
"That depends on you, traveler." As the bartender came around, she ordered a glass of Meelar water. She took a long swallow. "What would you be willing to give me?"   
That was the sixty-four dollar question, as humans said. At the moment, he was flat broke. He generally didn't keep Galactic script on him anymore, and certainly not during a space battle. Suddenly an idea hit him.   
"Information for information," he chuckled. "Something someone in your business would find most useful."   
"What type of information? I can't do much with the price of grain on Shilharia, you know," she told him, amused.   
"Information about the way the balance of power in the Alliance may be shifting soon. Are you interested?"   
She smiled. "I am indeed, traveler. But let us find somewhere a little more private for this conversation." Taking his hands, she led him up the stairs to the second floor, to the sound of a few catcalls from below. Leading him into a bedroom on the second floor, she shut the door behind him.   
"Now, traveler, what information do you wish?"   
"I need to know what ships are in port, preferably the ones with small crews and light guards."   
She raised an eyebrow. "Planning to steal a ship, are we? Well, there are a number of single-person fighters down at the launching pad. You could pretty much take your pick."   
"No good," he shook his head. "I need something that at least seats three people."   
Her expression suddenly changed. "You- you came down on those ships! Lady Stars, you're from the Council!" She lunged for the door, but he moved even faster, spinning her into his arms and covering her mouth with one hand.   
"I'm not from the Council, and I don't mean you any harm," he rasped in her ear. "All I want is to get off this planet and get back to my friends. Now, I'm going to let you go. Please, don't scream or I'll have to do something we'll both regret. Okay?" She nodded, and he carefully released her.   
"Who are you?" she asked, backing slowly across the room. All hint of her seductive manner had vanished, and he saw that she couldn't be too much older than he was. Taking a chance, he slid the hood off his head, exposing his face.   
"My name is Andros," he told her. "What are you called?"   
"Kylora," she replied softly.   
"Kylora, I don't want to hurt you. That's not my intention at all. All I want is to get my friends and go home. Now, what is in port that I could- appropriate for my own uses."   
"Well," she thought slowly, "there is one ship in that has the capability of breaking out through the defense grid, one that doesn't require a huge crew. It was an- acquisition from the KO-35 Space Navy during a battle a number of years ago."   
"The Delta Megaship?" he gasped, astounded. That was the only craft he knew of that had been stolen from the Space Navy, at least in recent memory. Kylora nodded.   
"Yes, that's what it's called. It's currently in the possession of Ichori, a fairly nasty bounty hunter. If you can get the Battleizer away from him, the Megaship could certainly get you off the planet." She hesitated. "But my price has changed."   
Andros raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?"   
"Take me with you," she responded. "I don't intend to spend the rest of my life here. I never wanted that."   
"Deal," Andros replied immediately. "Can you fight?"   
Kylora grinned. "Quite well, thank you."   
"Good. Now, we need to get the Battleizer away from Ichori, and I have a plan. This is what we'll do."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Katie?" Ryan asked hesitantly. The heroes assembled in the Power Chamber had begun yet another of their strategy meetings, discussing every possible aspect of the last battle, trying to find some flaw in Shadowborg's armor. Suddenly, Ryan had noticed that Katie was no longer in the group. Going on a hunch, Ryan had headed for the tunnel that led to the main doors. Sure enough, Katie was standing on one of the cliffs outside the Power Chamber, watching as the sun slowly sank down in the west. She looked up at the sound of his approach, not seeming very surprised.   
"Oh, hi, Ryan," she smiled. The expression did not reach her eyes, however, which seemed troubled and so very tired.   
"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. Quickly, he crossed to stand beside her at the end of the cliff.   
She shook her head. "Nothing. Everything. It's like- I just woke up from a dream. What am I supposed to do now? I have no life, no past, no family- I'm not even a good copy of Kaitlin anymore. Enough has happened that we're different people."   
"That's true," Ryan allowed. "But with all the computer geniuses we have around here, creating a past for you should be a snap. We can't do anything about a family- but you'll always have the three of us. You may not be Kaitlin, but you ARE our friend. We would never just abandon you, Katie."   
"I know that. I'm just afraid that real life may be even harder to bear than a dream."   
He frowned. "What do you mean?"   
"Well, do you remember what happened when we first met?"   
"I'll say," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "You threw me over a desk."   
She chuckled slightly. "Only after my attempt to distract you didn't work."   
"You were going to distract me by sparring with me?"   
"Not exactly." She shook her head in amusement. "You are a sweet guy, Ryan Steele, but you can be EXTREMELY obtuse."   
"All right, so what am I missing here? What were you planning to do?"   
For a moment, she didn't reply, just looked at him. Then she reached out, and before he could react, she drew his face to hers and kissed him soundly. Then she released him, watching him apprehensively.   
Ryan blinked. "I get it, I get it." He regarded her keenly. "Was that just a distraction, or what?"   
Katie bit her lip, looking at him askance. "Well- I thought you were pretty cute, actually. I didn't want to hurt you, really, but you didn't give me much of a choice." She sighed. "This is why I both want to be here and don't want to be here. Do you know how hard it was, watching from that buffer zone as Kaitlin spent all that time within arm's length of what I wanted so desperately, and never even noticed? It was driving me crazy. But now, I have a chance- and I also have to worry about rejection. In some ways it was just easier being a virtual image."   
Ryan was speechless for a long moment. "Katie," he began carefully, "before I say anything else, how do you feel about me?"   
She sighed, closing her eyes. "I love you, you idiot," she admitted. "I have since the moment I laid eyes on you, since coming into the world."   
Ryan was silent for so long that Katie was forced to open her eyes and look at him. He shook his head. "I don't know what to say," he began. She deflated.   
"You don't have to say anything."   
"No, I don't think I do." Turning her gently to face him, he kissed her softly. They held that pose as the sun set, the light turned gold around them- and Lita Kino hauled three interested Beetleborgs back into the Power Chamber.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Oof!" TJ sprawled flat on his face as his captor pushed him into a cell. He picked himself up just in time to see an energy field flash across the door. "Jerk," he growled.   
"Thank you," the pirate laughed. "Enjoy your stay, Ranger. It won't be TOO long. I'm sure Dark Specter would be more than happy to meet any price we ask." Still laughing, the man walked away.   
"Hello, stranger," a woman's voice greeted him. "What are you in for?"   
Turning, TJ saw an attractive young woman standing behind him. She was apparently in her late twenties, with long black hair and twinkling blue eyes. Looking her over, he couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her outfit. She was wearing a bodysuit of space blue, with a silver star over the left side of the chest, and a pair of black boots, all normal enough. Completing the picture was a beat-up leather jacket, exactly like any you might find on Earth. Somehow, though, it looked a little out of place with the rest of the outfit.   
"My name's TJ. I'm a Power Ranger, and I managed to get on the wrong side of these guys in a fight. How about you?"   
She smiled. "Lt. Daystar Dianthan, Intergalactic Police Force. And you're obviously an Earth Ranger, or you would have recognized the insignia. I am in for having a sense of morals- and the bad luck to be General Havoc's daughter."   
"Who?"   
Daystar sighed. "Um- you know who Divatox is, right?"   
TJ nodded. "Although there are times I wish I didn't."   
"I know what you mean," Daystar agreed. "Anyway, Havoc's her brother. He's a cyborg now, ninety percent mechanical parts, but twenty-five years ago, he was still mostly organic. My mother was an ordinary member of a trader's crew, one that the Dianth clan attacked. Havoc took a liking to my mother, and a year or so later, I was born. My mother was determined that I wasn't going to grow up a pirate like everyone else on this ship, and finally, when I was five, she managed to sneak me out when we made planetfall for supplies." Her expression grew a little grimmer. "She wasn't so lucky. Anyway, I grew up as a street kid, stealing to survive, living one step ahead of starvation. One day, when I was about twelve in your years, I picked the wrong pocket, the head of the IGPF Academy. He gave me a choice. I could go to a Children's Home- and let me tell you, to a street brat, those places were worse than a regular jail- or my other choice was to enter the Academy and become a cop. He thought I could do it, and I would do just about anything to avoid the Home. So, I entered the Academy and passed with flying colors. At sixteen, I graduated, the youngest in my class, and the youngest ever. Unfortunately, the entire Dianth clan considers me a traitor, and there is a HUGE price on my head. I knew my luck would eventually run out and," she shrugged, "here I am. I'm just cooling my heels in here until they get around to calling all the elders back for my execution."   
TJ raised an eyebrow again. "You seem pretty calm about the whole thing," he observed.   
"Well, panicking never solved anybody's problems," she replied. "Besides, I'm a big fan of your Earth police movies. That's where I first saw one of these jackets. _Those_ guys never panic- it's bad for the image."   
TJ chuckled. "Well, I'll agree with you about not panicking, but I don't intend to just cool my heels in here. There has got to be some way out of this sardine can."   
"They bring in dinner in about half an hour," Daystar offered. "But there's three of them, and two are armed with neural stunners. Nasty things, leave you with pins-and-needles for half an hour."   
"Hmm," TJ mused. "Good thing they didn't search me." Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a Swiss Army knife. "Never leave home without one. I THINK I have an idea."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The Power Chamber has a lot of doors. For security reasons, most of them only open out, or blend into the rock, or come out two miles down the mountain range, but still, it has a lot of doors. That made it very easy for Kaitlin Starr to slip out to the eastern side of the building, without ever coming near Ryan and her lookalike. Now safely alone, she stared blindly at the stars beginning to appear in the clear desert sky and let the tears come.   
_WHY?_ she asked herself, agonized. Why hadn't she ever said anything to him? She knew the answer to that one, actually. She had been afraid it would change things, wreck the friendship they had built between them over the past twelve years. Besides, she had never really thought he'd find someone else. It wasn't as if he had never tried- both of them had, actually. She grimaced, remembering all the failed dates and aborted relationships the two of them had found themselves in over the years. Ryan Steele had emotional armor a foot thick, thanks to his father's disappearance and then later to Grimlord's continual hounding. Even after Tyler Steele had been rescued, that wariness and distance had not lifted. Sure, Ryan flirted with anything that looked vaguely interested, but there was never a serious threat there. It took a special person not to be scared off by walls Ryan put around his heart, and Kaitlin had never thought another girl would make it. There were days she was surprised she had.   
But now- they had all seen Ryan and Katie in each other's arms, oblivious to everything else. They'd only wanted to make sure the two of them were all right, but had gotten a definite eyeful. What hurt the most, somehow, wasn't just that she had finally lost her chance at Ryan's heart, but that she'd lost it to a person who was almost herself. She couldn't help wondering- if she'd had the courage to tell him, could that have been her in his arms? Now she'd never know.   
"You want to talk?" a quiet voice asked. Kaitlin whirled, dashing tears from her eyes as she did so. When her vision cleared, she saw Drew McCormick, leader of the Beetleborgs, regarding her with a sympathetic expression that seemed far older than the rest of him.   
"I wasn't expecting to see you here," she managed, sniffling slightly. Drew shrugged.   
"I'm no psychiatrist, but like I told Dr. Kino, this is a subject I know a lot about." Coming to stand beside her, he sank down to sit on the rocky ground. Kaitlin did the same, not exactly knowing why. There was something about the boy that reminded her of Ryan. Part of it, surely, was their uncanny physical resemblance. With white-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, the two boys could have easily been brothers. It was more than that, though. Both radiated a quiet surety that went far beyond their years.   
"What subject is that?" Kaitlin asked, unsure of what he meant.   
"It's pretty obvious that you're in love with him, Kaitlin. I figured it out inside of ten minutes, and I'd bet Lita and Peter knew it the minute they saw you. It must hurt a lot to know that he's found someone else, and even worse to have that someone be almost a replacement for you."   
Kaitlin raised an eyebrow at his almost word-for-word articulation of her thoughts. "No offense, Drew, but you're fourteen years old. How could you know about this sort of thing?"   
He smiled slightly. "Let me tell you about this girl I know. Her name is Heather. She's smart, nice, pretty, brave- and she thinks I'm a great friend. A friend and that's it." He sighed. "People are always telling me I'll get over her, but I don't think so. It doesn't feel like just a crush- I've had those before. This is different, more powerful." He shifted. It was obvious that the next part of his story made him somewhat uncomfortable.   
"Now let me tell you about this guy I know. His name is Josh. He's fifteen now, taller, stronger, and just all-around more impressive than I am. He's brave, he's a good leader, and Roland, Jo, and Heather think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. He was even a Beetleborg for a while. In fact, he was the reason we defeated Shadowborg, and he lost his powers doing it, so now he's practically a martyr. Next to Josh, I'm just a piece of the background. Trust me, Kaitlin, I know what it's like to lose someone to the "new and improved" you. But you have to remember, you can't help who you fall in love with. They didn't do this to hurt you- they didn't have much of a choice. And they'll always be your friends, no matter how much it hurts to see them together now."   
Kaitlin regarded him for a long second. "You're sure a lot more grown up than you look," she chuckled.   
"Sorry to break up the therapy session," Lita interrupted, poking her head out the east door, "but it's getting late, and we have to decide on how we're going to work sleeping over."   
Drew got to his feet, extending a hand to Kaitlin as he did so. She rose as well, and the two of them headed back inside.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Ecliptor, where are we?" Chelsea asked quietly, looking at the planet in the screens before her. Except for the different continental shapes, it looked a great deal like Earth."   
"This is Briallta," Ecliptor explained. "It's been neutral in the war between the Council and the Alliance since anyone can remember. Anyone who lands here has to put aside factionary quarrels for the duration of their stay, by planetary law. This may be the only place in the galaxy that we can get Trey medical attention without him being arrested by the Council or assassinated by the Alliance."   
"How are we going to pay for this, anyway? I'm not carrying anything but $2.85 American. I don't think that's gonna cover a medical bill."   
The crystalline warrior chuckled. "I have that covered. There's a healer in one of the port towns who owes me a favor."   
"Dare I ask for what?" Chelsea inquired dryly, strapping herself into the co-pilot's seat as she did so.   
"Depends on how delicate your sensibilities are," replied Ecliptor absently. He was beginning the craft's entry into the atmosphere, and was only giving her half his attention.   
Chelsea shook her head. "I don't think I want to know. Just tell me- do you think he can help Trey?"   
"It all depends on the severity of the Prince's condition. He's a skilled healer, but-"   
"He can't work miracles," Chelsea finished. The two of them were silent as the scout craft made its way down to the planet. Rising from his chair, Ecliptor stretched.   
"Come on. I'll take you to see Sholtor, and then I'll give you the grand tour. We'll be here for a while- you'd better know your way around."   
Chelsea followed Ecliptor out of the ship and through a spaceport that looked a great deal like any major airport she'd ever seen. Chelsea had always had a talent with languages, and had convinced Trey to teach her Eltaren, used as a galactic standard, and Triforian. As a result, she could catch snatches of conversation as they walked through the spaceport, including a customer arguing with a commercial spaceline about his lost luggage.   
Seeing her grin, Ecliptor cocked his head. "What is so amusing?"   
"It's just nice to see that some things are the same everywhere," she chuckled.   
Outside the spaceport was a city that resembled many of the cities on Earth. The hovercars were a different touch, she reflected, and the architecture wasn't _quite_ normal, but the masses of people going in every direction had the same energy that she'd encountered a thousand times in Angel Grove. She would have liked to take some time to examine everything, but Ecliptor's hurried strides and her own worry for Trey kept her moving along. Soon they came to a medium sized building in what even Chelsea could recognize as one of the less select parts of town. Heading up a flight of stairs on the side of the building, Ecliptor knocked on a tiny door and waited patiently.   
"What do you want?" a voice asked. "Whatever it is, I'm busy."   
"It's Ecliptor," the crystalline warrior replied calmly. "I'm here to collect on that favor, Sholtor."   
There was a silence, then the door opened. Chelsea raised an eyebrow. Sholtor was a good deal younger than she had expected, with metallic silver hair cut so that it fell into his black eyes. "What do you need?" he asked, sounding a great deal less abrupt. Then his gaze fell on Chelsea, and he raised an eyebrow. "My patient? You look pretty healthy to me, although I'm sure I could give you a- closer examination."   
Chelsea just smiled. She hadn't had many dates in her life- a six-foot black belt for a twin brother kind of crimped your dating opportunities- but she'd heard enough propositions over the last four years that one more was certainly not going to bother her.   
"Knock it off, Sholtor," Ecliptor rumbled, although there was no real exasperation in his voice. "She's taken. In fact, it's her fiance that's the problem. Maybe you've heard of him. Trey of Triforia?"   
The young healer raised both eyebrows this time. "What have you gotten yourself mixed up in, Ecliptor? And does Dark Specter know about this?"   
The crystalline being shifted uncomfortably. "He does now. I'm sort of- AWOL, I believe the Earth term is."   
"Absent Without Leave," Chelsea translated, looking at Ecliptor in some surprise. "That must be one hell of a grudge you have."   
"I don't want to talk about it," he growled.   
"Look," Chelsea sighed, turning back to Sholtor. "Trey was injured in an explosion. We've got him in stasis on the scout ship, and we don't know if he's going to make it. We need your help."   
Sholtor sighed. "I never could resist a damsel in distress." He looked up sharply at Ecliptor's snort. "You realize this makes us even?"   
Ecliptor nodded. "Certainly."   
"I'll get my bag."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"You don't like me that much, do you?" Carlos asked quietly. He and Chris had been huddled in the alley for quite a while. Several times, Carlos had tried to start up a conversation, but Chris' responses had been pretty much non-existent.   
Chris looked at the Black Astro Ranger and sighed. "Not really," he admitted. "I don't dislike you, but-"   
"I get the picture. Why? Is it something I said?"   
"Not exactly." For a moment, Chris was reluctant to go on. But the whole mess wasn't really Carlos' fault... "It's because you're dating Ashley. We've been friends forever, and sometimes I kind of slip into the "big brother" routine. Especially after what happened with her last boyfriend. Ben. When she first met him, he seemed like a really nice guy. Heck, even I liked him. But what neither of us realized was that he was really jealous. He didn't like her spending time with anybody other than him, especially not guys. And when he got mad, he got violent. He's the main reason her family moved out of Dry Creek, because he didn't like the news that she was breaking up with him. Anyway, after him, I've been kind of reluctant to trust anybody Ashley's with."   
"I can understand that," Carlos conceded. "But I would never hurt her, in any way." Carlos grinned suddenly. "If I did, TJ, Andros, and Cassie would kick my butt, and the rest of the Rangers wouldn't be far behind."   
Nodding, Chris chuckled. "I've noticed that." Suddenly a commotion from across the street caught their attention. "I think that's Andros' signal," the Silver Astro Ranger said dryly.   
"What tipped you off?" Carlos inquired, leaping to his feet. Suddenly a form clad in a red cloak came flying through the tavern window, followed by a woman in a minimal green bodysuit. From the door came a six-foot lizard wearing purple coveralls and waving a sword around. It was yelling incoherently, even through the translation effect of Ranger powers. Behind it, a number of other villainous types were laughing and making remarks, as three other lizards joined the first.   
"Ki-yah!" With a flying kick, Carlos plowed into the first of the lizards, just before it reached Andros's side. "I swear, we can't take you anywhere!" he yelled, pivoting to punch another of the lizards in the face.   
In the back of his mind, Carlos took the time to be grateful for the forethought to wear civvies on this mission. His clothes might look strange to the assembled villain types, but at least they didn't scream "Power Ranger."   
"Missed me!" Chris grinned, ducking a lizard's tail swipe. Kicking out with one sneakered foot, he landed a shot on the creature's rear end, dumping it flat on its face.   
Kylora, meanwhile, was a whirlwind of action, especially as the owner of the tavern began to convince some of the other villains to get involved in the fight. After all, none of them particularly wanted the "entertainment" flying the coop. "Hands- OFF!" she grunted, snapping a powerful kick into a bat-creature's face.   
"We can't keep this up forever!" Andros yelled, blocking the head lizard's punch. "Ichori, why don't you just lie down for a while?" A powerful uppercut put the creature down for the count. "We have to make a run for it!"   
"This way!" Kylora yelled. She took off running, the three men close behind. Leading them on a winding path through the streets and alleys of the town, she quickly lost their pursuers. "Well, Andros, you certainly know how to show a lady a good time."   
"Oh, guys?" Andros panted. "This- is Kylora. She's- coming with- us."   
"Charmed," Chris replied between breaths. Carlos just contented himself with a nod.   
"What- was all that- about?" Carlos managed finally. Andros winced.   
"Apparently Satrachian Dune Walkers are touchy about losing at dice," he explained. "Especially when it loses them the keys to their spacecraft."   
"Ichori- the guy in purple," Kylora explained, "accused Andros of cheating. Which, I might point out, you were doing."   
"Telekinesis has its uses," Andros chuckled. "Anyway, a fight broke out, and the rest you know."   
"I see," grinned Chris. "So, got us a way off this dirtball?"   
"Hopefully. We'll probably have a re-match with Lizard-boy and friends, though. I'm sure even they'll be able to figure out where we're going."   
"I'm sure the tavern owner will be searching for us too," Kylora added. "It's not good business to let your property get away."   
"Then I suggest we keep moving," finished Carlos. "A moving target is a lot harder to hit." With that, they began to move again, at a slower rate this time.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Dark Specter was in a foul mood. His most trusted lieutenant, Ecliptor, had disappeared and joined forces with Trey of Triforia, of all people, for some business of his own. That had irked Specter, but not greatly. Ecliptor had served him long and loyally, and could be allowed a few jaunts on his own. As long as the warrior had a good reason when he returned, Specter would be willing to ignore the borderline treachery.   
No, it was not Ecliptor's disappearance that rankled so badly. That was just the icing on the cake. First, this upstart Nukus, not even a member of the Alliance, releases a creature that does what Specter himself couldn't do- send the Power Rangers running home with their tails between their legs. _Of course, he only had five to deal with, not twenty-six,_ Specter reflected. Still, this "Shadowborg" was a definite threat, and something had to be done. So Dark Specter had summoned the other villains of the area to a conference, and THAT was when the worst of the frustrations had started.   
Grimlord, the virtual being who constantly opposed the VR Troopers, had ignored the message altogether. In truth, Specter had expected no more. An Earthbound villain, Grimlord had no knowledge of who or what Specter was, and was probably not a great loss. But Divatox- she had responded to his summons, all right,- with a derisive jeer.   
"You're telling me that the 'Great and Powerful Dark Specter' is threatened by a walking tin can? The Rangers'll turn him into so much scrap metal, just like they've done every one of our plans, any of us. Call me when it's over so I can laugh in your face." Then she had terminated the connection.   
Dark Specter could feel what passed for his blood boil at the thought. He knew, of course, that over time, Earth's villains became near-useless buffoons. He even knew why it happened. The power of the ley lines, those lines of natural magic that made Earth such a tempting target, could expand on the good in even the hardest of hearts, and eat away the edge of the blackest evil. But he was Dark Specter! He had taken every precaution against the power of the lines. It stung to realize that in the minds of those around him, he had become just another victim of the Earth.   
And the villains who had shown up... They were almost as much of an annoyance as Divatox. Mondo and Gasket were bickering loudly, as usual, while Rita was screeching at anything within range. Count Dregon, eternal enemy to the Masked Rider, was standing in the corner with a long-suffering look on his face. Far too evident was the hole in the group, caused by Zedd's defection to the side of the light. Dark Specter shook his head.   
"_These_ are the cream of the Alliance?" he asked in disbelief. Astronema, standing next to him, just shrugged. Dark Specter had been extremely testy recently, and she didn't want to take the chance on upsetting him. That had- unpleasant consequences.   
Sighing, the shapeshifter turned to his "guests." Raising his hands, he called for their attention.   
They ignored him.   
He tried again, and still there was no response. This was the last straw for the Monarch of Evil. Currently in the form of a Loongari, a human-sized black dragon, he began to blur until he had assumed the form of Maligore, Flame of Destruction.   
"THAT- IS- ENOUGH!" he roared, his voice shaking the chamber. THAT did it. The four villains looked up from their bickering in astonishment, and their assorted henchmen slunk further back into the shadows surrounding the room. Assured of the four's attention, Dark Specter shrank back down into his Loongari form, raking them all with piercing green eyes.   
"Now," he began, in a far more reasonable tone. "To business. It seems as though this "Nukus" may actually achieve what we, so far, have failed to do. If he succeeds in destroying the Rangers, we will be laughingstocks of the entire UAE. To lose Earth to another member is acceptable, if not desired. But to lose it to a DRAWING- that will simply not do."   
Rita snorted. "None of us have ever been able to defeat those Power Brats. He'll fail as well. He can't even defeat those Beetleborgs he's supposed to be taking care of."   
"I have heard of this Nukus," Gasket interjected. "He is a formidable strategist. This 'Shadowborg' he has loosed on the Rangers is of far more advanced design than even my own monsters."   
"Not that that's saying much," Mondo muttered.   
Dregon sighed. "Would you two please shut up?" Turning to Specter, he continued. "Gasket is right about Nukus, though. He is an excellent planner who has been plagued by weak monsters, a condition which has been remedied by the Shadowborg. However, the Rangers have responded by forming an alliance with the other heroes located in the area, my nephew among them. This will increase their strength exponentially."   
"So, as the humans say, it's still anybody's game," Specter mused. He grinned, not a pleasant sight on a dragon. "Very well! We'll let Nukus play his game. Should he defeat the heroes, we can- eliminate the problem and compete for the planet in our usual fashion. Should the Rangers defeat him, everything goes back to normal. Is this acceptable?"   
Buffoons though they were, none of the four villains were stupid. That, they left to their henchmen. All four agreed to Specter's plan without delay.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Are you sure this is going to work?" Daystar asked skeptically.   
"No, but do you have any better ideas? Look, it's our only chance." Using his knife, TJ had pried the cover off a wiring box. After some very careful rewiring, everything was in place. "I can't believe they were so careless," he marveled. "They didn't even search me."   
"They probably ran you through a scanner on your way here. Your knife was too small to register as a weapon, so they didn't think about it," Daystar explained. "Shh, here they come."   
Outside the cell, three muscular pirates were approaching. "Dinner time," the one in the front smirked. "Hope you like Selanian squid."   
Daystar made a face. "We could be chewing that stuff from now 'til the Grid collapses and never make a dent!"   
"Would you rather starve?" he asked, reaching out to deactivate the force door. The lights dimmed as an intense current arced through him, dropping him to the ground and burning out the door.   
The instant the door opened, TJ was in motion, launching himself into a perfect flying kick. He plowed into the first pirate long before the other man could bring his stunner to bear. Soon the two were embroiled in a heated hand-to-hand battle.   
Meanwhile, Daystar was more than holding her own. Four years of police training, plus twelve years on the force made her a formidable opponent- especially when she fought dirty.   
Dropping his opponent, TJ turned to see Daystar casually slam her adversary into the nearest wall, allowing him to slump to the floor. "Come on," she grinned. "Let's see if we can't find the teleportation bay. Then we can both go home."   
After a few minutes, they did find the teleportation bay. They also found six armed pirates guarding it. Diving behind a console, Daystar pulled out the blaster she had 'borrowed' from one of their unconscious guards. "Can you work one of these?" she asked.   
"The blaster, yes," TJ replied. "The teleporter, no!"   
"Then take this! I'll set up a jump to the _Starfire._ We're only gonna get one shot at this, so let's make it good!" While TJ covered her, Daystar began typing coordinates into the teleporter, ducking occasionally as a stray shot grazed her ponytail.   
"Hurry it up!" TJ yelled. "I'm running out of ammo!"   
"Keep your shirt on! I'm going as fast as I can!" Daystar replied. "There!" Behind them, the teleport pad whined to life. "It's ready! Go, go!" The two of them took off, diving onto the pad and disappearing just as a huge explosion ripped through the room. Daystar had left her family a little present.   
The two of them rematerialized in a heap on the bridge of the _Starfire._ "Ooof- get off me!" Daystar groaned, pushing TJ to the floor. "I hate fast teleport jumps."   
"TJ!" The Blue Astro Ranger looked up just in time to be hugged tightly by Cassie. "You're all right! We were so worried about you!" Pulling back, she blinked. "Who's your friend?"   
TJ grinned. "It's a long story, guys."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


It was late, and getting close to bedtime for a good half of the Power Chamber's occupants. After the events of the day, though, no one was particularly eager for sleep, considering the likelihood of nightmares. Currently, all eyes were focused on Dr. Egon Spengler.   
"Considering that the Shadowborg is a step up in terms of ruthlessness from anyone any of you have faced before, I think that it would be best if as many of you as possible spent the night here. This place is built like a fortress, and is more than adequately equipped with sleeping quarters and other such necessary facilities. The four of us certainly won't be going back to New York, but I don't know how each of you will be affected by this idea."   
Ryan shrugged. "Kaitlin and I each live alone, and nobody's going to be looking for Katie. As for JB- why don't you call your parents and say you're spending the night at my place. We've certainly done it before."   
JB nodded. "Yeah, I think they'll buy that. Heck, we've spent weeks living like that, so even if it runs long, they'll understand. What about working at the dojo?"   
"I'll just call Tao and ask for a leave of absence. He'll understand- he always does. And it's our slow period anyway. He can handle the classes by himself for a while."   
Kaitlin nodded. "Yeah, I can probably get the same deal from Woody at the paper, especially if I tell him I'm on the heels of a big story. And what could be bigger than Shadowborg?"   
Art shrugged. "I was going to stay up late and see what I couldn't come up with in the way of extra gear for everybody. Might as well do it here."   
Drew nodded. "That's a good idea, Art."   
Fred shrugged. "For tonight, we can just say we're sleeping over at Frank's. Your dad will cover for us, right, Franklin?"   
"He always has. But that won't work for tomorrow, or the next day. What will we do then?"   
Rosa chuckled. "Camping trip. All of our parents know Lita, and the shelter people think pretty highly of her, too. If Detective Park hints that she's taking us on a week-long camping trip to get us out of the city..."   
"Very devious," Winston congratulated her. "Think they'll buy it?"   
Lita nodded. "They should. I wonder- do you suppose we could do something similar for your parents?" she asked the Beetleborgs.   
Roland chewed his lip. "My mom and dad are away, and won't be back for a while. You'd have to get it past Nano, my grandmother. She's pretty sharp."   
"Well, how about I go too?" Peter asked. "I am fairly well-known, so she'd be a little more likely to trust me than a woman she's never seen before, and between the two of us, we can fast-talk almost anyone."   
Drew nodded. "Use the 'getting out of the city' hint, at least when you talk to my mom. If it's for Jo's and my safety, she'll jump at it."   
"Just your mom?" Peter asked casually. Drew nodded.   
"My dad died a long time ago. It's just the three of us now."   
Ray nodded. "Okay, we can set that in motion in the morning. For tonight, everybody's staying here except the Beetleborgs?" Taking off his communicator, he gave it to Drew, while Egon passed Roland the one he was wearing. "These will let us contact you in the morning," the occultist continued. "We can teleport you back here then."   
Drew sighed. "I have the feeling it's going to be a long night."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Nukus looked up as the Shadowborg reformed in the dark shadows at one end of the crypt. "Where have you been?" the Crustacean leader asked curiously. "You retreated from your defeat in Angel Grove hours ago."   
"I had some repairs to take care of, and then I did some research. With so many heroes in the game, I had to get a bit more knowledge." He chuckled coldly. "Things are going to get interesting."   
"I'd say they already have. You managed to stand up to thirteen heroes today. That's not bad, even if you did have to retreat."   
"Next time, things will be- a little different."   
"I have another assignment for you, if you're interested."   
Curiosity tinged Shadowborg's dead voice. "Oh?"   
"The Beetleborgs have a sort of- second line of defense, currently protecting Hillhurst. They're known as the Astral Borgs. I want you to destroy them, utterly. There will be no more reinforcements for our young heroes."   
Shadowborg leaned closer. "Tell me all about them."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Four pairs of eyes surveyed the Delta Megaship's landing pad from the edge of the spaceport. Chris was humming the theme song to "Mission: Impossible" under his breath, although only Carlos got the joke.   
"So, do we have a plan, or do we just go in there and break some heads?" Carlos asked quietly.   
"Carlos, you're with me. We're going to hotwire our way into the ship, while Kylora and Chris distract our lizard friends. Think you two can do that?"   
Kylora chuckled. "Not a problem. Come, Chris. I have an idea."   
"I've waited my whole life to hear a beautiful woman say that," Chris chuckled, following her off. Carlos and Andros began sneaking closer to the ship, waiting for the distraction.   
"Four of them," Chris counted. "I seriously hope this plan of yours is a good one."   
"Trust me," she grinned. "Follow me." The two of them began walking across the concrete of the landing pad, Kylora swaying and hanging all over Chris as if she were drunk. Quickly catching on, the Silver Astro Ranger made his steps a little more hesitant, and leaned a little more on her. Without looking up, he could feel the lizards closing in, predatory habits getting the best of them. A few yards closer, and-   
"Surprise!" Before the lizards could react, their would-be prey had turned the tables on them. An uppercut from Chris and a powerful kick from Kylora simultaneously put two lizards flat on their backs. The other two, given more time to react, were better able to hold their own in a fight. The battle was a furious blur of punches, kicks, and tail swipes. Finally, a triumphant shout from Carlos indicated that the door locks had been defeated. The four lizards temporarily incapacitated, Chris and Kylora took off running for the ship, as their opponents groggily rose off the ground behind them. With a dive, the two of them made it through the bay doors just as they rose. Running up the nearest corridor, they soon found themselves on the bridge.   
"Fasten your seatbelts and return all tray tables to their upright position," Carlos grinned, waving at a couple of chairs. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"   
No sooner had Chris and Kylora strapped in than the ship rocketed up through the atmosphere, blasting through the defense net and leaving the planet Onyx behind. The bridge was consumed by a sudden relieved silence. Then Chris grinned. "Can we do that again?"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The monsters of Hillhurst keep odd schedules. Unlike most of their kind, they are perfectly comfortable being awake in the day, at least within the confines of the house. In fact, they have no set pattern of activities whatsoever- except perhaps the daily half-hearted attempt to eat the Beetleborgs. They sleep and wake whenever they feel like it. This explains why, at 11:45 PM, Count Fangula, the house vampire, was embroiled in a cutthroat game of checkers with the gruff mummy, Mums. Wolfgang, the werewolf, was curled up on the rug in a light doze, while Frankenbeans amused himself with a children's picture book. Little Ghoul, the last of the group, was nowhere to be seen, which was just the way the rest of the monsters liked it.   
"Sure is quiet without Flabber here," Fangula remarked, not looking up from the board.   
Mums nodded. "Yeah, or those kids. I'm actually sorry they didn't show up today- I didn't have any lunch."   
Fangula made a face. "If this keeps up, we're going to have to- ugh- raid Flabber's pantry."   
"It wouldn't be the first time." Suddenly Wolfgang sat bolt upright and howled. The monsters quickly covered their ears.   
"Ow!" Frankenbeans whined. "Ears- hurt!"   
"What is his problem?" Mums asked the vampire. Fangula was quite probably the only person who could understand Werewolf.   
"And tell him to shut up!" a girlish voice screeched. Wolfgang's howl had drawn Little Ghoul out of her basement, an unusual feat in and of itself.   
"He says he smells something- evil," Fangula translated, frowning. "Evil, and familiar."   
"Oh, like he's never smelled anything evil around here!" Mums replied sarcastically. "We're MONSTERS! Plus we've had Magnavores and Crustaceans trooping in and out of this place for two years!"   
Wolfie howled again, nodding frantically. Fangula paled considerably, something Mums would have sworn was impossible. "He says- he says he recognizes it now. It's- Shadowborg."   
Mums gulped. "Oh brother."   
"Would someone like to fill me in on what's going ON AROUND HERE?" Little Ghoul asked, switching from sweet to shriek in mid-sentence."   
"Shadowborg is an evil Beetleborg, created before you moved in with us. He quite nearly destroyed everything," Fangula explained. "Nukus must have sent him to attack the house! He's certainly tried that tactic before."   
"And we don't have any Beetleborgs to protect us this time!" cried Mums.   
Little Ghoul cocked her head. "Hold that thought- I'll be right back." Turning, she dashed down the stairs.   
When she came back up, she found the other four peering through the boarded-up front window. "Do you see him?" Mums asked.   
"There!" Frankenbeans pointed to where moonlight glinted off the silver portions of the Shadowborg's armor as he strode towards the house.   
"Good thing I know where Flabber keeps these in case of emergency," Little Ghoul smirked. The other monsters turned to see her holding the four Astral Coins in her hand. "Come on, we don't have all century!" she grumped. Quickly, they hurried over. Fangula took the Lightning Borg coin, Mums took the Fire Borg coin, and Wolfie took the Lady Borg coin, leaving Little Ghoul to call on Dragon Borg. Then the four of them flipped the coins in the air, and the Astral Borgs materialized.   
"What seems to be the problem?" Dragon Borg asked, looking around him.   
"There's an evil Beetleborg getting ready to attack Hillhurst," Mums explained. Dragon Borg looked out the window.   
"Ah, yes, I see," he replied. "But why summon all four of us?"   
"Because he's really, really _tough,_" Fangula explained. "Shadowborg's the only one of Vexor OR Nukus' goons that ever came close to defeating the Beetleborgs."   
"Trust us, you're going to need all four of you to take him on," Mums added.   
"Then let's go," Fire Borg suggested. "The longer we wait, the more likely he is to attack."   
The four Astral Borgs ran out the door, arraying themselves in front of the steps. In the sky, a full moon shone brightly, illuminating the scene as Shadowborg and the Astral Borgs faced off.   
"We will allow you to go no further, Shadowborg," declared Dragon Borg. "If you turn around now, you will not be harmed."   
Shadowborg simply laughed. "I haven't come all this way just to back off from you, Astral Borgs," he informed them.   
"Why are you here?" Lightning Borg asked warily.   
"I have come to destroy you." Faster than thought, Shadowborg drew his laser and fired, the powerful blast knocking Lightning Borg off his feet. Spreading out, the other three Astral Borgs began to surround their adversary. Moonlight flashed off metal, and the slaughter began.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Between the valor of the _Starfire's_ pilots and the large explosion in the computer room of the _Demon,_ things were going well for the Rangers and the Starrunners. The small fighters were being mopped up, the Dianth boarding party had been unceremoniously transported back to their ship, (helped along by the occasional kick in the pants from Cassie,) and it was obvious the semi-crippled _Demon_ was preparing to move out. The mood on the bridge of the _Starfire_ was cautiously optimistic.   
"Fleetleader, sir!" a young radar operator suddenly yelped, pushing his glasses back up his nose. J'neth was beside him in a flash, TJ, Daystar, and Ashley close behind.   
"What is it, Presto?" J'neth asked.   
"I don't know- but it's BIG," the boy replied. "It's coming from the direction of Onyx."   
"Could it be the others?" Ashley asked excitedly.   
"I dunno, but it's way too big even for a Gunstar," Presto informed her.   
"Lana, hail that ship," instructed J'neth.   
"Yes sir," the brunette comm officer responded. "Attention unknown vessel, this is the ship _Starfire._ Identify yourself and your mission immediately. I repeat, this is the ship _Starfire._ Identify yourself and your mission immediately."   
For a moment, there was only silence on the bridge. Then a very familiar voice came back. "Keep your shirt on. I have to figure out how these things work, first!"   
"Chris!" Ashley cried. "Are you all right?"   
"Nothing's bleeding, burned, or broken. Let's leave it at that, okay?"   
Carlos suddenly broke in with a chuckle. "He's got a black eye from where a lizard punched him, that's all."   
"Would you give me that?" There was a moment of garbled sound, as if Andros was snatching the transmitter from his friends. "This is the Delta Megaship, formerly the property of the KO-35 Space Navy- with a few stops along the way. Permission to dock?"   
J'neth grinned. "Permission granted. I guess all that galactic gossip is true. Earth Rangers really CAN work miracles." He turned to the Rangers on the bridge. "Come on, let's go down to the hold and meet them. Lana, tell the rest of the team the good news, all right?"   
"Will do, sir," she chuckled.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


_...Pain... fear...moonlight on metal..._ Drew sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. The nightmare that had chased him from sleep refused to follow, and all he could remember were bits and pieces. Looking around his darkened bedroom, Drew was suddenly struck with just how many shadows even a tiny nightlight cast. Each one could be a doorway for the Shadowborg. "Great," he muttered to himself. "I'm fourteen years old, and I'm going to wind up sleeping with the light on."   
"Drew?" a small voice asked from the doorway. Turning, Drew saw his sister standing there, looking smaller than usual in her t-shirt and shorts.   
"What's the matter?" he asked, jumping out of the bed and going over to her. "Couldn't you sleep?"   
"I had this awful dream," she replied. "I don't remember what it was, but- I know Shadowborg was in it."   
Suddenly the phone beside Drew's bed rang, and he dived for it before the ringer could awaken his mother. "Hello?" he asked, having a good idea who it was.   
"This is Roland," the voice confirmed. "I just had this awful nightmare, and there's no WAY I'm going back to sleep. The funny thing is- I can't remember anything about the dream." Drew frowned. He wasn't surprised that the three of them were having nightmares after the events of the day, but all at the same time? And Roland almost always remembered the dreams he had. It was rare that he couldn't remember.   
"I think we need to get out to Hillhurst," Drew decided. "This is too much of a coincidence for me. Borg and meet us out there as fast as possible."   
"Will do," Roland replied. Drew hung up the phone and turned to his sister.   
"Better get dressed," he said quietly. "He stole our powers once, and I don't want to be caught in my pajamas if he does it again." She nodded and headed back to her room. Pulling a pair of jeans out of a drawer, Drew changed quickly, a cold finger of dread making its way down his spine. Whatever was going on here, he didn't like it already.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Above Hillhurst, the full moon continued to shine peacefully down. The scenes it shone on, however, were not nearly so peaceful. Fire Borg and Lightning Borg lay unmoving on the ground, barely recognizable due to a large number of cuts and laser blasts. Their circuits were still and cold, no more sparks arcing along them. Over by the steps, Dragon Borg knelt, cradling Lady Borg, the last of his companions in his arms.   
"You'll be all right," he told her, his voice choking slightly. "I promise, we'll have you as good as new in no time."   
She shook her head slightly. "No," she replied, the hint of a sad smile in her voice. "I am- too badly damaged. Before I go, I must tell you- it was an honor to know you and to fight by your side. The same holds for the Beetleborgs. Tell them- please-" Her voice was growing weaker as she fought to keep aware.   
"I shall," Dragon Borg vowed. "And the same is true for me to you."   
Lady Borg sighed a little, and then her body went limp as the light behind her eyes died out.   
"No," whispered Dragon Borg, bowing his head. "Oh, please, no."   
In the middle of the destruction, Shadowborg stood, undamaged by any of the attacks that had been aimed his way. "How touching," he laughed. "If I had a heart, it would be breaking by now."   
"If you had a heart," Dragon Borg snarled, rising slowly to his feet, "I would rip it from your chest myself."   
"Such heroic sentiment," chuckled Shadowborg. "Cheer up; you'll be joining her soon enough." Raising the Shadow Laser, he pointed it at his target. Too badly damaged to try and get out of the way, Dragon Borg simply raised his chin and waited for the final blow.   
"NO!" A voice cried, simultaneous with the laser blast. Chromium Gold was at Dragon Borg's side, even as the other fell to the ground, his chest plate smoking. In front of them, Platinum Purple and Titanium Silver formed a barrier between the fallen Astral Borg and his attacker.   
"I'd love to stay and chat, kiddies," Shadowborg informed them cheerfully, "but I have other business to attend to. Another time." The shadows at his feet seemed to swallow him, and then he was gone.   
As the adrenaline of the confrontation cleared from their systems, Platinum Purple and Titanium Silver truly saw the battlefield for the first time. Titanium Silver froze, staring motionlessly at the scattered parts which had once been three of Earth's bravest defenders. Platinum Purple, on the other hand, quickly backblasted, turned, and quietly threw up.   
Kneeling at Dragon Borg's side, Chromium Gold was peripherally aware of his sister's violent illness, and of Titanium Silver gently supporting her as she was sick. But all of his attention was focused on the far-too-still body in his arms, and the realization that he had failed. If they'd been a little quicker, if he'd thought to bring the Astral Sword and coins to the Power Chamber, if he'd made any one of a thousand decisions, this might not have happened. But it had, and it was all his fault.   
Suddenly a vague thrumming beneath his hands caused Chromium Gold to start. "Roland! Jo! I think he's still alive!"   
Titanium Silver was at his side instantly. "You might be right, Drew," he agreed. "This moonlight makes it hard to tell, but it looks as if Shadow Borg's blast might have just missed the power generator. Probably his aim was thrown off when you yelled."   
"Let's get him back to the Power Chamber," Jo suggested. Her face was pale, but her voice was steady. "Maybe Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz can help him."   
"It's gotta be worth a try," Chromium Gold agreed. "Hit the communicator and bring us in." In a strange flash of light, the four Borgs disappeared, leaving only wreckage behind.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Carlos!" The Black Astro Ranger had barely gotten one foot inside the hold when Ashley pounced on him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Then she pulled back, glaring at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Carlos Vargas!"   
He grinned. "You've got a deal," he told her fervently. Looking up, he saw Daystar standing behind TJ and grinning. "Who's she?" The uniform was definitely not Starrunner issue.   
"Daystar Dianthan, IGPF," she introduced herself. The mention of the police brought a squeak from Kylora, who suddenly attempted to hide behind Andros. Daystar raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"   
"She's from Onyx," Andros explained. "But she did help us get away."   
Cocking her head, Daystar moved around Andros, gently turning Kylora to face her. "Honey, I'm not going to arrest you just because you came from Onyx." Taking in Kylora's wardrobe, especially her bare feet, her face hardened. "What- exactly were you doing before you threw in your lot with these guys?"   
"I- worked in a tavern," Kylora admitted, not looking up from the ground.   
Daystar shook her head. "What happened to your parents?"   
"They were traders. Our ship was attacked- I wasn't very old."   
Daystar cursed softly. "That part of your life is over now," she said quietly. "You don't ever have to go back there again."   
"I don't?" The hope in Kylora's voice was almost heartbreaking.   
"No," J'neth replied, stepping in. "You can stay here, with us, if you wish. The Starrunners are always ready to welcome a new face."   
Kylora smiled, something which lit up her entire face. "I'd like that," she said shyly. "A lot."   
As J'neth led Kylora off to show her around, TJ turned to Daystar. Cold anger was rolling off the woman in waves, and her blue eyes seemed to be pure ice. "I really hate my relatives," she snarled.   
"Did- I miss something here?" Chris asked, looking from one person to another.   
"Daystar is rather reluctantly related to Divatox and the rest of the Dianth Clan," TJ explained.   
"And out of all the despicable, underhanded space scum in the universe, only the Dianth Clan has a stranglehold on the galactic slave trade," Daystar continued.   
Carlos shook his head. "I guess people don't change that much wherever you go, huh?"   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"How's the repairs coming, Ray?" Peter asked quietly.   
Ray Stantz looked up from the delicate circuitry he was repairing. "He's a lucky- guy," the occultist replied grimly. "Half an inch to the left, and he'd be missing a power generator. Drew's interference came just in time."   
Peter sighed, leaning against a console wearily. "Try convincing him of that," he sighed. The three Beetleborgs had returned home, headed once again for their beds. He doubted, however, that any of them would get to sleep for a long time.   
"No thanks," Ray chuckled. "You're the psychologist around here."   
"And you're the tech. How are you and Egon doing? Is he going to make it?"   
Stantz sighed. "I wish I knew, Peter. This design- it's not like anything I've ever seen before. It's almost like a- a cybernetic nervous system! And Art Fortunes isn't a lot of help, either. He may of designed these guys, but he wasn't really thinking about the nuts and bolts when he did it. It's like trying to thread a needle in the dark."   
"Just keep at it," Peter grinned tiredly. "If anybody can pull this off, it's Dr. Spengler and Super Stantz." The dark-haired Ghostbuster cocked his head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"   
"No!" Ray protested.   
"I don't mean Shadowborg ripping people to pieces, I mean the whole thing. Beetleborgs, Power Rangers, new and exciting technologies, and being a part of the big good vs. evil thing."   
The younger man sighed. "I guess so," he admitted. "It's just- so exciting! It feels like I'm a part of something important, something special."   
"I'm not trying to make it sound bad, Tex," Venman replied easily. "It's a perfectly normal reaction. Ask any one of these kids, or the Troopers- heck, ask Art when he wakes up. They'll all tell you they feel the same. I'd be more worried if you _weren't_ enjoying it. That's just not like you, Ray. I'M even enjoying this- although if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."   
Ray grinned. "I don't have to tell anyone. I think Dr. Kino's already figured it out for herself."   
"She's a sharp lady," Peter agreed. "Too bad I don't date inside my profession."   
Ray just shook his head and returned to his repairs.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Where are we going?" Andros asked. The Red Astro Ranger had barely finished being welcomed back by the rest of the Rangers when J'neth had taken him aside and told him there was something he should see. The Starrunner seemed amused rather than worried, with Andros took as a good sign. Now, though, as they made their way through the ship, Andros was beginning to get a little confused.   
"Holding bay B," J'neth chuckled. "I have a surprise for you, sort of a thanks for all the help your Rangers have given us during the Dianth attack."   
"If it wasn't for us, there wouldn't have been a Dianth attack," Andros reminded the other man.   
"We were coming through this area anyway," replied J'neth, dismissing that point. "And the Dianth never miss a chance to attack us. It's not a great relationship. If it hadn't been for your Rangers, we might have been seriously overwhelmed." As they talked, they finally came to a large set of sliding doors. Punching in a code, J'neth grinned at Andros as the doors slid open, revealing the most beautiful ship the Kerovan Ranger had ever seen.   
"THAT'S your thank you?" Andros gasped. Slightly smaller than the Astro Megaship, the silver craft was approximately half the length of a full Megazord. Sleek and streamlined, she was obviously designed for speed and maneuverability.   
"She's all ready to go, Fleetleader," a voice called. Andros looked in the direction of the speaker and saw what resembled nothing so much as a four-foot-tall Tyrannosaurus Rex. Of course, most Tyrannosaurs didn't wear violet coveralls or hold wrenches in their hands. Andros quickly identified the newcomer as a Chugach, a saurian species who were the best mechanics in the known galaxy.   
"Andros, this is Bugsy, the chief of my mechanic's crew," J'neth introduced him.   
Andros raised an eyebrow. "'Bugsy?'" Chugach names were unpronounceable by any human throat, and so members of that race usually picked nicknames if they left their planet. This one was a little unusual.   
Bugsy shrugged. "The ship picks up Earth satellite feeds. You oughta meet my brothers." The Chugach turned back towards the ship. "Hey, guys! Come out and meet the new owner of the bird we've been working on."   
There was a scrambling, and four more Chugach, with slightly different colorations, came out into the main parts of the bay. "These are my brothers. Bubba, Bruno, Buck, and Benny."   
"They have a thing for the letter B," J'neth explained needlessly.   
Buck, in the yellow coveralls, cocked his head. "Nice to meet you," he greeted Andros. To complete the slightly ridiculous image, he was speaking with a decided Western accent. "We've given the thing a complete overhaul. Your dynotherms oughta hit approximately two hundred, she's got laser reticulars, and-"   
Bruno cleared his throat. "You wanna run that by us in plain Eltaren, Buck?"   
"Oh- she's fast, fairly well-armed, but not a gunship. This lady is based on the hit and run strategy."   
"And that kind of work's not cheap," Benny added. Bugsy rolled his eyes.   
"But you are," he responded. "Quit hitting the man up for a tip and get back to work."   
Andros shook his head. "I don't know what to say."   
"Thank you is always good," Bubba contributed, picking up a wrench. Andros chuckled.   
"Thank you. Thank you all."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Last stop," Lita Kino remarked. That morning, she had made her rounds, explaining to the guardians of each of the Turbo Ranger the concept of the camping trip. With Shadowborg on the rampage, the adults were only too glad to get their children out of harm's way.   
Then, picking up Peter, she had driven to Charterville to tackle the parents of the Beetleborgs. Nano Williams had given the two of them the third degree, but Peter's charm was effective even on black-belt grandmothers. Constructing a careful edifice of half-truths, Peter convinced Nano that the Ghostbusters were involved in the effort against Shadowborg, and that Lita, a "trusted colleague" would be taking the children out of the city for their own protection.   
"I feel like a heel," Peter grimaced. "We're telling these parents that their children will be far away from the action, when they're really going to be charging into the thick of it."   
"Would you rather tell them the truth, and give them all heart attacks?" Lita asked, smiling.   
"You have a point, Dr. Kino."   
"Come on, let's go," Drew said impatiently. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to the Power Chamber and check on Dragon Borg."   
Lita and Peter exchanged glances, then the four of them headed up to the door. Taking a deep breath, Lita rang the bell.   
After a few seconds, the door was answered by a pretty woman with blond hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Drew and Jo. Seeing her children standing on the doorstep with two adults, Joyce McCormick raised an eyebrow. "Is there some sort of problem?" she asked cautiously.   
"Not really, Mrs. McCormick," replied Lita. "We just have a proposal to discuss with you."   
"It's cool, Mom," Jo replied. Joyce looked at her daughter.   
"Well- won't you come in?" The entire group moved into the living room. To Lita's amusement, Drew sat down in one of the chairs, while Jo sank cross-legged onto the ground by his feet. Lita and Peter sat side by side on the beige couch, while Joyce took one of the other chairs.   
"Mrs. McCormick, my name is Lita Kino, and this is Dr. Peter Venkman. I'm a psychiatrist who has worked closely with Stone and Crystal County child services."   
"And I catch ghosts for a living," Peter put in.   
Joyce nodded. "Yes, Dr. Venkman, I've seen you on the news a few times. However, I'm fairly sure there are no ghosts in this house."   
Lita smiled. "Actually, Dr. Venkman is a friend of mine, along as a character reference of sorts. I've been asked by the Angel Grove child services to lead a camping retreat for the next week, in part to get children out of the battle zone. Since Shadowborg originated from Charterville, there is some concern that the fighting may break out here as well, and I have been asked to take some Charterville children on the trip as well."   
"Can we go, Mom?" Drew asked. "It's supposed to be really cool. Jo and I signed up for it at the community center, but we need your permission. We've already met some of the other kids."   
"Roland's going," Jo added. She knew that if anything would convince her mother, that would.   
Joyce thought about that for a minute. "Well- if Nano said it was all right, I suppose it's okay."   
"Great!" Drew cried, getting to his feet and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Come on, Jo, let's go get our stuff." The two children thundered up the stairs, leaving the adults to make small talk.   
"So, the children will be gone for a week?" Joyce asked. "I hope that's all it takes to get this resolved. I've grown accustomed to all the Beetleborg-related ruckus going on in this town, but Shadowborg is something else again. He's perhaps the only one that really scares me, even though I've never seen him face-to-face."   
"He scares me too," Lita replied truthfully.   
A few more minutes of light conversation, and Drew and Jo were back, full backpacks on their backs and sleeping bags tucked under their arms. Peter grinned. "Take your stuff out to the car, guys, and we'll head out, all right?"   
"Right," Drew agreed. Both of them knew that the kids would simply teleport themselves and their gear to the Power Chamber when they had the chance.   
The children thundered out the door, and Lita and Peter rose to their feet.   
"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. McCormick," Lita informed her, extending a hand.   
"Same here, Dr. Kino, Dr. Venkman," Joyce replied, taking it. "I'll see you in a week."   
"I wouldn't lay any bets on that," a cold voice said. The three adults turned to see Shadowborg standing in a shaded corner of the room.   
"Oh, shit!" Peter blurted, gently moving Joyce behind him. "Lita, get Mrs. McCormick out of here. I'll slow this guy down."   
"I think not," Shadowborg chuckled, drawing out his laser. Peter didn't think- his instincts knew quite well what to do. In a shimmer of green light, he was clad in his Morphin Warrior uniform, just as Shadow's laser struck him in the chest. He flew backward into a wall. Lita and Joyce, who had ducked behind the couch, winced in sympathy.   
"Out the door!" Lita hissed. "Now!" The two women made a break for it, but Shadowborg was too quick for them.   
"Now, now, ladies, the fun's just starting." A casual cuff sent Lita flying across the room, where she struck a bookcase and slumped to the floor, still. Peter growled, levering himself to his feet. His green eyes almost seemed to glow with a light of their own. The Ghostbuster was still shaky, however, and another shot from the Shadow Laser sent him to his knees. Then Shadowborg turned to the last person in the room. Joyce McCormick was backed up against a wall, trying desperately not to panic. Reaching out, Shadowborg grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer.   
"Mrs. McCormick," he chuckled. "So nice to make your acquaintance." Then the two of them sank into the shadows and were gone.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"This is going to be really weird," Rocky remarked. Adam nodded.   
"Tell me about it. This is probably the most we've ever been split up."   
Rocky shifted, looking at his best friend. "So, what do you think Phaedos is like?"   
"Well," Adam replied, "Billy's memories say that there's a lot of rocky land, and also a lot of jungle. I think we're going to have our hiking cut out for us."   
"At least we've got the girls along," the Blue Zeo Ranger grinned. Not knowing how long the separation would be for, Andros had constructed the teams so as to place boyfriends and girlfriends together. His assigning Cassie to his own team had produced a few grins from the rest of the Rangers, but she seemed to think nothing of it.   
Billy was leading Adam, Carlos, Ashley, Christina, and Tanya to Phaedos, the most mysterious of the four planets, in the Delta Megaship. All they had to guide them were Billy's false memories of a trip there, a trip taken by his other self in an alternate universe. However, the six of them were quite skilled at working together, and Billy seemed confident in his team.   
Meanwhile, tackling Danata, the home planet of the Zarakin race, were Jamie, Jason, TJ, Chris, Rocky, and Katarina, in the newly acquired Mega Winger. Andros had been careful to select the less- uptight members of the team for the socially uninhibited Zarakin. Jamie, of course, was close kin to the current king, although it was not perhaps a relationship she would want to advertise. But her usual mode of behavior was so close to the Zarakin norm that Andros figured she could pass unnoticed among the people with no problem at all.   
The Astro Megazord Shuttle, the smallest of the four conveyances, would be headed to Edenoi, which was the closest of the planets. Tommy would be leading that expedition, as one of the few Rangers present who had actually been there before. Lillian, Parker, and Zack were accompanying him, as well as Daystar, who had flatly refused to leave her newfound reporter friend behind. Since Daystar was quite familiar with Edenite Court behavior and manners, the Rangers had decided that having her along would be a good idea.   
Lastly, Andros would be piloting the Astro Megaship to Eltare to gain the support of the Royal Family. Besides Cassie, he would also be taking Kim, Skull, Trini, and Kat, all calm, rational personalities similar to those of the planet Eltare. Plus, since the planet held the White principle of the Grid in high esteem, Skull might well be able to buy some respect that Andros could not.   
All throughout the main holding bay of the _Starfire,_ farewells were being said. Everyone realized that this very well might be the last time they saw each other, and the good-byes reflected that. The girls were hugging anything that came into sight, while the male Rangers generally contented themselves with handshakes and forearm clasps.   
All the male Rangers except for Jason and Tommy, that is. They had started with the usual handshake and light banter, but neither could really sound unconcerned. Finally, Tommy looked at his oldest friend with deep sincerity.   
"I'm only going to say this once, Jase, because I know how dumb it sounds. But- I am going to say it, just in case we don't make it back. You've been my friend for five years, through thick and thin and things I can't even talk about. You never once let me down or backed away when I needed help. It's an honor to have known you, man, and- aw heck," Tommy sighed. "I love you, you know that?"   
Jason grinned. "Yeah, I think I did. And I love you too, Tommy. You've always been like a brother to me, and you always will." With that, Jason pulled Tommy closer and gave him a quick, fierce hug, which Tommy returned. Then they pulled apart, Tommy regarding Jason with his trademark half-smile. Jason just shook his head.   
Turning to the crowd around them, Tommy cocked an eyebrow. "What are you all looking at?" he asked in mock aggravation. "Let's get to those ships and get going!"   
The four teams of Rangers quickly split up to their separate vessels. Then, firing their engines, the four ships sped away into the blackness of space.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


A flash of green light suddenly filled the Power Chamber. When it faded, Peter Venkman stood in the middle of the floor, dressed in his Morphin Warrior jumpsuit and holding an unconscious Lita Kino in his arms. "I need a little help here!" he called, tension in his voice. Instantly, Ryan and Winston were there, lifting the psychiatrist out of Peter's arms while Justin and Rosa wheeled over a table. The three men laid Lita gently on the table, as Ray, JB, and Egon left their repairs of Dragon Borg.   
"What happened?" Ray asked anxiously.   
"She took a header into a bookcase," Peter replied. Leaning heavily against a console, he flashed again, returning to his normal attire of jeans and a green T-shirt.   
Justin quickly pulled out a hand-held medical scanner and turned it on the unconscious woman, while Egon did the same for Peter. Irritably, the dark-haired psychologist waved him away. "I'm fine, Egon. I hit a wall, but I was morphed. I'm okay."   
"She's going to be all right," Justin reported, relieved. "One hell of a headache when she wakes up, but she'll be okay, thanks to the Green Coin."   
"I think this color is more trouble than it's worth," Peter grumbled, just as the Beetleborg and the three missing Rangers ran in from the direction of the sleeping quarters.   
"We heard the alarm," Franklin informed the others. "What's the matter?"   
Suddenly Fred caught sight of Lita lying on the med table. "Lita!" he cried, rushing to her side.   
"Chill out," Jeb told him. "The lady took a header, but she's gonna be okay."   
"What's going on here?" Drew asked, as Kaitlin and Katie teleported in, their hands full of shopping bags. They had gone to the Charterville Mall that afternoon to pick Katie up a whole new wardrobe. Drew's features suddenly hardened remembering where Peter and Lita had been. "What happened?" he asked, turning towards the psychologist.   
Venkman sighed. This was not going to be easy for any of them, especially not Drew and Jo. "Shadowborg happened," he replied reluctantly. "Lita and I were on our way out the door when he showed up. I don't think he had any idea who we were- until I morphed. He blew me into a wall and pitched Lita into the nearest bookcase."   
"What about our mom?" Jo said in a small voice.   
Peter ran a hand through his hair, unable to meet her eyes. "He took her with him, Jo. I couldn't stop him."   
"What?" Drew cried, his skin going dead white. Beside him, Ryan laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Better than anyone in the room, he knew what Drew was feeling right now.   
"We're getting a transmission," Egon frowned, as a console beside him began to flash.   
"Put it on the main screen," Fred ordered coldly. "I have a feeling I know who's calling."   
The main viewscreen lit up, showing the face of the Shadowborg, as Fred had surmised. "Greetings, heroes of Earth," the evil Beetleborg chuckled. "Ready to surrender yet?"   
"Where's my mother, you bastard?" Drew snarled.   
"Watch your language, little boy. You don't want Mommy to wash your mouth out with soap." The image changed, showing Joyce McCormick tied to a stalactite. She was dirty and frightened, but seemed unharmed. Then the picture went back to Shadowborg.   
"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called. There's some- unfinished business between me and the Chromium Gold Beetleborg. Therefore, I'm issuing him a challenge. Come to the Charterville Cemetery in one hour- alone. If you don't- your mother will regret it very much." With that threat, Shadowborg's transmission winked out, leaving a seething Drew staring at the screen.   
"I'll be there," he promised quietly. "And YOU'LL regret it very much."   
"Drew," Jo began, "I'm coming with you."   
The leader of the Beetleborgs shook his head. "You heard what he said, Jo. I have to go alone."   
"Are you nuts?" cried Tasha. "That guy nearly ripped the three of you apart before. He's at least twice as powerful now! This is suicide!"   
"I'm not putting my mother in any more danger," Drew replied.   
"I have an idea," Professor Hart said suddenly. "I seriously doubt that Shadowborg intends to meet Drew at the specified place. Too much chance of an ambush, should Drew disregard the conditions. More likely, he'll be teleporting him to a shielded location."   
Franklin grinned. "So we put a wire on him and track him!"   
"Then we can teleport in and give him back-up," Katie finished.   
Winston shook his head. "One person, no more. If Shadowborg sees an army, he'll take Mrs. McCormick out before we can react."   
"I'm going," Jo said firmly. Flabber cocked his head.   
"Jo, are you sure that's such a good idea?"   
"Flabber, this is my mother. I'm _going._" There was no contradicting that tone.   
Fred sighed. "Then I'd guess we'd better get to work on that tracker. We don't have a lot of time."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Chromium Gold looked around Charterville Cemetery nervously. Once, a long time ago, he had sort of liked this place. The peace had reached out to him every time he'd come to visit his father's grave. Then the Magnavores had set up their base here, and the atmosphere changed to one of oppression. Now that Nukus was in residence, the evil that could be felt in the area was overwhelming.   
"I'm here!" he called, scanning the area warily. "Where are you!"   
"Step into the portal, Beetleborg." Shadowborg's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Suddenly a black portal, seemingly made of solid shadows, irised open in front of Chromium Gold. Nerving himself, the Beetleborg stepped through.   
An instant of disorientation, the sensation of freezing cold, and then he was through, in a cavern that could have been located in any of the cave systems that undercut Charterville. Standing in front of him was Shadowborg, and farther back in the cave, Joyce McCormick was chained to a stalagmite.   
"I'm here," Chromium Gold repeated quietly. "Now let my mother go!"   
"Backblast," was Shadowborg's only response.   
Chromium Gold frowned. "What?"   
"Backblast. I want her to see you without the armor."   
"You fight dirty," Chromium Gold growled, but there was a note of defeat in his voice. "Backblast!" In a flash of light, Drew McCormick stood in the cave, glaring up at his adversary.   
"Drew?" Joyce gasped. The boy looked up.   
"I'll explain everything later, Mom," he promised. Then, under his breath, "If there is a later."   
Standing straighter, he glared at the evil Beetleborg in front of him. "What now, Shadowborg? Is it easier for you to kill a fourteen-year-old kid than a full-fledged Beetleborg?" Drew didn't know whether the creature before him had any pride to wound or not, but he had to keep Shadowborg's attention on him. He had just spotted the purple-and-red sparkles which signified that Platinum Purple had teleported into the cavern, behind Shadowborg.   
"You misunderstand me, Drew. It was never my intention to kill you- at least, not this time around. I learn from my mistakes, you see."   
"And what did you learn?" inquired Drew, shifting. He didn't like where this was heading at all.   
"That you would make me a far better ally than an enemy," Shadowborg replied, taking a step towards the boy.   
Biting her lip, Platinum Purple barely stopped herself from crying out. Slowly she moved behind the stalagmite holding her mother prisoner. "Shh," she cautioned. "Just hold on, Mom. I'm going to get you out of here." Since Shadowborg had forced Drew to backblast, she saw no reason to keep her identity a secret.   
Meanwhile, Drew was regarding Shadowborg in total shock. "Nukus must have fried your brains when he brought you back," Drew laughed. "Me, join you? Not in a million years!"   
"No? Think about it. At last you'd be free of a responsibility you don't want. No more looking after a little sister who leaps before she looks. No more bailing out a best friend who constantly gets in over his head. No more having to be the sane, rational one when everything is going crazy."   
Drew shivered. As much as he hated to admit it, some part of him was responding to the things Shadowborg was saying. And the soothing cadence of the creature's voice was making it hard to think. "You're wrong," he replied, without as much conviction as before. "I wouldn't want things different."   
"And think of the power. No more being treated like a second-class citizen simply because of your age. You would be the one in command, in control." Seeing Drew's resistance weakening, Shadowborg moved in for the kill. "And think about Heather."   
Drew jerked. "What do you know about Heather?" he growled.   
"I know she never pays you the slightest attention. But I'd bet the Chromium Gold Beetleborg would impress her. You could tell her all about yourself- and get rid of the last obstacle to everything you want. Josh Baldwin." Drew's eyes flashed at the mention of that name. Seeing that, Shadowborg chuckled.   
"Humans have a saying. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Baldwin is certainly an enemy to both of us. Don't you think we should be friends?"   
"Josh- isn't my enemy," Drew protested. His words were growing thick and his eyes were dark.   
"No? He stole your friends, muscled his way onto the Beetleborgs, and took the heart of the woman you care for, all without a second thought. He has never done anything but upstage you and make you look bad. He cares nothing for you. As long as he exists, you will always be second-best, second-rate. Join me, and together we will wipe him off the face of this planet."   
In the back of the cave, Platinum Purple was growing desperate. "We don't have time for stealth," she growled. "Hold real still." Grasping the chains, she pulled hard, ripping them apart and setting her mother free. Unfortunately, the noise of the rending metal caught Shadowborg's attention. Whirling, he spotted them, and seemed shocked for the first time that Platinum Purple could remember.   
"Jo!" Drew cried, trying to focus through the dark fog in his mind. "Get Mom out of here!"   
"What about you?" she called back, stepping in front of her mother as Shadowborg raised his Shadow Laser.   
"I'll catch up," he assured her, lying through his teeth. "Go!" In a flash of light, Platinum Purple and Joyce McCormick were gone. Drew, left behind, collapsed to the ground as his vision began to grow dark.   
"Very heroic," Shadowborg sneered, coming to stand over him. "They may have escaped, but that doesn't matter. I have you."   
Drew had to admit to himself that Shadowborg was right. As the darkness reached up to claim him, he had time for one last thought. _At least Mom and Jo are safe. Nothing else matters anymore._ Then Drew slumped to the ground. The light in his eyes went out, and the cavern was filled with Shadowborg's mocking laughter.   


The End... for now 

  
  



	4. Shadow Hearts

sotm4 _**Disclaimer**- Saban owns EVERYBODY in this fic, except for the Real Ghostbusters, owned by DIC, and those characters who are products of my fertile little brain or borrowed from people such as Jen Bigley. This is number 25 in the Personality Conflicts series (Impressive, isn't it?) and the fourth in a now six-part series. Yes, as I wrote this, I wound up writing a seventy-plus page fic. A little too long, I thought, so I chopped it in two. If it seems a little choppy, that's why. This fic is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for violence, language, and REAL deep stuff. Any and all similarities between the Deshaadra and Jedi Knights are purely intentional and are there for your amusement. Points to anyone who figures out who the Black Falcon is based on. (No, he's not from Star Wars, and he doesn't hang out with Dog Wonder, either.) I borrowed the idea of borrowing the Indiana Jones ref from Cheryl Roberts._

**Shadow Hearts**

  


**July 1**   
**Three days since Zordon's arrest.**

The Power Chamber was in a state of chaos. Nothing new there, but this was a little bit worse than usual. Alarms were blaring, heroes and scientists were scurrying in all directions, and in a corner, Joyce McCormick was completely confused. Not five minutes ago, she had been the captive of the evil Shadowborg, who had used her as bait to lure her fourteen-year-old son, the Chromium Gold Beetleborg, into a trap. She had then been rescued by her eleven-year-old daughter, also a Beetleborg. Now her son was missing, her daughter was frantic, and her questions were going unanswered. It had not been a good day.   
"What do you mean, you lost him?" Roland asked, pulling on Egon Spengler's sleeve. The physicist didn't even look at him, keeping his eyes fixed on the equipment before him   
"I mean I lost him," the blond Ghostbuster replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "His connection to our computer has been completely severed. I can't track him, I can't scan him- I can't even get a reading on his vital signs."   
Ryan Steele pushed in closer. "Do you think he's-"   
"Not likely," Ray Stantz replied. "If he was, we'd still be getting a reading, just- different ones. And I doubt Shadowborg would sever his connection just to kill him."   
"So he's probably a prisoner," Kaitlin ventured.   
"Then we have to go back for him!" Jo cried. Fred stepped forward.   
"No, Jo. It's too dangerous. Shadowborg will be expecting an attack this time."   
"If he's even still there," Franklin added. "He may have moved Drew somewhere else."   
Jo shook her head. "This is my BROTHER!" she yelled. "You all may be afraid to go get him, but I'm not!"   
"It's not that simple, Jo," JB replied, trying to get through to her.   
Tasha nodded. "Losing one Beetleborg was bad enough. We can't play into Shadowborg's hands and lose two."   
Jo, however, was not listening. Extending her arm, she opened her mouth. "Data-" Before she could complete the call, however, a large hand clapped across her mouth.   
"Sorry to have to do this, kiddo," Winston Zeddemore apologized. "But we can't have you getting yourself killed." Jo struggled, but she was no match for the older man's strength. Realizing this, the girl interlaced her fingers, preparing to crack her knuckles and summon her super-strength. "I need a little help here!" Winston yelled, trying to keep Jo's hands apart. Instantly Dex was alongside him, taking Jo's other arm. The girl then began to thrash, obviously working herself into a frenzy.   
"Why me?" Peter sighed, punching a few buttons on the console. A strange device materialized in one hand. Crossing to Jo, he pressed the device to her arm.   
"What was that?" Dex asked, hearing a hiss.   
"Hypospray," replied the psychologist. "Sedative. Jo's going to take a little nap now." Seeing the glare in the girl's rapidly closing eyes, he winced. "You'll thank me for this later, Jo- after you beat me to a bloody pulp."   
Jo made no response to that, simply sagged into unconsciousness. Peter placed her on a lab table that Rosa had retrieved, wiping his forehead. "Strong, isn't she?" he asked of no one in particular.   
"Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?" Joyce asked, not really expecting any more answer than she had received the first four times she'd asked.   
"Maybe I can," a voice replied. Turning, Joyce saw a medium-sized man with white hair, glasses, and a sketchbook tucked under one arm. "My name is Art Fortunes," he introduced himself, extending a hand.   
"Oh- the man who draws the Beetleborg comics. My children are big fans of them."   
Art nodded. "Yes, I know. Actually, that's part of the reason why I'm here. You see, this whole thing started two years ago." While Art briefly explained the histories and identities of the assembled heroes, Joyce listened with increasing surprise.   
"You're telling me that my children have been Beetleborgs for two years, and I never noticed anything?"   
"You sound like my dad," Franklin grinned, coming over. "Hi, I'm Franklin Park. I'm the Green Turbo Ranger. My big brother Adam was a Ranger for over two years before my dad found out, and some of our parents STILL don't know. Superheroes become very good at hiding secrets."   
Joyce sighed. "I suppose. Do you- do you have any idea what happened to Drew?"   
Art and Franklin looked at each other and sighed. "Not exactly," the artist replied, "but- we're fairly sure he's Shadowborg's prisoner."   
"He's still alive, we're almost positive of that," Franklin hastened to assure her. "And Shadowborg wouldn't have bothered going to all this trouble just to kill him. That's not his style." Joyce could see the shadows lurking behind the boy's eyes, though, and knew Franklin was considering a possibility no one had yet brought up. Then he shook himself.   
"Tell you what," he said briskly. "This place is gonna be a madhouse for a while. You don't want to hang around here- it'll be boring and loud. Why don't you come back to my house, and you and my dad can have a talk. He's been in your shoes." Franklin extended his hand, and after a moment, Joyce took it. The two of them vanished in a column of green sparks and a flash of white light.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"There it is," Parker announced. "The planet Edenoi."   
Lillian leaned forward, frowning. "Park? What are those silver things?"   
"Probably defense satellites," Tommy answered her. "However weakened Dregon's forces might be by their split, this planet is still under attack. Parker, can you get us through without a major confrontation?"   
"I can try," the reporter responded wryly. "This is a little different from flying a news chopper. Everybody strap in- it's gonna be a bumpy ride."   
There were a few tense moment, but eventually, Parker managed to set the shuttle down on the surface of the planet. Rising from their chairs, the five occupants of the craft stretched quickly.   
"We'd better go out there morphed," Tommy decided. "One, we'd kind of like the Edenites to know we're on their side, and two, I don't want to be caught unarmed if Dregon's Plague Patrol shows up again. Parker, got your sword?"   
The reporter indicated the katana strapped to his back and grinned. "The lovely police officer here is packing heat as well."   
Daystar pulled the blaster from the holster at her waist. "Stunner/disrupter matrix. It can be deadly or not, depending on what I need."   
Zack nodded. "Good. I have a feeling that we're going to need it."   
"It's morphin time!"   
"Mastadon!"   
"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"   
"Zeo Shadow Power!"   
Moving out of the shuttle, the five crept cautiously along the landscape. "So what's the plan, fearless leader?" Black Ranger asked, scanning the reddish rocks around her.   
"We go looking for trouble," Red Ranger chuckled. "I'm sure King Lexian's resistance is in a fight somewhere. They always are. We find the fight, and we can find our contact with King Lexian."   
"You can't fool me, Tommy," Zack laughed. "You just want to hit somebody."   
"Pardon me," Daystar interrupted dryly, "but I hear the sounds of mayhem over that way. Shall we investigate?"   
Cresting a rise, the five found exactly what they'd been looking for. Two humanoids dressed in brown robes were clashing with a number of ugly mutated soldiers. They were badly outnumbered, and it looked as though the smaller one was injured.   
"Come on, we've got to help them. Zack, Daystar, you circle to the left. Parker, Lillian, and I will hit them from the right. Go!"   
Down in the valley, the larger Edenite was fighting valiantly to protect his companion, who was cradling her arm. "Wish I still had those Robo Rider powers," he thought aloud. "They might come in handy right about now."   
"Eeyyah!" The battle cry caused everyone in the valley to look up from the fight. Red and Black Rangers vaulted in to land in the middle, with Zack not far behind them. Parker and Daystar, not capable of the same acrobatic feats as their Ranger friends, followed in a slightly less flashy manner.   
Red Ranger found himself going hand to hand with the same Plague soldier that he had fought on his first trip to Edenoi. Sending the man head over heels, he shook his head. "Have a nice trip! See you next fall."   
Meanwhile, Black Ranger had produced her Shadow Staff, converted it to three-section mode, and was happily beating three Plague Patrollers senseless. Behind her, Zack covered her back, whacking at enemies with his ax.   
Parker had found himself suddenly embroiled in a full-fledged sword duel with one of Dregon's smarter henchmen. However, years of kendo and keeping his skin intact had given Parker a great deal of fighting skill, and he was more than holding his own. Daystar, meanwhile, was blasting away at a troop of Cogworts, sending them in all directions.   
Finally, the five heroes sent the Plague Patrollers packing. Then they turned back to the two Edenite rebels, only to find themselves on the business end of a blaster. Red Ranger raised his hands slowly, and the others followed suit.   
"Nice to see Edenite hospitality hasn't changed any," Red Ranger grumbled.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"It's beautiful," TJ whispered. The planet Danata hung in the screens, a green-and-blue jewel shining among the stars.   
Jamie nodded. "In a way- it feels like home, even though I've never been there." Jason put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him.   
"There's more land mass here than on Earth," Rocky noted, looking over the scans. "And most of it seems to be plains."   
"'The Sea of Grass,'" Katarina read from one of the maps. "Sounds very romantic."   
"The Sea of Grass is home to the zraltak riders," Jamie informed them. "Dad told me about them. All Zarakin are somewhat nomadic at heart, but in the blood of the riders, it runs stronger than any. Zralta are kind of like horses- but not exactly. You'd have to see one to understand. Anyway, the riders spend their whole lives migrating from place to place, raising meat animals and trading."   
"So where are we headed?" Chris asked.   
"Chorida, the capital city," replied Jamie. Then she grinned. "It should be interesting, actually. We're in the middle of Shalmoon, the feast of the Goddess. The city will be full of people and celebrations. Anyway, once there, we'll make our way to the palace and try to get in to see the king. Zarador is an old friend of Zordon's, from the Order, so hopefully he'll be willing to testify on Zordon's behalf before the Council."   
"Somehow, I doubt it'll be that easy," Jason grumbled.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The Starrunners had provided the six of them with Zarakin clothing, a simple tunic and pants ensemble, each in their Ranger color. Jason had worried about advertising their identities, but Jamie and Andros had assured him that bright colors were the norm. Now, on the streets of Chorida, Jason saw that that was an understatement.   
Music came from everywhere, on instruments that made Jason think of Irish dance music. Food vendors lined the streets, although he wasn't about to eat anything he couldn't identify. Larry had told him once that Zarakin food made Cajun cooking seem bland, and he had no desire to scorch his mouth. But the thing that made the biggest impression on Jason was the people. He hadn't seen this many people having fun since the last street fair in Angel Grove. Even then, there hadn't been quite the same atmosphere. It was infectious; he found himself enjoying his surroundings, and saw that the others were feeling the same way.   
TJ had accepted a metorak vendor's offer of a free sample, and had astounded even the Zarakin watchers by consuming the spicy meat without wincing. This had prompted one of the onlookers to buy him a drink, which the Blue Astro Ranger gratefully accepted.   
Rocky'd been pulled into a ball game with several children of varying ages, and had apparently learned the rules quickly. Katarina had been dragged into it as well, and the two of them were having the time of their lives.   
Chris was blushing bright red- apparently one of the young women in the crowd had asked if he wanted to accompany her back to her inn. Jason chuckled. He knew that Zarakin were quite practical about sex, but it still came as a bit of a shock the first time you saw it.   
And Jamie... Jamie was in her element. She was laughing, dancing, and trading barbs with crowd members, all with an ease that gave Jason pause. Sometimes he forgot that Jamie wasn't completely human. She was half-human, with the lifespan and cultural background of an Earth inhabitant, but part of her was Zarakin, and always would be. It was the part that allowed her to channel the power of the Sword of Lightning, the part that made her the Purple Zeo Ranger.   
"What's up?" she asked, coming back over to him. He just shook his head, drawing her a little closer.   
"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you." Leaning over slightly, he gave her a kiss.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Dad?" Franklin called, pushing open the front door to his house. "Are you here?"   
"In the family room!" his mother's voice floated back. Franklin led Joyce through the front hall and into the family room. His mother was putting together a jigsaw puzzle, while his father was watching a hockey game. Both parents looked up as their son entered.   
"Mrs. McCormick, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Mrs. McCormick. She's the mother to two of the Beetleborgs."   
Trevor rose from his chair with a look of understanding on his face. "Welcome to the club, Mrs. McCormick."   
She shook his offered hand. "Please, call me Joyce."   
"Then I'm Trevor."   
"And I'm Eileen," Mrs. Park put in. "Sit down, please. Would you like a beer?"   
Joyce nodded, sinking into one of the family room chairs as Trevor shut off the TV. "Please. After everything that's happened today, I think I need one."   
"I'm going to head back to the Power Chamber," Franklin informed the three adults. "Mrs. McCormick, I promise you, we're going to find him."   
She smiled. "Thank you, Franklin." The Green Turbo Ranger teleported out, just as his mother came back into the room.   
"I thought we could all use a beer," Eileen Park announced, passing one bottle to her husband. "What happened today, besides finding out that your children are superheroes?"   
Quickly, Joyce related the events of her kidnapping and Drew's subsequent capture. Eileen looked on in concern, while Trevor's face went hard and his hand absently went up to touch the bandage on his shoulder. When she wound down, Joyce looked at the other two adults with an exhausted expression.   
"I'm just at my wits end here. On top of my worry about Drew, I have to deal with the fact that they've been risking their lives for two years, and I never knew it. Jo was NINE when all this started!"   
Trevor smiled slightly. "It's quite an adjustment. I have two Rangers for sons, myself. Of course, Adam was sixteen when he became a Ranger, and eighteen when I found out, and I knew about Franklin from the start of his career. But I do understand what you're feeling to some extent."   
"How do you deal with it? What's it like?"   
"Well- they'll stop lying to you, which would seem to be a plus. Of course, there will be days when it doesn't seem that way. When they tell you that they got their clothes dirty while mud-wrestling a mutant alligator, you might wish they would lie. They'll be running out of the house at all hours, and you'll worry, which you didn't before. They'll stop obeying you- but they'll start listening instead. In short, your children have jumped from fourteen to twenty-five, in terms of maturity. You just have to start seeing them as rational adults a little earlier than most parents do."   
Joyce sighed. "I always told myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to Drew and Jo. After I lost Harry- I guess I got a little paranoid. And now they're spending their time chasing monsters, and there's a triceratops-thing which has quite basically sworn to kill my son!" She looked up. "I saw one of the fights on the news. It's no secret to Charterville that Nukus and Chromium Gold can't stand each other. There's a pretty nasty vendetta between them."   
Eileen nodded. "That sort of thing happens. One thing you have to remember, though. Drew and Jo aren't alone in this. They have Roland, and- who were the others Franklin was talking about last night?"   
"Flabber and Art Fortunes," Trevor replied. "Admittedly, a hyperactive phasm and a cartoon artist might not seem like the most potent backup to have, but the five of them are an excellent team. And as Franklin and Adam both tell me, it's the team that ends up winning."   
"I hope you're right," Joyce sighed.   
Trevor nodded. "Me too."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"What is this place?" Chelsea asked, following Ecliptor into a building. "No, wait, I know what it is. Bars don't look that different from planet to planet. The question I should ask is why we're here?"   
"There's not much we can do on the ship until Sholtor finishes his diagnosis. I'm looking for someone."   
"Do they owe you a favor? Or the other way around?"   
Ecliptor chuckled, scanning the room. "Neither, actually. I've got a- mutually beneficial arrangement to suggest." Chelsea followed his gaze. As she'd said, it really didn't look all that different from a bar on Earth. There were tables, a dance floor, and a number of people sitting at the bar itself, drinking away. The only difference was that the patrons looked like something out of the Mos Eisley Cantina.   
"So why did you want me to come?" she asked. She didn't trust Ecliptor any farther than she could throw him.   
"The arrangement concerns you."   
"And you weren't going to inform me of it?" she asked icily.   
He laughed. "I knew I didn't have to. You'd ask."   
"What is this arrangement?" she growled. Her patience was wearing thin.   
"Has Trey ever told you of the Deshaadra?" At her headshake, he continued. "They are an order of warriors who sell their swords to the highest bidder- or the noblest cause. It depends on the personal code of the warrior. They're quite probably the only organization in the galaxy respected by both the Council and the Alliance, and are ruled by neither."   
"And this person you're looking for- he or she is a member of this order?" she inquired, catching on.   
"Exactly. The Black Falcon, one of the best in the business, and one of the few warriors allowed to remain wild."   
"Wild?"   
"Not a member of a- clan is as close as I can come, but they aren't really related by blood. The word they use is "garal." The garal are warriors bound by apprentice ties or sword bonds. They fight under the same banner, and are subject to the commands of a single leader. The Black Falcon, however, is not a part of any garal whatsoever."   
"So what's this arrangement you want to make?" Chelsea's fuse was growing far too short, and Ecliptor noticed.   
"I want to ask him to take you on as an apprentice."   
"What?"   
"The Falcon needs an apprentice- it's a tradition of the order to have at least one, and he's getting on in his career. We're going to be on this planet for a while, and you need something to keep you from going insane with worry over the Prince. Besides, if you're a member of the Deshaadra, and the Black Falcon's apprentice, the Council will regard you in a much better light than if you were simply an Earth girl."   
"The trial is what, two weeks away? You think I can complete an apprenticeship in two weeks?"   
"Less. Most of the training is things you already know." The crystalline warrior grinned. "I keep a close eye on the Power Rangers. I know the things you and your brother have picked up over the years. Stealth tactics, fighting, picking locks- you already know all of that. Most of the Falcon's time will be taken with testing you, and then giving you the last bits of polish a Deshaadra needs."   
"If he even says yes," Chelsea reminded him practically.   
Ecliptor chuckled. "He will. There he is. Come with me." The two of them crossed the bar floor towards their target.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Adam whistled softly. "Quite a place," he remarked. Beside him, Ashley nodded speechlessly. The six teens stood on the rocky shore of Phaedos, looking around in astonishment. Around them, cliffs and rocky promontories stretched as far as any of them could see.   
"So how do we find this Dulcea person?" Carlos asked.   
Billy chuckled. "She'll find us, most likely. But as I recall, her compound is in that direction. Come on."   
As they walked, Christina noticed her boyfriend beginning to tense up. "What's the matter?" she asked quietly.   
"I guess I just keep expecting the Tengas to pop out of nowhere. This was where they attacked us in the other universe."   
"But Rita's not after us this time," Christina informed him.   
He sighed. "I know, but I'm still jumpy."   
Just then, a horrendous screech echoed across the rocky seashore. Several of the Rangers stanced, but Billy waved them back. "It's all right," he called. "It's Dulcea."   
With a thump, a figure landed on the rocks in front of the six teens. Clad in a green bikini-style outfit, the woman was tall and muscular, with dark blond hair and light blue eyes. "How do you know my name?" she asked, gripping a staff suspiciously. "For I am quite certain we have never met before."   
Billy grimaced. "Well, we have, or rather, versions of us in an alternate universe have. But that doesn't really matter. We have a problem, and we've come for your help."   
She shook her head. "I will send no more after the Great Power. Too many have already died in the attempt."   
"We don't need the Great Power," Tanya replied. "We've already got powers of our own."   
"You're what we've come looking for," Carlos added. "We need you to help our mentor, Zordon."   
Dulcea's eyes lit up. "Zordon? You are Earth's Rangers?"   
Billy nodded. "Yes, and Zordon is in deep trouble. He's been arrested for violating some sort of non-interference law, and we need people to testify on his behalf."   
"I would do anything within my power to help Zordon," Dulcea sighed. "We were quite close during the time of the Order. But when I became Master Warrior of Phaedos, I was sealed to the Sacred Grounds of the Ninjetti. I cannot leave them, or I will begin to rapidly age." She smiled slightly. "After all, I should be the same age as Lexian. It is the magic of the Grounds that keeps me young."   
Seeing the Rangers deflate, she cast her thoughts about for another solution. Suddenly her head snapped up. "Ninjetti!" she cried. "You said that the six of you are Rangers?"   
Billy nodded. "Well- technically, Adam and I are the only ones who have ever held Morphin Power. Carlos and Ashley are Astro Rangers, and Tanya and Christina are Zeo Rangers."   
"But Zordon approved all six of you, so you are pure of heart and spirit. If you were to take up the mantle of the Ninjetti, the Council would have to accept that. The Great Power will not accept those who are not worthy. Plus, the power would allow you to create a link that would allow me to testify on Zordon's behalf."   
Adam raised an eyebrow. "Can we do that?"   
"I shall train you in the time we have remaining before the trial. Come, follow me." With that, she turned and headed towards her compound, the six Rangers trailing behind.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Oh, wow," Kimberly whispered. The other four Earth Rangers nodded, silently echoing her awe. Andros, beside them, simply watched in amusement. The six of them had just left the teleportation station located in the middle of Elarus, capital city of Eltare. Apparently, the metal-and-crystal construction of Eltaren architecture had captured the attention of the five humans. Andros couldn't exactly blame them. He himself had had a similar reaction on his first visit to Eltare. Chivvying them out of the traffic, he leaned against a wall and tried to see things as his friends were seeing them.   
The square was filled with all sorts of people, on all sorts of errands. Despite the activity, though, the atmosphere of the place was one of quiet serenity. Eltarens, as a rule, were a very serene race.   
"Everybody's eyes full?" Andros asked, amused. Cassie managed to tear herself away from the view long enough to nod.   
"I guess so. Wow, it's just so- different."   
"And beautiful," Trini added.   
Shaking herself, Kat got down to business. "So, what's our plan?"   
"We head to Imperial Square, and I try to get us in to see the King. The government of Eltare definitely needs to know about what's being planned for Zordon."   
"Well, lead the way," Kim gestured.   
As they walked, Skull examined the buildings and people around him with a detective's eye. Eltare was certainly a beautiful place, but it wasn't anywhere he would want to live. There was a certain- lack of passion to everything.   
"They're not big on emotions here, are they?" he asked Andros quietly.   
The Kerovan Ranger smiled. "No. Eltaren culture is focused primarily on the intellect. Emotional response is to be hidden as much as possible. To an Eltaren, nothing is quite so vulgar as a display of emotion, whether joy, anger, or anything else."   
"I hope we don't have to stay here too long," Kat added. "It's like being cooped up in a hospital."   
"Sterile, antiseptic," Trini agreed. "There is such a thing as too much peace and quiet."   
Before her companions could respond to that, the six of them entered Imperial Square. Even Andros was struck speechless by the beauty of the Palace in the afternoon sunlight. Gold, silver, and crystal glowed, making the building look like something out of a fairy tale.   
"Hey, check it out!" Cassie pointed. "A statue!"   
As the group crossed the square, Andros began to nod. "That statue was erected after the Grid War."   
"Grid War?" Kat asked.   
"The first and only major offensive by the forces of the Alliance against the Council. Ten thousand years ago, the UAE launched a galaxy-wide strike on all Council planets. Ranger teams were overwhelmed, and far too many people were enslaved or slaughtered before the Council managed to pull together. The Order of the Meledan, Zordon and his teammates, were instrumental in coordinating the defense. Of course, they'd all moved onto other things by that time. Zordon, in particular, was mentoring a team of Rangers, a team that used six coins he'd found in an ancient Eltaren ruin. The team was formed to protect any planet that was under attack, not just to guard one planet from all comers." Andros smiled slightly. "Zordon was a very adventurous person, especially for an Eltaren. Anyway, Zordon faced the most powerful thrust of the UAE, the attack by the sorceress Rita Repulsa, who was creating a spell which would give the Alliance total victory. Zordon's Rangers managed to confine her in the dumpster, but at the cost of their lives. Meanwhile, Rita's final parting shot was to trap Zordon in the time warp where he remains to this day. This statue was erected to honor their courage."   
"You know a lot about it," Cassie said quietly.   
"It's galactic history, taught to every schoolchild. My parents brought me here when I was very young. The statue faces east, towards the rising sun. That signifies the dawning of a new era, and the permanence of their memory."   
The teens examined the statue. In front was a man in some sort of armor, and behind him stood six people in obvious Ranger gear. By the shape of their bodies, three were definitely female. Skull cocked his head. "Those Ranger uniforms look very familiar," he commented.   
"They should," Andros responded. "The coins used by these six are the same ones that the six original Rangers of Earth used. This battle was when Rita got her hands on the Green Coin."   
"The Green Ranger is a woman," Kimberly noticed.   
"Chylia Del Shan, an Edenite. She was married to the Red Ranger, who was from Danata. That caused a bit of a stir. Eltarens and Zarakin don't usually get along very well, but Zordon was always unconventional."   
The group was silent for a time, contemplating the sacrifices of the teams before them. Then Andros straightened.   
"Come on. We'd better head for the Palace."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


During his time with the Crustaceans, Les Fortunes had seen many emotions on Nukus' face. Anger, generally caused by the defeat of yet another monster, surprise, satisfaction, and the occasional expression of unholy joy, all of these had crossed Nukus' features at one time or another. But the pure, naked _shock_ on the Crustacean leader's face as Shadowborg carried an unconscious Drew McCormick into the crypt, that was a new one.   
"And just _what_ are you planning to do with that?" Nukus asked, gesturing to the comatose Beetleborg.   
"I plan to get the ultimate revenge on the Beetleborgs, something I'm sure you'll be interested in," Shadowborg replied, setting Drew down on a nearby table. "We'll turn their own leader against them. They'll never be able to fight their precious Drew, and he'll rip through them like a hungry wolf."   
"Why this one?" Horribelle asked, looking the unconscious boy over. "Wouldn't the girl have worked just as well?"   
Shadowborg shook his head. "No. In the first place, only Drew has the necessary darkness of spirit to make the control work. When he used Vexor's energy axis to make himself Mega Blue Beetleborg, we were connected, if only for an instant. I _felt_ it. Pain, anger, fear, they shine like wildfire in his soul. The girl doesn't burn with a fraction of it. Besides, he gets too unpredictable when he's angry. I can easily use him to control the other two, but to use one of the others against him would be suicide."   
"Will he be as effective working for us as he is with the Beetleborgs?" Vilor wanted to know.   
"More so," Shadowborg responded.   
As the Crustaceans shared an evil laugh, Les Fortunes crept over to the unconscious Beetleborg. Asleep, he didn't look very formidable. You couldn't see the blazing blue eyes, or the defiant set to the chin. Les had come to know THAT look quite well. It was the one that said Drew wasn't backing down, and usually meant the newest Crustacean monster was headed back to the printed page. But out cold, Drew seemed no more than an average teenage boy.   
Suddenly his eyelids began to flutter. Quickly, Les backed away. If Drew was not under Shadowborg's control, the cartoonist had no desire to be at the center of the impending hurricane. And if the boy WAS Shadowborg's pawn- Les wasn't too sure he wanted to be near him anyway.   
Sitting up, Drew looked around himself with a calm generally not consistent with finding oneself in the middle of the enemy's stronghold. As his gaze swept the room, his eyes met Les', and the older man shivered. There was no question that Shadowborg's conditioning had worked. The boy's eyes were like blue ice, cold and hostile. Leaping off the table, Drew strolled over to where the Crustaceans stood watching. His movements exuded a subtle, flowing grace more consistent with Shadowborg than with his normal walk. Stopping before Nukus, Drew bowed deeply.   
"I am at your service, Nukus. What is your command?" he asked, his voice sufficient to freeze nitrogen.   
Nukus could hardly believe his eyes. His greatest enemy, the leader of the Beetleborgs, was bowing before him. Kneeling would have been better, but Nukus knew not to push his luck.   
"Shadowborg, this is incredible! How did you accomplish this?"   
"It wasn't all that hard," Shadowborg explained. "You and he aren't all that different, actually. He may fight to protect his town and his friends, but his heart is capable of just as much destructive rage as yours. I just put him into a receptive mood, pushed a few buttons, and let that side of him take over. Of course, I had to promise him a couple of things."   
"Such as?" Horribelle inquired.   
"There is a girl named Heather who works at Zoom Comics. She is not to be harmed."   
Nukus nodded. "Done. And the other?"   
To the surprise of the Crustaceans, it was Drew who spoke. "Josh Baldwin, the former White Blaster Beetleborg. He's MINE."   
Regarding his newest warrior for a long moment, Nukus nodded again. "It shall be done. And together, there is no force on Earth that can stand against us."   
In his cowering corner, Les Fortunes shivered at the mocking laughter that filled the chamber. He didn't like the way this was heading, not at all. Even a Beetleborg deserved a better fate than this. Besides, with two warriors such as Drew and the Shadowborg, Nukus had little need for monsters. How much longer would he continue to need Les Fortunes?   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Why was it, Red Ranger wondered, that every time he came to Edenoi, he found himself being attacked by the people he'd come to help? His first trip, he'd nearly been beaten senseless by the Masked Rider. Now he was staring into the business end of a blaster, held by a resistance member that he'd just rescued from Dregon's Plague Patrol.   
"Um, did someone forget to tell you that we're the good guys?" Zack asked hopefully. The smaller Edenite, the one who held the gun, just shifted so that she could better cover the five of them.   
Red Ranger, looking at the brown-haired, brown-eyed man beside her, finally felt the sensation of recognition click into his mind. "Donaeus?" he asked.   
The Edenite raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you? I'm not usually on a first-name basis with Dregon's goons."   
Red Ranger groaned. "That was what you took me for the last time. It was almost three years ago. I was wearing white, and you were part of the Prince's guard. You attacked us, until we convinced you that Alpha had sent us. Meanwhile, I was getting beaten up by Dex."   
Donaeus' jaw dropped. "Tommy?" He turned to his companion. "Put the blaster away, Sharana. They're on our side."   
"Are you sure of that?" the girl asked, gray eyes never leaving the five before her.   
"Dregon's goons have too much ego to admit that Dex wiped the floor with them. Besides, I remember this one."   
Reluctantly, Sharana holstered her blaster, but the look she turned on the newcomers said that she was not at all convinced.   
"Look, if I'll make you feel better, take a look at this," Daystar sighed, digging into a pocket of her jacket. She had traded in her uniform bodysuit for Earth-style jeans and a T-shirt, but had refused to leave the leather jacket behind. Pulling out a silver star, she showed it to the two Edenites.   
"IGPF?" Donaeus asked, impressed. "This is an interesting group. So what brings a Power Ranger and a police lieutenant to the war-torn planet of Edenoi?"   
"We need to meet with King Lexian," Red Ranger replied. "Can you take us to him?"   
Donaeus nodded, ignoring his companion's scandalized glance. "Follow us. We were just headed back to the base." Quickly, the seven moved off.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Parker whistled, looking around the cavern that housed the main base for the Edenite Resistance. "Nice place," he remarked. "Kind of looks like Hoth, but without the ice." His sister elbowed him in the ribs, while Zack rolled his eyes and Tommy just shook his head. Daystar, who didn't get the joke, just shrugged.   
The five newcomers followed Donaeus through the cavern, up a natural stair formation, and into a network of tunnels. Every twist and turn looked like the next, and Tommy realized that without a guide, no one would ever be able to navigate the corridors of the base. Which, he supposed, was the whole point.   
Stopping at a curtained cave entrance, Donaeus turned to the group. "Wait here," he instructed. "I'll be right back." Then he ducked through the entrance and was gone.   
"He's lucky this isn't a horror movie," Zack joked, only to be elbowed by both Lillian and Parker.   
After a few moments, Donaeus came back out. "King Lexian will see you now," he reported. Pushing the curtain aside, the young Edenite led the five of them into the cave.   
Inside, King Lexian was standing at a table upon which lay a holographic map of the surrounding terrain. Other maps hung on the walls all around. Most of them glowed a brilliant blue, with other areas limned in yellow. Only a very few spots shone red, a color which the reporter assumed meant enemy territory.   
"Welcome, Power Rangers," Lexian bowed. "What is so urgent that you leave your planet to come to Edenoi?"   
"Zordon has been arrested for violating some sort of non-interference law," Tommy replied bluntly. "People have been looking the other way for five years, but all of a sudden, they've decided to throw the book at him. We need your testimony to prove that he's still capable of fulfilling his duties."   
Lexian sighed. "I would give almost anything to assist my old friend, but my first duty is to my people. We are winning this war, but it is not yet over. I cannot leave in the middle of this crisis."   
Tommy nodded. If there was one thing in the world that he understood, it was duty. He chewed his lip, trying to think.   
"Your Majesty," Daystar suddenly interrupted, "is this the only major stronghold left to Dregon?" she asked, pointing at a large red area on the table map. The king of Edenoi nodded.   
"Yes. Tae Shalrith, one of the oldest structures still in existence. It dates back to the time of Kramon, before the coming of Erex, the first Masked Rider. The Warlord built his structures to last."   
"If that fell to the Resistance, it would pretty much be all over but the shouting, wouldn't it?" Parker asked, seeing where Daystar's train of thought was going.   
"And surely the Resistance could handle clean-up without you," Zack added, catching on.   
Lexian thought for a long moment, then nodded. "Yes, I believe they could. But Tae Shalrith is nearly impenetrable. The combined forces of the entire Rebellion couldn't pry Kramon out of that hole. Erex himself had to go in after the tyrant."   
Tommy grinned. "As my friend Billy likes to say, nothing is impossible. It'll take a lot of teamwork, and a very good plan, but if we work together, I think we can win this war."   
Lexian smiled, extending his hand. "Then let us begin. The final battle for the freedom of Edenoi is at hand."   
Taking Lexian's hand, Tommy shook it.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Wow," Jason remarked, watching the action in the center of the square intently. Four combatants, three men and one woman, were involved in some sort of complicated sparring match. The rules were unclear, but it seemed to be some sort of "last-man-standing" competition. The fighters were constantly changing alliances, two working together to take on an opponent, then just as swiftly turning on each other. The skills being shown were absolutely incredible.   
Suddenly some sort of referee on the sidelines called out "Swords!" The fighters raised their hands into the air, and four blades appeared in their hands in multi-colored flashes of light. As if in response to the scene before her, Jamie's body began to crackle with lightning energy. A rumble from the sky above them started people edging away from her in the crowd.   
In a flash of purple light, Jamie's Sword appeared in her hand. "Oh, sh-" The rest of her statement was drowned out as a huge bolt of lightning shot from her blade into the sky, producing a deafening clap of thunder. Instantly the six Rangers found themselves the center of attention.   
"And that was?" TJ asked calmly, ignoring the ringing in his ears.   
The crowd began to point and whisper, and Chris threw his friends a wry look. "So much for low-profile, huh?"   
"Coming through here!" a voice called. The speaker seemed to be approximately sixty years old, with a shock of brilliant white hair and sharp hazel eyes. Flanking him were the four combatants from the square. All around the Rangers, people fell onto one knee, leaving the six of them the only ones standing.   
"Who are you, warrior, that you hold the Sword of Lightning? Last anyone knew, the sixth Elemental Blade had been lost for many centuries" the man asked.   
Jamie sighed. "My name is Jamie Zedden. I'm the Purple Zeo Ranger of Earth, and my father was Lord Zedd," she replied, looking him in the eye.   
The man raised an eyebrow. "I have heard of you, my half-sister. I am Zarador."   
Jamie bowed. "Your Majesty." She did NOT kneel, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Zarador, who grinned.   
"I would appreciate it if you and your Rangers would accompany me back to the palace."   
"Of course," Jamie agreed. As the group headed back towards the Palace, Rocky asked the question on everyone's mind.   
"What happened back there, anyway?"   
"We are the bearers of the Elemental Blades, or at least those four which are in Zarakin possession," the woman accompanying Zarador replied. "I hold the Sword of Heart, Xaran owns the Sword of Wind, the Sword of Water belongs to Brador, and Marak is the owner of the Sword of Earth. When the four of us summoned our blades at the same time, it caused a chain reaction and your friend's blade reacted, being in close proximity."   
"Ah," Katarina replied. There wasn't really anything else to say.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Well, of course I'll help," Zarador replied instantly, as soon as Jamie had related the problem to him. "I haven't been involved in a good battle in FAR too long. And make no mistake, this will be a battle, even if the weapons are political."   
Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why we're getting as many allies as we can. Most of us don't know the first thing about galactic politics."   
Zarador made a face. "It's not my area of expertise either. What do you think I have advisors for? You don't know how often I've wished I was back with the Order, getting into trouble."   
Jamie grinned. She had been anxious about meeting a half-brother who was physically old enough to be her grandfather, but that had gone right out the window after meeting Zarador. The king of the Zarakin had the body of a man half his age, and a demeanor to match. The Rangers had been received warmly, but without a lot of pomp and circumstance, for which Jamie was thankful. Zarador had then ordered dinner, instructing the cook to make the dishes bland for everyone except TJ and Jamie, both of whom had discovered they LIKED Zarakin cooking. Now the seven of them were ensconced in Zarador's study, discussing the matters at hand.   
Zarador cocked his head. "Ouch. I just thought of something. I might support you, but I'm not the sole representative of my race. A number of my nobles might balk at the prospect of supporting a half-human, whose Zarakin parent is Lord Zedd, and who wasn't even raised on Danata."   
"Wasn't Zedd your father, too?" Jason asked from the comfortable chair he was lounging in.   
"Yes, but they tend to forget that, since I've proven myself. Besides, in Jamie's case, it's just icing on the cake. They'll contend that since she's half-human, an Earth child, and above all, FEMALE, she isn't worthy of the risk we'd be taking."   
"A woman has to fight tooth and nail to get up the ladder here, too, huh?" Chris asked, shaking his head. Zarador snorted.   
"You'd better believe it. Heck, Chala, who holds the Sword of Heart, she had to disguise herself as a boy to get into the House of Swords. They're the bodyguards to the king," he explained quickly. "We're out of the 'women should be seen and not heard' stage, but there's still a fair amount of prejudice out there. I, of course, had all that wiped from my mind the first time I sparred Dulcea." The older man winced, rubbing the back of his neck, remembering.   
"So what do we do?" TJ asked. "Is there any way we can sway the nobles to our side?"   
Zarador nodded. "Yes, and your timing is nothing short of impeccable. Two days from now, there's going to be a gathering on the Sea of Grass. It's ostensibly to honor the Goddess at the ancient Temple of the Winds, but for centuries it's also been a time for the king to meet with his nobles and get some work done. You will have to prove yourselves in combat, against the best warriors of Danata. Do you think you can do that?"   
Rocky grimaced. "Do we have a choice? We need as much support as we can get."   
"Very well. I'll have the maids show you to some rooms where you can spend tonight, and tomorrow we will leave for the Temple."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Oooogh." Lita Kino sat up, rubbing her head. Looking at the insanity around her, she frowned. "How long was I out and what happened?" she asked of no one in particular.   
"It's a long story," Jeb replied. "Art said you'd want these when you woke up."   
Looking at what the Coonhound was pointing to, Lita saw that Art Fortunes had left her a pair of Tylenol and a glass of water. Gratefully, the psychiatrist gulped down the painkillers. "Now, about that long story, Jeb,- make it short."   
"Shadowborg kidnapped Joyce McCormick and used her as bait to trap Drew. Drew bit, Jo rescued Joyce, but Shadowborg has Drew prisoner and Egon can't get a fix on him with the computer. Joyce has gone to talk to the Parks, and everybody else is just going a little nuts."   
"So I see," Lita replied. Justin and Egon were huddled over the computers, working with Flabber and the Professor, trying frantically to find Drew's bio-signature with the scanners. So far, they hadn't had any luck. Meanwhile, JB, Ray, and Art Fortunes were laboring over the still-non-functional Dragon Borg, occasionally making some comment or another in a low tone. Jo was still out like a light, with Winston Zeddemore sitting beside her, occasionally making sure she was still breathing. And Ryan, Kaitlin, and Katie were trying to keep Roland calm. The Titanium Silver Beetleborg was pacing, and looked wound tightly enough to snap at any moment. Dex was nowhere to be seen.   
"Where's Dex?" Lita asked, rubbing her head.   
"He said something about having something to check out at Pyramidas, whatever that is," the dog replied.   
"The Gold Ranger's Zord," Lita replied absently. Trey had occasionally mentioned that he and the Prince of Edenoi had been friends, but she didn't know a great deal about it. What could Dex be looking for that he would want to find in Pyramidas?   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Entering his access code, Dex let himself into the cavernous Zord. It hadn't changed much since the last time he'd been inside it, although a few things here and there hinted that the Zord hadn't been doing much flying in the past two years. Things such as the couch in the main living area, which wasn't secured to the floor in any way. On one of the tables there, Dex found a picture of an attractive young woman, who resembled Tommy in some features. This had to be Trey's fiancee, Chelsea Oliver. Dex grinned. He didn't know the girl personally, but from what he knew of Tommy, he could see Trey's advisors being set on their ears when the match was announced.   
Putting the picture down, Dex headed for the main data banks. Trey kept a journal in the Zord's computers, and Dex was one of the few people who had the access code. He and Trey had been friends for a very long time, longer than most humans would credit. They had very few secrets from each other any more. Sitting down at one of the computer terminals, Dex quickly brought up the journal program. He was tempted to read through Trey's accounts of the past two years, but he didn't really have the time. Scrolling down, he came to the last entry and began to read.   
Dex's jaw hit the floor. Trey had joined forces with ECLIPTOR? He could think of few people that Trey hated worse than Dark Specter's lieutenant. According to the journal, Trey had simply told the Rangers that he'd found other transportation to Triforia, and didn't want to endanger them by going.   
Now this was interesting. Ecliptor alleged that someone named Darkonda was behind the attacks. The only Darkonda Dex knew of was a member of the Council, one of the good guys. As much as he hated to admit it, however, this made sense. A Council representative would be in the perfect position to direct an assault on Zordon and Trey. It also explained why no-one had come after him. As far as the Council knew, he was still on Edenoi, fighting to displace Dregon. His grandfather had seen to that, ensuring that no one would attempt to arrest him for violating the interdict placed on Earth.   
Shutting the journal program, Dex bit his lip. He had the utmost faith in Trey, but he still couldn't help worrying about his friend. They hadn't seen each other in almost five years, not since Dregon's attack on Edenoi, but they had been friends for nine hundred years before that. Dex had been the Earth equivalent of seven, while Trey had been fifteen. They had met on Triforia, at one of those interminable social events that planetary monarchs always felt compelled to drag their heirs to. The two boys had both been bored out of their minds, and had relieved their boredom in the time-honored tradition of boys everywhere- by getting into trouble. Dex didn't recall exactly how it had happened, but he and Trey had wound up covered in mud, chasing an escaped aoridil through the throne room. Dex could still remember the expression on his grandfather and Lord Terrian's faces upon seeing the heirs to the Triforian and Edenite thrones covered in mud from head to toe. It had taken both kings all of their self-control to keep from laughing.   
That had been the start of a fast friendship between Dex and Trey. No one had thought it would last, since Triforians aged at half the rate of Edenites, but that had caused no problems. Instead, they had grown closer as they had matured, and Dex became closer and closer to Trey's age. The two simply had a great deal in common, both being heirs to both the kingship of their planets and of a tradition older even than that. Sometimes, Dex thought Trey was the only person he could talk to.   
Sighing, the Edenite prince stood. He was worried about Trey, but there wasn't much he could do to help his friend. He'd best get back to the Power Chamber. At least there he could do something to help.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


It was full dark by the time the six Rangers reached the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple, where Dulcea made her home. Pointing at the firepit in the center of the circle, Dulcea cast a bolt of green energy at the wood within, igniting a blaze. "Please, stand before the fire, Rangers," she instructed. The six teens did as she asked, arranging themselves in a loose semicircle around the flames. Billy stared into the leaping fire, memories echoing in his mind.   
"Ninjetti is but one of three subsets composing the Great Power," Dulcea informed them. "The Great Power is an ancient subset of the Morphin Grid, a power which comes not from an external connection to the Grid, but from a link buried in the spark of life that all creatures hold within. The source of the Great Power is in your soul, Rangers, not within a coin, or a crystal. But the power itself is very like that which the Morphin Rangers among you are used to using. Ninjetti, the best known division, is the level of the spirit, and has animals accordingly. However, there are also divisions for the body and mind levels. The Sauria and Thunderae divisions have passed into obscurity, however."   
"Stare into the fire, Rangers, and search within yourself. Discover your Grid spirit, and you will discover your power. Look deep within, into your spirit."   
Taking a deep breath, each Ranger did as she instructed, closing his or her eyes. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, blue luminescence began to swirl from the ground, around the feet of the Rangers. Like miniature glowing tornadoes, the light swirled up and around, until each Ranger was enveloped in a cocoon of light. Then the light died, revealing the six of them clad in new uniforms.   
Billy recognized his from his false memories, and Adam, Christina, and Tanya had seen Tommy's Morphin Warrior uniform before. For Carlos and Ashley, however, this was totally new, and they marveled at the outfits covering them, as well as the colors. Not every Ranger, it seemed, wore the color that he or she usually sported. Billy, Christina, and Adam were dressed in their customary Ranger colors, but Ashley's outfit was blue, Tanya's uniform was black, and Carlos found himself swathed in a costume of purple.   
With a smile, Dulcea stepped up to Billy, the first in line. "Billy, you are intelligent and patient. Your Grid Spirit is the Blue Wolf."   
"Adam, you are peaceful and creative. You follow the Black Frog." Adam sighed, but nodded. He'd had a number of years to come to grips with his amphibian Grid Spirit.   
"Christina. You are insightful and always calm. Your guardian shall be the White Falcon."   
_Winged Lord of the Skies,_ Billy's memory echoed, as he watched Christina trace the falcon on her coin.   
"Ashley, your intelligence serves you well, and you never give up on a problem. You shall be guided by the Blue Unicorn."   
"Tanya, caring and energetic. Your Spirit shall be the Black Lion." Tanya threw a grin at Adam, who just smiled back.   
Lastly, Dulcea came to Carlos. "Carlos, you are tenacious and always willing to try something new. The Grid Spirit you follow will be the Purple Chameleon." Carlos nodded, remembering that that signified Purple Ninja.   
"Trust your Grid Spirits, Rangers, and they shall watch over you." Snapping her fingers, Dulcea caused six color-coded bedrolls to appear. "Sleep now. In the morning, your training begins."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Excuse me," Ecliptor began, coming up to a man sitting on a bar stool.   
"I'm not looking for work," the man replied, not looking up from his drink. Chelsea, standing next to Ecliptor, snickered, sizing the other man up. He was humanoid, the same height as she was. His hair was a dusky gray, and one lock fell down over his forehead to hang between his eyes. One of those eyes was covered by a black patch, and the other one was deep black, with a flash of intelligence. He wore a black bodysuit, with a belt full of gadgets on it. To top it all off, he had the worst accent she had ever heard. It almost sounded as if he were from the Bronx.   
"I'm not looking to hire you," Ecliptor shot back. "I do, however, have an arrangement that you might wish to take part in."   
The Black Falcon looked up at that, raising an eyebrow as he saw who stood behind him. "What type of arrangement?" he inquired. "I don't usually do business with Dark Specter."   
"You've let it be known that you're looking for an apprentice," Ecliptor replied, ignoring the dig. "I believe I have a suitable candidate."   
The Falcon laughed. "I KNOW you don't mean you." His eyes suddenly fell on Chelsea, who shrugged. "Her?"   
"Yes. You'll find she's a very fast learner, and already knows a great deal of what you might teach her."   
"Does she have a name?"   
"Yes, and a voice, too," Chelsea interrupted, annoyed at being discussed like so much cattle. "My name is Chelsea Oliver."   
The Falcon grinned. "You've got spunk, too. What makes you think you wanna be a Deshaadra?"   
She shrugged. "It was his idea. Look, I'll lay my cards on the table. My fiance is the Prince of Triforia. He's currently running from the law, and is in fact in stasis. The trial is in two weeks. _He_" and here she jerked a thumb at Ecliptor, "thinks I can go through an apprenticeship in two weeks and impress the hell out of the Council. I just want something to do so I don't go crazy."   
Turning to Ecliptor, the Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think she can do an apprenticeship in two weeks?"   
"She can already pick locks, climb walls, and best me in battle," Ecliptor replied simply. "She's mastered most basic explosives and booby-traps, and she thinks on her feet. Yes, I believe she can do it."   
Grinning, the Falcon stuck out a hand in Chelsea's direction. "Congratulations, kid, you've just joined the Deshaadra."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Man, this place makes Buckingham Palace look like a Wal-Mart," Skull breathed. The palace guards had admitted them the instant Andros had identified himself, and the six Rangers were currently being led through halls of white stone and crystal.   
"Eltarens love beauty," Andros replied. "Art is one of the highest occupations in this society."   
"Everything is white and silver and crystal," Kat whispered. "It's so cold."   
"We stick out majorly," Cassie agreed, looking at the other two Pink Rangers beside her.   
Kim grinned. "Winter roses," she replied.   
"Better stick close, Skull," Trini teased. "Wander off, and we might lose sight of you."   
The group quieted down as they were led into the throne room. This room was slightly warmer, with red and gold banners gracing the walls. Two thrones of a silvery metal sat at the front of the room, and in them sat two people in white robes, with coronets upon their heads.   
"Greetings," the man began. "I am Zartan, king of Eltare, and this is my queen, Pyria. What brings those Rangers under my uncle's wing to our fair planet?"   
Andros bowed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Your Majesty," he replied. "Your uncle has been arrested by the Council for violation of the treaty of Chrio."   
Zartan raised a dark eyebrow. "We have heard nothing of this," he replied.   
"That's exactly the problem," Andros replied. "No one has. Zordon has been placed out of contact with the rest of the universe, and cannot summon witnesses or evidence to his defense. Someone on the Council is orchestrating this for their own advantage."   
"These are serious allegations, young Ranger," Pyria broke in. Her copper eyes were serious. "Can you prove them?"   
Andros shook his head. "Not yet, Your Majesty. As yet, we don't even know the identity of Zordon's enemy. However, it is quite obvious that someone is controlling this. Information has leaked to the Council that could not have made it there otherwise."   
Zartan nodded. "Zordon is a hero to our people, and he has risked much to keep us safe. Without question, you have the support of the nobility. However, I believe it would also be prudent for you to gain the support of the Morphin Masters. We shall arrange a meeting for you tomorrow morning. In the meantime, feel free to remain in the palace as our guests."   
Andros bowed again. "Many thanks, Your Majesty."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


**July 2**

"That's it," Egon Spengler declared, straightening up from the computer console. "If you all don't get out of here, we're all going to go insane, me included. Roland, stop pacing. You're making me seasick." Everyone looked up at the physicist's declaration.   
"Egon's right," Ray replied. "We can't all spend every waking minute in here, and we have to accept that it might be a while before we find Drew. We've all got communicators now, so why don't most of us go about our day as normally as possible, and Egon and I will call you if anything develops."   
"What about Dragon Borg?" Roland replied.   
"And Drew?" added Jo. The Beetleborg girl had awakened from her sedation a few minutes before Egon's interruption, and had reluctantly admitted that Peter's decision had been the right one. That came as a relief to the psychologist, who hadn't been looking forward to whatever revenge Jo could come up with. He still didn't intend to get caught alone with her for a while, though.   
"We have the computer scanning for Drew on automatic," Egon replied. "There's really nothing else that we can do for a while. So we'll concentrate on repairing Dragon Borg. JB, Justin, we'll call you in a couple hours and you can take over for us. Until then- everybody out!" Hitting a button, the blond Ghostbuster force-teleported all sixteen of them to the park. Even Art Fortunes was dropped into the little clearing.   
The teleportees looked at each other for a long moment, blinking. Finally, Dex shrugged. "Now what?"   
Lita stretched, hearing joints pop. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going home and taking a long hot bath to relax."   
"Sounds good," Peter replied. "Can I join you?" He ducked as she swatted at him before teleporting out.   
"I think Dr. Kino's got the right idea," Art replied. "I'm going to head back to my studio, blow off some steam, and see if I can't find something that'll help against Shadowborg."   
"Be careful, Art," Roland cautioned. "Shadowborg knows where you live."   
"I'll be careful," the cartoonist replied, dissolving into white light.   
Justin's stomach suddenly growled, causing the Blue Turbo Ranger to blush. "Well, Justin's digestive system has been heard from," Tasha grinned, amused. "Who's up for lunch?"   
Hands raised all around, including Peter and Winston, who suddenly realized they hadn't eaten for at least seven hours.   
"Let's go to the Youth Center," Fred suggested. "Ernie won't bat an eye if we walk in there with fourteen people."   
"Good idea," Rosa agreed. "And we can get a workout, too."   
"I could use a punching bag to beat on," Ryan allowed.   
"So let's go check it out," finished Winston. The group headed off.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


No sooner had the rather large group walked into the youth center than they were pounced on by its somewhat portly owner. "Are you guys all right?" he asked the Turbo Rangers, his voice low. "I saw what happened on the news."   
Justin smiled. "We're fine, Ernie. These are some friends of ours, in town to help out." To the others, he said, "You can trust Ernie. He knows all about us."   
Quickly, the assorted heroes ran through the introductions. Finishing up, Ernie grinned. "You guys are in luck. We haven't had many people in today, with the Shadowborg threat and all, and I was just about to close down. In fact, there's only one person in here, and I don't think you'll mind talking around him." Ernie jerked his thumb towards the mats, where a tall figure with dark hair and a white gi was running through a kata.   
"David!" Franklin called, waving. David Trueheart looked up from his form and waved back. Grabbing his towel, he left the gym floor and headed over to the group.   
"Hey, guys. These the reinforcements I saw on the news?" he asked.   
JB raised an eyebrow. "Does EVERYBODY in town know your secret identities?"   
"No, although it can seem that way," Fred chuckled. "This is David Trueheart. He's the brother of one of the Zeo Rangers, and he fills in on the team from time to time." After yet another round of introductions, the group started to drift apart. Ryan, JB, and David began discussing martial arts, and pretty soon the three of them were sparring together on the mats. Kaitlin and Katie had claimed another corner, and were working out as well. Luckily, the Turbos knew the older Rangers' locker combinations, so there was a steady supply of spare gis.   
Meanwhile, Rosa, Fred, Franklin, and Justin began running through a kata together. Over in one corner, Jo began pumping iron. Ever since receiving her civilian powers, the youngest of the Beetleborgs had enjoyed lifting weights, with or without her powers.   
Finally, Dex, Roland, Tasha, Peter, and Winston had claimed a table and were watching the actions while enjoying a round of smoothies "on the house," as Ernie had informed them. "Wow," Dex remarked, watching the perfect unison of the Turbo Rangers. "They're really good."   
"That's nothing," Tasha grinned. "Wait 'til they get to the "shifting sparring." It's kind of an "every man for himself" thing. They move like lightning. It's a lot of fun to watch."   
"You don't do martial arts yourself?" asked Winston. The girl shook her head.   
"Not the way they do. They've been teaching me to fight, but I'm not into it the way they are. Justin's been teaching me meditation, and that's cool, but I just don't like to work out when I get stressed."   
"What do you do?" Peter inquired.   
"I like to run," Tasha replied. "Miles at a time, now that I've got my powers and the heightened stamina that goes with them."   
Roland grinned. "I like to run, too. Sometimes I'll go out and just run my cares away, without activating my civilian powers."   
Tasha shot him a glance. "Wanna go for a run? We're pretty much dressed for it." She indicated their shorts and sneakers.   
"Sounds good to me," Roland replied.   
"Keep an eye on your communicators," Dex cautioned. "And if Shadowborg shows up, get back to the Power Chamber immediately."   
Tasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother," she replied. "Come on, Roland, let's go beat feet." The two of them headed out of the Youth Center.   
Looking over at Peter, Winston saw that the psychologist was watching Ryan and JB intently. "Thinking about getting in on that?" Zeddemore asked.   
Peter smiled wryly. "I've got all this excess energy, and I think I'm gonna go nuts if I don't work it off." Getting up, he raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Coming?"   
"Nuh-uh," Winston replied. "I'm just gonna sit here and drink my smoothie. You're the one who gets hit most of the time anyway. You go on."   
Sticking his tongue out at the older Ghostbuster, Peter headed out to the mats to ask for a lesson.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Kat looked around in awe. "Doesn't look much like UCLA," she remarked.   
"Or Notre Dame," Trini agreed. The Morphin Academy was composed of a number of buildings, all of the strange white stone found everywhere on Eltare. The grounds were beautiful, and as the six Rangers followed their escort, one of Eltare's Royal Guard, they saw beings of every shape and size imaginable.   
"This is the Hall of the Masters," their guide announced. "The Tribunal awaits you inside. Good luck, Rangers."   
Exchanging nervous glances, the six Rangers made their way into the largest building on the campus. "Morphin Masters are those Rangers who have served honorably and well," Andros explained quietly, as they walked down the hall. "After their term of service is up, usually after about the equivalent of ten years, those who wish to move deeper into the Power come here to study, and are eventually promoted to Morphin Master. The Tribunal are the oldest and wisest of the Masters, one from each color. If we can win their support, we can claim the support of every representative of the Power in the known galaxy."   
With those words, the six arrived at a large door of some silvery wood. It was covered with carvings, some far too small to see. Taking a deep breath, Andros knocked firmly. The door resounded with the noise, then slowly swung open. Pulling up their confidence, the six Rangers strode into the room.   
Inside, eight beings in color-coded robes sat at a u-shaped table, staring at the newcomers. Skull's highly developed sense of the ridiculous pointed out the resemblance between the Tribunal and the setup for Senate hearings. Quickly, he fought down the image before it could fully form.   
"Greetings, Rangers of Earth," the man creature in the red cloak intoned, standing. "I am Jarek, Red Master, of the planet Gaiala. This is Ystara, White Master, of Eltare." The woman in the white cloak, beside him, nodded to the Rangers.   
The Aquitian member of the Tribunal was Gracchus, Blue Master, and the draconic Loongari who stood beside him was Verdia, Green Master. Her robe was the same color as her scales, creating an odd effect. Also on the Tribunal was Titania of Faerun. The petite, butterfly-winged woman was a Pink Master, and radiated warmth.   
Next to Titania stood the Black Master, a Fel'hari named Bagh'ra. With his black fur and copper eyes, he looked like a giant black panther- except for the glint of amused intelligence in his eyes.   
Swiftclaw of the Drakkar was the Purple Master of the Tribunal. The sky-blue Velociraptor regarded the six humans with interested violet eyes, propping his chin on one three-clawed hand. Finally, the Yellow Master was Talyn Al'Falqa, a woman with a large pair of bird's wings sprouting from her back. Her hair was snow white, and her eyes were the yellow color found in birds of prey.   
As Master Jarek completed the introductions, Andros bowed. "Greetings to you," he replied. "I am Andros, Red Astro Ranger. My companions are Cassandra Chan, Pink Astro Ranger, Katherine Hilliard, Pink Zeo Ranger, Kimberly Hart, Pink Firebird Morphin Warrior, Eugene Skullovitch, White Tiger Morphin Warrior, and Trini Kwan, Yellow Bear Morphin Warrior. We are under the guidance of Zordon of Eltare, White Falcon Morphin Master."   
Skull saw Bagh'ra rolling his eyes at the formalities, and immediately liked the Fel'hari Master. He also saw Titania elbow him in the ribs, and quickly smothered a grin. Apparently, some things NEVER changed.   
Jarek bowed. "You are welcome, Rangers of-"   
"Oh, for crying out loud, Jarek," Swiftclaw rumbled, sounding annoyed. To the Earth humans in the room, the Drakkar's voice sounded an awful lot like Ed Asner. "Can we PLEASE skip the formal stuff and ask them what they're doing here?" This brought snickers from a number of the other Masters, and even the serious White and Yellow Masters quickly had to hide their smiles.   
"Not all of us were brought up to start a formal conversation with an exchange of raw meat," the Red Master retorted. In response, the Purple Master extended a truly unusual-looking forked tongue and blew a raspberry.   
"Gentlemen," Ystara interrupted. "We have guests. Could we please behave like civilized beings for just a few minutes?"   
"Don't mind us," Kimberly chuckled.   
Cassie nodded. "Yeah, politics on Earth works about the same way."   
"Since the formal opening has gone straight down the recycler," Titania broke in, casting glances at both Jarek and Swiftclaw, "why don't the six of you explain what brings you before the Tribunal today."   
"Zordon of Eltare has been arrested by the Council for violating the Treaty of Chrio," Andros replied. Verdia cocked her head.   
"Thiss iss the firsst we've heard about it," she remarked, hissing slightly on the sibilants. "Should we not have been told?"   
Andros nodded. "No one knows about this, not even the people who should have been informed. Somebody's going to a lot of trouble to keep it quiet, to the extent of hiring the Dianth Clan to take us out as we headed through space."   
Gracchus frowned. "If this is true, than we should lend our support to Zordon and his Rangers immediately," the Blue Master mused.   
"Five Earth years have passed since Zordon broke the Treaty," Bagh'ra mused in a deep rich voice. "Rather- odd that they suddenly decide to haul him in for it? You haven't even lost any mecha recently, have you?"   
Trini shook her head. "No sir, not for almost two years."   
Talyn raised an eyebrow. "Bagh'ra, what are you getting at?" she asked. Her voice had an odd quality to it, like the cries of a falcon.   
"I'm merely suggesting that there's more to this than meets the eye. Someone has obviously laid their plans carefully. If we get involved in this, we could well be stirring up a great deal of trouble."   
Verdia regarded him in astonishment. "I've never heard ssuch wordss out of your mouth before," she told him. "It'ss not like you to back away from a fight."   
Bagh'ra chuckled. "Who's backing away? I simply think we should have a little more ammunition to prove the worth of these six young people before we take on Pasht knows how many Council members."   
"What do you suggest, Bagh'ra?" Jarek asked, interested.   
"The Caves of Alshar," the Fel'hari replied. "The testing grounds for first-year students. We prove that they're worthy of the power, and the Council will have to accept that."   
The other Morphin Masters nodded. "The trip through the Caves is long and perilous," Ystara told the Rangers. "We will give you supplies, but you will have to find your way through on your own. It may take you several days. Do you accept this challenge?"   
Andros nodded. "We do."   
"Then return to the palace," Talyn cooed. "We will send supplies and someone to guide you to the caves tomorrow morning."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


**July 3**

"Sure has been quiet recently," Ray remarked, soldering a connection.   
Peter nodded. "Yeah, too quiet." He held up his hands as Ray and JB shot him glares. "No, seriously! Two days without Shadowborg attacks? We didn't hurt him at all the last time, so he's not recouping his losses. That can only mean that he's up to something. And we still haven't found a trace of Drew. That doesn't make ANY sense."   
"What do you mean?" Art asked. He'd decided that the currently empty Power Chamber was an excellent place to work on his sketches, just as Peter had gone there to think.   
"Well, if Shadowborg had killed him, he'd let us know. Losing any member of the team would knock us off balance, and losing Drew would be even worse, for a number of reasons. If Drew were dead, Shadowborg would practically be dumping the body on our doorstep to rub it in."   
"So he's alive," JB stated.   
"Probably. But WHY? Shadowborg could certainly kill him without a second thought. If he was going to use Drew as a hostage, he would have called with his demands already. Whatever he's planning, he's softening us up for it. He's going to make us wait, make us anxious, and then- pow!"   
As if in response to Peter's statement, the alarm began to blare. Ray ran over to a console, then looked up at the psychologist. "Good timing, Peter. JB, could you call the others back? Shadowborg's in the business district, causing trouble."   
"Another trap," Peter muttered anxiously. "Damn it."   
Sparkling lights began to fill the room as heroes and support staff began teleporting in from all over. Egon and Justin teleported in from Billy's garage lab, Justin still holding some sort of gadget in his hands. Roland and Tasha teleported in from yet another run. Lita, materializing from her office, noted with amusement the not-quite-jealous look Justin was shooting the Titanium Silver Beetleborg, who didn't seem to notice. Ryan and Kaitlin had just arrived from taking care of a few things in Cross World, and Winston and Katie ran in from the gym on one of the lower floors of the Power Chamber. In a tri-colored flash, Fred, Franklin, and Rosa appeared, still clad in their gis. Jo was with them, having received a few lessons from them. Finally, Dex teleported in, having returned to Pyramidas to continue his search through Trey's records. All this occurred in the space of a few seconds.   
"Where is he this time?" Ryan asked, slightly weary.   
"Business district," Ray replied. "You guys had better go. Egon and I will work on getting Dragon Borg operational. We're almost done."   
Fred nodded. "All right, let's kick some butt! Shift into Turbo!"   
"Trooper Transform!"   
"Ecto-Phase Activate!"   
"Databonders!" The chorus was missing one voice, a fact which caused the watching adults to wince slightly. Jo and Roland's faces, however, were pure stone.   
In a huge flash of strange light, the assorted heroes disappeared from the Power Chamber and materialized in the business district. Shadowborg was waiting for them, leaning lazily against a lamppost.   
"I've been waiting for you, heroes," he chuckled. "Tell me, how does it feel to be one short?"   
"I'm gonna grab that lamppost and tie it around your neck!" Platinum Purple snarled. Blue Trooper put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Easy, Jo," he whispered. "He's playing with your mind. Don't give him an opening."   
"You'd certainly know all about mind games, wouldn't you, Trooper?" the evil Beetleborg asked casually. "After all, that's all your life has ever been. Grimlord and his goons have never passed up a chance to turn your mind to their use. But it goes back farther than that, doesn't it? Your own father did the same thing."   
Blue Trooper stiffened. "What?"   
"Tyler Steele, the perfect father. According to all the papers, he started your training when you were barely old enough to walk. How does it feel, knowing your father was molding you into the perfect soldier, practically from birth? Knowing that you're nothing but a pawn in the struggle between him and Grimlord?"   
"Ryan, you know your father loves you," Black Trooper insisted. "He trained you to think, to be able to handle ANYTHING life dished out, Grimlord or not. Your dad loves you!"   
"Then why did he leave you behind?" Shadowborg continued smoothly. "Tyler Steele, gone for ten years, makes a mysterious re-appearance- and two weeks later goes to Norway. Doesn't sound as if he has much use for you anymore."   
Suddenly a fireball knocked Shadowborg off his feet. "I think it's about time someone shut you up," Green Turbo snarled, grasping the Thunder Cannon.   
"Ryan, are you going to be okay?" White 2 asked, resting her hand on Blue Trooper's shoulder.   
He nodded. "I'll be fine, Katie." The pure ice in his voice belied his words, but White 2 did not ask further.   
"Spread out and flank him!" Masked Rider barked. Suddenly a shot from the Shadow Laser caught him dead on, knocking him back several paces. His chest plate smoked as he tried to haul himself back to his feet.   
"Anyone else have anything to add?" Shadowborg laughed mockingly.   
"I do," Titanium Silver snarled. "Metallix Grappler!" The claw-ended staff materialized in his hands, and he threw himself to the attack. Shadowborg knocked him aside easily, only to be hit by yellow and pink bolts of energy from Pink and Yellow Turbos. Ducking away from the shots, he found himself face-to-face with White Trooper.   
"Lights out, Shadowborg," she growled, firing her laser at him. Unfortunately, he deflected it and cuffed her across the face, sending her sprawling.   
"Super Saber Command!" Black Trooper sprang to the attack. The blade of his Super Saber met Shadowborg's claw, and the two of them fenced back and forth. A footsweep knocked Black Trooper to the ground, and he rolled away from his opponent quickly. Shadowborg tried to follow, but Red and Blue Turbos were instantly before him, Autoblasters out and aimed for his optics. Using his hands, Shadowborg deflected the blasts, and managed to vault out of the center of the massed heroes.   
"Twelve against one is hardly fair odds," the creature chuckled, "so I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Beside him, a portal of shadow irised open, and the defenders braced themselves for anything.   
Anything but what they saw. From the shadowy gate emerged the Chromium Gold Beetleborg, armor sparkling in the sun. He held his Metallix Lancer in one hand and surveyed the battle scene coolly.   
"Drew?" Platinum Purple asked, horrified.   
"Hi, Jo," Chromium Gold sneered. The cold tone of his voice sent shivers up the listeners' spines.   
"Heroes of Earth, may I introduce Nukus' newest servant? Oh, I forgot, you've already met." Shadowborg bowed mockingly.   
"Drew?" Blue Trooper asked slowly. "What happened to you?"   
"What happened doesn't matter," Chromium Gold replied, pointing his Lancer at the heroes. "All that matters is that your destruction is at hand!" Suddenly Chromium Gold and Shadowborg leaped back into the fray.   
"Drew, don't! Please, stop!" Platinum Purple backed away from her brother, making no move to defend herself. A vicious slash across her breastplate dropped her to the ground. Slowly, he moved to stand over her, shaking his head.   
"You're pathetic," he told her. "If it wasn't for me and Roland, you'd have been history a long time ago." He raised his Lancer, and she shut her eyes, not wanting to watch.   
A sudden clang of metal on metal caused her eyes to fly open again. Titanium Silver had tackled Chromium Gold, and the two of them were rolling around on the ground, locked in a vicious struggle.   
Shadowborg spared a glance from battling Masked Rider and Red Turbo to see Titanium Silver beating Chromium Gold's head on the ground. Despite the expressionless nature of his face, he suddenly seemed to be bearing a fiendish smile. "Retreat! We'll finish this another day!" With those words, he and Chromium Gold disappeared in a flash of black.   
With their opponents gone, all the heroes turned their attention to Platinum Purple. The Beetleborg had not bothered to rise from the ground, and was instead curled up, head on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs.   
"Jo? Jo, honey, look up," White Trooper tried gently. No response. "I think she's in shock," the older woman reported.   
"Jo worships the ground Drew walks on," Titanium Silver informed them. "How could he do this to us?"   
"It wasn't his fault," Blue Turbo replied. "I have a pretty good idea what happened to him, but it'll have to wait until we're back in the Power Chamber. Here comes the press."   
Titanium Silver groaned. "Bunny Bodelle. We don't need her right now. She'll pelt us all with questions- especially Jo." Indeed, the charging reporter was headed directly towards Platinum Purple, and the other heroes braced themselves to deflect a truckload of questions.   
But Bunny never reached the group. As she moved past a Crossworld newsvan, one of the female reporters stuck out her ankle, causing Bunny to trip and fall. Winking at Blue Trooper, she quickly knelt beside the other woman. "I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. I'm just far too clumsy."   
Blue Trooper grinned and waved. "Come on, let's get back to the Power Chamber." In a flash, the heroes disappeared.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Ooof!" Parker hit the dirt hard, knocking the wind out of him. Trying to restore his breathing to normal, he looked up at the woman standing over him. "They teach you THAT at the Academy?" he wheezed.   
Daystar chuckled. "No, I picked that up from one of my partners, actually. She was Fel'hari- tough lady."   
"I can imagine," Parker replied. Taking Daystar's offered hand, he allowed her to pull him to his feet. "How many partners have you had?"   
She grinned. "Six or seven. They don't stay with me very long. I'm one of those people who works better alone."   
Parker nodded. "I know how that is." The two of them began circling each other once again. This time, as Daystar aimed a punch at him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off balance, catching her neatly in his arms.   
"Wiseguy," she chuckled. "Shouldn't you be keeping your mind on the match?"   
"Why? I have so much more attractive things to think about," he teased, letting her stand. To his surprise, Daystar blushed. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't get flirted with much, do you?"   
"I'm a cop- a lady cop," she replied. "The IGPF is VERY equal in terms of gender, but not all of the officers see it that way. As a result, I have to be more of a guy than the guys do."   
Parker nodded. "Yeah, it's the same way on Earth." Seeing that a couple of Edenite rebels wanted to use the practice area, he drew her out into the main cavern. The two of them quickly moved out of the traffic area, sitting on a natural bench in one of the nooks. "So," Parker continued, "what do you do most of the time? Does the IGPF have departments? Homicide, Robbery, that sort of thing?"   
She nodded. "Yeah, not to mention departments for crimes you've never even heard of. Since I spent half my life around pirates, I've been working the galactic slave trade. I don't know if that's going to be practical after my- run-in with the Dianth Clan, but that's what I've been doing."   
"But what do you do on the job?"   
"It depends on what's going on," Daystar replied. "I've chased slavers around, been in shoot-outs, boarded slave ships and freed the people on board, lots of things. A lot of it is electron trails, catching these guys by their bank accounts. We do our best, but," she shrugged, "we can't save everybody."   
"That hurts, doesn't it?" he asked quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.   
"I've never been able to shake the wish that somebody could have saved my mother. She died getting me off that ship. I was barely five years old; sometimes I can't even remember what she looked like." Collecting herself with a visible effort, Daystar gave him a half-smile. "So what about you? What do you spend your time doing?"   
"Annoying the police," he replied, grinning. "No, seriously. You met Adam, the Green Zeo Ranger, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, his father is one of the policemen in charge of Ranger-related incidents, and it just so happens that the Rangers are my beat. You don't know how many times I've been thrown out of a battle scene or headquarters- sometimes physically." He chuckled. "I also do investigative reporting, uncovering corruption, wrong-doing, that sort of thing."   
Daystar made a face. "That must make you real popular with the police," she said dryly. "My captain, back at Headquarters, always said that reporters were an evil akin to Selanian slime rats. He once threw six of them out at one time." Seeing Parker's puzzled expression, she explained. "He's from Selanus. Looks a little like your Earth octopi- has eight arms which double as legs. I'll introduce you when we get to Erlion."   
"Erlion?"   
"The Council seat is located on the planet Erlion. IGPF Headquarters is there too."   
"Ah. This is going to be an interesting trip."   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Catching sight of their destination, Jason whistled, reigning in his zraltak. Zarador had informed the six Rangers that the only feasible way to reach the Temple of the Winds was to ride, and so the six of them had quickly received an intensive course in managing the creatures. Riding a zraltak was in some ways similar to riding a horse. The main body of the creature was quite similar, although zralta had splayed feet rather than hooves. The head and tail, however, were quite different. The neck was long and serpentine, with an oval, earless head set at the top. The tail was also like that of a snake, making the whole beast look somewhat similar to a brontosaurus, although it was no bigger than an ordinary horse. To top it all off, zralta had warm glossy skin, with no scales to be seen. Generally they came in black, gold, or white, although patterned ones did exist.   
The Rangers had quickly adjusted to their mounts, although Chris had been forced into a brief battle of wills with his. Zralta were rather playful, and the Silver Astro Ranger had found his mount enjoyed bucking him off at the most inconvenient times. The two had apparently come to an understanding, however, as Jason hadn't heard Chris yell for most of the day.   
"There's the Temple," Zarador informed them, pointing at the cloud of dust on the horizon. "They'll be setting up the tents for the gathering, which is what all that activity is. We'll settle in, and in the morning, you can accompany me to the first meeting."   
Jamie grimaced. "Politics. Fun."   
"I hope we get there soon," Rocky interjected. "I'm saddle sore!"   
Zarador chuckled. "Zralta riding can be painful to the novice," he allowed.   
"But they are beautiful creatures," Katarina added.   
"They're evil," Chris broke in. "They make you think they're so sweet, staring up at you with those big brown eyes, and then bam! They pitch you into a puddle."   
TJ shook his head. "Are you still complaining about that? Man, that was yesterday!"   
"He's just waiting to do it again. I know it."   
His mount made a chuffing sound that Jamie would swear meant "Me?" She laughed.   
Chris was still glaring at his zraltak when the entourage entered the main camp. Jamie looked around at all the people, setting up tents, pasturing zralta, and generally settling in. For some reason, she felt oddly at home in this setting, even though it was a far cry from the life she had always known. Catching her eye, Zarador nodded.   
"This is how our people used to be. It's how we still are, deep down. There's a great deal of wanderlust in the most settled of us. Riding the Sea of Grass, the wind in your face- it has a real attraction."   
She nodded, following him to the area set aside for Royal use. Quickly the riders dismounted, scattering in all directions. Jason was a bit surprised when Jamie grabbed his arm and informed him, "Our tent is over there. Come on, help me get it up."   
"Our tent?" he echoed, following her. Picking up a pole, he saw why Jamie had asked for his help. This was no little camping tent, this was a shelter. It was the type of structure nomads lived their entire life in. About the size of a small bedroom, the tent was made of a beautiful royal purple fabric, a color choice that Jason thought had less to do with Jamie's Ranger color and more to do with her blood status. He noticed that the tent Zarador was erecting was the same color.   
"Our tent?" he asked again. "What do you mean, 'our?'"   
She shot him a look. "Jason, we haven't exactly made a secret of our emotional involvement, and this is Danata. Of COURSE they figure we're going to share a tent."   
The implications of that sank in, and Jason blushed red. Sensing his discomfort, Jamie grinned. "It gets worse," she told him. "We've only got one bedroll, too."   
Jason swallowed. "Well, we're mature, responsible adults, right? We can share a bedroll without getting carried away."   
"Speak for yourself," Jamie replied, raising an eyebrow. "I might want to get carried away."   
Jason gulped again, and Jamie took pity on him. "I'm just teasing you, Jason. This won't be any different from the times we've fallen asleep on the couch together." Seeing him relax, Jamie turned back to setting up the tent, smiling slightly. Jason was definitely cute when he was embarrassed.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"How long have we been walking, anyway?" Kim asked. Beside her, Andros shrugged.   
"More than one day, not quite two," he replied. "Are you hungry? We can stop for dinner."   
Kim shook her head. "No, I just want to know when we're getting OUT of here. I don't like caves- too many bad memories."   
"Tell me about it," Kat shivered. "Every time Rita or Zedd wanted us out of the way, they'd stick us in a cave, usually with energy barriers or something." Although neither girl mentioned it, both were thinking of the cave that had been Kimberly's prison, back when Kat had lured her into a trap.   
"Now I know how Tommy felt when he retrieved the Zeo Crystal," the Pink Zeo Ranger continued. "I keep expecting something to pop out at me at any moment."   
Cassie looked around nervously. "The Morphin Masters said that the cave would test us. I wonder what type of tests they meant."   
"Tests of virtue, probably," Trini replied. "Courage, intelligence, teamwork."   
"I think I found the first one!" Skull called, his voice echoing back down the dark limestone cavern. As the other Rangers caught up with him, they found him staring down into a deep chasm. The White Morphin Warrior whistled. "Now that is a DEEP pothole," he joked nervously.   
"Bottomless?" Cassie asked. Andros shook his head.   
"Probably not more than a hundred feet or so."   
Trini winced. "A hundred feet is still pretty lethal. I don't see a bridge."   
"I don't see much of anything," Kat replied. "But there HAS to be a way across. It'd be a pretty pointless test if there wasn't."   
Looking over at his girlfriend, Skull was surprised to see her staring at a rock formation intently. "Kim?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. "What is it?"   
"C'mere," she beckoned. "Look at that. What does that rock look like to you?"   
He squinted, trying to see what she saw in the weathered rock. "Um- a tiger?"   
"You have tigers on the brain," she replied smartly. "It looks like a lion. The Morphin Masters told us that the magic of the caves would take the trials from things we knew, right?"   
Skull nodded. "Right. So?"   
"Leap from the lion's head?" Kat broke in, grinning slightly. Kim nodded.   
"Bingo."   
Cassie raised an eyebrow. "You wanna let the rest of us in on the joke?"   
"'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade,'" Kim replied. "The final test. Remember? 'Only in the leap from the lion's head will he prove his worth.'"   
"No one can jump that!" Andros protested. Trini shook her head.   
"She won't have to. The test had a hidden pathway, a spire of rock that blended in with the abyss below it. It looked like there was nothing there, but in reality, there was a solid pathway."   
Kim nodded. "Right." Walking to the edge, she closed her eyes. "Leap of faith," she said wryly. Then, taking a deep breath, she stepped off the edge. For a long second, she stepped down, feeling nothing- then her foot touched solid stone. Opening her eyes, she grinned back at her friends. "Come on! We don't have all day!"   
The other five Rangers exchanged glances, then stepped onto the bridge behind her, single file.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


It was a shocked and somber group that occupied the Power Chamber. Jo had been forcibly demorphed upon her arrival, and now sat curled in a corner, not responding to anything that was said. The Rangers had summoned Joyce and informed her of Drew's conversion, and she had tried in vain to bring Jo out of her trance. Now the woman simply sat beside her daughter, holding her hand. That was the only contact Jo would allow.   
While Egon and Ray huddled over the still-unconscious Dragon Borg, Fred was finishing up his explanation of what had occurred on the battlefield that day. "Mind control spells are nasty. You're literally not in control when you're under them. It's like- someone else takes over your body, and sometimes your mind." Fred shivered, remembering all too clearly the feeling of being controlled by the Minor Demons Jealysy and Malyce. "All your thoughts and emotions are twisted into something unrecognizable. Sometimes the mental damage is bad enough that the affected person becomes suicidal once the control is released."   
"Suicidal?" Roland repeated, aghast.   
"Only sometimes," Fred was quick to assure him. "Drew hasn't done anything truly horrifying yet, and with Lita and Peter around, we can probably help him work through his feelings before his depression gets too deep. But we have to break the spell first."   
"That may be a problem," Flabber interjected. "Nukus doesn't DO magic. Whatever control Shadowborg has over Drew, it has to be based in something else."   
"Then we have to find out what," Ryan replied, "and fast. I know- we all know too well what it feels like to have no control." His blue eyes were dark with an unpleasant memory.   
"Well, I'm afraid there's only one person who knows what Shadowborg is capable of," Art broke in. "Lester. He must have designed it- after all, he's not in his prison cell anymore."   
"Then we'll have to go get him," Justin decided. "Any idea where he's being held?"   
"The crypt, in the Charterville Cemetery," Roland informed him. "It's the Crustaceans' main base. Nukus'll definitely have him there."   
"We can't just run in there without a plan," Dex protested. "It would be suicide." "And you can't all go," Peter added. "From long experience, I can say that crypts don't have a lot of room to maneuver. Taking an army down would be ludicrous."   
"Got it!" Ray Stantz suddenly sang. "Everybody stand back! We're going to give Dragon Borg a surge to get him jump-started."   
The assembled heroes pulled back from the lab table, as Egon pressed the switch. A jolt of electricity arced through Dragon Borg in a bright flash, then faded. For a long moment, all was still.   
"Did it work?" Justin asked, slowly approaching the table.   
As an answer, Dragon Borg's eyes flashed bright blue, and he slowly sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked in his Scottish-accented voice. Then memory hit him, and Roland would have sworn that the blue visor darkened a bit.   
"Um- welcome to the Power Chamber," Ray smiled.   
Stepping forward, Art captured Dragon Borg's attention. "As to what happened, it's a long and ugly story."   
Quickly the defenders filled Dragon Borg in on the events up 'til the present. Hearing of Drew's subversion, he snarled softly, but did not interrupt.   
"So Drew's with Shadowborg, and Jo's in shock," Franklin finished. "We could really use your help here."   
"Any help you need, I will give you gladly," Dragon Borg replied. "Especially to regain the Beetleborgs this team has lost." Crossing to the corner where Joyce and Jo sat, he knelt in front of the two. "May I?" he asked gently. Joyce nodded, standing up and moving to one side. Lita came up beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders, a gesture which the other woman leaned into immediately.   
"Jo?" Dragon Borg called quietly, gently taking the girl by the shoulders. She continued to stare ahead, lost in her own world. "Josephine McCormick, I know you can hear me," he continued, allowing a thread of steel into his voice. "I realize that you have had a terrible shock, but this is not the way to deal with it. Your brother would be quite ashamed of you."   
Jo whimpered. "Drew," she whispered. Struggling faintly, she attempted to dislodge Dragon Borg's hands, but failed. The Astral Borg's grip was like iron.   
"It must hurt, having someone you love turn against you that way," Dragon Borg went on, his voice a little gentler. "But you must remember, that was- not- Drew." The tone of the last three words was short and flat, like a slap to the face. "The REAL Drew is a prisoner, behind whatever Shadowborg has done to him. The thing that you faced today is nothing but an imposter, just another of Nukus' monsters in a new form. If you give up, then Nukus has won, and there is no hope for your brother. But you are stronger than that. The strength of your body pales next to the strength in your heart. You must fight, Jo, if Drew is ever to have any chance of returning to us."   
Throughout Dragon Borg's speech, the light had steadily been returning to Jo's eyes. As the Astral Borg finished speaking, Jo's paralysis broke entirely, and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly. Dragon Borg held her gently, allowing her to cry. Then, rising, he handed the little girl off to her mother, who wrapped her in another embrace, and the two began to cry together.   
"Well, that's one down," Tasha said quietly.   
"And one to go," finished JB.   
Rosa nodded. "Let's show Shadowborg that when he messes with us, he's playing with fire."   


The End... for now 

  
  



	5. The Waiting Game

sotm5 _**Disclaimer**- Saban owns all these characters, except for the Real Ghostbusters, who are property of DIC, and any original characters which are mine or borrowed from Jen Bigley. This fic is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for violence, language, and deep themes. It is number 26 in the Personality Conflicts series, number 5 in a six-part series, and the second half of the arc began in "Shadow Hearts." Cameo by Julia Holochwost._

**The Waiting Game**

  
  


**July 4**

The sun beat down on the small arena that the Black Falcon had reserved for Chelsea's training. The temperature was easily eighty degrees, and Chelsea reveled in it, letting the heat sink into her bones. After so many afternoons spent in the desert, accompanying Tommy and David on various adventures, it would take more than the dry heat of Briallta to get to her. Dressed in a simple white T-shirt and a pair of white shorts, she waited patiently as the Falcon walked out across the hard, barren earth.   
"Ecliptor was right about you," he said admiringly. The last few days had been spent in testing her knowledge of a number of things, from hand-to-hand combat to the various arts of stealth. Throughout it all, the Falcon's expression had remained carefully neutral, but Chelsea had enough experience reading body language to know he had been pleasantly surprised.   
"So do I pass muster?" she asked. "Will you take me on as an apprentice?"   
The Falcon shook his head. "Kid, it'd be an honor, and that's not the sort of thing I say lightly. First things first, though. If you're gonna be my apprentice, call me Duke. 'The Black Falcon' is just a- professional alias."   
Chelsea nodded. "Got it. So what's first on the agenda?"   
"Your first lesson is all lecture, so pull up a patch of ground and get comfortable," he informed her, sinking gracefully to a cross-legged position. She followed, regarding him expectantly.   
"I'm gonna tell you all about the Deshaadra. What you can expect as my apprentice, from other members, from the Council, and from the galaxy at large. How much did Ecliptor tell you about us?"   
She shrugged. "Not a whole lot. Just that the Deshaadra are the only organization in the galaxy to have the respect of both the Alliance and the Council."   
Duke nodded. "I don't do jobs for the Alliance, and the Council wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole, but there are a lot of Deshaadra who work one side or the other. Since you're looking at being Queen of Triforia, you probably won't be taking on many jobs, so you shouldn't run afoul of anybody who works the Alliance. That's the beauty of being my apprentice. Since you don't belong to a garal, you can pick and choose who you wanna work for- and with.   
"That's gonna give you an interesting status among the Deshaadra. You're wild, which means the only authority you have to answer to is the Elders- and me, of course, but only for the next couple weeks. Unless there's something huge going down, the Elders will basically ignore you, so you're pretty much covered. Only thing to remember when you meet another Deshaadra is not to kill them unless they try to kill you first."   
Chelsea threw him a half-smile. "Sounds simple enough."   
"It's a pretty uncomplicated life," Duke agreed. "Not easy, but uncomplicated. Now, the Council's gonna be a little leery around you, since you're kind of an anomaly. You're the first Earth person to enter our ranks, and you're the only apprentice to serve outside a garal."   
"What about you?" she asked curiously.   
Duke looked away. "My garal- it doesn't exist anymore," he replied softly. "Somebody refused to do a job for Dark Specter, and- well, you can figure out the rest. That's why I don't do jobs for the Alliance, no matter what the pay."   
"I'm sorry," Chelsea sympathized. Duke shrugged.   
"You couldn't know. Anyway, it was a long time ago." Briskly, he stood, helping her to her feet as well.   
"You already know most of what I'd normally teach you, so I'm just going to concentrate on the advanced stuff. Some of the more interesting tools of our trade, some galactic cultural stuff that you'll need to know, and this." Reaching down to his belt, he pulled a silver cylinder from it's hook. Pressing a button, a blue beam shot from it, extending for about a foot and a half.   
"A light saber?" Chelsea asked, raising one eyebrow.   
"Laser sword," Duke corrected. "Traditional weapon for the Deshaadra. I'll be teaching you how to fight with one, and eventually how to make your own."   
Chelsea shook her head. "Great. I'm gonna be a Jedi."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rubbing his eyes, Tommy fought to stifle a yawn. "I didn't know holographic maps could give you a headache," he remarked to the empty war room.   
"If you stare at them for hours on end, they can," replied a voice from the door. Whirling, Tommy turned to see Lexian regarding him in amusement.   
"Give a guy a heart attack," the leader of the Rangers replied lightly, his breathing returning to normal.   
Chuckling, Lexian stepped into the room. "I apologize, Tommy. How long have you been in here, anyway?"   
Tommy shrugged, not quite able to hide his weariness. "I dunno. An hour or two?"   
"Wrong," Lexian corrected dryly. "At least three, because that is how long it has been since dinner. A meal which you did not attend."   
"Oh," Tommy replied sheepishly. "I guess I got caught up in studying these maps of Tae Shalrith."   
"We assumed as much. Your Black Ranger asked me to bring this tray and insist you eat; she seemed to think you'd be more likely to comply with my instructions."   
Tommy took the tray from the Edenite king with a wry smile. "Lillian knows me very well," he allowed. Picking up a leg of what looked like chicken, he began to nibble on it. "You weren't kidding," he continued between swallows. "That place is like a fortress."   
"It is a fortress," Lexian replied. "Kramon the Usurper built it when the peasant rebellions began to spark into a full-fledged war."   
"You mentioned that earlier, and something about the first Masked Rider? What's the story behind that?"   
Lexian let out a long breath, staring into the distance. "It was a very long time ago, even by Edenite standards," he began. "A noble by the name of Kramon had usurped the throne of Edenoi, murdering the entire royal family- or so he thought. Unknown to him, one escaped, a small boy by the name of Erex. Erex was only five hundred years old, the equivalent of five years in your development, and escaped the carnage by crawling out of a sewer pipe that led to the moat. No adult could have fit through it, and Kramon's soldiers ignored it during their rampage.   
"At any rate, Erex escaped, and was found and raised by a peasant couple, while Kramon solidified his reign over the people of Edenoi. Due to the trauma he had sustained, Erex remembered nothing of his royal birth, and his adopted parents never knew. Despite this, Erex grew to be strong and noble, a true prince in spirit if not in station. The injustice of Kramon's reign angered him, and when soldiers attempted to assault the woman he loved, that anger grew to rebellion."   
Tommy chuckled. "I've heard stories similar to this one. Looks like Earth and Edenoi have some history in common."   
Lexian acknowledged that with a nod. "After his fight with Kramon's soldiers, Erex and Laita fled from the village. Their path eventually led them to a cave in the hills. However, this was no ordinary cave. It contained within it the Heart of Edenoi. The Heart is a giant crystal, similar in composition to the smaller ones implanted in our foreheads, to allow mental communication. That night, as Erex slept, the Heart called to him. It told him of his heritage, and charged him to lead the people of Edenoi to freedom. To aid him in this quest, it gave him a power, drawn from the ancestors of the Edenite race."   
"Insects," Tommy realized. "The Masked Rider powers."   
"Indeed. When Erex awoke in the cave, he found himself clothed in armor. Awakening Laita, he told her of what the Heart had shown him, and the two of them left to begin to foment the rebellion.   
"The people of Edenoi quickly fell in behind Erex, for deception is impossible in the mind-to-mind link that the crystals create. With a son of the royal house to lead them, the rebels gained strength and confidence, and Kramon soon found himself losing control of his kingdom. This was the time he ordered Tae Shalrith built.   
"Eventually, the rebels grew too strong, and Kramon was forced to retreat into Tae Shalrith, just as Dregon's forces have done now. For almost a year, the rebels laid siege to the fortress. Many men died on both sides, but no progress was made. Finally Erex realized that he would have to go himself.   
"He slipped away under cover of darkness, knowing that Laita would insist on coming with him if he did not. He entered the castle by a secret passage, and made his way to the throne room. There, he challenged Kramon, and the final battle of the war began.   
"Both men were skilled combatants, and the battle raged for a long time, leading them up stairs and through hallways, until they were on the parapets. The three moons were full, and the soldiers, rebel and usurper alike, stopped and watched the two as they fought, silhouetted in the moonlight. Finally, Kramon knocked the saber from Erex's hand. Just before the Usurper would have slain him, though, an arrow sped through the air and buried itself in Kramon's back. Laita, never one to obey orders, had followed her love into the fortress.   
"With the Usurper dead, Erex was elevated to the throne. He married Laita- over the screams of his advisors- and their children began the line of kings and Masked Riders that has continued to this day."   
"So you and Dex are directly descended from Erex, the first Masked Rider," Tommy mused.   
"Yes," Lexian affirmed. "And another interesting point. The various Masked Riders throughout the centuries have worn varying armors, connected only by an insect theme. But Dex- Dex wears the same armor once worn by Erex himself."   
"And now Edenoi finds itself throwing off another oppressor, and the battle has come back to the same place," Tommy remarked. "Let's hope that history will repeat itself again."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Being a Chameleon, Carlos was discovering, had certain interesting effects. Since Ninjetti powers were buried in the life force, practitioners of the art had certain abilities that Morphin Rangers did not. For instance, they could call upon certain attributes of their Grid Spirit. Today, Dulcea was teaching him to blend into his surroundings.   
"Close your eyes and concentrate," she informed him. "Become one with the rocks around you. Feel what it is like to be a stone. Think of the wind, and the water, and the heat of the sun."   
Carlos did as he was instructed. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, he began to feel different, as if a strange energy was flowing through him. Opening his eyes, he found that he could barely see his own hand. He wouldn't have known where it was at all, but he was glowing with a purple light. Dulcea's mouth quirked.   
"Close," she allowed. "You'll lose the glow with practice."   
Meanwhile, Ashley was exploring an interesting aspect of the powers of the Unicorn. As in the old myths, the Unicorn had the power to cure poisoning and purify tainted water. Dulcea had given her a number of vials of polluted water to practice with, and slowly she was beginning to get the hang of it.   
Adam, Tanya, and Christina were working their way through a meditation kata. The power of the Ninjetti was such that a Ranger's mind and body had to be in harmony, or the powers would be ineffective. So all of the Rangers practiced meditating at least once a day.   
Last, Billy had found himself fascinated by Dulcea's whistling sticks, two nightstick-like weapons which snapped together to form a bo staff. She had agreed to tutor him in their use, and found him to be quite proficient with them, for a beginner. In some ways, they brought back memories of his Power Lance, the weapon he had used as the original Blue Ranger, so long ago.   
Taking her attention briefly from Carlos, Dulcea looked around the training grounds at the six Rangers she was preparing to become Ninjetti. It had been so long since anyone quested for the Great Power... She fervently hoped that she was not sending Zordon's charges to die. But they really had little choice. Not if they were going to save Zordon, and by extension their Earth. With a little sigh, she turned back to Carlos, who had managed to change the glow to a cerulean blue. It was no use worrying now. Things would work out as they must.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jamie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. For Zarador's first meeting with his court of advisors, the Rangers had been instructed to morph and remove their helmets. That, Zarador had informed them, was the Ranger equivalent of military dress. Jason, of course, had no helmet, but that was a minor point. Chris had been quite impressed with his first glimpse of his Ranger uniform. Since the removal of the helmet placed the powers in standby mode, Chris didn't have to worry about them failing on him. It seemed a little strange to Jamie that the first time he morphed would be for a ceremonial occasion, rather than a battle.   
Unlike the rest of the team, she was not dressed in her Ranger outfit. Zarador had thought it a good idea to play up her Zarakin heritage, and so she wore the dress uniform of a Zarakin warrior, a heavily embroidered tunic belted with a wide sash and a pair of loose trousers. The outfit was royal purple, with silver needlework and a silver sash. A silver lightning bolt sewn over her heart completed the ensemble. Silver, Zarador had explained, was the color and metal sacred to the Goddess, and by extension the Power. "We're going to rub their noses in the fact that you're an avatar of the Power," he had informed her. "The Sword of Lightning, most powerful of the Elemental Blades, accepted you as its wielder. Not only that, but the Shard in the handle didn't reject you. They'd rather ignore that- it doesn't fit into their worldview. I want them to be constantly confronted with the fact that you are Zarakin, a Ranger, and a Swordbearer to boot. It might sway one or two to my side."   
Jamie had drawn a number of looks as she had strode through the camp on her way to the meeting. Purple was not a color worn by many Zarakin, signifying as it did the royalty. But she knew that most of the stares were because even fewer women wore the garb of a warrior.   
Once inside the meeting tent, the Rangers had been shown to a spot where a number of low, boxlike seats had been set out for them. Jamie noticed that hers had been set at Zarador's right, a position that was sure to get her noticed. She raised an eyebrow at him as she took a seat, and he responded with a grin.   
The nobles and their entourages were filing in now, and Jamie listened intently as Zarador explained their identities in low tones.   
An older man, with iron-gray hair and blue eyes was identified as Trath, the lord of a province known as Belara. "He's a little more than half my age and acts twice it," Zarador told her quietly. "He's extremely old-fashioned, believes Rangers are worthy of the highest respect. Unfortunately, he also thinks women should take care of the children and devote themselves to 'non-taxing' pursuits. It'll be interesting to see which way this goes."   
Not long after Trath entered, a young man came in, dressed in the garb of a member of the nomadic zralta riders. He threw Zarador a grin as he sat down. "Jalen Del Rayar," chuckled the king. "Reminds me of myself at that age. He speaks for the riders, who are too nomadic to have a real system of government beyond clan loyalties. His sister rides scout for their clan, much to the scandal of half the grasslands. He'll almost certainly be on our side."   
More nobles followed, and Jamie carefully filed the names away for future reference. Altogether, there were seven members of the court: six nobles from various provinces and Jalen of the riders. Chardin was an old friend of Zarador's; the two men were of the same age and a similar outlook. Jamie took one look at the white-haired, silver-eyed man and had liked him immediately.   
Sneris of Gant, on the other hand, she immediately pegged as trouble. Young, with rusty hair and brown eyes, he would have been rather attractive if he didn't resemble someone who had just bitten into a lemon. Every time his gaze fell on Jamie, the puckered expression grew deeper. She had to fight very hard to keep from crossing her eyes at him.   
When Walchis, lord of Granstil, arrived, Jamie heard Zarador groan under his breath. "He can't stay awake long enough to hear half a meeting, and half the time he can't remember what he had for breakfast!" the king told her. "He's half-deaf and half-blind, but he refuses to step down. His son, Rachis, is a good sort, though, and he makes most of the decisions."   
A young, handsome man with gray eyes and a shock of blond hair was identified as Larad, from the province of Trelan. Zarador described him as intelligent and flexible, but not prone to making rash decisions. He was one of the court members they most especially needed to convince.   
Melchor of Narol was last, and he immediately sent chills down Jamie's spine. The man had black hair and black eyes, and unpleasantly sallow skin. But it was the sly smile on his face that made Jamie wary of him. "Now THERE is a thoroughly nasty gentleman," Zarador whispered. "You know there's a problem with a noble when half the planet is hoping he'll be assassinated, and the other half is actively plotting it."   
"Which half are you in?" Jamie asked quietly, throwing him a smile.   
"I go back and forth," Zarador admitted. "As king, I can't be assassinating my nobles, but there are times that I am SO tempted..."   
Seeing that all the nobles were finally present, Zarador rose to his feet. "I'm sure you're all wondering why in the world I've brought guests to this gathering," Zarador began. Zarakin weren't much for formalities. "And I'm sure you can see by their dress that they're Rangers. The problem is this: Zordon of Eltare has been arrested." That drew gasps from most of the members of the court. Jamie noticed, however, that Melchor did not seem surprised at all. Her eyes narrowed, and she began watching the Narolian closer as Zarador continued.   
"These Rangers need our help and our support. They intend to testify at the trial of Zordon, as do I. And I also intend for the planet Danata to back them." Taking a deep breath, Zarador asked a question he already knew the answer to. "Any objections?"   
Chaos ensued in the tent as five men stood and began talking at once. Melchor, Jamie noticed, remained seated, watching the scene with satisfaction. Walchis, of course, just watched uncomprehendingly. Finally, Trath managed to silence his compatriots and turned back towards Zarador.   
"My lord, certainly we would lend all required assistance to the Rangers, but- what aid is needed? We certainly know little enough of this matter. What could we do that would aid their cause?"   
Zarador smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Trath," he chuckled. He turned, gesturing for Jamie to stand. She did so, and he looked back at his nobles. "This is Jamie Zedden, Purple Ranger of Earth. She is also my half-sister. I intend to claim her as part of the royal family, with all the privileges and prestige that entails. Also, she is a Swordbearer, wielder of the fabled Sword of Lightning, and should therefore be considered a part of the King's Guard."   
Once again chaos broke loose. Over all the noise, Jalen caught Jamie's eye and threw her a wink. She relaxed a bit, reassured that at least SOMEBODY was on her side.   
"My lord!" Trath's scandalized exclamation flew above the rest. "This is highly irregular! An Earth child, a Swordbearer? Surely there must be some mistake!"   
"No mistake," Melchor sneered. "Surely, Trath, you've heard the stories about Zedd's half-human whelp, who somehow managed to acquire a powerful Blade? Perhaps the rumors about Zordon's decline are true, if his standards have fallen so low."   
Jamie's eyes flared at Melchor's insinuations, but before she could react, Zarador's voice cracked like a whip. "Guard your tongue, Melchor, or you may find yourself the recipient of a challenge. Lady Jamie is NOT a gentle and forgiving person."   
"_That_ is an understatement," Jason grumbled. His remark broke some of the tension, and Jamie cooled off visibly.   
"I have earned my position on the Rangers," Jamie said quietly. "And anyone who wishes to state otherwise should examine the threats that I have faced. How would you fare, my lord, if confronted with the demon Nyghtmayr?" Melchor simply glared at her.   
"Last I heard," Jalen began easily, "no one who was unworthy could wield an Elemental Blade. Ralthor built that into them as a fail-safe, right?"   
"Zedd held the Sword of Fire," Sneris pointed out.   
Larad shook his head. "Prince Zedd, yes. Lord Zedd, no. Remember, the instant he changed to the side of evil, the blade went dormant. At least, that's what all the legends say."   
"You're quite right, Larad," replied Chardin. "And it's quite obvious that the lady is quite capable of using the abilities of the Sword to their utmost. The Sword has accepted her, which more than proves her worth."   
Jamie scanned the room. Trath looked halfway convinced, and Jalen, Chardin, and Larad were almost certainly swayed to her side. Sneris was still obviously skeptical, Walchis was oblivious, and Melchor was a lost cause. She sighed.   
"There is only one way to decide her worth," Trath declared. "The Competition, on the Day of Five Winds. If these Rangers prove themselves in the sight of the Goddess, then we shall give them whatever support they require. Agreed?"   
One by one, the other men nodded, even Melchor, although he didn't look happy about it. Zarador sighed.   
"Very well then. In four days time, on the Day of Five Winds, this question shall be settled."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"How're you doing?" Cassie asked quietly. Kimberly shrugged.   
"Can't be worse than the Isle of Illusion," she replied. "That was not a lot of fun."   
The Pink Astro Ranger looked puzzled. "Isle of Illusion? I don't think I've heard about that."   
"Right. I forgot, your team doesn't work as closely with Zordon as the previous ones have. The Isle of Illusion was a place that Rita sent the six of us, the original six. It showed you the things you were most afraid of, feeding off of fear and lack of confidence, making you slowly fade from existence. If it hadn't been for a little guy named Quagmire, we would have been toast."   
"What was it for you?" Cassie asked curiously. "I'm sorry, that was really nosy."   
Kim smiled. "No, it's okay. I saw Bulk and Skull as angels. See, back then, they acted like a couple of bullies, always pushing us around. I figured if Rita could make them act like that, she could do anything." She laughed slightly. "I was pretty shallow back then," she admitted. "But Quagmire reminded me of the time I had to take on a monster known as the Terror Toad all by myself, and I got my confidence back."   
"You're kidding," Skull broke in. "You mean, an illusion of me as an angel was enough to break you?"   
"I told you I was shallow," Kim shot back. "Could have been worse, though. Tommy thought we were all putties."   
"That would be painful," allowed Skull. Suddenly the ragged file stopped. "Oh, now what?" the White Warrior asked in exasperation.   
"Fork in the road," Andros' voice filtered back.   
"Salad or dinner?" Skull winced as Kim elbowed him in the ribs. Soon the six Rangers were all gathered in the area where two tunnels diverged.   
Kat frowned. "Do you suppose this is another test?"   
"More than likely," Trini replied. "Check for inscriptions or something."   
The six spread out, and began examining the cave walls for markings. "Hey, I found something!" Cassie called. "Who's Thomas the Rymer?"   
Andros frowned. "What?" The other five quickly moved to stand behind Cassie, who faced an inscription on the cave wall.   
"Take the road of Thomas the Rymer," Kat read aloud. "I have no idea what that means."   
"The Third Road!" Skull yelped, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise.   
"What?" Kim asked, speaking for all of them.   
"It's an old poem, or maybe a legend," her boyfriend explained. "I can't remember anything about it, except that it's about Thomas the Rymer, a song-maker who was taken to Fairyland by the queen of the Fairies. At one point, it talks about three roads. One leads to heaven, one to hell, and the THIRD road leads to Fairyland. That's the one Thomas takes."   
"But there's only two roads here," Trini pointed out.   
Kat bit her lip. "Maybe not," she replied, crossing to the expanse of wall between the two tunnel entrances. Running her fingers over the rock, she felt a small, hairline crack running vertically up the stone. "Bingo!" she cried. "Come on, help me push!"   
With six Rangers placing their weight against it, the stone door quickly swung inward, revealing a third passage between the other two. "All right!" Cassie yelled.   
"Good job, Skull," added Andros. Then the six of them moved carefully off down the third passage.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Okay, guys, that's a wrap," Julia Holochwost instructed, lowering her microphone. As the rest of the news crew began to load the equipment back into their van, she grinned to herself. Bunny Bodelle still wasn't speaking to her after the trip incident, but that wasn't a problem. She had little respect and less liking for the Charterville newswoman, and considering the condition the Platinum Purple Beetleborg had been in, she had probably done the world a service.   
"Ms. Holochwost?" a voice said politely. Julia turned to see the Blue VR Trooper standing behind her, much to the amazement of the crew. As a Cross World reporter, Julia had met the VR Troopers before, but this was the first time one of them had sought her out.   
"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can I help you?"   
"Could we speak privately?" the Trooper asked. "What I have to say is somewhat sensitive."   
She nodded. "Sure." Turning to the newscrew, she handed the microphone she was holding to one of the men. "Hold down the fort until I get back, okay, Johnny?"   
The sandy-haired man gave her a thumbs-up. "Right, Julie." She rolled her eyes at him, then turned back to Blue Trooper.   
"Come on, let's head over there. It's currently reporter-free; no one wants to risk the wrath of Detective Park."   
Blue Trooper chuckled. Having seen Franklin's father in action, he could more than understand that. The two of them ducked into the shelter of the building, and he turned to her. "First off, you have the undying thanks of all of us for tripping Bunny Bodelle. The Platinum Purple Beetleborg was in NO shape to answer questions."   
Julia shivered, remembering the shock in the girl's posture, visible even through the armor. "Will she be all right?"   
"She'll be fine, thank you." That was one of the reasons Blue Trooper had sought out Julia Holochwost to talk to. She was one of the few television reporters in his experience that cared more about people than about the story.   
"What happened out there today? Off the record," she hastily amended.   
"Off the record? Shadowborg managed to take control of the mind of the Chromium Gold Beetleborg," Blue Trooper explained. "He and Platinum Purple are very close friends."   
Julia closed her eyes. "The betrayal must have been awful," she murmured. Then she opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Blue Trooper. "What happened on the record?"   
"On the record, Shadowborg has captured the Chromium Gold Beetleborg and released a look-alike monster in his place. We'd appreciate it if you'd let that get out."   
Julia pretended to look affronted. "You want me, a member of the press, to lie? I work for Channel 6, not Hard Copy."   
"Well, just say that's what you were told. Enough damage has been done to his reputation already."   
Julia nodded. "All right, you have a point. You all be careful, now. Earth needs you."   
"We will. You be careful too." Then in a flash of light and circuitry, Blue Trooper disappeared.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"One thing I don't understand," Carlos began, looking up from the fire. "If we've got these Ninjetti powers, what's going to happen to our Ranger powers?"   
Dulcea sighed. The seven of them were relaxing in the ruins after yet another strenuous day of training, talking about everything and nothing. "Well, the only one whose principal powers will be affected is Billy," she replied. "The five of you draw from sources other than the Grid, and so there will be no interaction between the energies."   
"It's like with my Morphin Warrior and Zeo powers," Adam explained. "I can call on either, but I generally don't call on my Morphin Warrior powers, since they're not as strong and are useless against the Machines."   
"Exactly," Dulcea agreed. "Like Morphin Warriors, each of you will have a Ninjetti costume, drawn from your subconscious expectations. You can morph into either your original costume or your Ninjetti form, depending on the needs of the situation."   
"Is Ninjetti vulnerable to cold iron, the way Morphin powers are?" Christina inquired.   
"No, it is not. You see, Ninjetti will be routed through you, and you are not repelled or harmed by iron. The power, routed through your human energies, will be insulated from the effects of iron, so you would be able to fight Mondo's forces, should the need arise."   
"Dulcea?" interjected Billy. "You said my powers would be affected by the switch. How so?"   
"Your powers are already those of the Morphin Grid, Billy, so there will be some interaction between them. First of all, your Morphin Warrior abilities will be boosted to full Ranger status, since the Great Power will be altering the connection in your spirit. In effect, you will be drawing twice from the Grid, instead of once. You will have both your Morphin Warrior transformation and a Ninjetti costume. This is because the Morphin Warrior patterns have already been established, and the Great Power will create new ones for itself. However, the power inside you will be tapable from either form, and so you will be full strength no matter what incarnation you take."   
"These Ninjetti costumes- what will they look like?" Ashley asked curiously.   
Dulcea shrugged. "I am afraid I do not know that, Ashley. They will, of course, be in your Morphin color, rather than the color of your principal power. Other than that, there are really no indications. The six of you are not a full, self-contained team, so the costumes will have no conforming element. It will depend entirely on the images you hold within yourself."   
Tanya, looking over at Billy, saw him staring deeply into the fire. "This is changing you, isn't it?" she asked quietly. Billy sighed.   
"I don't know if it's really changing me, Tanya. The Morphin Power is a part of me, and according to Zordon, it always has been. Maybe it's just bringing out the parts of me that were hidden deeply."   
"Maybe," she allowed. "For instance, I knew since the day I met you that you were practically a born leader. I remember how when I first came to the Power Chamber, you were obviously the one in charge. But with Tommy around, you always seemed to just fade into the background."   
"He needed the position," Billy told her. "It was his proof that his soul belonged to him and not to Rita. I used to resent the way he was always the one in the spotlight, but I've learned better now."   
"And you're also emerging as a leader again," she replied. "Look around you, Billy. The five of us are following YOU in this. Whoever you're becoming, I think he's a very worthwhile person."   
He threw her a quick smile. "Thanks, Tanya. Your confidence means a lot to me."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 5**

Arms crossed, Dragon Borg was the soul of immovability as he stared down Roland and Jo. Since the Astral Borg had no eyelids, it was inevitable that he would win any staring contest.   
"This is my best friend!" Roland protested. "If you think you are leaving me behind-"   
"I'm absolutely right," Dragon Borg cut in. "You will both listen to me. We have to take a SMALL group to get in, get Fortunes, and get out. I am not risking Shadowborg or Nukus being able to bait either of you into a fight. Besides, we are already down one Beetleborg. I will NOT lose two more. I've lost enough as it is." The grief in his voice was raw enough to make the two Beetleborgs wince. Nodding resignedly, they backed away.   
"Dex, I would like you to come with me, please. And you as well, JB. Finally, I think Tasha, to round out the team. Any objections?" Hearing none, the Astral Borg moved over to Art Fortunes to go over the layout of the crypt one more time. Lita, watching, grinned slightly. Dragon Borg was obviously choosing the more stable heroes for his strike force. She had yet to see anything ruffle the Masked Rider's calm, and JB Reese was certainly less likely to explode than his leader. But it was the selection of the Yellow Turbo Ranger that truly amused her. Despite her smaller size, Tasha had quickly earned the reputation of being an enforcer.   
Noticing Roland leaning against a console, the psychiatrist crossed the room to him. "You know he's got a point, don't you?" she said quietly. The Beetleborg nodded.   
"I know, and I accept it. That doesn't mean I have to like it."   
"He's not exactly impartial himself," Lita observed. "What is it between him and Drew? I remember how Drew was frantic while we were repairing him."   
Roland sighed. "I think," he began slowly, "Dragon Borg is kind of- a substitute for his dad. Mr. McCormick died seven years ago, when Drew was seven and Jo was four. Drew's been the man of the house for a long time, and when we became Beetleborgs, he had to be the responsible one. Dragon Borg kind of- gave him someone to look up to. I guess it's kind of the same thing for Dragon Borg. He kind of sees Drew as a son, or at least a student."   
Lita nodded thoughtfully, her eyes fixed on Dragon Borg's green and silver form as he finished up his talk with Art Fortunes.   
"All right, is everybody ready?" Dragon Borg asked his team. All four nodded. "Remember, get in, get Les, and get out. Don't stop to indulge your grudges- there'll be plenty of time for that," he promised grimly. "Let's go."   
"Ecto-Phase Activate!"   
"Dune Star Turbo Power!"   
"Trooper Transform!" Light flared, and the four heroes were gone.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"See him?" Black Trooper whispered. Dragon Borg nodded.   
"The gentleman over by the wall, in the prison uniform. I don't see Nukus or Shadowborg anywhere around. The lady in the mantis-themed armor is Horribelle, and the blue thing is Vilor."   
"All right," Yellow Ranger declared quietly. "Let's get in there and get him."   
"Cheer up, Cartoonist," Horribelle sneered. "Soon, one of YOUR creations will destroy the Beetleborgs, and then we'll have the whole world! Why so glum?"   
"You have no idea what you're meddling with," the artist warned. "Even _I_ don't truly understand what Shadowborg is. I never meant for him to come to life. He's too unpredictable, too uncontrollable. He's dangerous."   
"Not as dangerous as we are," Dragon Borg declared, stepping out into the center of the room. While Yellow Turbo and Black Trooper aimed their lasers at the startled Crustaceans, Masked Rider and Dragon Borg ran across the room, hauling Les Fortunes to his feet.   
"Come along, Mr. Fortunes," Masked Rider commanded. "We're leaving."   
"Great," Les sneered. "If it's not ONE type of bug, it's another."   
Yellow Turbo shot the cartoonist a look over her shoulder, brandishing her Auto Blaster. "One more comment out of you, and we'll take our chances stopping Shadowborg on our own. Get it?"   
Les gulped. "Got it."   
"Good."   
Still keeping their lasers trained on the Crustaceans, Yellow Turbo and Black Trooper backed up until they were standing close to the other three. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid we have other business," Dragon Borg explained, throwing Horribelle a mock salute. Then they vanished in a hail of light.   
"Nukus is NOT going to like this," Vilor remarked. "You let the cartoonist get away!"   
Horribelle glared at him. "Oh, shut up."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Let me out of here!" Les growled, hammering at the inside of the containment field. "I was better off with the Crustaceans."   
"Not really," Fred informed him. "See, we won't kill you when you've outlived your usefulness."   
"And what usefulness is that? I don't think you need me to draw you monsters."   
Art shook his head. "No, Lester, we need you to help stop one. You redesigned the Shadowborg. We need you to tell us what it can do."   
"What?" Les laughed. "Really, Arthur, I'm crazy, not stupid."   
Roland stepped forward, eyes cold and hard. "Maybe we didn't explain things to you. You _will_ help us, or Jo and I will borg and break every bone in your body."   
Jo cracked her knuckles. "I want my brother back, Les."   
The cartoonist swallowed, seeing that the little girl was deadly serious. "What do you want to know?"   
"For starters, how did Shadowborg get control of Drew?" Ryan asked. "We were under the impression that the Crustaceans' magical ability was limited to animating drawings and changing form."   
"It is, but Shadowborg isn't exactly a Crustacean. I redesigned the original, from what I'd seen on the news, adding a number of interesting things. The best one, in my opinion, was something I'd seen the Power Rangers fighting. It was some sort of- living shadow, and it seemed to have the ability to manipulate minds and emotions."   
None of the other heroes present understood why the Turbo Rangers and Ghostbusters paled at that revelation. "When was this?" Justin asked carefully.   
Les shrugged. "About a year ago, I think."   
"You IDIOT!" Franklin yelled, startling everybody. "Do you have ANY idea what you did?"   
"No!" Les shot back. "That's why I never drew it up for Nukus. Heck, _I_ didn't know what it was capable of. I didn't WANT that thing to get out. I even tried to talk Nukus out of it, once he found the drawing."   
"Excuse me," Katie interrupted, "but could somebody explain what this means?"   
Kaitlin nodded. "Yeah, we're in the dark here."   
Winston sighed. "Stop me if I make a mistake, okay? It seems that about a year ago, the Power Rangers faced a creature known as Nyghtmayr, the living essence of evil thoughts and emotions, and his five minions, the Minor Demons. Well, there were actually six, but only five showed up at that time."   
"There were eight, total," Rosa interrupted. "We met up with two more, but we'll explain that later."   
"Right." Quickly, Winston related the story of the battle with Nyghtmayr and the Ghostbuster's encounter with Angyr. Then Tasha and Justin quickly told how the Turbos and Tanya had faced the demons Jealysy and Malyce in the realm of Morphyus.   
"According to Tommy," Fred finished, "all of the demons, but especially Nyghtmayr, they could manipulate emotions, all the dark feelings in your heart, far more powerfully than what happens under ordinary spells."   
"So- what do we do?" Roland asked. "How did you guys beat the ones you faced?"   
"Well, we blasted Angyr with pure Morphin Grid energy, but he hadn't put anyone under a spell," Ray volunteered. "We were just trying to destroy him."   
"The spells of Morphyus Demons are vulnerable to one thing," Franklin explained. "Emotions of a pure heart. Love, friendship, devotion, that sort of thing. If we can get through to Drew on that level, we can get him back."   
"Well, we can't do that on the battlefield," JB remarked. "He'd cut whoever was talking to him to ribbons! Not to mention that we'd have to watch out for Shadowborg as we did so."   
"No, we'll have to bring him back here," Dragon Borg agreed. "But how? He's an excellent combatant, and Shadowborg will be right beside him."   
Dex cocked his head. "We have to make him sloppy," the Edenite teen mused. "That's our only chance. If we get him to make a mistake, we can bring him in. But how?"   
Roland chuckled. "That's easy. Just get him to lose his temper. Drew gets sloppy when he gets angry. He forgets everything except going for the jugular."   
"Think you could bait him that well?" Peter asked. Roland shook his head.   
"Not a chance. That's the other problem. Drew's self-control is legendary. It's hard to get him angry, but when he does, watch out."   
Jo grinned. "I know who we can get to do it," she chuckled. Everyone turned to look at her.   
"Who?" Egon asked, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trey slowly swam to consciousness, his head pounding like a kettle drum. "What happened?" he asked, groggily, forcing his eyes open.   
"Welcome back to the land of the living," replied the silver-haired man standing at his bedside. "You're currently in the sickbay of Ecliptor's scoutship. My name is Sholtor, and I'm a healer. What's the last thing you remember?"   
"The Varox were attacking the scout," Trey grunted, attempting to sit up. Sholtor quickly moved to stop him.   
"I wouldn't. You were caught in an explosion. You're recovering from a concussion, not to mention internal injuries and a number of second- and third-degree burns. You're lucky you're a Ranger, or you probably wouldn't have made it."   
Trey remained lying down, although not happy about it. "Chelsea! Is she all right? You said there was an explosion."   
"Your fiancee is fine," Sholtor assured him. "Although half the population of Port Algol is in a state of depression that she's taken. She's quite a catch. Dating a Ranger, not afraid of Ecliptor, and now she's in an apprenticeship for the Deshaadra."   
That caught Trey's attention. "What? A Deshaadra? But that training takes years."   
Sholtor shrugged. "Not for her. I tell you, you're a very lucky man. If she wasn't so devoted to you, I'd ask her out myself."   
Too tired and injured to throttle the healer, Trey settled for a nice ringing glare. Sholtor chuckled. "Now, you have to stay in that bed for about six days. I'll call your ladyfriend and tell her that you're awake." With that, Sholtor left the room, and left Trey's thoughts spinning around his head. Chelsea was going to be a member of the well-known warrior organization? He began to laugh. The Council was just going to LOVE that.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Is it me, or is it getting spookier in here?" Cassie asked nervously. The strange luminescence which had lit the caves since the Rangers began their trek was now decreasing slowly. The six teens were walking closer together now, and Cassie linked her arm with Andros'. The Red Astro Ranger was suddenly very grateful for the low light. It hid the blush on his face.   
Kat frowned. "Hey, I don't remember mist coming up in here," she remarked. The others turned towards her in curiosity.   
"Mist?" Trini asked. "I don't see any mist."   
Suddenly Kat's eyes widened. "No!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "Get away from me! I'm not evil anymore. I'm not YOU anymore!"   
Like a thunderbolt, the answer hit Kimberly, who groaned. "Heads up, guys. We're facing our worst fears again," she called. Trini made a face.   
"This is getting old," the Yellow Warrior replied. Suddenly, she too seemed to be staring at nothing. "NO! God- too high!" She backed herself against a rock, seemingly trying to merge with it.   
"She's afraid of heights?" Cassie asked. Kim nodded.   
"Yeah, but I thought she'd gotten over it. Trini! Trini, can you hear me? It's just an illusion!" Trini, however, was deaf to anything but the fear in her veins.   
A low groan alerted them to Andros' collapse. The Kerovan Ranger was kneeling on the ground, crying. "Not again," he whispered. "Stars, not another team of Rangers. Come on, Cassie, speak to me! Oh, please!"   
"Kim?" Skull called. Kimberly turned to her boyfriend, only to see that his eyes were as distant as everyone else's. "Kim, don't go. Please, don't leave me."   
"Oh, Skull," Kim sighed, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I would never leave you." Suddenly, her eyes unfocused as well. "The Green Ranger? No, stay away from me! Tommy, don't!" Kimberly's arms thrashed as if fighting off an invisible enemy. "We trusted you!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you do this to us? Come on, Skull, please wake up! Don't you dare die on me!"   
Cassie watched helplessly as her friends were consumed by their own personal nightmares. No matter how desperately she tried to get through to them, they could hear nothing but the illusions of fear.   
"You're pathetic, Cassie," a new voice said. Cassie whirled to see her parents standing behind her, watching her with cold eyes. "We never loved you, Cassie," her mother continued. "Who could? You've never been good enough for us. You're not pretty enough, not smart enough, not good enough."   
"No one loves you, Cassie," Andros continued, stepping out of the shadows. "I wouldn't even have made you a Ranger, but you were lucky enough to be around when I needed a new Pink Ranger. You're nothing but a pathetic little wannabe. No one loves you, Cassie. Especially not me."   
Cassie bit her lip against the sudden pain inside her. Suddenly, almost as if it were a dream, she heard Andros' voice. _As your friend, I am NOT going to stand by and let you ruin your life._ And again. _You'll always have the four of us as friends._   
Her head snapped up, and her eyes began to blaze. "You're wrong," she confidently told the illusions before her. "The Rangers DO love me. They risked everything to save me when Ciaran had me under his control. They've watched my back in every fight we've ever had with Dark Specter. Maybe my parents really don't love me, or maybe they just don't know how to show it. But whichever it is, that's THEIR problem. I'm pretty enough and smart enough for ME, and that's what counts."   
The thunderstruck illusions faded away before her eyes, reality taking their place. Cassie found herself leaning against Andros, his arms wrapped around her waist for support. It was tempting just to stay there, but she forced herself to pull upright and smiled at him.   
"You all right, Cassie?" Kimberly asked. "First time's the longest, but we were a little worried when we all came out of it and you were still in."   
Cassie shrugged. "I'm fine, really," she replied. "Let's get moving again, okay?"   
The other Rangers nodded, and the group headed off, soon reaching the exit of the cave. As they stood, taking in the fresh, open air, Andros leaned over and whispered in Cassie's ear. "For what it's worth, _I_ think you're beautiful," he told her. For a second, she couldn't figure out what he meant, then she realized that he must have heard her talking to the illusions.   
"Thanks, Andros," she replied. "That means a lot." _More than you'll ever know._   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a nice, quiet day at Zoom Comics. Heather, Nano's assistant and the object of Drew's affections, was dusting shelves when she heard the bell which signaled the door opening. "Sorry, we're temporarily closed," she said, turning. Then she saw who had entered. "Oh, hi Drew."   
Drew smiled, letting the door shut behind him. "Hi, Heather. Where is everybody?"   
"Well, Nano and Abbie are out running errands, and you'd know better than I would where Roland and Jo are," she replied.   
His smile broadened. "Not really. So, you're holding down the fort all by yourself?"   
Alarm bells began to go off in Heather's mind. Her instincts were telling her not to admit that she was alone in the shop, but she quashed them. This was DREW, for Pete's sake. There was absolutely no reason for her to fear him. So why did his smile make her blood run cold?   
"Yeah, I'm all by myself, at least for the next few minutes," she answered, shaking herself back to reality. "Nano ought to be back soon, though."   
Drew shrugged, moving closer. "That's not a problem. I'll work fast."   
Heather frowned. "Drew, are you feeling okay? You are seriously creeping me out."   
"I've never been better," he replied, still advancing on her. Heather realized that she would soon be cornered if she didn't do something. Quickly, she tried to dodge past him, but he whirled with more speed than she had ever seen him show. Grabbing her wrist, he slammed her into the nearest wall, with just enough force to stun her.   
_He's so strong!_ she thought hazily. There was more power in his grip than any fourteen year-old ought to possess. Grabbing her chin, he tilted her head so that she was looking into his eyes.   
"You're not going anywhere, Heather," he said soothingly. His voice was cold, and Heather thought she saw something black flickering in the depths of his blue eyes. Suddenly a wave of cold weariness hit her, so much so that she could barely keep on her feet. If it wasn't for Drew holding her up, she would have fallen. "That's it," he chuckled. "Why don't you take a nice long nap?"   
"What's going on here?" a new voice cut in. Drew and Heather both looked up to see Josh Baldwin standing on the steps, watching them with narrowed eyes. A horrible grin split Drew's face as he let Heather sink slowly to the floor.   
"Josh Baldwin," he drawled. "Just the man I wanted to see."   
In answer, Josh brought his fists up in a guard position, watching warily as Drew approached. As Heather's vision went dark, she had time for one final thought. _Has everybody in the world gone insane?_   
"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Drew chuckled. Josh swallowed hard. When both of them were human, he had both the height and weight advantage on Drew. However, now that Drew was allied with the side of evil, he doubted that the other would play fair.   
Sure enough, Drew suddenly stabbed his hand out before him. "Databonder! Input card! Beetleblast!" In a flash of light, Drew became the Chromium Gold Beetleborg. "There. These odds are a little more to my liking," Chromium Gold laughed.   
"Think again, Drew," Josh snapped. "Remember, you can't hit what you can't see!" So saying, Josh dusted his hands together, activating his civilian powers and promptly vanishing.   
"Very clever, Josh," Chromium Gold acknowledged. "Metallix Lancer!" He slowly scanned the room in front of him. "The problem is- you're wrong!" With those words, he whirled, bringing his lancer down on what appeared to be empty air. A cry rang out, and Josh Baldwin flickered back into visibility, holding his bleeding shoulder and biting back further noise. "That's just the beginning," Chromium Gold promised. "When I'm through with you, they'll have to pick you up with a sponge."   
A blinding flash of light burst into being between Chromium Gold and his target. "They'll do no such thing," Dragon Borg shot back. "Not unless you get through me, and I don't think you can do that. This old borg taught you everything you know."   
"I've learned a few new tricks since then," Chromium Gold responded. "But I'm not going to fight you today. I'm here for other things."   
"Don't- even think about it," Josh snarled, stancing in front of the unconscious Heather. Despite his injured shoulder, he looked more than ready to take Chromium Gold on.   
"I think you'd better leave, before there's more unpleasantness," Dragon Borg agreed.   
Chromium Gold nodded. "I will. But you'll both be seeing me again. Count on it!" In a flash of shadow, he disappeared.   
Josh winced. "Yeah, I'll see you in my nightmares." Kneeling beside Heather, he looked up at Dragon Borg worriedly. "Is she going to be all right?"   
Dragon Borg quickly checked the unconscious girl over, then nodded. "She'll be fine, Josh. In fact, she probably won't remember any of this when she wakes up. You, however, are in need of medical attention."   
"No kidding," Josh nodded, cradling his injured shoulder. "Damn it, I just got out of the hospital yesterday," he added irritably.   
"I believe I have a better alternative," the Astral Borg chuckled. "Power Chamber, two to teleport in."   
Josh barely had time for "Wha-" before he dissolved into a column of white light.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ouch!" Josh winced again as Egon ran a strange beam over his shoulder. Jo grinned.   
"Don't be such a big baby, Josh," she told him. "You complain worse than Peter."   
The psychologist sniffed. "I resent that," he replied loftily.   
"It burns," Josh protested.   
Justin, standing beside the med table, nodded. "That's the sensation of healing, only more intense because it's sped up. Trust me, I know what it feels like. Don't worry, you're almost done."   
"There," Egon announced, stepping back. "Good as new, although there will be a small scar."   
Josh flexed the arm carefully. "Wow. That's some pretty impressive stuff." Hopping off the med table, he pulled his shirt back over his head. His gaze roamed around the Power Chamber with all it's assorted heroes. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why bring me back here instead of taking me to the hospital? I mean, isn't that the normal procedure?"   
"It is," Lita agreed, "but we're going to need your help for something else, Josh."   
Roland nodded. "We need you to help us get Drew back."   
"Me?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to help get him back?"   
"The plan is to get him sloppy, to goad him into making a mistake," Ryan explained. "Jo and Roland say you're better at pushing his buttons than anybody."   
Josh winced. "That's an understatement," he admitted. "We've got a lot of- sore spots between us, which is probably why he tried to kill me today. But he's a freaking BEETLEBORG! He could crush my spine with one hand! What am I supposed to do?"   
"I've been working on that," Art grinned. "Josh, how would you like to be a Beetleborg again? For good this time?"   
Josh's jaw hit his shoelaces. "You mean it? You can make me new powers that won't dissipate when Shadowborg is defeated?"   
"I mean it. How do you like the idea of 'Electric Bronze?'"   
Jo nodded vigorously. "Totally cool, Art."   
"Yeah," Roland agreed. "We'd love to have him back on the team."   
Josh nodded. "Then I'm in. It's good to be back with you guys."   
From his containment field, Les made a nauseated sound. "Please, spare me the brotherhood and goodwill," he sneered. Peter cocked an eyebrow at him.   
"You stay out of this," he instructed.   
"Do you have any ideas yet, Mr. Fortunes?" Kaitlin asked.   
Art shook his head. "Nothing beyond the name, really," he replied. Josh began chewing his lip.   
"Then can I make a few suggestions?" Josh asked. "I think I've found way number 1 to irritate Drew."   
Art pulled out his sketchpad and sat down. "Shoot."   
"Make it look like Chromium Gold," Josh instructed. "A new and improved Chromium Gold. I want everything about this suit to say 'I'm your replacement.' That was the sorest point in our relationship," he explained to the others. "I waltzed into town and was better at everything than he was, and he felt like he was being tossed on the scrap heap."   
Art began drawing, and soon a Beetleborg took shape on his paper. It was obviously based on Chromium Gold, but the armor was more streamlined, and seemed a little thicker. Colored pencils gave the Beetleborg a bronze and black color scheme, and soon it seemed ready to leap right off the paper.   
"Good," praised Josh. "Now, for a weapon, can you give me a sword?"   
"A Metallix Saber?" Art asked. "Sure, but why?"   
"Leaders of hero teams ALWAYS have swords," Josh explained. "I remember Drew pointing that out at one point. Red Morphin Warrior's got a broadsword. The original Red Ranger, the White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, Red Turbo, and the new Red Astro Ranger, they all had swords."   
Dex nodded. "My principal weapon is the Electro-Saber, and Ryan, don't you have a sword as well?"   
"VR Laser Saber," Ryan agreed. "Man, I never thought about it, but you're right."   
"And Blue Stinger had a sword, even though it was mounted on his wrist," Josh continued. "But Chromium Gold has the Lancer. If I have a sword, it'll say as clearly as anything else that I'm the new leader of the team."   
JB looked concerned. "You're gonna be ticking him off pretty badly. Are you up for this?"   
Josh sighed. "I have to be. If I'm not, Drew stays with Shadowborg- forever."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Temple of Winds was located almost directly in the center of the Sea of Grass, thousands of miles from even the most rude outpost of civilization. That meant that the night sky was untouched by light pollution, and the stars shone unbelievably bright. On the edge of the Royal area of the camp, Jamie sat, staring up at the stars, lost in thought. Suddenly a footstep behind her made her turn.   
"At ease," Zarador chuckled, coming to sit beside her. "A beautiful night, is it not?"   
Jamie nodded. "Stars are always beautiful, even when the patterns are so different," she replied. "What do you call these constellations?"   
"Well, up there is one called the King of the Storm," he pointed. "Next to it is Kyar Re Lartha, the Goddess' tears. Like constellations on your Earth, they're based on pictures from folklore and legends. This particular one started as a myth to explain the Thunder Wind, the powerful winds that come up on the Sea of Grass with little to no warning. The Zarakin word for them is 'kyshaa.'"   
Jamie sighed. "It's so strange. I feel so at home here, but then it seems so alien. There's so much I want to know about this place, but I'm not sure I even belong here."   
Zarador took her hand. "You are Zarakin, Jamie, and nothing can ever change that, for good or for ill. You will always find the laughter amongst the tears, and always enjoy a good party or a good fight. But you're also a human, with all the traditions and beliefs that brings. You have the incredible toughness of spirit that I have never seen in anyone, even a Zarakin warrior. Your people keep going, no matter what odds are against them. You can be quiet and rational if need be, or all action. Never think, however, that you don't belong here. You are a part of this world and of your own Earth. And while other considerations may always make Earth home for you, you shall always be welcome on Danata."   
She smiled. "Thanks, Zarador. I needed to hear that."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 6**

One of the delightful aspects of working the Homicide department in Angel Grove was what the officers referred to as "swing shift." Because of the low murder rate, Homicide cops also worked monster-related crimes. And that often led to them working beats that normally weren't their responsibility. In the years he had worked in Angel Grove, Trevor Park had investigated twelve thefts and eight disappearances, in addition to his regular homicide caseload. Missing Persons immediately reported all disappearances of teens from fifteen to eighteen directly to the Monster Squad.   
"Hey, Park! Got another missing kid for you to check out," Lt. Montoya called, dropping a folder on his desk. Trevor sighed.   
"Joy. As if I don't have enough trouble with the Shadowborg rampaging around downtown." Rising to his feet, he stretched.   
Montoya chuckled. "You should have entered an easier department," she teased. "Like Missing Persons."   
Trevor just growled half-heartedly at the pretty lieutenant, flipping the folder open. Upon reading the name, he nearly choked. Cassie Chan? He knew darn well where she was, and her parents ought to as well. Unless- she hadn't told them. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Franklin telling him that Cassie and her parents didn't get along. Mulling that over, he headed out of the precinct for his car.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trevor carefully steered his dark green Buick into the Chans' driveway and pulled to a stop. He grinned, noticing how out of place the car looked. This was a neighborhood full of Caddys and Beemers. The lawn was perfectly manicured, and the bushes were neatly trimmed. No doubt about it; this house was not a place where a lot of living went on.   
Trevor knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately to reveal a well-groomed Asian man in his late thirties. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt that looked as if it had been just ironed. Despite his suit jacket and tie, Trevor suddenly felt rumpled. Quickly, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and flashed his badge. "Detective Trevor Park, AGPD. Are you Kenneth Chan?"   
Mr. Chan nodded. "Yes, I am. Please, Detective, come in." Turning, he led Trevor into the house. As he followed Ken through the immaculate halls, Trevor couldn't help but notice that the man didn't seem very frantic for someone whose daughter had disappeared eight days ago.   
The two men wound up in a palatial living room, done all in shades of white and gray. Taking the seat Ken Chan offered him, Trevor noticed that the furniture was spotless. Even the good sofa at his house had a grape juice stain on one cushion, and there was a burned spot on the back where a Piranhatron had tried to use Franklin for target practice. Trevor shivered slightly. For a living room, the place seemed as dead as the surface of the moon.   
"Marianne, this is Detective Park from the police department," Ken explained, as a tall, elegant woman entered the room. She looked a little more frazzled than Ken, but still not the way Trevor would have expected. There were no dark circles under her eyes, and the expression on her face was one of barest concern.   
"Now, you say your daughter, Cassie, disappeared eight days ago?" Trevor asked, trying to keep his voice level. Inside, he was fighting to keep down his bewilderment. Didn't these people _care?_   
Marianne Chan nodded. "Yes, we think so. At least, that was the first night she wasn't home for dinner."   
"So why did you wait eight days to call it in? The waiting period to be considered a missing person is twenty-four hours."   
"It's not unusual for Cassie to spend a few days with one friend or another," Ken shrugged. "She's rarely gone for a whole week, though."   
"And did you call any of these friends? Check up on her whereabouts?"   
"Cassie is a very responsible girl, Detective Park," Marianne told him. "We don't invade her privacy by tracking her movements."   
Trevor had to bite his tongue to keep from roaring. No wonder Cassie hadn't told her parents where she was going. They probably wouldn't have listened anyway. "What might have made Cassie leave home?" he asked carefully. The Chans looked at each other in puzzlement.   
"I can't think of a thing," Ken replied honestly. "We've certainly never mistreated her. I haven't seen any signs of unhappiness in the girl."   
Trevor just shook his head. These two might love their daughter, but they were utter failures as parents. At least HE had been able to see his relationship with Adam and Franklin headed into the toilet, even if he hadn't known why. The Chans would be "progressive parents" until the bitter end. Quickly, he rose to his feet.   
"Well, I'll ask around, see if anyone has seen her. I wouldn't worry- most cases like this come back on their own." With a few more words of empty reassurance, Trevor made his way hastily towards the door. He was afraid that if he stayed in that house another minute, he would suffocate. As he hopped into his car, he wondered how Cassie had stood it as long as she had.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It hadn't taken Chelsea long to get the hang of the laser sword, despite the differences between it and a traditional blade. Number one, a laser sword had no weight in the blade. Instead, a slight heaviness in the top part of the handle told the wielder where the sword was. Two, the blade was cylindrical, tapering at the tip. Made of coherent light, it was vastly different than anything Chelsea had yet encountered.   
Laser swords did indeed resemble light sabers from the "Star Wars" movies, but there were a few differences. The biggest difference was in the color of the blade. Star Wars light sabers came in either green or red, depending on whether the Jedi was good or evil. Laser swords, Duke explained, had a number of different colors, and those colors were often used to identify the wielder. Chelsea had chosen purple for hers, while Duke's was bright blue.   
Duke had walked her through the process of constructing a laser sword step by step. Every Deshaadra warrior had to know how his or her laser sword worked, in case it ever needed repairs. Chelsea had never been the most mechanically inclined person, but under Duke's expert instruction, the whole process seemed quite simple. Once her sword was completed, they added laser sword training to her regimen.   
"You've trained with a sword before," Duke remarked, calling a halt to their latest match. Chelsea nodded, slightly breathless.   
"Yeah, Tommy, my brother, taught me. Now there's a guy with a thing for swords," she chuckled.   
Duke grinned. "You've got a tendency towards two-handed strikes."   
"I guess I'm used to the katana. Those things can be held one or two-handed," she shrugged.   
"Nothing wrong with two hands, as long as you remember that laser swords are not very heavy. Your opponent can move the blade around a lot faster than a traditional sword. Let's go again."   
Despite the fact that he was not yet allowed out of bed, Trey had raised such a ruckus that Sholtor had finally rigged him a hoverbed. The device allowed him to get around, while still keeping him in a semi-prone position. Today, he was soaking up the sun on the edge of the training grounds, watching as Chelsea and Duke began to spar once again. It was amazing, he thought to himself, how quickly her skills had improved. Her skill at picking up new techniques astounded all of them, even him. For the first time, he thought Chelsea might now be his equal in a fight.   
"She'd go far in the Alliance," Ecliptor mused, sinking onto a bench near Trey's hoverbed. Trey shook his head.   
"You'd never get her, though. Too much honor to come of her own accord, and too many allies for anyone to recruit her against her will."   
Ecliptor laughed. "And too stubborn for spells," he added. "One trait the Oliver twins do NOT share."   
"Point," Trey acknowledged. "Although Tommy's pretty stubborn in other areas."   
Ecliptor nodded. For a long moment, the two of them just sat there, marveling at their circumstances. On any other planet, in any other situation, they would have been at each other's throats. Today, however, they were content with a somewhat strained truce. Trey chuckled to himself, thinking about how civil Ecliptor had been to him recently. There was just something about Chelsea that brought out the best in people.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 7**

Kimberly Hart was pacing back and forth, practically chewing her nails as Kat, Trini, and Cassie tried to calm her down. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" the Pink Warrior asked Kat. The blonde smiled.   
"Do you love him?" she asked, placing a soothing hand on Kim's shoulder. Kimberly nodded.   
"More than words can say. I never even felt like this with Tommy."   
Cassie grinned. "Then you have nothing to worry about, Kim. Besides, I think you're going to make a beautiful bride."   
After their emergence from the Caves of Alshar, Skull had surprised all of them by suddenly dropping to one knee and asking Kimberly to marry him. With the real possibility of death in their future, he had wanted to ask now, before he lost his chance. After a moment of stunned silence, Kimberly had thrown her arms around his neck and agreed jubilantly.   
Upon hearing of this, the King and Queen of Eltare had insisted on arranging a full Eltaren wedding ceremony for the two. Kat, Cassie, and Trini were to serve as Kimberly's honor guard, while Skull had to make do with just Andros. Then the royal seamstresses had descended on Kim, already making plans for a gown that would be the talk of the city for days. With a great amount of effort, Kimberly had managed to keep the dress fairly simple. Skull, meanwhile, had escaped the whole thing by opting, on Andros' advice, to go to the wedding in Morphin Warrior garb.   
The dress was beautiful, a shimmering white with pink accents, and was simple enough that Kimberly could get into it with only a little help. Then Kat pinned her hair up on the top of her head, put on a little make-up, and it was time.   
Standing at the eastern door of the chapel, Skull was shifting from foot to foot. Beside him, Andros watched in amusement, dressed in his Ranger uniform, but minus his helmet. "You're worse than my brother," the Kerovan Ranger chuckled. "My father practically had to tie him up and drag him to the ceremony when he got married."   
"I'm not planning to bolt," Skull replied. "Where is she? Do you suppose she's not coming?"   
Andros shook his head. "Kimberly loves you, Skull. Besides, she's a woman of her word. If she says she'll marry you, she'll do it."   
"But what if she's changed her mind?" Skull wanted to know.   
"Then she'll tell you herself. She wouldn't leave you at the altar." Suddenly music began to play, and all conversation stopped as Kimberly entered the chapel from the west, the other three girls behind her, all dressed in Eltaren-style gowns. When the four of them reached the altar, Andros had to nudge Skull to start him moving. After an interminable wait, Skull and Kimberly were standing in front of the altar, looking into each other's eyes.   
"I can see you want this to be a short ceremony," the priest chuckled. "So why don't we skip all the formalities and go straight to the vows."   
"Right," Skull said absently, and continued staring into Kimberly's eyes. The priest's smile grew wider, and he cleared his throat, startling the groom.   
"Oh, yeah, right," Skull grinned sheepishly. "Kimberly Hart, I love you more than life itself. I would give anything I have to you, but I don't have very much. So instead, I offer my heart and soul. All that I have, all that I am, it's all yours, forever."   
"Skull, I love you more than life itself," Kimberly replied. Neither of them were sticking too closely to the traditional words of the ceremony, but it didn't really matter. "I will never leave you, not this side of life. I will be with you through thick and thin, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. Whatever I am is yours, for ever and ever."   
"Then by the Power and the great Stars above, I pronounce you married," the priest finished. "Now, as you say on Earth, 'you may kiss the bride.'"   
Skull had already beat him to it, however, sweeping Kimberly into his arms and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Andros tapped him on the shoulder.   
"You two can finish this in your room, okay?" Breaking apart, Skull and Kimberly both blushed.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Upon catching sight of the massive walls of Tae Shalrith, Tommy whistled. The ancient fortress was a huge, solid edifice, towering above the plains like the axis of the world. Although the stone walls radiated age, they were still more than intact, promising the rebels a long siege.   
"Do you really think this plan is going to work?" Zack asked anxiously, eyeing the guards on Tae Shalrith's parapets.   
Tommy sighed. "I hope so, Zack, or a lot of people are going to die taking this place." That was the fear gnawing at Tommy's guts. With a team of five, or even ten people, you could watch everybody's back at all times. Ranger battles weren't like battles in a war; they were closer to the missions of a commando team. As leader of the Zeo Rangers, Tommy always knew where all of his teammates were at any point in a fight. But with an army...   
He looked over the lines of Lexian's forces apprehensively, biting his lip. Some rebels were hauling catapults into position, the ancient weapons no less deadly for being low-tech. Others were readying laser rifles and other such weapons, in case the fighting moved to being hand-to-hand. Still others were readying the infirmary for the inevitable results of battle. Tommy winced at the reminder of what the day would bring.   
Suddenly a gentle hand fell on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Lillian looking at him sympathetically. "Don't," she said quietly. "They're not your responsibility. They chose this fight, just like Zack and I chose to fight by your side." She smiled slightly. "I know you feel guilty about not being able to save everyone, but you have to remember, you're only human. Like Rocky would say- 'Who sees with equal eye as God of all/ a hero perish or a sparrow fall.' You're human, Tommy, not God. You can't save every sparrow."   
He nodded, sliding an arm around her shoulders. Then he chuckled suddenly. "Look out there."   
In the middle of the activity of the Rebel army, Parker O'Neil flitted from one group to another, pitching in with the catapults, helping raise earthworks- and taking pictures of all of it. Lillian laughed. "That's my brother for you. Sometimes Mom swears he was born with a Nikon in his hand."   
"Gonna be one heck of a story," Zack grinned. Tommy shot him an amused look.   
"If we live to tell it."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One of the nicest things about Briallta, Chelsea mused, was the sheer variety of information in its public library. The shelves were crammed with texts of all sorts, from books and scrolls to crystalline contraptions designed for races Chelsea couldn't even begin to imagine. The memoirs of well-known Council members nestled side-by-side with histories written by the Alliance of Evil. It was a history buff's paradise.   
Luckily for her, the library kept Eltaren-language translations of everything in their computer system. No one gave her a second glance as she sat down at a computer terminal and immersed herself in the history section.   
Almost half an hour later, she realized something odd. Out of curiosity, she had done a search for the keyword "Earth," and had turned up a number of matches. However, all six were UAE texts. Not one thing originated from the Council. Frowning, she called up the first document- and found herself reading the original Alliance scouting report on Earth, conducted not long after Rita Repulsa first attacked. Some of the scout's comments were very interesting, especially his appraisal of the Power Rangers. He referred to them as "A team of young humans, seemingly inferior in every way to the legendary teams of the galaxy. Despite this, I wouldn't want to cross them, even if I had the Darkness itself on my side." She chuckled. Apparently, no one in the Alliance had taken him seriously.   
Why, she wondered, did Earth present such a tempting target? Considering Rita and Zedd's many humiliations, why didn't the villains just give up and find someplace easier? Reading on, she discovered the answer, and was immediately enthralled.   
She had always known that the ley lines of Earth were what attracted trouble to certain places on the globe. Angel Grove was situated on what was probably the biggest or second-biggest nexus on the planet. There was, according to the report, one under a small town in Indiana that might be larger. However, the scout informed his readers, this was only a symptom of the condition which truly made the Earth so valuable. It was a probability center for at least the local multiverse.   
Lines of probability, magic, and power flowed throughout creation. In certain places, they swirled together, crossing universe boundaries, and making strange things happen. The Earth was the largest probability vortex anyone in the galaxy had ever found. It was like the center of a spiderweb whose threads stretched into the farthest reaches of space, time, and even other dimensions. No wonder Vile had been able to turn back time without affecting any other world. The center of the web was insulated from such things, and the change caused only moderate damage.   
Chelsea dropped her head into her hands. God, no wonder Earth was interdicted. The power this represented was incredible! It had to scare the Council spitless. And now, thanks to Darkonda's political sleight of hand, they were playing directly into the grasp of the Alliance, who would welcome the chance to have control over such a powerful source.   
Quickly printing out the text, Chelsea shut off her terminal, grabbed the printout, and strode out the door. She had to talk to Trey about this.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 8**

Yawning, Josh Baldwin plodded into the main room of the Power Chamber. The Ghostbusters looked up from their coffee at his entrance, and Winston Zeddemore waved.   
"Sleep well?" the older man asked. Josh stretched.   
"Yeah, actually. Those emergency bedrooms are pretty comfortable. I don't even have my own bathroom at home. Thanks for covering with me for my folks. They'll worry a lot less now that they think I'm on that camping trip." Catching sight of Peter, who was still buried in his coffee cup, he grinned. "What's with him?" Josh asked Egon.   
"Peter refuses to wake up before noon unless absolutely necessary." The physicist's tone was flat and matter-of-fact, but amusement sparkled in his blue eyes.   
"Maybe we should just hook him up to an IV," Ray suggested, grinning. Somehow, Peter raised the coherence to stick his tongue out at his friend.   
Just then, Justin Stewart bounced into the room, far more awake than Tasha, who followed behind him, grumbling. "Morning everybody!" Justin greeted them cheerfully. Tasha made a face.   
"There is nothing worse in this world than an egghead who's a morning person," she stated, crossing to where the Ghostbusters sat. "Gimme some of that, will ya?"   
"It'll stunt your growth," Winston warned her, amused.   
Tasha gave him a look. "That's a myth," she growled. "I've been drinking coffee for three years. Now gimme the pot." Winston did as he was ordered, and Tasha quickly materialized a mug for herself.   
The smell of coffee quickly drew the rest of the team from their beds- or wherever Dragon Borg spent the night. None of the other Turbos or Beetleborgs drank coffee, but Ryan and Lita quickly snagged themselves mugs, as did Art Fortunes. Les, who had spent the night in his containment field, was not offered any.   
"So, Art, finish up those Beetleborg powers?" Flabber asked from the tube. The artist nodded, taking a long sip of his coffee.   
"I think so. I've designed you a Sector Cycle and some Mega Spectra powers, Josh. Since we got Roboborg, Nukus hasn't done much with Worm Tanks and Jet Fighters, so I didn't bother with a BV. I figured I can make one later if you really need it."   
Josh nodded. "Thanks, Art."   
"I also have a surprise," Art continued. "New weapons for the Turbo Rangers. I thought about new armor, but I didn't want to take the risk of it reacting badly with your current powers."   
Franklin nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Nasty things can happen when you mix magics."   
"Anyway, I basically kept the design of your Power Weapons, and boosted the strength. Now that I've gotten the Shadowborg specs from my brother," Les took that opportunity to blow a raspberry, "I can more accurately design weapons to do some damage. Fred, your sword should be able to stand up to the Shadow Claw now, and the rest of you should be able to pierce his armor with your weapons."   
"Thanks, Art," replied Fred. "We'll need the boost."   
Turning to the Troopers, Art shrugged. "Your powers are so far away from anything I understand, I didn't want to take the chance on making things worse."   
JB nodded. "Probably a good idea. Even I don't understand how half of our stuff works, and we don't exactly have time to call Ryan's dad back from Norway."   
"However," Professor Hart broke in, "I have been able to boost the strength of your current weapons, using the information that we have received. You should be able to stand up to Shadowborg now."   
"Excellent," Katie grinned.   
"Got anything for us, Art?" Roland asked, stepping forward. The artist nodded.   
"Yes. I upgraded your Metallix gear, and I also integrated the gestalt weapons system from the Turbo weapons. A weapon can only hold a certain amount of charge, but by combining your gear, you can deliver a punch that's four times as powerful. The only problem is that the whole point of a gestalt system is its ability to combine."   
Jo made a face. "In other words, it won't work without Drew," she translated. Art nodded.   
"Sorry about that."   
Josh shrugged. "We'd be split up anyway, since I'll be taking on Drew. We'll just have to save the test drive for when we get him back."   
Suddenly an alarm on one of the consoles began to blare. Lita, sitting closest to it, made a face. "Looks like you'll get your chance soon, Josh. Drew and Shadowborg are in Spring Hills, and I don't think they're happy."   
"Spring Hills!" Rosa cried. "That's one of the most populated residential districts in town! It's full of kids!"   
"My house is smack in the middle of it," Fred replied, his eyes dark with worry.   
Dex glanced up at the plasma tube. "You'd better get cracking on those powers right away, Flabber. We're out of time."   
The phasm nodded. "Right. April showers bring May flowers, bring our Josh some Beetleborg Powers!"   
A bronze flash rose from Art's drawings, coalescing into a ball that zoomed to Josh's hand. The light faded, showing him holding a Databonder. "All right!" Josh yelled.   
But Flabber wasn't done yet. "Do not worry, have no fear, bring out new Metallix gear! Like the old, but still brand new, bring Turbo weapons, strong and true!" Eight more flashes, in the colors of the Turbo Rangers and Beetleborgs, rose up from the paper, disappearing into the air.   
"Where'd they go?" Tasha asked, looking around.   
"They'll come when you call 'em!" Flabber explained. "Now get going, before somebody gets hurt!"   
"He's right," Ryan agreed. "Trooper Transform!"   
"Ecto Phase Activate!"   
"Shift into Turbo!"   
"Beetleblast!" Once again, light flashed, and seven adults and a dog were left in the Power Chamber to watch- and worry.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Come on, this way!" George Kelman had to shout to be heard over the noise of exploding cars and fleeing people. The appearance of Shadowborg and Chromium Gold had caused a block-wide panic as people tried frantically to get away from the destruction. At the sight of the chaos, instincts honed by years as a firefighter kicked in, and George had begun trying to direct people to safety.   
"Glad Fred's not here," he muttered to himself. "This is NOT a good situation."   
"It's just gone from bad to worse," a cold voice said behind him. Turning, George found himself face to face with the Shadowborg. For one ridiculous moment, he wished he had taken Fred's suggestion of a martial arts class. But what could any human, even a martial artist, do against something like this?   
"What's the matter, human? Aren't you going to run like your friends?" Shadowborg asked, sounding amused.   
"Not much point," George replied. "You could catch me in a minute, or shoot me down without a thought. I'd prefer not to die shot in the back."   
Shadowborg chuckled. "Admirable. Don't worry, I'll make this short." Shadowborg raised his Shadow Laser, pointing it at George's head. The firefighter stiffened, but refused to close his eyes.   
Suddenly a bolt of red light struck Shadowborg's hand, knocking the gun away. Both Shadowborg and George Kelman turned to see Red Turbo, Autoblaster aimed at Shadowborg and smoking slightly. "Back off, rustbucket," he snapped. "You'd better get out of here, mister. Now!" George wasted no time, but did as he was told, running off down the street.   
The peaceful neighborhoods of Spring Hills were in shambles. Cars had been reduced to nothing but smoldering wrecks, and some of the houses were scorched from laser fire. This area was not too far from the business district, still in shambles from Shadowborg's other attacks, and Masked Rider couldn't help but imagine the devastation was slowly spreading outward from the heart of the city. Quickly he shrugged it off, returning to the matter at hand.   
"This is the last time you endanger the people of our city," Red Turbo snarled. "You're going down, Shadowborg!"   
"A most inspiring speech, Turbo Ranger," Shadowborg chuckled. "What makes you think that today's battle will be any different?"   
"Cause we've stacked the odds in our favor," Electric Bronze said, stepping forward. Chromium Gold stiffened as he recognized the voice.   
"Josh?" he cried in disbelief. Electric Bronze waved.   
"Hey, buddy," he replied sarcastically. "Electric Bronze Beetleborg, at your service. The team needed a third Beetleborg, so here I am. Guess we don't need you anymore."   
"We'll just see about that," Chromium Gold promised. "Metallix Lancer!"   
"Metallix Saber!" The double-edged sword materialized in Electric Bronze's hand, causing Chromium Gold to stop short. Electric Bronze chuckled. "You wanna prove who's the best? Come on, Drew, you and me. One on one."   
"Josh, are you crazy?" Platinum Purple asked. Electric Bronze shook his head.   
"You and Roland stay here, help the others with Shadowborg," he ordered. Then, injecting false confidence into his voice, "I can take him with one hand behind my back."   
That did it. Chromium Gold lunged at Electric Bronze, who parried his maneuver and then, to everyone's surprise, began running down the block. Chromium Gold immediately gave chase, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Come back here! I'm going to rip you apart!" Electric Bronze just laughed and kept running.   
Shadowborg, recognizing the plan to divide the two, started to follow, but found himself surrounded by heroes. "Going somewhere?" Black Trooper asked.   
Dragon Borg answered him. "I think not." The thirteen then closed in.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once in the ruined business district, Electric Bronze decided that they were far enough from Shadowborg, and immediately turned his attention to Chromium Gold, ducking just in time to avoid a Lancer blow that would have taken off his head. Blocking with his Saber, Electric Bronze concentrated for a time on just keeping his skin intact. Then, slowly, he began to make his moves more flashy, the deflections of Chromium Gold's attacks more humiliating. Inside, he felt a little sick about using his friend's insecurities against him, but if it was the only way to save Drew, then so be it.   
Chromium Gold was obviously getting frustrated now. His cuts and thrusts were losing their finesse, and gaining in pure power. Electric Bronze winced as the impact from one blocked strike traveled all the way up his arm. Time for Phase Two.   
"I always knew you were weak," Electric Bronze sneered, trying not to sound as winded as he felt. "Shadowborg snaps his fingers, and you fall under his control. I don't know how you managed to stay leader of the Beetleborgs for so long."   
"Shut up," Chromium Gold snarled, managing to land a kick in Electric Bronze's chest. It felt as if he'd been kicked by a mule, but Electric Bronze pretended to shrug off the blow.   
"Is that the best you can do?" he asked mockingly, blocking a few more thrusts. "Jo and Roland deserve better than you for a leader. Maybe it's for the best that you've gone running off to Shadowborg. They don't have to waste any more time on a pathetic excuse for a hero."   
Chromium Gold's strikes were completely savage now, and Electric Bronze knew he didn't have much time. If he couldn't get the other to completely lose his temper, he would soon be overwhelmed. Drawing a deep breath, he pulled out his trump card.   
"You know, it's too bad you won't be headed back to Charterville. A lot of people are really going to miss you. But don't worry about it. I'll be in the perfect position to convey my condolences to Heather."   
THAT did it. The last of Chromium Gold's fragile control snapped, and he hurled himself at his opponent. Surging through Electric Bronze's guard, he locked his fingers around the other Beetleborg's throat and began to squeeze with all his strength. Electric Bronze felt the world going black around him, and threw everything he had into one last strike. With one powerful shove of his legs, he slammed Chromium Gold into a nearby wall, knocking him completely unconscious.   
His assailant's grip had been broken, but not quite in time. Stress, fear, and lack of oxygen caught up with him, and Electric Bronze sank into the darkness, falling beside his friend and enemy. For a long moment, all was still.   
In the darkness beside one of the buildings, shadows thickened, deepened, making a pool. From that blackness rose the Shadowborg, surveying the scene. "I suppose this was to be expected," he mused. "However, without Baldwin, they can never repeat it." Drawing his Shadow Laser, he aimed it at the fallen Beetleborg. "Goodbye- Electric Bronze," he sneered.   
Suddenly a chunk of masonry came flying out of the shadows, striking Shadowborg and knocking him into a wall. The startled creature pulled itself upright to see a solidly built young man standing between him and the two fallen Beetleborgs. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me," the newcomer declared. "But I don't intend for any of us to stay around here for long." Placing his feet so that he was in contact with both Beetleborgs, he rolled up his sleeve and pressed a button on the communicator he wore there. The three of them dissolved into white light and reformed in the Power Chamber, to the astonishment of the adults therein. When the reality of the situation set in, Lita grinned.   
"Bulk, I could kiss you!" she cried, and did, planting a smooch on his cheek as the Ghostbusters set about taking care of Chromium Gold and Electric Bronze. Farkus Bulkmier, known to his friends as "Bulk," just grinned.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Edenite sky was patched with clouds, turning the light of the three moons into a web of silver filigree. Around the fortress of Tae Shalrith, the Edenite Rebellion was encamped, content for the time being to enforce a state of siege, to keep Dregon's forces from obtaining vitally needed supplies. In the wee small hours of the morning, most of both sides were locked in slumber, only skeleton crews to keep the defenses going.   
"Ready?" Red Ranger whispered. Black Ranger studied him critically.   
"You are going to stick out like a sore thumb," she informed him. "Flaming red is NOT a stealth color."   
He chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Lil. Power Ranger uniforms are- different. They gather only as much light as you want them to." To Black Ranger's surprise, Red Ranger's uniform suddenly faded to a deep maroon. Only her enhanced night vision allowed her to pick up the hue; to anyone else, in that darkness, his spandex would seem as black as hers.   
"You guys scared?" Zack asked, flipping his ax in one hand.   
"Petrified," replied Black Ranger. "Let's do it."   
"You wouldn't be trying to ditch us, would you?" a voice asked behind them. The three Rangers turned to see Parker and Daystar, both dressed all in black. Parker's katana hung at his back, and Daystar had a laser rifle slung over her shoulders.   
"This is going to be dangerous," Red Ranger protested weakly. "You guys don't have any powers."   
"Like that's ever stopped us before?" Parker wanted to know.   
"Besides, Tommy, you'll need someone to watch your back," continued Daystar. "This is our chance, and probably our ONLY chance, to win this battle with a minimum of bloodshed on both sides. If we can get in and drop the fortress' defenses, this thing will be over before you can blink."   
Red Ranger sighed. Despite his reservations, he knew he'd feel better with the two of them watching his back.   
"All right, let's do it."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lexian was right," Black Ranger murmured. "No guards on this at all."   
"Well, he did grow up here," Daystar reminded them. "This fortress has been the home of the Royal Family since the days of Erex. Hell, Lexian probably knows this place better than anyone currently on Edenoi."   
The five of them had emerged from a secret tunnel into a hall lined with tapestries. Parker examined the wall hangings intently, noting their excellent condition. "Well, at least Dregon seems to have a taste for the finer things in life," he muttered. "This place should still be set up like a home, instead of a garrison."   
Red Ranger nodded. "All right. We're going to have to split up here. Parker, how are you with computers?"   
Black Ranger chuckled. "He can make a keyboard sit up and do the rumba." The reporter nodded.   
"I can find my way around most operating systems, and I can darn well throw a monkey wrench into the others."   
"Good. You and Daystar go disable the force shield, then call Lexian and tell him we're ready for the assault."   
"What are you three going to do?" Daystar asked.   
"We're going to take out the computer defense systems," Red Ranger replied. "Otherwise, it'll go on automatically when the shield fails, and Lexian's rebels will be running a gauntlet."   
"Good luck," Parker said seriously. He and Red Ranger clasped hands for a moment, then the two groups went their separate ways.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"It's hot," Carlos complained. Ashley swatted him good-naturedly.   
"It's a jungle, Sherlock. What did you expect?"   
Tanya looked around in awe. "These trees have got to be centuries old," she breathed. Christina nodded.   
"I can feel the age," she shivered. "And we're being watched."   
"By what?" Tanya wanted to know.   
Christina shrugged. "Little things. Birds, small animals. But it feels creepy, just the same."   
The Rangers had set out that morning on their journey to the Monolith and their quest for the Great Power. Billy led the way, his feet remembering the path from a journey made in another lifetime. Adam walked beside him, eyes constantly on watch for dangers.   
"You're getting jumpy again," the Asian boy remarked. "What's up?"   
"We're approaching the half-way point," Billy replied tersely. "There's always an attack about half-way."   
"What type of attack?"   
Billy shrugged. "Dulcea says it's different for every group. In the other universe, the six of us were attacked by a rampaging dinosaur skeleton, but I doubt that'll be the case here."   
"I'll tell the others to keep their eyes peeled," Adam promised.   
In a few more minutes, the six Rangers came to a clearing, with a cave sunk into a rocky promontory, and a flat, treeless area in front of the opening. Suddenly Carlos stopped. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.   
Ashley shook her head. "I don't hear anything."   
"That's just the point," Adam realized, his eyes narrowed. "No birds, no insects, no nothing. There's something here."   
In unison, the teens turned towards the cave opening, as a low, breathy hiss became audible. Then, slowly, a huge snake slithered into the light. It had a head the size of any one of the Rangers, and a body thick as a tree-trunk. Sizing up the Rangers with cold red eyes, it seemingly licked its lips. Billy swallowed.   
"Snakes," he muttered. "Why did it have to be snakes?" Suddenly the creature lunged at Adam, who barely escaped as it tried to encircle him in its coils.   
"It figures," he groaned. "Snakes love to eat frogs!"   
The snake struck again, and this time Adam was not fast enough to escape. Once it had him in its grasp, the creature began to apply pressure, squeezing slowly, inorexably.   
"Hiyahh!" Tanya wound up, launching a kick into the snake's side. The reptile ignored her, however, concentrating solely on Adam, who was beginning to turn blue. "We can't make a dent in this thing!" she cried.   
"We have to keep on trying!" Christina answered her, beating at the snake's head with a tree branch. Carlos quickly joined her, but their attacks had little effect.   
Meanwhile, Ashley was frantically scanning the area for anything she could use against the snake. Suddenly she saw something glimmering inside the cave. "Billy!" she cried, rushing over to it. "Is this diamond?"   
Joining her, the teen genius examined the crystal stalagmite carefully. "Some sort of clear crystal," he agreed. Touching the point, he let out a muffled cry. "Sharp, too," he added, sucking on his finger.   
"Can we get it loose?" Ashley asked. Billy grabbed the sides of the spire carefully.   
"It's not part of the floor- that's a weaker granite-type rock," he replied. "Help me- we've got to- shift it." Ashley joined him, and the two of them began to pull at the rock.   
"Somebody- get me out of here!" Adam yelled. "I think I- heard my ribs creak!"   
"Got it!" Billy cried, as the stalagmite cracked into his hands. Holding it by the base, he ran and leaped onto the back of the snake. "Lights- out!" Billy puffed, bringing the spire down, piercing the snake's skin at the back of the neck. The diamond tip cut through the scales, and the snake fell dead, releasing Adam.   
Taking a few deep breaths, the Frog Ninjetti looked up at his best friend. "Thanks, Billy," he drawled. "Next time, why don't you see if you can't cut it a little closer?"   
Billy laughed, and hauled Adam to his feet, careful not to jar his friend's bruised ribs. "Come on," he said to the group. "One down, one to go."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So when can we expect a second attack?" Carlos asked, as the six of them trooped through the jungle.   
Billy sighed. "When we reach the monolith, which won't be long now," he replied. "The first time, it was four stone gargoyles, but I doubt it'll be the same for us."   
"Anything goes, huh?" Ashley asked. Billy nodded.   
Christina suddenly pointed ahead. "There! I think I see a break in the trees!"   
The six teens sped up, and quickly found themselves in a clearing, standing before a carved wall of solid rock. "End of the line," Tanya remarked. Cautiously, Billy moved forward to lay his hand on one of the gargoyle statues, not really surprised when it did not react. He turned to go back to the group- and froze. The other five quickly turned to see what he was staring at, and most of them stepped back in shock.   
Behind them stood six people, dressed in Ninjetti uniforms, just as they were. In fact, the newcomers WERE them- with one major difference. There was no color to them anywhere. The six new Ninjetti looked as if they had stepped directly out of a black-and-white movie, and their eyes were a hideous blank white.   
"End of the line," Shadow-Tanya echoed. Her voice was Tanya's, yet there was a distinctly different tone to it. It was cold and menacing, turning Tanya's innocent comment into a threat.   
"Madre de Dios," Carlos whispered, crossing himself hurriedly. Shadow-Carlos grinned, exposing sharp, pointed teeth.   
"Can't help you now," he singsonged, stepping closer. "Time to die."   
"I don't think so," Billy shot back. "Ninjetti! The Wolf!"   
"The Falcon!"   
"The Frog!"   
"The Unicorn!"   
"The Chameleon!"   
"The Lion!" In an eyeblink, the twelve combatants were in battle mode, their hoods and sashes covering their faces. Then the battle began in earnest.   
Each Ranger was quickly attacked by his or her shadow double. Billy and his duplicate began trading powerful kicks and blows, while Christina found herself circling her opponent, both waiting for the perfect time to attack. Meanwhile, Adam and Shadow-Adam were perfectly matched, copying each other's moves with pinpoint precision.   
Carlos, never the greatest fighter of the group, was almost immediately at a disadvantage thanks to his double's more ruthless behavior. Suddenly Ashley sailed through the air, striking Shadow-Carlos with a flying kick. Landing between the creature and its prey, she was surprised that the shadow did not attack her. Instead, it simply attempted to circle her and get to Carlos.   
"Guys!" she cried. "They fight best against the person they copy!"   
Billy nodded, processing that information. "Switch off!" he ordered. With a flying kick, he plowed into Shadow-Adam, giving Adam a chance to rip Tanya's double away from her. Tanya took the opportunity to tackle Shadow-Christina, and Christina threw herself at the double of Billy. Meanwhile, Carlos and Ashley had already switched partners, and so just continued their battle.   
Now that the Shadows were up against someone other than their originals, the fight became more one-sided. Adam sent Shadow-Tanya plowing into a rock wall, and watched in astonishment as she dissipated into nothing. Christina, meanwhile, led Shadow-Billy on a chase, through the trees and across the branches, suddenly reversing course and striking him with a flying kick. Shadow-Billy plummeted to the ground and evaporated into mist.   
Years of friendship and extensive knowledge of each other allowed Carlos and Ashley to defeat their opponents easily, just as Tanya dissolved Shadow-Christina with a truly powerful hurricane kick. That left only Billy and Shadow-Adam.   
The two of them were all over the clearing, in the trees, up the rock wall, flying through the air, and swinging through vines. Feeling himself tiring, Billy knew he had to end the fight now. As Shadow-Adam charged again, Billy grabbed the copy by the front of his Ninjetti uniform and rolled. He had just enough time to see the shadow's expression change to one of pure horror before he launched him into the air with a powerful kick. The shadow flew across the clearing, splashing down in one of the pools beneath the trees. A horrible bubbling began, and all six Rangers turned away as the shadow dissolved in the acid pool. For a long moment, all was silent. Then the rock wall rolled up, and the monolith emerged from within.   
The six Rangers felt new energy filling them, as their Ninjetti uniforms were transmuted to their new suits. Each was different, as was to be expected.   
Adam watched in awe as the white and gold trim on his uniform darkened to black, and the Frog coin hid itself in a pocket on the front of the shirt. "Cool," he whispered. "Now THIS is a Ninja outfit."   
Tanya's clothing slowly transformed until she found herself wearing a solid black spandex bodysuit, with no decoration but a Lion coin on the chest and a gun belt around her waist. Pulling off the helmet that appeared on her head, she found that it bore the symbol of the Lion. "I'm still a Ranger," she grinned. "Guess it's all I know."   
Christina found herself in a white bodysuit under a belted tunic of the same color. Billy cocked an eyebrow. "Paladin?"   
She shrugged. "Too much D&D as a kid," she grinned.   
Meanwhile, Ashley was staring at her new uniform in a cross between delight and disbelief. "A sailor fuku?" she asked. Indeed, she was in a short-legged white leotard with a short blue skirt, a blue bow on the chest, and a blue sailor collar. Reaching up to her forehead, she found a tiara set with a blue jewel. Blue knee-high boots covered her feet, blue-trimmed white gloves covered her hands, and a coin with the symbol of the Unicorn was the brooch in her bow. Carlos whistled, and she glared at him.   
He himself was wearing a white body suit with purple gloves, boots, a purple half-helmet, and a purple shoulder yoke. He shrugged. "So I used to watch "Voltron" as a kid," he explained.   
Last was Billy, who found himself in an armored version of his original Blue Ranger uniform. The others looked at him in astonishment as he removed his helmet and shrugged. "This is what I think of when I think of the Great Power," he explained. "It's what the Rangers wore in that other dimension."   
"Let's get back to the ruins," Adam suggested. "I think we need to rest and talk to Dulcea before we move on." The others agreed, and the six of them trooped off through the jungle once again.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"See it?" Black Ranger breathed. Zack nodded.   
"And I also see the five dudes standing guard," the Black Warrior replied. "What's the plan, Tommy?"   
Red Ranger sighed. "Hit 'em fast and hard," he replied. "That's all the plan we have. That room's too well lit to sneak into."   
The computer bank for the automated defense systems sat in the center of the room, sunk a full level below the doors to the room. A catwalk ran around the edges of the room, and one ladder led down to the floor below. On that catwalk, as Zack had said, five bruisers were standing guard, looking very unhappy and quite ready to take it out on unlucky intruders. Black Ranger drew her Zeo Pistol, throwing a glance at Red Ranger as she did so. "We have to have the element of surprise," she told him. He nodded, although she could tell he wasn't keen on the idea of an ambush.   
"Set it on 'stun,'" he ordered her. "Remember, they're living beings, not monsters."   
"That's debatable," she replied under her breath, but did as he ordered. "Ready?"   
"Go!" A hail of Zeo Blaster fire shot from the door, cutting down two of the guards immediately. Two of the remaining three opened fire, while a third headed down the ladder, heading for the alarm button. "Shit!" Red Ranger cried. "Lillian, stop him, and get that computer down!"   
"On it!" Black Ranger shot back. Ignoring the ladder, she simply leaped over the catwalk railing to the floor below, her Ranger abilities allowing her to absorb the fall without injury.   
Meanwhile, Red Ranger was laying down a blanket of cover fire, allowing Zack to dash from the door and tackle one of the guards, knocking the laser from his hand. The second turned to aid his comrade, making his first mistake. Red Ranger plowed into him from the side, sending the two of them rolling over and over again.   
The last guard had just reached the alarm button when Black Ranger caught up to him. "Oh no you don't!" she growled, grabbing onto him and hauling him backwards. The two of them struggled for long minutes, slamming each other into walls and consoles with little regard for anything around them. Finally, Black Ranger managed to get her opponent into a neck lock, but the guard, sensing he was losing, managed to get a hand free and slap the alarm button. Instantly a klaxon began to blare, causing Zack and Red Ranger to look up from the two they had just knocked unconscious.   
"Shit!" exclaimed Black Ranger. Quickly, she knocked her opponent's head against the wall, sending him into unconsciousness. Dropping him, she ran over to the main terminal for the keyboard and started typing furiously.   
"Lillian!" Red Ranger called, leaning over the catwalk rail. "We have about thirty seconds before this place fills up with Dregon's goons!"   
"Tell me something I don't know!" she shouted back. "I have half a minute to pull off a miracle, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop bugging me and watch my back!"   
Zack gulped, and moved back to back with Red Ranger as Dregon's minions swarmed into the room. "It was nice knowing you, Tommy," he remarked. Red Ranger nodded.   
"Same here, Zack." Then the wave of warriors was upon them.   
Time quickly lost all meaning for Zack. He had no idea how long he had kicked, punched, chopped, and generally caused havoc for the goons attempting to get down the ladder. Behind him, Red Ranger seemed to be everywhere at once, calling his Power Sword and causing all sorts of troubles. He was dimly aware of Black Ranger's triumphant shout as she deactivated the computer, followed by the sounds of wrecked machinery combusting as she unloaded her Zeo Pistol into the banks. Then, with a war cry worthy of the Valkyries themselves, she leaped up to the catwalk and joined her two friends. Now they were fighting to get out of the room with their lives intact.   
_We won't be able to keep this up forever,_ Red Ranger thought to himself. He had long ago passed adrenaline, and was now fighting only from sheer stubbornness. His limbs felt like lead, and if he had been unmorphed, sweat would have been pouring from his body. Suddenly a kick caught him in the small of the back, and he sprawled headlong on the floor. Looking up, he found himself staring into the business end of a blaster, and knew his fight was over. Curiously enough, he was too exhausted to feel anything but mild regret.   
A bright flash of light, and the blaster before him suddenly disintegrated. A flying body knocked the Plague Patroller holding it away. For what seemed like an eternity, Red Ranger could only stare in dull surprise. Then a hand came down, and helped him slowly to his feet.   
"King Lexian?" he asked in surprise. For indeed, his rescuer was the king of Edenoi, still holding a smoking energy pistol. The aged man smiled slightly.   
"I may no longer be Masked Rider, but I am an excellent shot," he explained. Looking around himself, Red Ranger saw that the room was alive with Edenite Rebels, easily cleaning up the last of Dregon's troops. "Tae Shalrith is under our control," Lexian explained, "thanks to the five of you. Edenoi is finally free."   
"Good," Red Ranger nodded. Then his exhaustion caught up with him, and he collapsed at Lexian's feet.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Chris grumbled. TJ shot him a look.   
"Thank you, Captain Solo," the Blue Astro Ranger replied. The Rangers were warming up under the morning sun, preparing for the match they were soon to participate in. The Zarakin warriors had already set up a make-shift arena for the competition, and spectators had already begun to gather.   
Finishing her sword routine, Jamie stopped and looked up at the sky, which was a clear and cloudless blue, the sun barely a handswidth above the horizon. "Gonna be a scorcher," she remarked to Jason, who stood beside her. He nodded.   
"Yeah. You up for this?" he asked, concerned. She threw him a smile.   
"I have to be, don't I? How about you guys?"   
He shrugged. "We're doing five on five. At least we'll have people to watch our backs. It shouldn't be too different from a putty fight."   
She nodded. "You think Chris is up for this?" The Silver Astro Ranger was definitely the least experienced of the group, despite the intensive coaching in hand-to-hand that he'd been receiving.   
"As long as he sticks close to TJ, he should be fine," Jason replied. "Those two are practically an inseparable team."   
"They remind me of you and Tommy," she chuckled. Their conversation was interrupted by Chala, who came to tell them it was time for the competition. The two followed her into the arena, joined by their other companions. The six Rangers and four Swordbearers took up positions to the right and left of Zarador, who stood at one end of the oval arena.   
"People of Danata, today we are gathered to witness a trial by combat," Zarador began. "These six Rangers have requested our help in a battle not of weapons, but of wits and words. Before we will lend them our support, however, they must prove themselves on the field of combat. Let the first match begin!"   
Five of the Rangers filed out into the arena, leaving Jamie to stand by Zarador's side and watch anxiously. Next, five warriors from the various provinces appeared, arranging themselves opposite the Rangers. The two sides bowed their heads in respect, and the battle began.   
Jason quickly found himself singled out by a bruiser almost twice his size. It was a change for Jason to be the weaker of the pair, and at first he found himself at a disadvantage. Then some of the tricks Chris had shown his teachers kicked in, and Jason began an elaborate dance, avoiding each of his opponent's strikes and always landing a punch as he did so. The blow was never hard enough to hurt, just enough to frustrate.   
Meanwhile, Rocky and Katarina were working together like a well-oiled machine. Katarina found herself opposite a lithe, agile young man, while Rocky was paired with a gentleman who was average in every respect- except fighting ability. However, the pair didn't confine themselves to traditional techniques, and switched opponents often, Katarina attacking with powerful kicks, and Rocky throwing in a few punches for good measure.   
Chris and TJ were working off a strategy they had dubbed "Bait and Switch." Chris would get one of the two warriors they were paired against to attack him, then lead him right into one of his ally's attacks. Then TJ would hit them both with a powerful strike.   
As the battle raged on, Jamie could hear the tide of public opinion shifting to favor the Rangers. The cheers for the five Earthlings became louder and louder, as first one, then another Zarakin warrior tapped out. Finally, only Jason's adversary was left.   
Jason's hit and run strategy was finally having its desired effect. As his opponent grew angrier and angrier, he grew tenser and tenser, until his muscles were cutting off most of his oxygen, and a lot of his movement. Jason had watched the other's attacks grow shorter and sharper, and knew the warrior was on the brink of collapse. Suddenly he launched a hurricane kick, catching his opponent in the side. The large man crashed to the ground like a falling tree, and lay there panting, waving a hand to show that he'd given up.   
For a moment, all was still. Then Jason walked over to his fallen opponent and offered him a hand up. The man accepted, but it took both Jason and Rocky to help him to his feet. "Good fight," the Zarakin grinned. "My name is Ral. Next time- can I be on your side?"   
Jason laughed. "Deal," he replied. The ten warriors left the arena to the cheering of the crowd.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I never thought I'd say this, but Bulk, thank God you showed up when you did," Fred sighed. The thirteen heroes had returned to the Power Chamber after Shadowborg had managed to teleport away from them, and had been filled in on the events of Drew and Josh's battle. Both Beetleborgs had been force-backblasted by Flabber, and Drew was secured to a table under heavy sedation. Josh had regained consciousness a few minutes ago, and was stable, although shaky. His hands kept going to his throat, and Peter got the impression that Josh's near-strangulation had been a lot closer to the real thing than he let on.   
Bulk shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood- helping get people to the shelters and all, and I ran across the scene. I don't know a lot, but even I can tell when something's bad news. So, you gonna introduce me?"   
Rosa chuckled. "Guys, this is Farkas Bulkmier, "Bulk" to most people. He knows all of our identities, and he's been a big help to us in the past."   
Quickly, the heroes went around the room, introducing themselves, although Josh and Art had to handle things for Jo and Roland, who were far too busy keeping vigil over their sleeping friend. Then they filled Bulk in on the events of the battle so far. The former bully paled considerably upon hearing what Shadowborg had been based on.   
"Nyghtmayr? Now there's a name I never wanted to hear again," he muttered. "Do you think you can break the spell on your friend?"   
"We're going to have to try," Josh sighed. "But I think I'd better stay out of this. Thanks to Shadowborg's control, the only emotion I evoke in him is anger."   
"How soon can we bring him back?" Kaitlin asked, looking at Lita. The psychiatrist checked her watch.   
"That dose of seconal I gave him should be wearing off soon," she replied. "Brace yourself, Mrs. McCormick- this won't be pleasant."   
Joyce smiled wryly, watching as Peter and Winston tipped the table so that Drew was standing upright. "It hasn't been so far; why should it stop now?"   
Drew's eyelids began to flutter, and the non-Beetleborg related occupants of the room quickly moved to the edges, giving the others room to deal with Drew. A pair of glares from Peter and Winston warned Les to keep his mouth shut as Drew slowly came to awareness.   
"Wha- where am I?" he asked groggily, sounding a great deal like the old Drew. Then his vision cleared and his eyes blazed. He tried to pull away from the table, but the straps held fast. His mouth twisted, and he spat out a word that made his mother cover Jo's ears. "You can't hold me like this forever," he promised dangerously. "Let me go, and I won't rip your head off."   
Roland took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let you go, Drew," he replied, his calm surprising even himself. "I know Shadowborg's filled you up with pain and anger, until you can't even think straight, and all you want to do is lash out. But I'm your friend, Drew. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, no matter what it costs me."   
Drew laughed, but it was a cold, bitter sound. "My friend? Some friend you are! Where were you when I was fighting Shadowborg alone? Or all those times Nukus nearly had my head on a pike? You're nothing but a liability on the battlefield, and off it, you jump ship the minute someone cooler comes along!"   
"That's not true!" Jo broke in. "Drew, we love you! You're my big brother! With Mom having to work so much, you practically raised me!"   
"You think I want that?" Drew snarled. "Spending all my time with an annoying little sister trailing after me? All I've EVER done was look after you! And what do you care? You left me behind!"   
Joyce stepped forward. "You say we don't care, Drew? Let me remind you of a few things. How about your tenth birthday party, when Roland, Jo, and I spent HOURS planning a surprise for you? Or the time Roland and Jo risked everything to stop the Firecat before you grew fur permanently? The shots they've taken for you?"   
"Remember all the good times we've spent together?" Roland continued. "Hanging out at Zoom, eating Nano's cooking, just hanging out at Hillhurst?"   
"Racing our Sector Cycles down the road, for a 'test drive?'" Jo added. "Or Art, drawing us new powers, KNOWING it would make him a target for Nukus?"   
"Drew," Dragon Borg began, his voice gentle. "I know how easy it is to just let go, and to let your pain take over. But you must remember, there are people who love you very much, who are waiting and hoping for you to come back."   
"Go to hell," Drew growled. "You don't care about me! None of you care."   
"What's wrong?" Roland asked in frustration. "Why can't we get through to him?"   
"Because it's not us he hates," Art replied, an expression of understanding dawning on his face. "He hates himself. He refuses to believe that we could love him because he can't believe that he's worth it."   
Up until that moment, Josh had stayed back out of the way, not wanting Drew's dislike of him to jeopardize the recovery effort. Now, however, he moved to the table and quickly began undoing the straps that held Drew in place.   
"Josh, are you nuts?" Roland cried. "He'll kill you!"   
"Trust me," Josh replied, undoing the last restraint. "I know what I'm- urk!" The instant he was free, Drew lunged at Josh, wrapping his hands around the other's throat. The force of Drew's attack knocked them both against a console. Art and Dragon Borg started forward to pull Drew off Josh, but a quick headshake from Josh stopped them.   
"I'm going to kill you," Drew snarled. "Slowly and painfully, and I'm going to enjoy it."   
"No, you won't," Josh replied. Drew's grip on his throat was not yet tight enough to impair speech, and his voice was calm and rational. "You can't. Shadowborg can do a lot of things, but he can't change who you are. All he did was open a floodgate in you and let all the bad feelings come out. You're not a murderer, Drew, and I'm going to prove it."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I won't fight back. You want to kill me, go on and do it. Snap my neck, beat my face in, squeeze 'til I turn blue. I won't lift a hand to stop you. But you can't do it, because that's the one thing Shadowborg cannot make you do."   
Dark eyes locked with blue, as Drew stared at Josh in fascination. Seeing this, Josh continued. "You blame yourself, don't you? You always do. Well, let me tell you something- it's not your fault. Shadowborg is a Minor Demon, a creature DESIGNED to bring out the worst in everybody. The only way you could fight it would be to be perfect, and nobody's perfect. God, Drew! You walked into Shadowborg's grasp, KNOWING you could and probably would die! You gave up your own chance of escape for Jo and your mother! You're not a failure, Drew, you're the biggest damn hero I ever knew."   
Drew shook his head. "Shut up," he yelled, his voice wavering. "I'm not going to listen to you lie anymore!"   
"Then why don't you just end this here and now?" Josh asked. "Go on, Drew, it'll be easy. Finish me off, go back to Shadowborg. You'll finally have revenge for everything I've done to you, all the times I was an insensitive idiot. You'll be king of the mountain- heck, you'll even have a clear path for Heather." Drew just stared at him, and Josh's voice softened. "You can't do it, can you? You're too stubborn to give Shadowborg your soul. You've got too much courage to bend to him forever. It's why we love you, all of us."   
"All of us," Dragon Borg repeated quietly, gently pulling Drew away.   
"All of us," echoed Joyce. She folded Drew in her arms, and Roland and Jo quickly did the same. Art and Dragon Borg each laid a hand on one of his shoulders.   
For a long moment, nothing happened. Then Drew began to sob, throwing his arms around his mother furiously. Joyce, Roland, and Jo quickly joined him.   
"I'm sorry," Drew whispered. "So sorry, so sorry."   
"There is nothing to be sorry for," Dragon Borg replied. "To conquer the darkness in your heart is not an easy thing. I am very proud of you, lad."   
Drew looked up in astonishment, then threw his arms around Dragon Borg's neck. "You're alive," he choked. "I thought- I couldn't stand it if you'd left me too."   
"Never in a thousand years," Dragon Borg replied, holding Drew tight. Joyce smiled wistfully at the image.   
Josh, watching from the sidelines, was startled to feel a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Jo standing next to him. "That had to be the bravest thing I've ever seen," she told him quietly.   
He shrugged. "I knew he wouldn't do it."   
"Then why are your knees shaking?" she asked with a grin. Josh looked down to see that she was indeed correct, and threw her a sheepish grin. Suddenly, to his intense surprise, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. After a moment, he hugged back.   
"It's going to be all right, Jo," he whispered. "I promise."   
She pulled away. "I hope you're right," she sighed.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm supposed to fight HIM?" Jamie asked, astounded. She had just been informed that her challenger in the trial by combat was Melchor of Narol, and he'd chosen swords as his weapon. "I do not like this at all. He doesn't seem to be the type to soil his hands with this type of work."   
"He's not," Zarador replied grimly. "And the only weapon available to him is a perfectly normal sword blade. He doesn't HAVE a magic one, Elemental or Gem. None of them would accept him. But he is an excellent fighter."   
Jamie bit her lip. "He's up to something," she decided. "Is it possible to cheat in one of these matches?"   
"Certainly," Zarador replied. "But any infraction of the rules would be immediately visible. For instance, you can't morph, or use the Lightning powers of your blade. Really, none of the methods of cheating are all that subtle."   
She sighed. "Watch my back, and be ready to raise a stink if he crosses the line," she instructed. Then she headed out into the arena and faced Melchor.   
He was smirking again, and Jamie knew he was up to no good. Pretending that she didn't notice, she raised her sword to her forehead and saluted, as he did the same. Then, at a referee's signal, the two attacked.   
Melchor _was_ good, Jamie realized. He lacked neither in strength nor agility, and wasn't a slouch in the brains department. Ducking one of his swipes, she rolled away, launching a kick at his knees as she did so. He dodged, however, renewing his attack as she jumped upright again.   
A sudden hooking strike knocked Jamie's sword from her hands, and only a lightning-fast backflip saved her from having her throat torn out by the backswing. Grabbing her sword again, she regarded her opponent with narrowed eyes. This was not supposed to be a fight to the death, as evidenced by the crowd's boos over Melchor's attacks. She had an awful feeling that one of them wouldn't be walking out of that ring that day.   
Blocking a powerful swipe, Jamie launched into a lightning flurry of counter-blows, causing Melchor to take several steps back. Suddenly she hooked his feet out from under him, causing him to land on his rear end. Presenting her sword at the tip of his throat, she raised an eyebrow.   
"Do you yield?" she asked. The question was really a formality. He had lost, and she wasn't going to kill him if he said no. The fight was over, both in her eyes and those of the judges.   
"Never," he hissed, his hand going to a medallion at his neck. A sudden schlooping noise behind her made Jamie throw herself to one side without looking back. Suddenly a huge fist made of rock crashed to the ground where she had been standing. Turning, Jamie saw a vaguely humanoid creature, made entirely of mud and stone. Beside it, two more were pulling themselves out of the ground. As Melchor laughed insanely, Jamie found herself surrounded by a veritable army of the things. She grinned.   
"Rock and roll time, boys." Tightening her grip on her sword, she threw herself into the battle.   
"JAMIE!" Jason yelled, leaping into the arena. The other Rangers, Zarador, and the four holders of the Elemental Blades were right behind him. They plowed into a battle that quickly appeared to be hopeless. Not even the elemental powers of the Blades seemed to have any affect on the mud creatures. Suddenly Jamie got an idea.   
"Time to stop these things at their source," she mused. Using a falling mud creature as a springboard, she launched herself over the ranks to land in front of a fleeing Melchor. The tip of her sword presented at his throat made him stop quite abruptly. "I want to know why you tried to kill me," she growled. "And I want to know now."   
Cowed by the expression on her face, Melchor began to babble. "I was hired to stop anyone coming to help Zordon. I- you seemed the most important of your Rangers- I thought it would stop your team."   
"Who hired you?" she asked. Melchor opened his mouth to reply, but never managed it. The medallion still around his neck began to glow red, and the words choked in his throat. Then the glow grew stronger, and the Narolian noble slowly faded out of existence. With the medallion and its master gone, the mud creatures collapsed back into the dirt they came from.   
"Are you all right?" Jason asked, running up to Jamie. She nodded, leaning on him slightly.   
"Yeah. But- I could use a long nap." With that, she promptly collapsed into his arms.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 9**

Kat was staring out one of the windows of the palace suite assigned to her. So lost was she in the vista of Elarus' skyline that she didn't notice as the door swung open behind her.   
"Hi, Kat," Kim said cheerily, entering the room. Kat turned slowly, smiling as she saw her friend.   
"Hi, Kim," she replied. "What's up? I thought you and Skull would still be enjoying your honeymoon."   
Kim blushed pink. "We are," she replied with dignity. "We're spending as much time with our friends as we do with each other." Then she grinned wickedly. "Of course, in the evenings, I get him ALL to myself."   
The two Pink Rangers shared a giggle, and Kat indicated one of the comfortable stuffed chairs located in the room. "Have a seat, Kim. Was there anything you wanted, or did you just want to gossip?"   
"Gossip is good, but- Kat, are you feeling okay? You've been kind of- distant since the wedding, and you seemed distracted before that. Is anything the matter?"   
Kat sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about David."   
"You miss him?"   
"A lot," Kat nodded. "I can't help wondering if I'll see him again- if any of us will see each other again. I mean, if Trey's suspicions about this trial are right, our losing might well result in a "convenient" disappearance. And we don't even have any guarantee that everyone will make it to the trial. I'm just-wondering."   
"Anything unsaid?" Kim asked gently. Kat shook her head.   
"No, nothing, really. But- I've known for a while that he was the one for me, Kim. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We've talked about it, and neither of us wants to get married before we finish college, but we've made all these plans. I'm scared I won't get back to fulfill them."   
Kim covered her friend's hand with her own. "I'm scared, too, Kat. There are so many things Skull and I still want to do, and there's a real chance that we won't be able to do them. But you just have to look back and see that you've had some good things in the past."   
"I'm just- afraid of leaving him alone," Kat confessed.   
"David's strong, Kat. If he lost you, he could go on. I'm not saying he doesn't love you, or that it wouldn't hurt him to lose you. But he could live with the loss, and he would never hold a grudge against you for putting Ranger business above your life together. He's been a Ranger- he knows how it comes before all else."   
Kat sighed. "Thanks, Kim," she smiled, getting to her feet. Kim followed suit, wrapping her friend in a brief hug.   
"Any time. Now let's go out in the courtyard. Cassie and Trini are whipping the boys' butts."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Kid, you've done in one week what half the galaxy can't do in six years," Duke chuckled. "You blew through the training, mastered building a laser sword, and have me gasping for breath. It's with the utmost pleasure that I promote you to the rank of full warrior in the cadre of the Deshaadra." He bowed, and handed her her laser sword. She bowed back, accepting it gravely.   
The promotion ritual, with Duke's usual lack of ceremony, was being carried out in front of Ecliptor's scout, on the landing pad. Ecliptor watched with his usual impassive expression, but Chelsea thought the crystalline being's posture looked just the slightest bit smug. Trey, by contrast, was beaming with pride and making no attempt to hide it.   
"There's two more things I wanna give you. First off, your dress uniform." He grinned, handing her a folded length of black cloth. "Traditional garb for the Deshaadra. It'll make a real impression on the Council. We had it made to your measure."   
"And just how did you get my measurements?" she asked in mock disapproval, casting a glance at Trey. The Triforian Prince pretended to hide behind Ecliptor, who simply rolled his eyes.   
"The second thing," Duke continued, deciding not to get involved, "is this." Extending his hand, he passed her a pendant, an exquisitely carved onyx falcon on a silver chain. "It's an apprenticeship mark. It proves that I'm the one who put you through your training. Even though the Council won't hire me, it ought to impress the hell out of them."   
She took it gently, clasping it around her neck. "Thank you," she smiled. "For everything." Then, quickly, she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. The battle-hardened warrior blushed, then quickly threw glares at Ecliptor and Trey, who were snickering slightly.   
"Thank you," he replied quietly. "You're the closest thing to family I've had in a long time."   
"If you ever need me, you know where to find me," she told him seriously. He nodded.   
"And if you ever need me,- I'll find you. Now get going. You'll have to hurry if you want that rustbucket to make it to Triforia in time to prepare for the trial."   
She nodded, kissing him on the cheek and joining Trey and Ecliptor as they headed back into the scout ship. This had been a week she was never going to forget.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ever since his return to the defense force, Drew had been unusually quiet, saying little and occasionally casting glances at his sister and best friend. Lita Kino sighed. She'd seen far too many shadows like the ones in Drew's haunted blue eyes. Looking over at Peter, who stood beside her, she knew that he'd seen it too. "Flip you for it?" she said quietly. Peter grinned.   
"I wouldn't dream of depriving you of this professional opportunity, Dr. Kino," he chuckled. "Seriously, you've got more experience in this area than I do. Go get him."   
Shaking her head, Lita crossed to where Drew was standing. The blonde boy was simply staring at nothing, letting the aimless conversations filling the Power Chamber wash over him. "Drew?" Lita asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slowly swam into focus.   
"Huh? Oh, hi, Dr. Kino. What's up?" he asked, his voice listless. Lita fixed him with a stern green gaze.   
"First of all, didn't I tell you to call me Lita?"   
He shrugged, and managed a weak smile. "I'm not used to calling adults by their first names. It took me a while to even get Art down. Was there something you wanted?"   
"Yes. I think we need to talk, Drew. You can't shrug off what happened to you- none of you can." She sighed, reflective for a second. "Peter and I are going to be very busy," she remarked to herself, seeing the Ghostbuster had taken Jo aside and was talking to her earnestly. Then she looked back to Drew. "Let's go outside, okay? It's getting a bit claustrophobic in here." He nodded, and the two of them headed for the main entrance tunnel.   
"Sure is gorgeous out here," Drew remarked. Closing his eyes, he soaked up the late afternoon sun. "I didn't get nearly enough sunlight this week," he continued. "Spent most of my time down in that crypt."   
"What were you doing, when you weren't fighting the others?" asked Lita carefully.   
Drew shifted, seeking a more comfortable position on the rocks he was leaning against. "Practicing, mostly, but- I also spent a lot of time talking to Shadowborg." He shivered. "I don't think anything scares me more, now that I'm back in my right mind, than how friendly he seemed. He was always being sympathetic about how everyone in my life left me behind, but I didn't need any of them now."   
"Hmm. Sounds to me like Shadowborg was trying to take Dragon Borg's place as your surrogate father," Lita mused.   
"It was working. It all made sense to me at the time. Of course, I wasn't thinking straight. I was hurt and angry, and he made sure I stayed that way- with him the only out." Drew's eyes opened, and Lita suddenly found herself fixed by an intense cobalt gaze. "I told him everything, Lita," he said quietly. "All about the Rangers, the Troopers, Masked Rider- everything I knew."   
The psychiatrist nodded. "That would explain why he knew Ryan's identity, earlier." Then she cocked her head and looked at him sharply. "You feel like you failed, don't you?"   
"I did fail," replied Drew, not meeting her eyes. "He just snapped his fingers, and I fell under his control."   
"Nukus has never used mind control on any of you, has he? And the Magnavores never did it either."   
Drew shook his head. "No, not really. Vexor fed Jo a Jekyll-and-Hyde potion once, but it made her more of a brat than truly evil. Why?"   
"Because I can tell that you don't really understand it. The Troopers, Masked Rider, the Rangers- they've all been under spells or fought friends under evil control at some point in their careers. This sort of thing- it's far too powerful for you to just shrug off, especially Shadowborg. Les BASED him on a creature that is literally evil personified. The Rangers have had several run-ins with creatures of that kind, and they couldn't fight the spell either." She had seen how the other heroes in the defense force respected the Power Rangers, and she could see her argument was getting through to Drew.   
"Drew, do you remember the Evil Green Ranger?" Lita asked suddenly. Drew blinked.   
"I don't think anyone in the 'Freak Zone' doesn't," he replied. "Guy practically tore the Rangers apart."   
Lita nodded. "Did you see in the papers how he was under Rita Repulsa's control?" At Drew's nod, she continued. "Well, not only did the Rangers trust him enough to let him join the team, when his powers failed, they made him the White Ranger, and the new leader of the team." Her voice softened. "I'm not saying dealing with this is going to be easy, Drew. I'm saying that your friends trust you, and love you, and will stand by you without a hint of hesitation. The hard part is going to be trusting yourself. Will you let me help you with that?"   
For a long moment, Drew simply looked at her, then he smiled. "You bet, Lita. Thanks."   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 10**

"There's still members of Dregon's forces hiding in the hills," Donaeus reported, "but nothing the King's Guard can't handle. The rebuilding efforts have begun all over Edenoi. The war is finally over, King Lexian. Edenoi is free."   
Lexian nodded. "But we must never forget those who sacrificed themselves for this end," he replied. "Once the basic needs of the people are met, we should erect a memorial to them. Donaeus, can you take care of that?"   
The young man bowed. "Of course, your Majesty," he grinned.   
"I had thought Dex would be here to see this day," Lexian mused. "It seems strange to know that he is fighting for your Earth while you have helped to liberate our home."   
Tommy shrugged. "Edenoi's war is over, but I have a feeling that the war between Dex and Count Dregon will continue for a while yet."   
Nodding, Lexian surveyed the cavern base with a sigh. "There is so much to be done still. We must rebuild Edenoi from the ruins, and lead it back to prosperity."   
"Yes, your Majesty," Donaeus returned, "but your advisors and court are more than capable of such things for a while. Now you must turn your attention to Zordon, for if he falls, all the galaxy will follow."   
Lexian laughed. "Very true, Donaeus. I see why Dex relies upon your counsel so much. In the future, I will do the same." Then a smile crossed his face. "And speaking of counsel, Rangers, you said that your Turbo Rangers were left with minimal support staff?"   
Lillian nodded. "Yeah. With Justin, Egon, and Ray, they ought to be all right with the computers, though."   
"Perhaps I can offer some assistance." Turning, he led the group to a cave that opened off the main cavern. Inside was a huge barrage of computer equipment, things the Rangers had never seen, even in the Power Chamber. Suddenly Tommy recognized one of the items.   
"Hey, isn't that the torso to an Alpha unit?" he pointed. He knew that King Lexian had designed and built the Alpha series of robots, but he hadn't expected to see one in stages of assembly.   
"It's the prototype for the series, actually," Lexian replied. "Now, if I know Council procedures, they've sent a shut-down command to Alpha 5, since he is an accessory to Zordon's crime. Unfortunately, Alpha robots are not considered sentient under galactic law. If Zordon is found guilty, it is unlikely that Alpha 5 will ever be reactivated."   
"Can you do anything about it?" Parker asked anxiously. He knew the Rangers regarded the robot as a sort of little brother, and even he liked the little guy. The image of him being inert forever was not a comforting one.   
"Certainly," Lexian replied absently, searching through his workbench. "I created and programmed the Alpha series, although I was as surprised as anyone when they became self-aware. Still, I do have access to their core programming- including a certain back-door I slipped in there. With the proper codes- and a subspace transmitter- I can have Alpha 5 running again quite quickly. Ah!" Pulling out a black box, he began fiddling with some dials and keys. Finally, it beeped, and he stepped back in satisfaction.   
"There, I've sent the reactivation code. It may take a while- subspace transmissions are not instantaneous, and reactivation itself takes time- but Alpha 5 should be on-line again soon."   
Zack smiled in relief. "I guess everything's ready- let's hit the shuttle and head for Erlion."   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Now leaving Eltare's orbit," Cassie remarked, checking the bridge readouts absently. "Good thing this ship can hold a lot of people, considering that we have four other Rangers, eight Morphin Masters, the royal family of Eltare, and their entourage on board."   
"And we're still the only two people who know how the bridge works," Andros chuckled. "The others are wonderful people, but I wouldn't trust them at the controls of this ship."   
Cassie shrugged. "More work for us, but not a whole lot. And I don't mind being alone on the bridge with you."   
Hearing that, Andros quickly began to scrutinize one of the readouts. It wouldn't do for Cassie to see him blushing. "Where is everybody, anyway?"   
"Last I saw, Kat and Trini were in the gym, pumping iron," Cassie replied, coming over to check one of the monitors. The two of them were now standing side by side. "I don't think you have to ask where Skull and Kim are."   
Andros smiled at her. "Those two are very lucky to have found each other," he mused. "Love like that only comes along once in a lifetime."   
"Are you thinking about Deanara?" Cassie asked quietly. Andros startled.   
"Actually- no," he replied, somewhat surprised. "I loved her, but- not like that, I don't think."   
Cassie cocked her head, smiling mischievously. "So what ARE you thinking about?" she prodded.   
This time Andros could not control his blush. _You,_ he thought to himself. Aloud, he simply responded "I'm thinking I ought to check the engine room, make sure the engines are in good condition." Then he ducked out the door, leaving a puzzled Cassie behind.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Standing in the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple, the six Rangers faced their tutor Dulcea one last time. Billy bowed to her. "Dulcea, thank you so much for everything you've done for us," he began. "I don't think any of us will ever forget you or your time here."   
Dulcea smiled. "And I thank you, Rangers, for breaking my loneliness and for restoring my faith that there are those worthy to claim the Great Power. And most of all, thank you for your tireless devotion to Zordon. It is good to know that there are others who will stand by my friend when I cannot."   
"You can," Carlos replied, "and you do. By helping us gain these powers, you stand beside him as surely as if you were going to the trial."   
"Thank you, Carlos. Your words mean a great deal to me. Rangers, you are now Ninjetti, pure of heart and soul. Never let the darkness control you, or you may find your powers will fail, leaving you vulnerable. But if you are strong and continue to fight for the light, I have faith that you will overcome all the obstacles placed in your path." She smiled again. "Be strong, Rangers. I know that Zordon's choice of you will be born out."   
The Rangers bowed to her once more, then dissolved into their various teleport streams and streaked up into the sky, headed for the Delta Megaship which orbited above.   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Find anything?" Jamie asked as Zarador walked into the main lounge of the Mega Winger. The king of the Zarakin shook his head.   
"Nothing. No records, no nothing. Whoever hired Melchor to throw a wrench in this mission, he covered his tracks pretty well."   
"So who took over the province from him?" Rocky wanted to know.   
"His son, Deceter, is a pretty good sort. The people will follow him, and he doesn't seem to know anything about Melchor's dealings."   
Just then, the door to the bridge hissed open, and Chris came out. "I put her on autopilot, so we should be okay for a while," the Silver Astro Ranger informed them. Sinking down on a chair, he regarded his friends interestedly. "So what'd I miss?"   
"Not much," TJ replied. "You know, whoever this is must be pretty well connected," he mused. "I mean- to bribe and/or browbeat a Zarakin noble, to know someone would be headed to Danata in the first place, and to set this type of thing up in the first place."   
Zarador nodded, rubbing his forehead. "I hate government intrigue," he complained. "I always have. I think it's pretty obvious that the brains behind all of this is most likely a Council member. Unfortunately, I can name about ten off the top of my head who might be capable of it."   
"Can we count on any allies?" Jason asked.   
"I think so," Zarador responded. "Lexian, certainly, although as a friend of Zordon's, I'm not sure how much weight his opinion will carry. But he's a good man to have at your back in a fight."   
Katarina grimaced. "Good. Because a fight is exactly what we're headed for." No one could argue with her. The feeling of an onrushing confrontation was something they all knew too well.   
Zarador sighed. "Bright Lady preserve us," he muttered. "We're going to need all the help we can get." 

The End... for now   
  
  
  



	6. Though the Heavens Fall

sotm6 _**Disclaimer-** Saban owns everybody except DIC's Real Ghostbusters and various created characters. If you don't know who's who by now, you've come in at the wrong fic in the series. This is number 27 in the Personality Conflicts series and the sixth in a six-part story arc. That's right, friends and neighbors, this is it! This fic is rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for violence, language, and deep stuff. Break out the Kleenex, people! The song "Dust in the Wind" is property of Kansas, (the band, not the state,) and "You're Gone" is by Diamond Rio._

**Though the Heavens Fall**

  


_"Let justice be done, though the heavens fall."- Lord Mansfield, in _Rex vs. Wilkes__

**July 11**

Chelsea whistled, catching her first glimpse of Triforia. Ecliptor's scout was currently in orbit around the planet, attracting little attention among the hundreds of transports circling the green and yellow planet.   
"It's beautiful," she remarked. "But- aren't there any oceans?"   
Trey grinned. "As many as on Earth. They're just not blue. We have an ocean-dwelling plankton on Triforia that makes the water appear a deep emerald green."   
"Are the two of you ready?" Ecliptor asked. "The teleportation is set up."   
Trey and Chelsea stepped onto the teleportation pad, ready to be sent to the main teleport station in Aurilia, the capital. Chelsea suddenly cocked an eyebrow at the crystalline being who stood at the controls. "Are you going to be okay spending two days here by yourself?" she asked. Ecliptor chuckled.   
"I will be fine," he assured her. "And I doubt I would be very welcome on the planet. Have a good time." Pressing a button on the console, he watched as the two before him dissolved into their teleport streams, one gold, one white. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Wow," Chelsea breathed, materializing on one of the pads. The Aurilia teleport station had been created to control the arrival of travelers, to keep them from materializing in inconvenient areas and to monitor who came and went. Since it was the first thing a visitor to Triforia saw, it was understandably impressive. High, vaulted ceilings were supported by columns, made of the same strange golden stone as the walls. Gold, Trey had once informed her, was a very common color in Triforian nature, second only to green. It had to do with some mineral found in abundance there, but she couldn't remember the name of it at the moment.   
Trey laughed, watching as his fiancee tried to take in everything at once. "Come on, Chelsea," he grinned, taking her hand. "I'll give you a grand tour of Aurilia later. Right now, we've got to get out front and get a cab." She nodded, following him as he led the way through the teleport station. As they passed a ticket desk, she snickered. She could hear the woman on duty explaining that his teleport would be late because parts needed to fix the pad were stuck in transit on Planet O'hari. Shaking her head, she continued after Trey and out into the sunshine of Aurilia.   
The streets were filled with people in all manner of conveyances. A triangular symbol that Chelsea guessed meant "taxicab" adorned many of them, from hovercars to ground cars to carriages drawn by- Chelsea blinked. That couldn't really be a Pepto-Bismol pink OSTRICH, could it?   
"That's an aoridil," Trey told her quietly, seeing her expression. "They're strong, but they have very little brain. As a matter of fact, that's the car I got. Come on." The two of them made for the carriage, Trey helping Chelsea to climb in. Once settled into the seat, she looked around herself and saw several other aoride in various other pastel shades, from blue to green to lavender.   
"Where to, buddy?" the cab driver asked, nudging his aoridil into a trot.   
"Royal Palace, please," Trey replied, while Chelsea was absorbed in the architecture around them.   
The cab driver shook his head. "Your business, but I wouldn't be headed in there. Somebody's stirred up a real hornet's nest."   
"Yeah?" Trey asked curiously. He would have thought Darkonda would have kept the news of his arrest from his family, since no one else seemed to know anything about what was occurring.   
"Oh, yeah, it's all over the place. Apparently Prince Trey hasn't been heard from in days, and the queen's getting worried. There's all sorts of rumors that something big's going on."   
Trey grinned. "I wouldn't worry about the prince; he can take care of himself."   
"Well yeah, but she's his mother. Mothers worry. You know how that is. Why, my mother herself, Triune Lady give her peace, used to raise such a fuss about me." As the cab driver talked, Trey listened with only half an ear. The rest of his attention was taken up with watching Chelsea absorb the sights and sounds of a Triforian city, and realize just how good it was to be home. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Since they were between crises at the moment, the assorted heroes gathered to deal with Shadowborg had decided to take a short break and go hang out in the park. Peter had even managed to drag Egon out of the Power Chamber, Dragon Borg volunteering to watch the monitors and Les. Despite his protests, the blond Ghostbuster had been almost immediately drawn into a game of football with the other Ghostbusters, JB, Dex, Lita, Tasha, Roland, and Jo.   
Josh was relaxing under a tree, watching the football game with detached interest when he felt someone plop down next to him. Looking over, he was only mildly surprised to see Drew there. "What's up?" he asked laconically.   
Drew shrugged. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for trying to kill you," he replied. "And I wanted to thank you for bringing me back."   
"Drew," Josh began. There was something he wanted to say, and this seemed to be as good a time as any. "All those things I said during the fight- I didn't mean them. I was just trying to tick you off so that you'd make a mistake. Those insults I threw at you- they're all bull."   
Drew smiled. "I know that, here, at least." He touched his forehead. "I did want to ask you about something else, though."   
"What?"   
"Why? I could have killed you without a second thought, Josh. The way I was feeling, I could have gutted you and enjoyed it. Why did you take a risk like that?"   
"Because you're my friend, Drew," Josh replied. "Despite all the problems we've had, I know you'd have done it for me. You're the type of leader who'll risk everything for his team, and even for people he doesn't know. You've got more courage than I ever will, and I respect that. I did it because if you were gone, my world would be a lot poorer, even if we do fight all the time. You're my friend, Drew. I'd take any risk to help you."   
Drew was silent at that for a long time. "I'm glad," he said at last. "And I'm honored to count you as my friend as well." The two of them said little for a long time, simply sat, watching as the occupants of the park enjoyed the day. Besides the football players, Art could be seen, sitting under a tree and sketching. Not far away were Justin, Fred, Franklin, and Rosa, sparring with each other. Under another tree, Ryan and Katie were looking deep into each other's eyes, talking about something in low tones. Drew winced. "Ouch."   
"What?" Josh wanted to know. Drew pointed to yet another tree, where Kaitlin was just turning away from the lovebirds. "Oh."   
Drew levered himself to his feet. "Come on, we'd better go talk to her."   
Josh did the same, and the two of them crossed the park to where Kaitlin stood. "You all right?" Josh asked. Kaitlin nodded.   
"It doesn't hurt quite as much anymore," she explained. "It's just- he seems so happy."   
Drew raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want him to be happy?" he probed, sensing there was something behind this.   
She sighed, flopping down to sit on the grass and hug her knees. "I do, but- sometimes it seems as if Ryan's only happy right before something awful happens. The last time he found someone he seemed that happy with, she turned out to be one of Grimlord's minions. He'd barely gotten his father back when Tyler Steele had to go to Norway to continue his research. I'm just afraid that he's being set up for another fall. And with Shadowborg out there, it's all too possible."   
"You can't know what's going to happen in the future," Josh replied. "All we can do is be here to try and make sure nothing happens."   
Kaitlin nodded, but her eyes were clouded with worry. "You're right, Josh, but I can't shake the feeling that there's a storm rolling in." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm sorry, but the Palace is closed to visitors today," the guard informed them politely. Trey and Chelsea exchanged glances, and she barely smothered a smile. He did look quite different in his Earth clothes, with his tattoo covered by make-up. Still, it seemed a little silly that the guards didn't recognize him.   
Trey sighed. "Look, does this help? Golden Power Staff!" Extending his hand, Trey called the staff to him in a flash of golden light. The two guards' jaws hit the ground.   
"Prince Trey! Forgive us. Your- attire mislead us," one managed. Trey shook his head in amusement.   
"It's all right, Tresan. Can we go in to see my mother now? I'm sure she's frantic."   
"Of course, my lord. If I may ask- who is your companion?"   
"Chelsea Oliver of Earth." Seeing the guardsman's startled expression, Trey chuckled. "It's a very long story, Tresan."   
"Follow me, then, my lord. Your mother is in the council room, meeting with the advisors to the court."   
Trey grinned. "Oh good. I get to make an entrance." Tresan snorted.   
"Truly, you are the least conventional prince Triforia has had in eons," he replied. They made their way through lushly decorated halls. Chelsea would have liked to examine the furniture and wall hangings more closely, but had no real time to. Soon they reached a wooden door, and Tresan stood to one side, smiling slightly.   
"I suppose you'll wish to announce yourself?" the guardsman asked, with the attitude of one long used to such antics. Trey laughed.   
"Don't I always? Stay about a step behind me, Chelse. I don't think they'll notice you that way, and I'd like you to meet my mother before the advisors pounce on you." At her nod, he took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open.   
"Really, your Majesty, we must face facts," a thin-faced man in a black tunic was saying. "If your son were able to respond to our hails, he would have done so by now. I think it's quite obvious-"   
"That I'm alive and kicking, Ferin," Trey interrupted, folding his arms over his chest. Chelsea grinned to herself. Someone was going to get it now.   
"Lord Trey!" In unison, five advisors shot to their feet, leaving only the Queen seated. Four faces, including Ferin's, showed pure shock. The fifth man seemed surprised, but was also grinning like an idiot.   
"Nice to see you're not decorating the bottom of an Earth river somewhere," the man greeted Trey. "What happen? Forget to pay your comm bill?"   
"I've been a little busy, Zared," Trey shot back. He then raked his other advisors with a sharp glare. "I trust this will show you the dangers in declaring me dead before suitable evidence is found?"   
"Uh... yes, my lord," a white-haired man said, bowing. Trey nodded.   
"Then leave us, please. I would like to have a discussion with my mother." The advisors bowed quickly and left the room, Zared last.   
"We'll talk later," he promised, winking at Trey. Then he scurried out, closing the door behind them. Trey sighed, turning back to his mother, who was still seated.   
"What was all that about?"   
Lady Trania sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "There are a number of your advisors who are- concerned about the amount of time you spend on Earth. Technically, Trey, you ARE the King of Triforia."   
Trey snorted. "In this case, technicalities aren't worth a pile of feathers." He dropped heavily into a chair, motioning for Chelsea to sit as well. Chelsea did so, studying Trey's mother as she did. Lady Trania was an attractive woman, apparently in her mid- to late-forties. Her hair was reddish, but she had the same sparkling dark eyes as her son. The lines of her face were quite similar as well.   
"That may be, Trey, but your advisors worry about you spending so much time in that- 'barbaric backwater,' I believe were Ferin's exact words." Trania smiled, and Chelsea suddenly knew exactly where Trey had learned to play political hardball from. Suddenly she felt the Queen's gaze fall on her. "And who is this young lady, Trey?"   
"Mother, this is Chelsea Oliver, from Earth. She's the sister to one of the Power Rangers there, and she's also my fiancee."   
Trania raised an eyebrow and looked Chelsea over again, more appraisingly this time.   
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am," Chelsea spoke up. "Trey's told me a great deal about his family."   
"I hope most of it was flattering," Trania chuckled. "Trey and his sisters- do not always see eye to eye."   
"I have three brothers," Chelsea assured her. "I know how to interpret."   
Smiling at that, the Queen then turned to her son. "Trey, I am indeed very happy that you have found someone to complete your life, but have you thought this through? You're going to give the nobles heart attacks."   
Trey grinned. "Some change will be good for them," he replied teasingly. "Seriously, mother, I have thought about this a great deal. Chelsea has a number of qualities that will make her an excellent Queen, as well as making her the woman I love." Trey flashed a smile at his fiancee in apology for talking around her. "First of all, as the sister to a Power Ranger, she'll cement our ties with THE most powerful fighting force in the galaxy. Second, she is an excellent diplomat, capable of learning languages quickly and NOT provoking a fight, even when tempted. She is a warrior in her own right, and has recently become a full member of the Deshaadra. She's a leader, good at decision-making and dealing with people. I absolutely refuse to marry a noble maid who has been taught since birth that her only function is to bear children and look pretty on my arm."   
Chelsea chuckled. "Breathe, Trey. You're going to be the Blue Ranger in a minute."   
Grinning, Trey looked at his mother. "Did I also mention that she's not afraid of anybody?"   
Trania laughed. "It'll be good for you to have someone to keep you in line," the queen replied. "Welcome to the family, dear." Then she sobered. "What brings you back to Triforia, Trey? It must be very important for you to leave your post on Earth."   
"It is," he answered grimly. "I've been arrested." Quickly, he filled his mother in on the events of the past two weeks. "That's why I'm here," he finished. "I have to make arrangements in case I'm found guilty. Darkonda must NOT get his hands on the Gold Ranger Powers."   
"What do you propose to do?" Lady Trania asked curiously.   
Trey took a deep breath. "I'm naming Trialia as my successor, NOW. If I'm found guilty at the trial, you'll have to claim the powers instantly, before the Council can strip them from me. Trialia's had the training, and she's always wanted to follow in my footsteps. I know she'll make an excellent Gold Ranger if necessary."   
"Trey, the holder of the Gold Ranger powers is ALWAYS the child in line for the throne," his mother reminded him. "There hasn't been a female Gold Ranger since the days of Solaria. I'm only the ruling Queen because your father died before you were truly ready to assume the throne."   
Trey nodded. "I know, Mother, and it means I'm going to have to kick some- uh, be extremely persuasive to get my advisors to support her." Chelsea snickered at his self-censorship, and he threw her a look. "However, I always knew this might happen, and since I had no little brothers, I've been training Trill to take the post."   
Trania sighed. "Well, I have no objections, but you will have to discuss it with your sister. Both of them should be back at the palace tonight for dinner- will the two of you join us?"   
Trey nodded. "Yes, Mother, thank you." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In a cold, dark office in Cross World City, a businessman by the name of Karl Ziktor surveyed the city below him. The past two weeks had been peaceful for the people of the city, an occurrence that was almost unheard of. For two years, mutants and robots from the world of virtual reality had been launching attacks on it, attacks always repelled by the VR Troopers. But now the Troopers had turned their attention to Shadowborg, and Grimlord had seemingly taken a vacation. The people of Cross World were unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, but privately, some couldn't help but wonder why the virtual warlord would stop his attacks just when the city was most vulnerable.   
Karl Ziktor's mouth curved in a thin smile. _He_ knew. Turning away from the window, he caressed the prism that sat on his desk. It was that prism which empowered him, which gave him the power he would need to one day control the world. For Karl Ziktor, wealthy industrialist, was also Grimlord, master of the Virtual World.   
And he was a strategist. Why should he waste his resources fighting the VR Troopers, especially when they had so many allies on their side? Let them battle the Shadowborg. Whichever force was victorious, the winner would be exhausted, and easy prey for the fresh, strong Virtual Army. Whichever way the battle went, reality would belong to Grimlord.   
As he had watched the battles unfolding on his television screen, however, doubts had begun to assail him. If there was one thing he had learned over the course of his two-year battle with the Troopers, it was that overcoming tremendous odds only made them stronger, as if victory provided them with some fresh surge of energy. And should any of Ryan Steele's companions be the first to die, the battle would be over right then and there. Ziktor had no illusions about that. Ryan Steele would hunt him down and kill him, no matter how badly wounded he was in the process.   
No, too many things could go wrong if he played the waiting game. Which was why he had come up with a new plan. Placing his hand on the prism, he took a deep breath. "Forces of Darkness, empower me! Take me back to my Virtual Reality." Light flashed, and suddenly Karl Ziktor, wealthy businessman, was transformed into Grimlord, virtual warlord. Clad in strange metal armor, Grimlord did not appear human. Clawed hands and feet, thick scaly skin, and a tail growing from the small of his back gave him more the appearance of a demonic lizard. His eyes glowed with red energy as he scanned his Dark Fortress, where the transformation had carried him.   
"Colonel Icebot!" he growled, sending a beam of energy at one wall. A viewscreen formed, showing a white robot whose face seemed permanently formed into a sly grin.   
"All is in readiness, your Lordship!" Grimlord's main scientist and chief suck-up replied. "We have modified the sensors to allow teleportation directly to this Nukus' base of operations."   
Doommaster, the leader of Grimlord's troops, bowed. "I am ready to depart whenever you command, Grimlord."   
"No, Doommaster, I think to have the proper effect, I shall go myself." In a flash of red light, Grimlord dissolved.   
When he reappeared, he found himself in a cavern, deep underground. Ahead of him, he could hear voices, and he moved forward to investigate.   
"Perhaps you're not the great warrior you were rumored to be," Horribelle sniffed. "Those heroes have rescued their friend, gained reinforcements, and quite nearly sent you packing. Looks like they're on to you."   
Shadowborg barely seemed to move, but Horribelle suddenly found the Shadow Claw buried in the rock wall beside her head. "If someone hadn't allowed the defense force to acquire my creator, perhaps we would still have the advantage," Shadowborg replied quietly. "But it matters little. It is a pity that we cannot use Drew in our fight against these heroes, but he still served a very useful purpose."   
"And what is that?" Nukus asked, curious.   
"I now know the identities of every member of that defense force, and a good deal about the strengths and weaknesses of each. And superior knowledge is the key to winning this war."   
Liking what he was hearing, Grimlord stepped out of the shadows, instantly gaining the attention of all four occupants of the crypt. Quickly, he raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "I'm not here for a fight, Nukus. As a matter of fact, I have a proposal for you."   
Nukus cocked his head. "What type of proposal? And just who are you?"   
"I am Grimlord, master of virtual reality and eternal enemy to those accursed Troopers, part of that defense force that is giving you so much trouble. I'd like to give you a hand with that, if I may."   
"And just why should we trust you?" Vilor challenged.   
Grimlord chuckled. "No real reason. But consider this. I have NEVER been able to defeat those tin-plated heroes on my own. Why would I double-cross you and condemn myself to that fate once more?"   
Nukus thought about that, then nodded. "What do you propose, Grimlord?"   
"An alliance. The two of us will work together to defeat those heroes, no tricks, no back-stabbing, no nothing."   
"And then I suppose we'll share the world equally," Horribelle sneered.   
Grimlord waved irritably. "Of course not! This would be a temporary alliance, lasting only until the heroes are destroyed. Then we are once again rivals for this Earth. I know better than to propose an alliance based on anything more than self-interest. It is in both of our best interests to cooperate until our enemies are destroyed."   
"An alliance, then," Nukus replied. "What do you have that we could need?"   
"A little present for your warrior there," Grimlord laughed. With a flash, a katana appeared in his hands, the blade as dark as ebony and gleaming slightly. "This sword will cut through VR armor as if it was butter, and there's a surprise in the blade, as well. I think it'll serve you quite well."   
Shadowborg took the blade from Grimlord, swinging it a few times to test its heft. Then, grunting acceptance, he placed it on a nearby table.   
"I have one other thing to bring to this alliance- my advice on the Troopers," Grimlord continued. "I know them in ways that only someone who's spent years battling them can. My first bit of advice is- kill Steele first. Of all the Troopers, and perhaps the entire force, Ryan Steele must be the first to die."   
"I would have thought you'd want him to be last, considering all the trouble he's caused you," remarked Vilor.   
"It's not a question of vengeance, it's a question of survival. If he sees one of his companions die, he will go completely insane. There will most likely be no stopping him. No, Steele must die first."   
"Very well," Nukus remarked. Crossing to Grimlord, he stuck out his hand, and the two shook. "This looks like the beginning of a most profitable relationship." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well, what do you think?" Chelsea asked, slightly apprehensive. She'd been informed that dinner would be a semi-formal affair, and she doubted any of her traveling clothes would be appropriate. Luckily, Trania had taken charge, selecting an outfit that belonged to Trey's older sister, Trianna.   
Trey's jaw dropped. "Wow," he managed finally. The gown wasn't anything formal, but it looked excellent. A simple sleeveless dress of a sparkling dark gold cloth, the full skirt was elegant, but not so bulky as to impair movement. "You look great," he managed finally, extending his arm.   
"You too," she replied, taking it. He was wearing a black tunic and matching pants, both trimmed with gold. The two of them headed into the dining room, and saw that they were apparently the last to arrive.   
Lady Trania stood at the head of the table, nodding to her son as he arrived. On her left was a girl with the same reddish hair as Trania, but eyes that were a strange golden color. She nodded to Trey as well.   
"Chelsea, my sister, Trianna. Trianna, this is Chelsea Oliver," Trey introduced them. Trianna bowed, and Chelsea returned the gesture.   
"It is a pleasure to meet the woman my brother has fallen so hard for," Trianna replied, smiling slightly. Chelsea grinned.   
"And I'm glad to finally meet the older sister he told me so much about," she responded.   
Trey then turned to his mother's right. The first place was empty, being reserved for him, but at the second stood a girl with the same coal-black hair and eyes as Trey. She wrinkled her nose at him.   
Trey laughed. "Chelsea, this is my younger sister Trialia. Trialia, this is Chelsea Oliver."   
"Call me Trill," the girl replied. "Everyone does." She extended her hand to Chelsea. "I hope I got that right. Trey's been telling me about Earth customs, but I'm not sure I remember everything."   
Chelsea grinned. "On Earth, we generally use the right hand to shake, but you've got it down pretty well." Making a face, Trialia quickly extended the other hand, and the two girls shook.   
Turning to the last occupant of the room, Trey raised an eyebrow. "Zared? Who invited you to dinner?"   
"Trill did," the young man replied, indicating the girl across the table from him. "Seriously, Trey, I want to talk to you before the carnage tomorrow, and this was the best way."   
Trey nodded. Quickly seating Chelsea beside his younger sister, he then claimed his chair at his mother's side.   
The main course was some sort of roast fowl which looked to Chelsea rather like a turkey. It didn't taste like one, though, and not like a chicken, either. The flavor was in fact more like beef than either.   
"It's called whitari," Trey explained. "They're everywhere on the planet, so it's a very common meal."   
Once the dinner was underway, Trialia raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Mother informed us that you had something to ask," she probed. "What's the matter?"   
Trey sighed. "A rather large problem has come up," he replied. Quickly, he related the events of Zordon's arrest and the subsequent journey he and Chelsea had taken. The other diners were aghast.   
"You're a fugitive?" Zared managed finally, a slight grin crossing his face. "Trey, I never knew you had it in you."   
Trey grinned back. "You shut up," he replied warmly.   
Seeing the look on Chelsea's face, Trialia leaned over and whispered, "Trey and Zared have been friends forever. Zared's probably the only person who can get away with telling Trey when he's full of it."   
"This is indeed most distressing news," Trianna broke in, "but I sense that it is not all that preoccupies you."   
Trey winced. "You're going to be quite a wizard someday," he allowed. "There's a very strong chance that I might be found guilty. If that happens, the Council will strip me of my powers, and Darkonda will move that they be given to whatever candidate he has control of. If that happens, Triforia will be in grave danger."   
"So don't be found guilty," Trialia suggested practically. Chuckling, Trey shook his head.   
"I'll try my best, Trill, but frankly, I can't make any guarantees. Which is why you have to be ready to claim the Gold Ranger powers at a moment's notice."   
"WHAT?" Trialia shot to her feet. "You want _me_ to be the Gold Ranger? Trey, last I checked, I was nowhere near the line of succession! I wouldn't know the first thing about ruling or Rangering!"   
"You'd be surprised, Trill," her brother replied calmly. "Remember how I fought tooth and nail to get you included in all those lessons Father sent me to? At first, I just wanted some company, but as time went on, I realized that I needed a successor, a back-up, just in case something happened to me. You've had the same training I've had."   
Trialia sank back into her chair. "Trey, I'm the third child, the useless one, politically, I mean. Trianna's the daughter, you're the heir, and nobody ever cared what I did, except my family. If you're going to pass the powers on to a sister, it ought to be Trianna."   
"But I don't have the training for it," her older sister replied. "Besides, I'm only a few minutes older than you. As triplets, none of us REALLY has a stronger claim to the throne than the others. Trey only became the heir because he's male."   
"Trill, you have the heart and soul of a warrior, and the intelligence and integrity to make a wonderful queen," Zared broke in. "The people love you, and would support you in a heartbeat." Then he grinned. "And after Trey's through with the counselors, I don't think any of them are going to have the guts to oppose you either." Then his face grew more serious.   
"Trey, about this candidate Darkonda has. To have a prayer of being accepted by the Council and the people, he'd have to be pretty high up the line of succession."   
Trey nodded grimly. "Which means he's likely to be fairly close to me- to us. I think we'd all better watch our backs." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 12**

Ray frowned. "Hey, Egon, check this out," the occultist called, still regarding the computer readout. The blond physicist strode across the Power Chamber, looking over his friend's shoulder.   
"Most interesting, Raymond," Egon allowed, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "What type of energy fluctuation do you believe it is?"   
Stantz shook his head. "I don't know, Egon. I was scanning for energy pulses, hoping to tap into one of Shadowborg's teleports so that we don't have to wait for him to start blowing stuff up. But this isn't any type of energy I really understand."   
Egon pursed his lips. "Professor? Flabber? Do either of you recognize this type of surge?"   
"I'm afraid I do, Dr. Spengler," Professor Hart replied. "That is a virtual energy surge, of the type that indicates that the barrier between reality and virtual reality has been broken. It usually proceeds one of Grimlord's attacks."   
Ray made a face. "Great. All we need right now is for one of the other villains to decide to make our lives more interesting." He clicked a few keys, tracing the surge to its source. "Well, it _is_ in Cross World," the engineer reported. "But I don't see any disturbances. The map indicates that it's an office building of some type."   
"Hmm..." Professor Hart frowned. "Can you set up one of the computers to monitor it? That way, if the pulse happens again, we could make some type of visual record, and discover the source of the problem."   
Egon nodded. "Excellent idea, Professor." The two Ghostbusters began to work. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Regarding the five men gathered in his council room, Trey sighed inaudibly. It had been almost two years since he'd had to handle something like this. The Power Rangers Zeo could be a handful, but at least they worked together. His advisors, nobles from the five provinces of Triforia, tended to fight almost as often as they cooperated. Getting all five of them to agree on any plan of action was difficult, and one that went against tradition as far as this one would be nearly impossible. He just hoped he wasn't out of practice.   
Surveying the table as the nobles talked quietly among themselves, he catalogued which ones he could expect support from, and which would be trouble. Zared, of course, would back him. The young lord of Kinyama had been his friend since they were very small, and had seen firsthand Trialia's abilities. Neither her age nor her gender would give him a moment's pause.   
Another one he could probably count on was Rhatax, lord of Rioro province. In his mid-fifties by Earth standards, the large, stolid nobleman was slow to arrive at a decision, but he was always fair. In addition, his wife was the commander of the Rioro guard, so he would have few prejudices about women. Hopefully, Lord Rhatax could keep the arguments in here from getting out of hand.   
Then Trey's gaze fell on Ferin, the lord he had interrupted during yesterday's meeting. Ferin wasn't a bad man, but he was very stuck on things being done properly, according to the way things had always been. Trey's ascension to the throne at a fairly young age had rankled the Aurathan noble, and he could just imagine how the idea of a ruling Queen and Gold Ranger would go down.   
Another one that might be difficult to convince was Tritus of Midian. He was getting on in years, and any type of change set badly with him, most especially the liberation Triforian females had been achieving recently. Still, Trey had a few arguments that he thought could sway the man.   
Last of all was Vetrian, the lord of Verdemar. Vetrian had been a good friend to his father, and Trey knew the man was fair in his decisions. What his opinion on the subject might be, however, Trey didn't know. Vetrian would be the most important one to sway to his side.   
"Gentlemen," Trey began, quieting the conversation in the room. "I have convened this meeting for a vital discussion. I have been placed under arrest by the Council." Shocked mutters filled the room, and Trey quickly raised a hand to quiet them. "I have discovered that this is part of an attempt by a member of the Alliance of Evil to gain control of the Gold Ranger powers. I must go to Erlion and stand trial; there is no way around that. However, I will not allow evil to gain these powers, held in trust by the Triforian Royal line since the creation of our race. Therefore, I have chosen a successor who will take my powers should the Council find me guilty. Does this meet with opposition from any of you?"   
"Of course not, my lord," Ferin replied. "It is the only course open to you." The other four echoed his nod.   
Trey smiled slightly. "Good. Then I imagine you will all support my successor- Princess Trialia."   
It was, Trey reflected, as if he had dropped a stink bomb in the youth center. Ferin and Tritus shot to their feet, and Rhatax and Vetrian looked startled. Zared simply leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the hornet's nest his friend and prince had stirred up.   
Tritus was the first to make himself heard over his shock and indignation. "With all due respect, my lord, have you taken leave of your senses? Designating a woman as your successor?"   
"I assure you, Tritus, I am quite sane." Trey's voice was friendly, but his smile held a bit of an edge to it. "Why should I not designate my sister? She has undergone the same training I have, ever since birth. She is both a capable warrior and a diplomat. And she is certainly of the full bloodline of the Royal family."   
"This is highly irregular," Ferin sputtered. "The Gold Ranger powers and the throne have never been held by a woman!"   
"Never?" Trey echoed, cocking an eyebrow. "What about Solaria? If I recall my history correctly, Solaria was the youngest child of a king who had only daughters, a priestess of the Golden One. When the forces of the Dark One attacked, and the king was gravely injured, the Golden One and the Triune Lady themselves directed the Golden Powers and heirship to her."   
"My lord, that is a children's tale," Ferin replied with dignity.   
"A tale it may be," Rhatax rumbled, "but Solaria was real. Historical documents show that. There is a precedent, Ferin." The Rioran noble seemed amused at being able to use Ferin's habits against him.   
"Why your sister, lord, when there are many worthy young men in the line of succession?" Tritus wanted to know. "Surely one of them would be ideal."   
Trey sighed. "But you see, Tritus, I no longer know which of them I could trust."   
"What do you mean by that?" Vetrian asked, speaking for the first time.   
"Remember, gentlemen, the powers of the Gold Ranger are more than just battle powers," Trey responded. "They also signify the king of our planet, or at least the heir to the throne. Why stop with having a battle machine, when with those same powers would come control over a good fourth of the galaxy?"   
"But the people would not accept an usurper," Zared added, knowing where this was going.   
"Exactly. But what if the recipient was not an alien, but a Triforian, a Triforian noble in line for the throne? The Council would see no foul, nor would the people. And the one who arranged all this could simply sit in the background and pull strings at will. You see, my lords, this is why my successor must be my sister. I know that she is capable of this post, for I have trained her myself. And as the one person who would never be considered to take my place, she is the only one of my successors I can fully trust."   
All five of his nobles were nodding now, understanding what he said. Then Rhatax rose from his seat. "You have my complete support, my lord, as does your sister."   
"Mine too," Zared agreed, rising.   
Ferin rose as well, startling Trey slightly. "And mine," he added. Seeing the looks aimed at him, he shrugged and smiled humorlessly. "There is a precedent," he informed them.   
"My support goes to you as well," Vetrian remarked, standing. Now only Tritus remained seated, looking at all those around him.   
"I just can't," he replied. "It's just not right."   
Ferin sighed. "Oh, come off it, Tritus. Look around you. We have women commanding the armies, women commanding gunships, women in every walk of life. And Trialia IS qualified."   
An evil smile crossed Trey's face as Tritus still sat. "Well, I have a majority and that's all I need," he informed them. "It's too bad, though, that trade to the province of Midian will have to be halted."   
Vetrian startled, then nodded, a respectful smile crossing his face. "Indeed. I'm afraid we can do no business with someone who will not support our leaders."   
"Vetrian, I believe your factories can turn out those machine parts we bought from Midian?" Rhatax said blandly.   
Zared nodded. "And the fields of Kinyama can certainly supply us all with produce."   
"All right," Tritus huffed. "You have my support in this matter, Lord Trey." Raking his fellow lords with a glance, he added, "My full and unstinting support." Then he walked out of the room, too incensed to wait for Trey to dismiss the meeting.   
"He'll do it," Ferin assured his prince. "He knows we will cut him off if he doesn't."   
Trey smiled. "Thank you, gentlemen. And since Tritus has departed, I think we can declare this meeting adjourned."   
The advisors made their way out of the room, Vetrian last of all. "Trey, I wanted to mention one thing to you before I left," the Verdemarian began. "I think your father would be very proud of you today."   
"Thank you, Lord Vetrian," Trey bowed. "I certainly hope so." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 13**

You can tell a great deal about a person from their workspace. Decorations, organization, even preferred light level, all of these convey information about the person who likes them. A trained psychologist could give a full psychoanalysis from them.   
To the untrained eye, Art Fortunes' studio looked as if a hurricane had hit it. Drawings were plastered all over the walls with no semblance of rhyme or reason. Monsters, weapons, armor, from preliminary sketches to finished products, all of it hung from the walls or drawing boards or lay stacked on every available surface. Even the overstuffed chairs weren't free of the clutter.   
As she stood in the door, however, Joyce McCormick saw that Art did indeed have an organizational system, even if it was one only known to himself. He moved unerringly between piles, not disturbing a single sheet of paper. Finally, Joyce couldn't stand it any longer. "Art, how do you FIND anything in this mess?" she asked.   
The cartoonist looked up and smiled sheepishly. "It's really not as bad as it looks," he defended himself. "Over here is my early stuff, I mean from before I even started publishing Beetleborgs. Over _here_ is the stuff that I came up with during the original run, minus some things that I burned after discovering that this was all real. This is Metallix ideas, and over here are a few things I've come up with, just in case I need to make new powers again. It's mainly conceptual stuff, nothing major yet."   
"And- what are you looking for?"   
Art shrugged. "That's actually a good question, Joyce. Something that'll help against Shadowborg, but that's not very specific. Oh, look at this." He pulled a drawing out of one of the "Original Run" piles. Crossing to stand beside him, Joyce saw that he held a portrait of four children standing on a hill. Despite Art's somewhat cartoony style, she could easily recognize Jo, Roland, Drew, and Josh.   
"When did you do this?" she asked curiously.   
"Not long after I got back to my studio after the whole Shadowborg ruckus ended. It just kind of- stuck in my mind." In the drawing, Roland had one hand on Drew's shoulder, and Drew had an arm slung around his little sister. Jo, meanwhile, was looking over at Josh, who was standing a little apart from the group, staring towards the sun, which was setting behind the hills in the distance. "I guess I kept it because it summed up the whole relationship for me."   
Joyce nodded. She could see the bonds between the three main Beetleborgs, even in the static drawing. "You know, it seems so strange that you know more about my children than I do," she sighed.   
"I wouldn't say that," Art replied, moving a sheaf of papers so that she could sit. "I just know more about one part of their lives."   
"Tell me about them," she asked suddenly. "I mean about what they're like as Beetleborgs. And about Roland and Josh, too."   
Art raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you volunteered to accompany me on this little expedition?" he asked, clearing a seat for himself as well. Joyce smiled.   
"That was part of it," she admitted. "I mean, it was you, Flabber, or Dragon Borg, and I'm just a little more comfortable talking to humans, you know? But we are on the 'buddy system,' thanks to Shadowborg, and I do like being with you, Art. You're an interesting man."   
"Well, thank you very much," he grinned. "Now, about the kids..."   
Art began to relate his impressions of the Beetleborgs, from the first time they had barged into his office, to the arrival of Nukus, to the rediscovery of Roboborg and the creation of the Mega Spectra powers. Joyce listened in astonishment, wondering how she could have missed such profound changes in her children. With another part of her mind, thought, she was noticing Art's storytelling ability, and how it must have helped to make him a mint in the comic business.   
Suddenly the two of them were shocked back to reality by the beeping of the communicators they wore on their wrists. With a sigh, Art tapped his. "Art here. What's up?"   
"Shadowborg's been sighted downtown," Justin's voice reported. "You'd better get back to the Power Chamber on the double."   
"Be right there." Rising to his feet, Art offered Joyce a hand. "No rest for the weary, huh?" She allowed him to help her up, and the two of them teleported out. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Art and Joyce arrived in the Power Chamber, they found that most of the defense force had already arrived. JB, Justin, Egon and Ray were working on the computers, while the others were watching the largest viewscreen. "What's going on?" Art asked, turning to Dragon Borg, who stood next to him.   
"Shadowborg's wreaking havoc on yet another area of downtown," the Astral Borg replied. "The financial district this time."   
"I don't like this," Fred mused. "He's never showed up without a plan. What could he possibly have left to spring on us?"   
Drew made a face. "With him and Nukus doing the planning, it could be anything."   
"You'd better get out there fast, before somebody gets hurt," Winston informed them.   
Jeb growled. "Be careful. Something smells REALLY bad here."   
"I say we make this our LAST battle," Josh declared. The rest of the defenders nodded.   
"Shift into Turbo!"   
"Ecto-Phase Activate!"   
"Databonders!"   
"Trooper Transform!" The heroes transformed, and then in fifteen flashes of light, teleported to downtown.   
"You're history, Shadowborg!" Masked Rider called, catching sight of their quarry.   
"I don't think so, Masked Rider," Shadowborg laughed. "Do you actually think you can stand against me?"   
Black Trooper stepped forward. "You bet we can!"   
Shadowborg simply ignored him, scanning the assembled heroes. His gaze fell on Chromium Gold, and he chuckled. "Back so soon? I'd have thought you'd be cowering in a corner, little boy."   
"I'm not going to turn and run from you," Chromium Gold snarled.   
"No, you're not afraid of me, are you? And why do you suppose that is? Deep down, you liked being my ally, didn't you? The power, the fear you commanded, you thirst for those things."   
"Stuff it," Titanium Silver shot back. "You know that's bull. You're not going to get your hands on him ever again."   
"You seem so sure of that, Beetleborg. But you can't really be sure of anything, can you? Not even whether your parents will ever come back to you. After all, if they don't love each other anymore, what's to stop them from just taking off and leaving you behind?"   
"You shut up," Titanium Silver snarled. "My parents may be separated, but they still love me! They do!" His voice wavered just a little, though.   
"Enough talk," Red Turbo interrupted. "Weapons!" In five flashes of light, the Turbo Rangers' weapons appeared in their hands. "Let's take this guy out."   
The fifteen defenders threw themselves to the attack. Dodging a shot from Blue Turbo's Hand Blasters, he blocked a kick from White Trooper, but didn't manage to stop Platinum Purple's punch. It caught him in the chin and sent him reeling. Blue Trooper and Masked Rider double-teamed Shadowborg with swords flashing, only to be knocked away. However, Shadowborg wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the hail of shots White 2, Yellow Turbo, and Chromium Gold were aiming at him. With fifteen opponents, it was becoming obvious that Shadowborg was getting worn down. No matter where he turned, one of the defenders was always in his face, especially Chromium Gold and Electric Bronze, who were fighting like men possessed.   
Ducking into a parking garage, Shadowborg found himself face to face with Dragon Borg, the maze of cars preventing any of the others from entering. Shadowborg chuckled, studying his foe. "You pride yourself on being the Beetleborgs' protector, don't you?" the evil Beetleborg sneered. "Some protector. Your three teammates are dead, and your four young charges are as vulnerable as kittens. I could take them away at any time." He chuckled. "Especially Drew. So much pain and anger. It was so easy to make him hate you, you know. After all, you'd failed him. His mother and sister were in danger, and you- weren't- there." The two of them circled, each wary of making the first move. "It'll be a shame to kill him, really. He had such delightful potential. But I suppose I'll enjoy it more this way. Perhaps I'll even let you watch, and listen as he screams."   
Dragon Borg's control snapped, and with an inarticulate cry, he threw himself at Shadowborg. The two of them exchanged punches, kicks, and strikes in a furious hand-to-hand whirlwind. Suddenly, in a powerful lunge, Dragon Borg knocked his opponent out of the parking garage and back into the street.   
Lashing out with his feet, Shadowborg sent Dragon Borg flying back into his comrades. Getting up, Shadowborg extended his hand, and a black katana appeared in it. "This has been fun, heroes, but it's time to end it now." Throwing himself into the group, he began knocking heroes left and right with punches and kicks, never once using the blade in his hand. It became obvious that he was targeting Blue Trooper, and soon they were locked in a deadly sword battle. None of the others dared interfere for fear of breaking Blue Trooper's concentration.   
Suddenly, Shadowborg knocked Blue Trooper's sword from his hand. Another kick sent the exhausted Trooper sprawling on the pavement. Chuckling, Shadowborg raised the katana above his head. "Goodbye, Ryan Steele," he laughed.   
"NO!" White 2 cried, throwing herself forward. The sword sped downwards and struck home- directly in her abdomen. The evil blade sheared through the VR Armor as if it weren't there, and White 2 staggered back, clutching her stomach. Then she fell into Blue Trooper's arms, as the other members of the defense force came to surround them. Shadowborg weighed his odds and shook his head.   
"Another day, heroes," he grinned. Saluting with the blade in his hand, he disappeared. Then all attention turned to Blue Trooper, still kneeling on the ground holding White 2 in his arms.   
"Just hold on, Katie," he was saying. "We'll get you back to the Power Chamber, and you'll be all right."   
She shook her head. "No," she replied. "I can feel it- something's happening to me." Indeed, her armor was beginning to flash oddly, and flicker in and out. Blue Trooper looked up helplessly.   
"JB, what's happening to her?"   
Black Trooper did a scan, and let out a slow breath. "I-"   
"Tell me," White 2 said, with some difficulty. "The whole truth."   
"Something in that sword disrupted her molecular structure. It's causing her Trooper energies to go into a state of hyper-catabolisis. In short- the powers are eating her alive," he said quietly.   
"Can we stop it?" Blue Turbo asked in a low tone. Black Trooper shook his head.   
"It's happening too fast. By the time we got her back to the Power Chamber, she'd be gone anyway."   
Suddenly White 2's armor faded away, leaving only Katie, staring up at Blue Trooper with half-focused eyes. "Ryan," she whispered.   
"Retroform command." In a flash, Ryan Steele was human again, holding Katie in his arms. "Don't try to talk," he murmured. "God, please don't leave me. You have to fight this- I need you too much."   
She smiled. "I love you, Ryan Steele. I'm so glad- I got the chance to know you. Even if it had to end this way, I wouldn't change a thing."   
Tears were running down Ryan's face now, as the other heroes formed a barrier between them and the street. "I love you too, Katie. God, I'm so sorry. He was going after me- it should have been me!"   
"Don't say that!" she managed. "You have to go on! Too many people- love you, Ryan. Your father, JB, Tao, Kaitlin, Jeb, the Professor- Ryan, you must go on. You can't give Grimlord the satisfaction."   
Ryan shook his head. "I don't want to live without you," he whispered.   
"I am always with you," she replied, raising her hand to his heart. "Here."   
"And I'm always with you," he told her. Dropping his head, he kissed her softly. When he pulled back, she smiled.   
"Thank you for loving me," she whispered. Then her eyes closed, and her body was still. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then her form began to glow, and slowly dissolved, as the last of her body was consumed by her powers. All that was left was a virtualizer, the crystal cold and lifeless.   
"NO!" Ryan's cry echoed throughout downtown, a sound of indescribable anguish. Then he collapsed in a sobbing heap.   
"Come on," Masked Rider said quietly. "Let's go." In a flash of light, the heroes disappeared. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Gotcha!" Parker's hand moved too fast for the eye to follow, catching the little canid's wrist as he attempted to move off into the crowd. "Come on, kid, give me back my wallet," Parker demanded, extending a hand.   
The pup examined Parker for a long moment, then dug the wallet out of a pocket hidden somewhere in his rags. "How did you know, mister?" asked the boy, who looked a little like a boxer.   
"We've got pickpockets on my planet too, you know," Parker replied, slipping his wallet into an inside pocket in his jacket. "Now beat it, before I call the cops." The kid did as he was told, slipping off into the crowd.   
Daystar grinned. "He had pretty good technique," she observed. "How _did_ you know?"   
"I didn't, exactly," he explained, "but when you spend a lot of time in downtown Angel Grove, you become hyper-sensitive to being bumped, especially in the area you keep your wallet. And when I saw the kid making tracks, I knew I'd been picked."   
Daystar grinned. "I bet I could get your wallet without your noticing," she teased.   
"You could certainly be very distracting," he grinned back.   
The two of them were headed to IGPF Headquarters, while the rest of the party settled into the apartments set aside for Edenite delegations. The streets of Maracha, the capital city, were thronged with people, including a number of pickpockets.   
"I grew up in a place like this," Daystar mused. "Stealing from street vendors, keeping one step ahead of the cops. I tell you, Erlion was an interesting place for a kid to grow up. It's a crossroads for nearly every type of being in the Council planets, so I got a real education on galactic culture."   
"I would imagine," Parker agreed, snapping a few shots of the full street with his camera. "I'm getting an education of my own."   
Daystar suddenly grabbed his wrist and began pulling him to one side of the street. "There's Headquarters."   
The building housing IGPF Headquarters was of the more modern white plastic Parker had seen other places on Erlion. Once inside, he found himself treated to a scene at once odd and familiar. Police were bustling everywhere, and he could see a few perps being escorted from place to place. The noise of conversation and machinery hovered over everything. The scene was one Parker had seen a thousand times in AG, and he almost expected Detective Park to come charging over to throw him out.   
On the other hand, it was also very different. The officer on duty at the desk resembled a large blob of clear jelly with a nerve center in the middle. Humanoids of various colors and shapes were milling about in the back, and a large orange frog, wearing the star insignia around its neck, hopped past them, ribbiting at Daystar as it went. Parker raised an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"   
"We served on the same ship for a while," Daystar replied. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the captain. I have to report in anyway."   
Parker followed her back through the mass of cops, knowing he was drawing a few stares as he went. Soon they came to a door marked with some sort of unreadable calligraphy. Daystar knocked, and the door slid up.   
Following Daystar in, Parker saw what appeared to be a large turquoise octopus, sitting on some sort of gel-pad, behind a desk. He looked up at the two of them and made a gargling sound.   
"Captain. Translator?" Daystar reminded, tapping the side of her neck. The octopus gargled again, and tapped the side of his head with one tentacle.   
"Better?" he asked with sarcastic sweetness.   
"Much," Daystar replied in the same tone. "Now I don't have to wear my vocal cords out on that collection of grunts you call a language."   
"Your respect for authority always amazes me, Dianthan," the captain grumbled. "However, I suppose it beats you being dead. That's what they told us, you know."   
"Who told you? My partner-of-the-day? I suppose they'd think that, seeing as I was caught when that building exploded. No, I was redirected by the Dianth Clan, who were quite happy at the prospect of my execution. Luckily, the Starrunners and some Rangers were in the area, and I got sprung, not to mention a ride home."   
"So which is he?" the Selanian asked, pointing a tentacle at Parker.   
"Him? Neither. And where are my manners? Captain, this is Parker O'Neil, an Earth reporter along to assist the Earth Ranger team in a mission. Parker, this is Captain Deepjet. Well, that's the best translation we can get. His real name sounds like someone strangling a pipe organ."   
"If all you're going to do is stand around my office insulting me, Dianthan, consider yourself debriefed," Deepjet grunted. "Anything else, or are you ready to return to duty?"   
"Well, I've got to attend Zordon's trial, but after that..."   
"WHAT!" Like Earth octopi, Selanians had the ability to change the color of their skin, usually with emotional response. Before Parker's eyes, Deepjet went from turquoise to a yellow-white, obviously indicating surprise. "Zordon of ELTARE? Nobody told us about this."   
"Somebody on the Council has gone to pretty great lengths to keep this under wraps," Parker replied. The other Ranger teams, with the exception of Chelsea and Trey, had all arrived on the planet and begun comparing notes. Quickly, Parker related everything that the four teams had deduced.   
Deepjet let out another gargle, sinking down on his gel-pad like a deflated balloon. Parker was puzzled for a minute, before he realized that the translator probably didn't cover cursing. Looking at the expression on Daystar's face, he realized he'd missed a doozy.   
"So we've got a Council conspiracy?" Deepjet asked, his color fading to a weary gray. Daystar shook her head.   
"No, as far as we can tell, we've got one bad Council member who's very good at pulling strings. The odds aren't good on more than one Council member being rotten. Their screening methods are better than that."   
"Argh." The captain rubbed his eyes with two tentacles, fading back to his normal turquoise. "All right, get out of here, both of you. I've got work to do. Daystar, I won't expect to see you until after the trial, all right?"   
She nodded. "Right." She and Parker made for the door, only to be stopped by Deepjet's voice.   
"And Star-" this time he sounded concerned, "if something's rotten, and you need help, you will call for backup."   
"Of course I will, Captain," she replied. "Don't I always?" She continued out the door, but not before Parker heard the captain's muttered response.   
"About as often as solar eclipses. Oceans help us all." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Shit." Lita Kino sagged into one of the overstuffed chairs in the Power Chamber's lounge. Peter, lying on the couch, turned towards her sympathetically.   
"How'd it go?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.   
Lita made a face. "Lousy. Ryan won't even look at me, Pete. He just sits on his bed and stares off into space. I never thought I'd see anyone more closed off than he was at eight, but I was wrong. How about you?"   
"Well, Kaitlin is bawling her eyes out, of course," the Ghostbuster replied, his eyes far away. "It's hit everybody, but to have someone who looks exactly like you die- that's gotta be worse than anything. Still, Rosa and Jo are with her, and at least they're talking. I think she'll be okay, in time."   
"How about JB?"   
Peter laughed humorlessly. "He's in the gym downstairs, beating the crap out of a punching bag. Winston, Fred, and Franklin are keeping an eye on him, to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Again, I think he'll be able to work through it. He's not bottling it all up."   
Lita sighed. "And the rest of the kids are upstairs in one of the side rooms, talking to Art and Joyce. We're all of us in shock, but I think we're going to be able to handle it. It's Ryan I'm worried about. This type of deep grief- it's not healthy. He HAS to open up to somebody. Peter, he won't even talk to Jeb!"   
The psychologist sat up. "Where is that dog, anyway? I want to ask him a question."   
"I think he's up in the main room. Why? What do you want to ask?"   
Peter got to his feet. "Come on, I'll explain when I get there." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jeb cocked his head. "You want someone he'll talk to, there's only one choice," the Coonhound replied. "His father, Tyler Steele."   
Professor Hart nodded. "Tyler will most certainly be able to get through to Ryan. I've never seen any parent and child as close as they are."   
"Can you find him for us?" Lita asked Justin. "We'll have to teleport out there and get him."   
The Blue Turbo Ranger nodded, still subdued from the day's events. "Sure, Dr. Kino. Professor? Do you have a bio-pattern I can scan for?"   
"Certainly, Justin. Uploading it now."   
"Okay, scan commencing. You said he was in Norway, right Professor?"   
"Correct."   
For a moment, all was quiet as the computer clicked away. Then Justin looked up from the console. "Got him. Ready to go?"   
Peter nodded. "I think we'd both better go. Buddy system, remember?"   
"And you've got powers," Lita added. "I don't."   
"Coordinates locked," Justin reported. "Good luck."   
Sharing a glance, Peter and Lita tapped their communicators, and disappeared into two columns of green-white light. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tyler Steele had just finished up the last series of virtual calculations when the intercom in the computer room toned. "Tyler, I think you'd better get out here," Dr. Jacobsen's voice informed him.   
"I'm almost done in here," Tyler reported, saving the information.   
"Tyler, two people just appeared out of nowhere and are asking for you," his colleague replied, his tone slightly more urgent.   
Rising from the computer, Tyler frowned. Jacobsen would recognize any of the Troopers, and Grimlord's minions wouldn't waste time asking. But who else did he know that had access to teleportation?   
Exiting the room, Tyler found a man and a woman waiting in the outside room of the lab, regarding the consoles around them with interest. The man looked up as Tyler entered.   
"Ah, Tyler Steele, I presume?" he asked. Tyler nodded, trying to figure out why the man looked so familiar.   
"Mr. Steele, my name is Peter Venkman. This is Dr. Lita Kino . I'm afraid we have an emergency that requires your help."   
Tyler raised an eyebrow, the memory clicking into place. "Well, I'll do what I can, but what could a Ghostbuster need my help for?"   
Peter cast a glance at Dr. Jacobsen as he answered. "Well, it involves your son, Ryan."   
Tyler's face became ashen. "You can say anything you need to in front of Dr. Jacobsen," he managed. "What- what happened to Ryan?"   
Lita raised a hand. "He's all right, Mr. Steele- physically, at least. I don't know if you've heard about the current problem in Angel Grove?"   
"The Shadowborg?" Tyler asked. "Bits and pieces have been on the international news, and I remember hearing the Troopers had joined the defense force. Why?"   
"In battle today, Shadowborg- killed one of the Troopers, a virtual double of Kaitlin Starr. She and Ryan were- very close," Peter explained.   
Lita then took up the narrative. "Ryan's completely cut himself off from the world, to the extent of entering an almost catatonic state. We need someone to get through to him, and you were the best candidate."   
"We'll have to teleport you back to the Power Chamber," Peter added. "Are you ready to go?"   
Tyler nodded. "Yes, let's go." Peter and Lita moved closer to the physicist, and Lita raised her communicator to her mouth.   
"Justin, three to teleport in." In a green-white flash, the three disappeared. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Enjoy your trip?" Ecliptor asked, as Chelsea and Trey teleported back onto the ship. Chelsea grinned.   
"It was interesting," she allowed. "We'd better make tracks for Erlion. The trial starts tomorrow. Trey's mother and sisters are headed there now by teleport beam."   
Even as she was speaking, the three of them were strapping into their various stations in the cockpit, preparing to leave Triforian orbit. "Wish we could teleport," Trey sighed, "but Darkonda's people are probably watching the pads on Erlion."   
"Quite likely," Ecliptor agreed. "This is the only chance we have of slipping you through the security net."   
"Then let's haul rear, gentlemen," suggested Chelsea.   
Ecliptor chuckled. "Your wish is my command, milady." Impulse jets flaring, the scout pulled out of Triforian orbit and began heading towards Erlion.   
For a few minutes, all was quiet in the scout's cockpit. Then Chelsea made a disgusted noise. "They're baa-ack," she warbled, looking at the radar. "Six ships, closing fast. Formation suggests it's everybody's favorite bounty hunters again."   
"Wonderful," Trey grumbled, switching on the weapons systems. "What does it take to kill these guys?"   
"They're worse than cockroaches," Chelsea agreed, as laser fire began to streak past the ship. "Luckily, they're lousy shots, too."   
Ecliptor snorted. "I'd like to see you hit a moving target at half lightspeed," he replied. "Although now that I've said that, you'll do it just to spite me."   
Trey hissed between his teeth. "There's too many of them! No way I can take them all out before they fry us!"   
"We've been hit, port side!" Chelsea warned. "Ecliptor, they're getting REALLY close to life support."   
"Tell me something I don't know!" the crystalline being barked. "Our only chance to lose them is to try and jump to hyperspace."   
"Well, you'd better do it fast," Trey replied. "Or we're all going to be space dust."   
Ecliptor nodded sharply. "Brace yourselves!" The ship began to glow, speeding up in preparation for the jump to hyperspace. Shining with white light, the scout rocketed through space, the Varox in hot pursuit. Suddenly a golden laser shot out, catching Ecliptor's ship dead on, just as the craft erupted in a flare of pure white light. When the brilliance cleared, nothing was left in the area except six Varox ships- and a lot of loose debris. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Making his way through the corridors of the Power Chamber's sleeping quarters, Tyler was glad that Lita had provided him with a map. If he hadn't had one, he could have been wandering for years. The place was like a maze.   
As it was, he found his way to Ryan's room quite quickly. At the door, he paused, hearing music from within. 

_I close my eyes_   
_Only for a moment_   
_And the moment's gone,_   
_And all my dreams_   
_Flash before my eyes_   
_A curiosity._   
_Dust in the wind._   
_All we are is dust in the wind._   
__ __

_Same old song,_   
_Just a drop of water_   
_In an endless sea,_   
_And all we do_   
_Crumbles to the ground_   
_though we refuse to see._   
_Dust in the wind._   
_All we are is dust in the wind._   
__ __

_Don't hang on._   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_But the earth and sky._   
_It slips away,_   
_And not all of your money_   
_Will another moment buy._   
_Dust in the wind._   
_All we are is dust in the wind._

  


Tyler winced. As an indicator of Ryan's emotional state, that was not promising. As the last strains of the song faded away, Tyler pushed open the door and walked into the room.   
Ryan didn't even seem to notice his entrance, another bad sign. Ryan's senses were fairly acute, and Tyler hadn't even been trying to be quiet. Instead, Ryan just lay on his cot, staring at the ceiling with blank, empty eyes.   
It was almost too much for Tyler. Instantly he flashed back twenty years, to when he had been in a similar predicament. He had just lost his wife, Ryan's mother, in a car accident. There had been days when the pain was so bad, he had thought he'd die, and almost welcomed it. The only thing that had kept him going was his son, the just-born child that was all he had left of Mariah.   
Returning to the present, Tyler quickly swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ryan," he said quietly, taking a step forward.   
The blond Trooper turned towards his father, his blue eyes registering only dull surprise. "Dad," Ryan acknowledged, his voice flat and weary. "What are you doing here?"   
"Your friends called and told me about Katie," replied Tyler, entering the room all the way. "Ryan, I am so sorry."   
Ryan laughed mirthlessly, slowly sitting up. "Yeah, Dad. We all are." Rising from the cot, he turned and walked away from his father, examining the top of the dresser he had been given. "Grimlord especially. Shadowborg was going after me, Dad. Me in particular." He turned back around as anger began to creep into his voice, the first emotion Tyler had heard since the conversation began. "It's always _me_ he wants, but he's got such lousy aim! I've come so close to losing Kaitlin, JB, Jeb, you..." his voice trailed off for a second. "All because of this sick little game we like to play. This was supposed to be MY fight. I should never have gotten anyone else involved."   
"Ryan, the Professor and I created three sets of powers for a reason. One man could never handle Grimlord's armies, even with VR Powers! You would have been slaughtered!"   
"Maybe that would have been better!" Ryan shot back. "At least it would just have been ME! Now everyone I care about winds up a target for Grimlord, or Shadowborg, or whoever wants to pick a fight." He looked away. "I can't lose anyone else, Dad. It was supposed to be me today. It should have been."   
"Bullshit." The word took Ryan by surprise. He had never heard his father swear before, in all the years he could remember. "Ryan, Katie gave her life for you, knowing exactly what she was doing. She did it because she loved you, and to her, your life was more important. If it came down to it, I'd do the same thing." Ryan's eyes widened, and he backed away as his father moved closer. Tyler Steele still had a few inches reach on his son, however, and he grabbed Ryan's wrist, pulling him into a tight hug. "I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat, Ryan," Tyler whispered. "I'd do it because I love you, and I'd never regret it. Don't try to make it your fault, Ryan. Don't throw Katie's love away."   
"I- I-" Ryan tried desperately to speak, but couldn't seem to force the words out.   
"It's all right, Ryan," Tyler said quietly. "Let it go. It's okay to cry."   
For a moment, Ryan was quiet, then a dam within him burst, and the tears began to flow. Father and son held each other tightly, and cried for all things lost. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter and Lita looked up from the quiet conversation they were having, as Tyler Steele made his way into the lounge and flopped down into one of the overstuffed chairs. Peter, closest to the fridge, leaned over and pulled out a green bottle. "Beer?" he asked, anticipating what the response would be.   
"Please," Tyler replied. Catching the bottle as it was neatly tossed to him, the scientist popped the top and took a long swallow, relaxing visibly as he did so. For a long moment, the three were quiet, and Lita took the opportunity to study the newest member of their little group. Ryan had not inherited his coloring from his father, that was certain. Tyler's hair was a reddish-brown, lighter than either Peter's or Lita's. His eyes were light, but not the vivid blue-gray color Ryan's were. Instead, Tyler's eyes were an odd pale color, neither blue nor green, nor any identifiable shade in between.   
Despite the dissimilarity there, however, it was easy to tell that Tyler and Ryan were father and son. Both had the same strong, defined jaw, and similar builds. In addition, a careless movement or nervous habit connected one to the other. Finally, it was obvious from where Ryan derived his self-contained demeanor.   
"I'm surprised you keep this stuff around here," Tyler remarked, finally breaking the silence. "Since a good percentage of the occupants of this place are below legal drinking age."   
Lita shrugged. "The Turbo Rangers and the Beetleborgs are young enough that the thought of consuming alcohol never even occurs to them. Dex's physiology is different enough that none of us know what it would do to him, and he's not eager to find out. As for the Troopers, they're all model citizens. They're not likely to slug down a couple of beers."   
"If any of these kids winds up drinking, they'll be hitting something a lot more potent than beer," Peter added.   
Tyler winced, nodding. "Yeah, I guess so." He rubbed his forehead, taking another sip of his beer.   
"How is he?" Lita asked. "I guess that's a stupid question, but you know what I mean."   
"We both of us cried ourselves out- and in Ryan's case, I do mean out. I left him dead to the world on his cot. I don't think he's going to go catatonic again. I'm more worried about his anger. Ryan doesn't fly off the handle when he's angry, but there are times when I think that makes him more dangerous."   
Lita made a face. "Trust me, Mr. Steele, I know exactly what you're talking about. We've got a couple of Power Rangers who are the exact same way."   
"Call me Tyler," he replied. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other for a while. There's no way I'm going back to Norway right now. Jacobsen's just going to have to get along without me for a while."   
Looking over at Peter, Lita saw that the dark-haired Ghostbuster seemed lost in some thoughts of his own. "Peter?" she interrupted quietly. "What is it?"   
"Flabber said the Crustaceans don't do magic, other than what they need to bring out monsters. But from what the kids have said, they don't do science, either. And it strikes me that whoever made that sword knew a lot about science, most especially VR technology. According to JB, that thing was DESIGNED to disrupt virtual energies in a specific pattern, and induce hyper-catabolisis. Now, with his cartoonist stuck in a containment field here in the Power Chamber, you want to tell me how Nukus got his hands on something like that?"   
Tyler paled. "Only one person would have access to that kind of virtual technology. You know what this means? Grimlord and Nukus have joined forces."   
Peter nodded, his face grim. "Your son may not be a nuclear physicist, but he's definitely not the dumbest of the bunch. If I put two and two together, how long do you think it'll take him?"   
"We'd better sit on him for a while," decided Lita. "The last thing we need is him going off half-cocked."   
Closing his eyes, Tyler shook his head. "I never thought I'd be glad not to know who Grimlord really is," he sighed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 14**

Tommy shook his head, smiling at his diminutive ex-girlfriend in mild bewilderment. "I can't believe the two of you got married," he repeated. Kimberly giggled.   
"I can't either, sometimes. I know we're only nineteen, but I think we did the right thing. Besides, it doesn't exactly count on Earth, legally, at least."   
Tommy laughed. "I can just see you explaining THAT to your parents," he laughed.   
She nodded. "No kidding. Mom still doesn't know I'm a Power Ranger, and I don't think I'm going to tell her. You know how overprotective she can get. At least Dad took it well."   
"Your mother's still a little disappointed you didn't snag me," Tommy reminded her. "Remember?"   
"Better than you do," Kim shot back. Tommy winced, acknowledging the barb. "My mom read me the riot act after I told her what had happened. 'Kim, are you nuts? Tall, dark, handsome, polite,- what do you want to throw all that away for?' And when I started dating Skull, she about hit the roof."   
"So did I," Tommy chuckled. "But he and Bulk grew up a lot, didn't they?"   
Kim nodded, and Tommy bent and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for the wedding," he told her seriously. "I bet you were a beautiful bride."   
Just then, Andros walked in, causing the two to look up. The Rangers were gathered in one of the antechambers of the Council Hall, waiting for their cue to enter the main room, where Zordon's trial was being held. The Red Astro Ranger surveyed his friends and nodded. "It's time," he said solemnly.   
Quickly, the gathered heroes morphed. Then the Zeo and Astro Rangers removed their helmets. This mode was generally accepted as formal dress for Rangers, and would serve to remind the Council that Zordon's chosen were avatars of the Power, as capable as any in the galaxy. At least Andros hoped so.   
"Where's Parker?" Lillian asked, looking around. "I don't see him anywhere."   
"He and Daystar are going to be sitting with King Lexian," Andros explained. "Since he's not a Ranger, he's not part of this procession."   
Tommy frowned. "I'm more worried about Trey and Chelsea. They should have been here by now."   
"Tommy," Andros began, "I'm sorry."   
Tommy paled. "What? What happened?"   
"Reports say that their ship was destroyed by the Varox when they attempted to resist arrest," the Kerovan Ranger replied. "I'm sorry."   
The Red Ranger closed his eyes. "Resisting arrest, huh?" he said finally, his voice cold and tired. "Let's go. I'll be damned if I'm going to let that bastard get away with this, too."   
Lillian laid a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. It was obvious that Tommy was still in shock, that the news hadn't quite set in yet. All he felt right now was anger, and she knew that he would draw on that to carry him through the trial. After that...   
Andros turned from Tommy to face the rest of the Rangers. "We'll form up according to teams, all right? Get ready; we're heading in."   
The doors in the hall swung slowly open, and the three teams of Rangers moved through, passing slowly into the main room. First came the Astro Rangers, Andros at the head, with Carlos and TJ flanking him. Cassie, Ashley, and Chris brought up the rear. Looking over at her old friend, Ashley noticed that he was doing an excellent job of not ogling the various beings who sat around the room. She herself had never dreamed that so many different types of people could exist.   
Behind them came the Zeo Rangers, Tommy at the head, with the others arranged in a double line behind him. The Red Zeo Ranger walked slowly, proudly, looking every inch the hero. Only someone who knew him well could see the rage and pain burning in his eyes.   
Last came the Morphin Warriors, arranged in double lines, with Jason and Skull at the head. Kimberly smiled to herself at how natural Skull looked as part of the Rangers. Had it really been only a year since he joined the team? It seemed like forever. So much had changed since then.   
The Rangers moved slowly past the assembled spectators, past the time warp which allowed Zordon to attend the proceedings, up to the podium at which sat the judge, a five-foot ball of fuzz. Andros, who had been unanimously elected the Rangers' spokesman, bowed his head.   
"Honorable Council Members, the Rangers of Earth are here in support for our mentor, Zordon of Eltare," he declared, his clear voice carrying to the farthest corners of the room. The judge nodded, but the prosecutor, a creature which looked vaguely like a demon of human mythology, cocked his head.   
"Don't the Rangers of Earth have four teams?" he asked, his gravelly voice dripping with insinuations. "Where are your Turbo Rangers?"   
"They remain on Earth to defend it from invaders," Andros replied coolly. "The Rangers of Earth are quite aware of the demands of duty and honor." His tone of voice implied that the prosecutor was not, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the watching Council members. A few quiet snickers from the crowd told the Rangers that Andros' barb had been appreciated.   
"You are welcome, Rangers of Earth," the judge replied. "Seats have been set aside for you, if you would take them."   
Andros nodded, and the three teams moved to sit. Andros' eyes never left the prosecutor as he did so   
"Darkonda, the floor is yours," the judge continued. The prosecutor inclined his head and moved to the center of the room.   
"Members of the Council of Worlds," Darkonda began, "you are gathered here today to determine whether Zordon of Eltare has overstepped his authority in his dealings with the interdicted planet, Earth. That he has violated the interdict there can be no question. You see the proof standing before you." Darkonda pointed at the twenty-one Rangers sitting to one side of the courtroom. "However, as a Morphin Master, it can be argued that that is within Zordon's powers. What you must determine is whether or not his actions are justified, and if in fact he is fit for his position."   
"Doesn't Zordon have a lawyer?" Cassie asked quietly, seeing that the interdimensional being's time warp was alone in the floor. Andros shook his head.   
"Zordon will testify on his own behalf, and then various others will volunteer to testify for him. That's why somebody sicced the Dianth on us, among other things."   
"Wait a minute- that was deliberate? I thought we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."   
Andros shook his head. "J'neth and I did a little research. The Dianth were about half a light-year off their normal attack routes. Someone knew we were coming through there."   
Out on the floor, Darkonda was finishing up his opening speech, and the two Rangers turned their attention back to him. "Zordon has done a great deal for our galaxy, true," the prosecutor was saying, "but that is no reason for us to ignore his erratic behavior, or that of those he protects."   
Andros' eyes narrowed. He didn't like this "Darkonda" at all. Something was seriously wrong here. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well, that didn't go quite as well as planned," Grimlord growled. "Of all the Troopers who could have been killed, why did it have to be her? Steele will be out for everybody's blood now!"   
Shadowborg sat cross-legged in one corner of the crypt, polishing his sword. Looking up, he chuckled coldly. "Perhaps that can be turned to an advantage. What type of temper does he have?"   
"Cold," Grimlord replied, shaking his head. "He just gets more and more dangerous, the angrier he gets."   
"A killing machine?" Shadowborg suggested.   
Nukus began nodding. "I think I see what you're getting at, Shadowborg. But if it failed on that Beetlebrat, what makes you think it'd be permanent for Steele?"   
Shadowborg waved a hand dismissively. "Self-hatred is relatively strong on the scale of dark emotions, but it's also one of the easiest to counteract. The true and selfless love of a friend makes it disappear like that. But real hate, pure, concentrated malice directed at another person, that is strong. It eats through anything, and it's much harder to unseat. Besides, this type of control is far more powerful when you take the final step of your own will. I have a plan that will deliver Ryan Steele into our hands, with very little chance of him ever being rescued."   
"And what might that be?" Grimlord asked skeptically. Shadowborg laughed.   
"I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be a surprise." Rising, he changed the subject. "This sword is sharp enough to cut through almost any type of armor, correct?"   
Grimlord nodded. "That thing will cut through titanium, if necessary. Why?"   
"Well, I was just wondering- if Troopers have such a bad reaction to the material, what would happen if one wounded a Beetleborg?"   
"I have no idea," Grimlord replied innocently. "Perhaps you should find out." Evil laughter echoed through the crypt, sending anything within hearing scurrying for someplace safer- including Vilor and Horribelle. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"State your name, rank, and planet of origin," instructed the bailiff, a blue-scaled humanoid with visible gills.   
"Lexian, king of Edenoi," the witness replied calmly. Lexian had been the first witness to volunteer on Zordon's behalf.   
"Do you swear upon the Power that what you are about to speak is the complete and utter truth?"   
"I do," Lexian affirmed. The bailiff returned to her seat, and Lexian began to speak. "I have known Zordon for far more years than I care to count, and in all that time, I have never seen anyone more dedicated to preserving what is right in the galaxy, no matter the cost to himself. During my time as leader of the Order of the Meledan, Zordon served as my second in command, and he saved my life so many times that I finally had to stop counting. During the Grid War, I found it an honor to serve with a man who placed freedom for the galaxy so far above his own life. But it was not just lofty principles Zordon valued above himself. He would have given his life for any of the Rangers who served under him, and never thought twice.   
"When Zordon was placed in his time warp, and had himself posted on Earth, I believed it would be the last contact I would ever have with my friend. I was wrong. During the height of Count Dregon's occupation of our world, five of Zordon's Rangers risked everything by coming to our planet, having intercepted a distress signal. Were it not for these five, Count Dregon might have succeeded in gaining the powers of the Masked Rider, and all the universe would have been in danger.   
"Then, not two weeks ago, Zordon's Rangers returned, and with their assistance, Edenoi was at last liberated from its long war against the forces of Count Dregon. Zordon's Rangers are selfless, brave, and intelligent. His actions, as always, have been within necessity, and quite justified."   
Sensing Lexian's speech was over, Darkonda rose from his seat to begin questioning. "King Lexian, you mentioned your grandson, the Masked Rider," the prosecutor began. "Where is he now? As your heir, I would have thought he would be present at these proceedings."   
"Dex is on Earth," Lexian admitted calmly. "He has gone to prevent Count Dregon from adding it to his empire. I sent him there disguised as a human, in accordance with Council Regulations."   
"Score one for Lexian," Adam remarked under his breath, seeing the disgruntled expression on Darkonda's face. Tanya nodded. If the prosecutor had been trying to ruffle the king of Edenoi, he was wasting his time. There were times she wondered if a nuclear explosion would disturb Lexian's calm.   
"No further questions," Darkonda replied, returning to his seat. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The blaring of the monster alarm suddenly cut through the Power Chamber, startling Justin and Tyler, who were working on a power boost for some of the virtual equipment. "Shit," the Blue Turbo Ranger grumbled, scrambling for one of the consoles.   
Tyler raised an eyebrow at Justin's language, but merely asked, "Now what?"   
"Shadowborg, of course. He's taken his show to Little Japan. Hit the call button, will you, Mr. Steele?"   
Tyler did as he was asked, and soon the Power Chamber filled up with heroes. "Don't tell me, let me guess," Winston sighed. "Shadowborg's begun urban renewal on another section of the city."   
Justin nodded. "Little Japan, to be precise." Rosa groaned.   
"That place is a freaking maze! He could run us in circles for hours!"   
Drew made a face. "I doubt that's his plan. He prefers head-on confrontation."   
"But he learns from previous battles," Dex replied. "He might well switch to a hit-and-run strategy, continue to whittle down our numbers."   
"That's not going to happen," Ryan interrupted quietly. He was holding Katie's powerless virtualizer clenched tightly in one hand.   
"And you're not going," JB shot back. "You're in no condition to be taking Shadowborg on right now."   
Ryan whirled on his friend. "JB, I am not going to just sit here and let Shadowborg kill someone else! We've got to stop him, now!"   
"Ryan, with all due respect," Lita broke in, "fighting Shadowborg in your current emotional state would be disastrous."   
"She's right," a new voice said quietly. The occupants of the Power Chamber turned to see Les Fortunes regarding them seriously. The cartoonist had been very quiet for the past couple of days, to the point where most of them had almost forgotten his presence.   
"What?" Fred asked, cocking his head.   
"I said, she's right," Les repeated, slightly louder. "You're angry, hurt, and more than anything, you hate Shadowborg and want to blow him to kingdom come. The way you feel right now, Shadowborg could snap his fingers and get you to do anything he wanted."   
"Listen to the man, Ryan," Peter entreated. "He oughta know what he's talking about."   
Ryan let out a long breath, nodding slightly. "All right, I'll stay behind. You guys be careful, though."   
"Have no fear of that," Dragon Borg replied dryly. "Everyone ready?"   
"Shift into Turbo!"   
"Ecto-Phase Activate!"   
"Trooper Transform!"   
"Databonders!"   
"I never get tired of watching them do that," Jeb woofed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hmmm, back to thirteen again," Shadowborg remarked, as the heroes teleported in around him. "Where's your leader, Troopers? Home crying for his lost love?"   
"Worry about yourself, Shadowborg," Yellow Turbo replied. "We're gonna turn you into an ashtray."   
"Really, little Turbo Ranger? All by yourself? I don't think so. Without your friends to save you, you're really quite useless."   
A shot from Blue Turbo's Hand Blasters answered him. Yellow Turbo folded her arms over her chest. "At least I've _got_ friends," she returned. "You're slipping, Shadowborg. Is that the best you can do?"   
"Perhaps it's time I let this do the talking!" Extending a hand, Shadowborg summoned the katana. Black and White Troopers stiffened, remembering what that blade could do to them. With a cry, Shadowborg ran at the group, which parted before him.   
Quickly, the defenders summoned their various weapons, knowing that they didn't dare try to go hand-to-hand with Shadowborg now. Yellow Turbo ducked a sword swipe, looking at her Star Chargers in disbelief. "Oh, yeah, that did me a lot of good," she yelled. "What the hell am I supposed to do, tase him to death?"   
Titanium Silver snickered. "Draw your Autoblaster," he suggested. Yellow Turbo did as he advised, and began launching shots at Shadowborg with a vengeance.   
With phenomenal agility, Shadowborg dodged the energy hurled at him, coming suddenly sword to sword with Red Turbo. After two weeks of not only battling Shadowborg, but sparring with Ryan and JB, Red Turbo's sword skills had improved exponentially. Now the two combatants were equal.   
Suddenly Shadowborg knocked Red Turbo away with a vicious kick, and found himself face to face with Platinum Purple. Dark sword and Metallix Baton clashed as the female Beetleborg was finally able to let the fear, anger, and frustration of the past few days out on a concrete target. To Shadowborg's surprise, she was actually a worthy combatant.   
He was better, however. With a powerful cut, he knocked her Baton out of the way. Then he reversed the strike, slashing viciously across her breastplate. The force of the blow knocked her backwards and sent her slamming into the ground.   
"JO!" Chromium Gold and Electric Bronze cried in unison. Before Shadowborg could strike at the fallen girl, Electric Bronze was there, blocking the downward swing with his own blade. While Chromium Gold dragged his sister to safety, Electric Bronze and Shadowborg found themselves in a fight far more brutal than any yet seen by the defenders. The newest of the Beetleborgs seemed unstoppable, cutting, thrusting, slashing in a whirlwind of steel. Shadowborg had no choice but to fall back before his attacks.   
Suddenly one of Electric Bronze's slashes connected, slicing Shadowborg across the chest, mirroring his attack on Platinum Purple. The impact was enough to knock Shadowborg to the pavement. Electric Bronze's sword scythed down towards Shadowborg's neck, but the shadows on the ground rose up and swallowed the evil Beetleborg just before the blade could connect. Instead, the Metallix Saber scraped against the pavement, striking sparks.   
For a long moment, no one moved. Then Electric Bronze turned and ran to Platinum Purple's side.   
"How is she?" he asked, almost whispering. Chromium Gold shook his head.   
"I don't know," he choked. "She's not responding. That could mean she's unconscious, or-"   
Dragon Borg laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not jump to conclusions, lad. We'll take her back to the Power Chamber and have her checked out there." Brilliant light filled the street, and when it cleared, the heroes were gone once again. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The members of the Council had been surprised, to say the least, when six of the Rangers had risen and requested permission to bring out the next witness for Zordon's defense. That had been peanuts, however, to their reaction as Billy and company shifted into their Ninjetti costumes, forming a ring in the center of the floor. The source and type of their power did not go unnoticed, as whispers of surprise and awe filtered through the room.   
Everything became quiet as a column of blue luminescence began to spiral up from the floor, in the center of the ring of Rangers. As it rose, the line of light became brighter and wider, until filled the circle, shining as bright as a young star. When the light faded, an image of Dulcea stood in it's place, glowing faintly blue.   
"Greetings, honorable Council," she intoned. "I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the Planet Phaedos, and once, long ago, I served with Zordon of Eltare in the Order of the Meledan. Zordon is a man of wisdom and honor, one who I am privileged to call my friend. It was Zordon who spoke for me at my ascension to Master Warrior, Zordon who rescued me when I awaited execution as Ivan Ooze's prisoner. Zordon of Eltare has risked life, limb, and sanity for the people of the galaxy, and any who doubt his ability and resolve are sorely mistaken.   
"As for his Rangers," her smile was warm, "I can only speak for those six who journeyed to my planet, but never in all my centuries of guarding the Great Power have I seen six travelers so selfless, and so pure of heart. The Great Power itself has judged them worthy, and so I will place my trust behind them, whatever may come." With that, the beam faded out, and the six Rangers slumped, exhausted. It had taken a great deal of energy to open such a powerful psychic link. The six Ninjetti Rangers slowly made their way back to their seats. However, Billy mused, it had all been worth it to see the absolutely dumbfounded expression on Darkonda's face. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Jo!" No sooner had the heroes returned to the Power Chamber than Joyce McCormick was kneeling by the side of her unconscious daughter. She barely noticed the flashes around her as the rest of the team retroformed. "Jo, honey, wake up," she pleaded, squeezing Platinum Purple's armored hand.   
"Joyce, you're going to have to move," Art said quietly, gently pulling the distraught woman away as Tyler Steele and Ray Stantz moved in. Not really comprehending her surroundings, Joyce clung to Art in a daze. Adjusting his arms around her waist, Art held her, offering what comfort he could.   
Ray trained a hand-held device on Platinum Purple, and suddenly her armor disappeared, leaving the girl motionless. Kneeling, Tyler quickly checked for a pulse. After a second, he looked up in relief.   
"Slow, but strong," he reported. "Same with her breathing." Quickly, he peeled up her eyelids and winced. "Pupils are dilated. But she can't have a concussion. Winston, would you give me a hand here? We'd better get her to sickbay."   
The Ghostbuster nodded. "Sure thing," he replied. Gently, the two men lifted the girl onto a gurney which Egon had materialized out of nowhere. Then the entire group headed off.   
With Ray's assistance, Winston and Tyler managed to transfer Jo to one of the medical beds and hook her up to some of the diagnostic equipment. Justin, Rosa, and Ryan quickly moved to various readouts on the walls.   
"Blood pressure is low, but not life-threatening," the Pink Turbo Ranger reported.   
Her blue teammate nodded. "Respiratory and cardiac functions seem to be normal, if a little low."   
Ryan frowned. "Dad, come take a look at these brainwave readings," he said suddenly. "They don't make sense."   
Tyler crossed to stand behind his son. "You're right, Ryan. All of these readings are extremely low-level, especially the alpha waves."   
"Excuse me?" Roland asked, from his position in the hall. "What does that mean?"   
Egon shoved his glasses back up on his nose. "I would theorize that the material of the sword reacted differently with Jo's powers than with Katie's. The interaction caused the blade to act as an alpha wave blocker, suppressing all cognitive functions."   
"In other words, it put her in a coma," Franklin added, long used to translating for Justin when he got excited.   
"Can you bring her out of it?" Drew asked. The leader of the Beetleborgs was standing on one side of the bed, holding his sister's hand tightly.   
Tyler, Ray, and Egon exchanged glances. "Perhaps," the virtual scientist said thoughtfully. "By determining various differences in energy signatures, I can postulate the content of the blade, and reverse engineer something to unblock the alpha waves. But I'll need some help, and one Trooper and one Beetleborg to sample energies from."   
Ryan saw the look that Peter and Lita were throwing between them and stepped forward. "Drew, why don't we give my dad a hand with that?"   
The younger boy looked up from his sister helplessly. "I don't want to leave her," was his only reply. Ryan nodded.   
"I know," he said quietly. "But she's not going to wake up on her own, Drew. And there's not much either of us can do here. At least this way, we can be useful."   
Watching his son, Tyler shook his head. That had always been Ryan's way of dealing with pain. He concentrated all his energy on helping someone else. It was certainly an admirable trait, but sometimes Tyler wished Ryan would put a little more attention on himself.   
Seeing the logic in Ryan's words, Drew nodded. The group in the sickbay and the outside hall began to break up, drifting off to various projects. The assembled brains and their guinea pigs headed for one of the secondary labs to begin their work, and Winston noticed Peter and Roland headed for one of the lounges. On a hunch, he looked for Lita, and sure enough, he found the psychiatrist and four of the Turbo Rangers headed off in another direction. Kaitlin and Dragon Borg were already deep in conversation in one of the side halls. The oldest of the Ghostbusters was slightly surprised to see Art Fortunes leading Joyce McCormick off to yet another one of the lounges, saying something about getting something to eat. A smile pulled at his lips as something occurred to him, then he shrugged. Wasn't any of his business, after all.   
Suddenly he frowned. One face was missing from the crowd. Turning around, he headed back into sickbay, and was unsurprised to see Josh Baldwin there. What was rather surprising was the expression of despair and worry on his face.   
"You all right?" Winston asked casually. Josh looked up, startled.   
"Um, yeah, I guess," he said quietly, looking back at the unconscious Jo. Snagging a chair, he sank into it, his eyes never leaving her face.   
Winston sat as well, events beginning to crystallize in his mind. Josh's rage on the battlefield, his remaining behind, the look of utter desolation on his face- "You care about her a lot, don't you?"   
Josh began to splutter. "Well, I- yeah! She's my friend."   
"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Winston shot back, his tone amused. "Come on, I won't tell anybody."   
"She's just a kid, Mr. Zeddemore," Josh protested. "She's ELEVEN!" Seeing Winston was not about to drop the matter, he sighed. "Yeah, I do. But like I said, she's eleven years old. I'm fifteen. You don't think there's something a little bit wrong about that?"   
Winston shook his head. "Not really. Josh, you're both still kids. Right now, those four years seem like forever, but you're really not all that far apart. And you're not exactly ordinary kids. In a lot of ways, she's almost a grown up." Shifting position, Winston continued.   
"I've known a lot of kids over the years, Josh, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you're never too young to really love someone. It's just the type of love that changes. You're both a little too young for hormones to be playing a part in this, so where's your problem?"   
Josh smiled weakly. "Other than Drew breaking me into little, bitty pieces when he finds out, not much, I guess. Thanks, Mr. Zeddemore."   
"Any time, Josh." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"State your name, rank, and planet of origin."   
"Andros, Red Astro Ranger, formerly of the planet KO-35, now of Earth." Andros' unhesitating claim of Earth as his home planet evoked a few murmurs and raised eyebrows among the Council members.   
"Do you swear upon the Power that what you are about to speak is the complete and utter truth?"   
"I do." The bailiff returned to her seat, and Andros found himself face to face with Darkonda. The Kerovan Ranger regarded the prosecutor with outward calm, but inside, it felt as if his organs were tying themselves in knots. As spokesman for the Rangers of Earth, he would be the one to respond to Darkonda's questions, and he had a feeling that the other would not go easily on them.   
"You identify yourself as Red Astro Ranger, but were you not originally the Red Astro Guardian? Leader of the defenders of KO-35?" Darkonda asked casually.   
Andros nodded. "That is correct," he replied simply. He knew better than to give any more information than directly asked by the question. The less he gave Darkonda to twist around, the better.   
"Yet KO-35 is now a dead world," Darkonda mused. "Would you call that defending your world?"   
"I would call it failing," Andros conceded, his jaw clenching. "Failure is not unknown in the history of Ranger teams, though. The only difference is I survived."   
"And- why did you survive? You were the leader, were you not? Yet your four teammates perished, while you did not."   
"I had been injured in battle, and was not yet recovered. My second-in- command pronounced me unfit for battle, and when I attempted to join the fight anyway, he shoved me into a cryo-pod and told our ship's computer not to awaken me until my teammates returned, or their transformation devices did. By the time I woke, my teammates and all of KO-35 were long dead."   
"And how did you come to bear the title of Ranger, since your powers are not derived from the Morphin Grid?"   
"It was bestowed upon me and my new team by Zordon of Eltare, when we joined with his current team to defeat the recently unleashed Ivan Ooze."   
"So, after you allowed one world and one team to perish, Zordon of Eltare extended to you the title of Ranger, placing you in the same situation again?"   
Andros smiled slightly. "Dark Specter killed my world, I did not. And I will never let it happen again. Some people learn from their mistakes."   
"And some keep repeating the same mistakes over and over. Let us discuss the record of the Rangers of Earth when it comes to sources of energy, shall we? The original Rangers held the five coins of the Dinosaurs, and later gained and lost the Green Dragon Coin, correct?"   
"To the machinations of Rita Repulsa, who had sabotaged the coin during it's time in her possession," Andros replied.   
"And the Rangers then lost their powers to the coming of Lord Zedd."   
"Actually, no. They simply retuned their coins for greater efficiency against a different threat. No power was actually lost."   
"But they did lose six battle mecha," Darkonda shot back.   
"They recycled five battle mecha," corrected Andros. "The Dinozords became the Thunderzords, and the Dragonzord returned to the sea."   
"And then these Thunderzords were destroyed when the White Ranger, then leader of the team, refused to pull out of a battle and overloaded both Zords and Power Coins, correct?"   
"There was really nowhere-"   
Darkonda quickly cut into Andros's reply. "Yes or no?"   
"Yes," admitted Andros, eyes flashing.   
"And so the Rangers began tapping yet a third power, the last level of the Grid, and were given new mecha even then. Which they promptly lost seven Earth months later."   
"The powers were rendered inactive by Master Vile turning the timestream back upon itself," Andros reminded him.   
"And then the inactive Power Coins were destroyed by Zedd and Rita."   
"While the Rangers were attempting to return the timestream to normal with them."   
"That's quite a record," Darkonda said, satisfied.   
"What about our other record?" Andros asked, raising an eyebrow. "Standing off FIVE villains simultaneously? NEVER losing a Ranger in the line of duty?"   
"Tell me, Red Astro Ranger, are you aware of the history of the other members of your team?" Darkonda asked suddenly.   
"What? I don't understand the question."   
"Are you aware that the Red Zeo Ranger is the son of Master Vile? That the Purple Zeo Ranger is the daughter of Lord Zedd? And yet they hold two of the most powerful positions on the team?"   
"Objection!" Zarador suddenly cried, standing in his seat. "The Council of Worlds has long held that children are not responsible for the deeds of their bloodlines. My membership is proof of that. If Councilor Darkonda wishes to discuss the "sins of the fathers," I can name a GREAT many Mephistans that he might wish to consider."   
The judge nodded. "Objection sustained," he ruled. "Councilor, please confine your questioning to the actions of those directly concerned."   
"Very well," Darkonda nodded. "Then shall we discuss the actions of the Red Zeo Ranger, formerly the Green Ranger? As I recall, he caused a great deal of destruction and chaos on Earth, but Zordon placed him in charge of the team."   
"No one is haunted more by the actions of the Evil Green Ranger than Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger," Andros replied. "He would give his life to wipe out what happened in those days, if he could take away the pain the Evil Green Ranger caused. But the Evil Green Ranger was Rita's creation, a person created through a spell cast upon an unsuspecting teenager. A teenager who had the strength of will and heart to keep from killing someone he didn't even know, despite the power of Rita Repulsa's spells. And Zordon did not make him the leader of the team immediately. First, he served as an ordinary Ranger, as the Green Ranger. His courage, self-sacrifice, and ability were the main factors in Zordon's selection of him as leader of the team."   
Darkonda thought for a moment, then shrugged. "No further questions," he announced, returning to his seat. After a moment, Andros did the same. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 15**

Ryan yawned, taking another sip of his coffee. He never slept much or well at the best of times, and ever since Katie's death, he'd been lucky to get two or three hours of dreamless sleep. After that, he'd come screaming awake, fresh from the image of her dissolving in his arms. That pretty much precluded going back to sleep for the rest of the night.   
This was the reason he had volunteered to take the early morning sensor watch. After ten years of nightmare-ridden sleep, Ryan had learned very well how to function on only a few hours of deep rest. Once jolted awake from his nightmares, he would shower, dress, and come to relieve Dragon Borg from monitoring the sensors. Even Astral Borgs needed to shut down for a few hours a night.   
Taking another sip of his coffee, Ryan yawned again. Even he generally got four or so hours of sleep a night, he thought wryly. If this kept up much longer, the lack of sleep would gang up on him, and he'd probably spend a day or so dead to the world. That was all right with him. As long as he was too deep for dreams to touch him, he could sleep forever.   
Quickly, he shook his head to banish that thought. There was too much at stake for him even to consider that as an option. Still, there were times...   
A flashing light suddenly caught his attention. Crossing to the appropriate console, he saw it was the computer that had been programmed to monitor the power fluctuations from the office building in Cross World. He remembered the Professor mentioning it in passing.   
While he punched up the recorded data, he checked the map and frowned. He knew that street address. It was the main headquarters for Ziktor Industries, and the corporate dark tower of its head, Karl Ziktor. He and JB had accompanied Kaitlin on every trip there, for whatever story she was working on.   
A quiet beep told him that the recording had rewound. Quickly he set it on "play"- and nearly choked on his coffee. On the screen, he saw the plush interior of Karl Ziktor's office, tasteful but cold. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Grimlord was standing behind the desk. Placing his hand on a prism, Grimlord's form flickered several times, as lightning seemed to play around him. Then the virtual warlord seemed to shrink until he became an ordinary human dressed in a business suit, a man Ryan knew only too well. Karl Ziktor.   
"You son of a bitch," he whispered, taking a step back from the console. Suddenly a hundred things made sense. He understood why Ziktor had always seemed to dislike him particularly, why any investigation of Karl Ziktor's operations eventually got them ambushed by Grimlord. Ryan put a hand to his forehead. Ever since his adventures in the otherworldly Isis Dimension, the Troopers had known Grimlord had a human identity. But to know it was Karl Ziktor... He had to tell the others.   
Suddenly Ryan's hand stopped half-way to the call button. Why should he tell them? What could they do? No one would ever believe them. No, there was nothing the Troopers could do. But there was something HE could do.   
A cold smile crossed Ryan's face as he thought about it. For two years, he had been dreaming about what he would do to Grimlord when he finally had the virtual leader cornered. Now he finally had the chance, and finally had a target for his rage. "I can FINALLY make him pay," he whispered, looking at the lifeless virtualizer he held in one hand.   
Quickly, he erased the recording, set the sensors to trigger an alarm should Shadowborg appear anywhere, and set up a teleportation to the holding bay, where his motorcycle was parked. That way, no one could trace his movements. He knew if Kaitlin or JB found out about this, or worse, his father, they'd try and stop him. And this time, no one was getting into Ryan Steele's way. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Members of the Council of Worlds," Zarador began, "I have known Zordon for many, many years, and there has been no one in this universe who has made more of an impact on my life. We first met when I joined the Order of the Meledan. I was a typical teenage Zarakin, headstrong and ready to take on the world. Zordon quite probably kept me from breaking my neck. He was my advisor and always the one to hold me back when I would have charged into a disastrous situation. Had I never known him, I would have become a pretty lousy king.   
"Zordon was the first person not to care that my father was Lord Zedd. In that, he helped me to accept who I was, and become a stronger person for it. Zordon has saved my life and sanity more times than I can count, a pattern which has continued to the present day.   
"As for his Rangers, I can vouch for their abilities as well. All six proved themselves in trial by combat, and the Purple Ranger went one step farther, refusing to kill an opponent who would have slain her without a second thought. They have the full support of the entire planet of Danata, and mine as well."   
Rising from his seat, Darkonda crossed to face the Zarakin. "You say the Purple Ranger's opponent tried to kill her? What insult could she have offered him to provoke that?"   
"None," Zarador replied easily. "Apparently, he had been hired to keep anyone from interfering with this trial. Someone very powerful seems to have a hand in this."   
"Really? Did this man name his employer?"   
"Regretfully, no. A magical medallion destroyed him before he could do so. But I have several corroborating witnesses as to his words, and am in fact tracing the signature pattern on that medallion right now." The Zarakin monarch smiled charmingly as Darkonda went slightly pale. "It should be very interesting to see what the research turns up."   
"Er- yes," the Mephistan replied. "No further questions." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Mr. Steele?" Tyler Steele cracked an eyelid as the comm unit in his room came to life.   
"Yeah, JB, what is it?" the scientist asked, slowly coming awake.   
The Trooper sighed. "I just came to take over for Ryan on the sensor watch, and found he wasn't here. I checked the teleport record. Turns out he left _two hours_ ago, teleporting into the garage. His motorcycle's gone, too."   
Tyler was now fully awake. "I'll be right there, JB," he replied, pulling on a shirt. "Better call the others."   
"Already on it, Mr. Steele."   
Five minutes later, a very rumpled Tyler Steele ran into the main room of the Power Chamber, finding most of the heroes already there. While looking over the computers, he snagged a cup of coffee and sipped at it. The pot, an industrial-size version originally from Art's studio, had quickly become a fixture of the Power Chamber.   
"Hey, I think I found something!" Justin suddenly spoke up. As the others crowded around him, he pointed to a spot on one screen. "Looks like he tried to erase something here."   
"Guess he didn't know about the backup system," Tasha chuckled.   
Tyler patted the Blue Turbo Ranger on the shoulder. "Good work, Justin. Can you bring it up?"   
"You bet, Mr. Steele," Justin replied. After a few seconds, the recording began to play back on the Power Chamber's main screen. JB groaned, and Kaitlin clapped a hand over her mouth.   
"ZIKTOR!" JB growled. "We should have known!"   
Joyce looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"   
"The man on screen, Grimlord's other identity, is Karl Ziktor, a wealthy businessman from Cross World," Kaitlin explained.   
"A dirty businessman," added JB. "That guy isn't happy unless he's breaking the law in eight different ways."   
Art frowned. "So why would Ryan erase that? I mean, wouldn't he want you to know the secret identity of your arch-enemy?"   
Tyler paled. "Ryan and Grimlord have always hated each other, but it's gotten a lot stronger this past year, and especially after Katie's death. He erased the tape, and then teleported to the garage instead of directly, because we could trace that."   
Franklin nodded. "He's hiding his movements, doesn't want us to know where he's going."   
"Ryan's going to kill him," Drew realized. "It's what I would do, if Nukus was that vulnerable." His gaze was fixed on the screen, and so he missed the concerned look his mother shot him.   
"We've got to stop him," Dex declared.   
Fred looked at his watch and winced. "If he's been gone two hours, he's probably getting there right now. We'd better teleport up."   
"And fast," Egon interrupted. The blond physicist fixed them all with solemn blue eyes. "I've just monitored another teleportation in that area. Anybody want to make a guess on who it is?"   
Peter made a face. "Shadowborg," he replied. Egon nodded.   
"All the more reason to get up there now," Dragon Borg mused.   
"This could be very, very bad," Les Fortunes suddenly broke in. He raked the assembled heroes with a serious gaze. "Even I can see how badly Ryan hates Grimlord. With emotion that powerful, Shadowborg will have a field day. And if Ryan makes the decision to kill on his own..."   
"We'll lose him forever," Lita breathed, following Les' train of thought. "He'll be sunk so far in the darkness we'll never get him back."   
"Then let's go untransformed," Josh suggested. "Ryan's more likely to really SEE us if we're in human form."   
"Be careful," Ray cautioned them all, pressing a button on the console. In brilliant light, the twelve heroes dissolved. For a long moment, all was silent. Then a voice rang out from one of the side chambers.   
"Ai yi yi! What's going on here?"   
Peter groaned. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The courtroom was prenaturally silent as Darkonda and Zordon locked eyes. It was strange, Tommy mused, how intimidating Zordon could still be, even though the only part of his image projected onto his time warp was his head. And he would never understand how a disembodied head managed to use such good body language. Somehow, the Eltaren wizard looked relaxed but alert, waiting for Darkonda to begin the questioning.   
"How long have you been posted on the planet Earth?" Darkonda asked.   
"Ten thousand years," Zordon replied calmly, "ever since the end of the Grid War."   
"And you were sent there with five Power Coins to protect it in case evil ever attacked."   
"That is correct," responded Zordon . "The lines of natural magic there made it an excellent target."   
"Now, the general code of Ranger Planetary Defense is to recruit a team of Rangers from the nearest Council planet in case of invasion on an interdicted world, correct? But instead, you chose five natives of the planet to be your Rangers, directly violating the interdict. Why?"   
"Because there was no time. The nearest Council world to Earth is Aquitar, a number of light-years away. To find five who were willing, teleport them in, and then deal with dehydration problems, all with a two-minute lag on communications, that would have allowed Rita Repulsa to stomp half the planet flat. And the interdict would have been even more broken."   
Zordon's tone was dry, and Tommy couldn't help doing a double-take at this new side of Zordon. He had seen the Eltaren as a father figure, handing out advice and discipline, a teacher, instructing his charges in the ways of the Power, and occasionally as a very harried administrator, trying to keep three teams functioning at once. He had never seen Zordon playing political hardball with all the grace of a practiced bureaucrat.   
"I see. And the fondness you have developed for humans over the millennia had nothing to do with it."   
Zordon seemed to be pondering the question. "I was in the unique position of watching the race evolve, and perhaps had a better opinion of them than most members of galactic society," he acknowledged. "Their history is as rich as ours, in acts of sheer heroism and villainy, timeless loves and powerful hatreds, and their people as valorous as any of the Council's races. But in fact, I had no idea how high they could rise until I made the first five my Rangers. I must admit, the first choice was as much out of desperation as admiration.   
"But my first five Rangers, barely out of childhood even by their own standards, rose to the challenge far better than many seasoned warriors that I have seen. They faced everything, even the prospect of their own deaths, with courage and honor. The roster has changed and swelled over the years that I have worked with them, but one thing remains constant- these are RANGERS, more worthy of the name than some teams who have never been challenged. What I did was not, technically, legal, and I admit that. I may even have overstepped my powers as a Morphin Master, and should I be judged so, I am prepared to accept whatever punishment might come. But I do not, and will not regret what I have done. I am proud of my Rangers, and honored to be the recipient of their loyalty. So few people can claim anything like it."   
Darkonda looked as if he was about to reply, then thought better of it. "No further questions." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the unexpected noise that alerted Ziktor first. His secretaries, actually disguised virtual mutants known as skugs, were quiet and efficient workers, and also very effective bouncers, being able to lift twice their own weight. There had never been a situation in his office that they hadn't been able to handle quickly and quietly- until now.   
Then the door to his office slammed open, and Ziktor saw what all the commotion had been about. A blond, blue-eyed hurricane, better known as Ryan Steele, stormed into the office, eyes shooting sparks. Ziktor groaned to himself. When Steele looked like that, no skug in either reality had any chance of stopping him. For that matter, neither did Godzilla.   
"Can I help you with something?" Ziktor asked, slipping into his "generous businessman" mode. Maybe if he hoped REAL hard, it would turn out that Steele was just angry about an illegal dump site or something. Yeah, right.   
"Cut the bullshit, _Mr. Ziktor,_" Ryan seethed. "You know very well why I'm here."   
"Maybe you could- humor me?" Ziktor smiled, sliding one hand under his desk. Anything to stall.   
Ryan slammed his hands down on the marble desk top, startling the other man. "Fine, you want to play games? I know exactly who and what you are- Grimlord."   
Ziktor sighed. "I knew it was too good to last," he remarked, to no one in particular. "And now that you know this," he drawled, "what do you intend to do about it? Turn me into the police?"   
Ryan smiled, an expression which sent chills shooting up Ziktor's spine. "No, I don't think we'll involve the police in this. It's between you and me, isn't it?"   
Ziktor nodded. "It always has been."   
"Mr. Ziktor?" a woman's voice asked quietly from the door. Ryan half-turned to look at the secretary, giving Ziktor the chance to pull his hand, and the gun he held, out from under the desk. Unfortunately for him, Ryan caught the movement from the corner of his eye. In a lightning-fast movement, he pivoted, catching the gun before Ziktor could bring it to bear. Now with the weapon in his own hand, Ryan looked back at the astounded secretary.   
"Leave. Now," he instructed her. "Shut the door behind you." She nodded, and quickly did as he said. In human form, she was just as vulnerable to gunshot wounds as anybody else. With the office doors sealed, Ryan turned his attention back to Ziktor, gun still held in one hand.   
".45 caliber. Nasty thing," Ryan remarked. "You expecting many assaults in here?"   
Ziktor shrugged, his eyes never leaving the gun. "A man has to be prepared."   
Suddenly, one of the shadows in the corner of the room grew deeper, and the Shadowborg materialized.   
Ziktor sighed in relief. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't get any help here."   
Shadowborg chuckled. "Now, really, boys. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Looking at Ryan, he cocked his head. "Are you planning to use that, or are you just waving it around?"   
"I-" Ryan shook his head slightly. He hadn't really had any clear-cut plan upon coming to confront Ziktor. In the back of his mind, he supposed he'd had some idea of forcing the final battle, and ending this on the virtual plane. Shooting him down in cold blood hadn't been part of the equation.   
"What's the matter? Why hesitate? Isn't this what you've wanted for two years? The chance to end this, to finish it? No more worrying, no more fear? No more loss?"   
"No- I mean-" Ryan blinked. It was getting harder and harder to think of anything but the utter cold enveloping him. He tightened his grip on the handle of the gun.   
"You know he deserves it," Shadowborg continued. "How many innocent people has he hurt? How many times has he destroyed your life? Taken every chance at happiness away? You'll be doing the world a favor. It would be justice."   
"Justice," Ryan repeated, his voice floating and disconnected. Ziktor swallowed hard, seeing Ryan's eyes turn into two chips of blue ice. Raising the gun, Ryan sighted down its length.   
"For your father. For yourself. For Katie," Shadowborg urged. "Justice for the injured. Vengeance for the dead."   
"For Katie," echoed Ryan. "Justice." Ziktor looked around for an escape, and found none. Closing his eyes, he waited for the shot. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Looking around the courtroom, Darkonda smiled. "Since we seem to have no more witnesses in Zordon's defense, it is time for the members of the Council to consider their verdict."   
"Not just yet!" a truly unique voice announced. Tommy, recognizing the speaker, leaped to his feet.   
"NINJOR!" the six former Ninja Rangers chorused. The blue-clad warrior marched in through the front doors, causing murmurs of astonishment to ripple through the gallery.   
"Did I not tell you I would always be there when you needed assistance?"   
The Red Zeo Ranger strode across the floor to clasp forearms with his old ally. "We thought that we'd never see you again, with the time disturbance and everything."   
"Well, my powers are Grid-based, so they're not real effective against Mondo," Ninjor replied. "But you Rangers handled it, as usual."   
Leaving the Rangers behind, Ninjor strode to the middle of the floor, shooting Darkonda an innocent glance. "I do hope I'm in time to present my testimony," the ninja remarked blandly.   
The bailiff quickly stopped goggling and crossed to stand before Ninjor. "State your name, rank, and planet of origin," she requested.   
"Ninjor of Igara, Blue Morphin Master."   
"Do you swear upon the Power that what you are about to speak is the complete and utter truth?"   
"I do." The bailiff returned to her seat, and Ninjor turned to face the gallery. "Members of the Council of Worlds, I'm sure most of you know who I am, even though to most of you, I am only a legend. Millennia ago, I retired to work on creating Power Coins, preferring to focus on my art to the exclusion of all else. I forgot that art, especially Power Artifacts, must be shared, or it is worthless.   
"I know nothing of Zordon, except the bits and pieces I have heard over the centuries. I come instead to speak of his Rangers, whom I have had the pleasure of working with quite closely. The six of them crossed the Desert of Despair, which no one had done in centuries. The Temple of Ninja Power admitted them without complaint. Then they made their way to my inner sanctum and managed to guilt-trip me into returning to active battle with the forces of evil. I reforged their Power Coins to draw upon the Ninja level of the Grid, and battled evil by their side.   
"These six Rangers are the most selfless, courageous heroes that I have seen in thousands of years. All I know of Zordon is what I have learned from his choice of defenders, but from that, I can say that I would certainly choose to have Zordon fight beside me at any time."   
Rising from his seat, Darkonda moved to face Ninjor. His expression showed he was a bit nervous at dealing with a living legend, and Ninjor was obviously capitalizing on it. He somehow looked bored and amused all at once.   
"So, you are the great Ninjor, are you?" Darkonda asked. Ninjor shrugged.   
"I guess so. I don't know any other Ninjors, do you?"   
"You created the Power Coins, did you not? And gave the Rangers the Ninja powers which they held for all of seven months?"   
"I did," Ninjor assented. "Your point is?"   
Kim snickered. Ninjor could be such a wiseass, something that threw most people, who expected someone more like Zordon. It was obvious that Darkonda was a bit-off balance from Ninjor's remarks.   
"Why do you support the Rangers, after they completely destroyed the powers you gave them?"   
"Hey, I made those coins in the first place, and I reforged them for the Rangers. It's really no ones business but mine what happens to those coins. And it's like I said- Power Coins have to be used to reach their value. If they're not used to fight evil and uphold the principles of the Power, they're nothing more than spare change. The Rangers lost their coins while fighting evil, trying to protect the innocent. I can't think of a better way for those coins to go out."   
"But what about the waste of power?"   
Despite his featureless face, Ninjor managed to give Darkonda The Look. Yes, The Look, the one mothers on a thousand planets give their children, the one that says, "Could you be any _dumber?_"   
"Don't you know ANYTHING about how Power Artifacts work?" Ninjor asked incredulously. "Look, it's like- valves. The Coin, in this case, acts as a tap, channeling the Grid energy into the Ranger. It's also got a back-up, in case of temporary loss of connection. When the Coin is destroyed, the Grid is still there. NOTHING can destroy the Grid. The only energy released is the back-up energy, and even THAT gets reabsorbed into the Grid. There's no WASTE. Sheesh. What are they teaching kids in school these days?"   
Laughter rippled through the room as a befuddled Darkonda shook his head. "No further questions." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The scene in Ziktor's office was a static one. Ryan Steele stood motionless, the gun in his hand still firmly pointed at Karl Ziktor. For his part, Ziktor didn't dare move, for fear of breaking the uneasy balance. Meanwhile Shadowborg watched them both in amusement, as Ryan struggled with his decision.   
Suddenly the door flew open, drawing the attention of all three occupants of the office. JB and Kaitlin were first through the door, stopping dead as they crossed the threshold. Seeing the situation within, the other heroes hung back, not wanting to crowd Ryan into pulling the trigger.   
"Ryan, put the gun down," JB said quietly. "You don't want to do this."   
Ryan shook his head. "The hell I don't," he ground out. "JB, he's made our lives hell for the past two years. He's been hounding us at every turn, turning the city into a toxic waste dump, and just generally ruining everything he touches. He deserves to die."   
"Ryan, you can't make that decision," Kaitlin replied. "If you kill him, you'll be as bad as he is!"   
"I don't care anymore, Kaitlin," Ryan whispered. "I'm so tired..."   
"Then end it," Shadowborg suggested. "With Grimlord gone, you can finally let go. You can finally be at peace."   
"Eternal peace," Ryan murmured.   
"No!" JB cried, taking a single step forward. "Ryan, that's not an option! Think about Tao- about your dad! You can't just turn your backs on all the people who care about you!"   
"You don't understand," managed Ryan. He was having trouble getting the words out, his jaw was clenched so tightly. "He'll just keep coming- he'll kill everyone I love, everyone I care about- like he killed Katie. It has to end here!"   
"No," Kaitlin replied. "I may not be her, but we're enough alike that I know she wouldn't want that. Ryan, he's not worth it. Come back to us, please."   
Ryan shook his head again. "There has to be justice," he replied. "Justice for all the innocent people he's hurt."   
"There will be," JB assured him. "But not like this. Ryan, this isn't justice- this is revenge. There's a difference, and you know it. He'll face his justice, but this is not the way."   
"Then what is?" Shadowborg asked. "The courts? As if this ridiculous story would ever go to trial? Who will make him pay if you do not? Who has the right? Finish it, Ryan. Put an end to the fear and uncertainty forever."   
Ryan nodded, his eyes blue flames. "It ends today." Raising the gun, he fired- directly at Shadowborg. The impact of the bullets knocked the evil Beetleborg back into the wall, causing only minor damage. Breathing deeply, Ryan dropped the now-empty gun to the carpet. "It was close, Shadowborg, but I'm not going to give in. I'm not a murderer, no matter how tempting. And my father taught me that you can't be judge, jury, and executioner."   
Sizing up the Trooper, Shadowborg nodded. "Very well, then. I am through playing with you heroes. Now you face the full force of Nukus' power. DREGS!" he bellowed, raising a hand. Almost forty of the Crustacean foot soldiers appeared in the office and the anteroom, surrounding the thirteen heroes. Drew made a face.   
"Looks like Nukus finally learned about copy machines," he remarked to Roland. The other boy chuckled.   
"This is the final battle, Shadowborg," Ryan agreed. "Let's do it!"   
"Trooper Transform!"   
"Shift into Turbo!"   
"Ecto-Phase Activate!"   
"Databonders!"   
In Karl Ziktor's plush offices, all hell broke loose. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Um- state your name, rank, and planet of origin, please," the flustered bailiff managed. The witness threw her a wide smile.   
"J'neth, Fleetleader for Clan Starrunner and king of Bariath," he responded.   
"Do you swear upon the Power that what you are about to speak is the complete and utter truth?"   
"I do." Quickly the bailiff returned to her seat. Meanwhile, the Rangers and most of the Council were still scraping their jaws up off the floor. It had been a bit of a shock, to say the least, when J'neth strode into the courtroom, his honor guard trailing behind them. Now, throwing a wink at the Rangers, he began to speak.   
"Like most people in this galaxy, my only real knowledge of Zordon of Eltare comes from the stories and legends that I heard as a child," the Starrunner began. "So there is little I can say on Zordon's behalf. Instead, I have come to show my support for his Rangers. Almost two weeks ago, the Rangers were attacked by the Dianth Clan, as were we, when we stopped to offer help. If it hadn't been for the courage and intelligence of Zordon's Rangers, we might have lost everything. Instead, their responses were excellent. They fought courageously on our side when they could easily have turned tail and run, leaving us to our enemies. Many of my Starrunners have reported to me the courage and competence of these Rangers in battle. I am honored to count them as my friends, and hope that they may be Bariath's allies if we should someday need their help."   
"You are both leader of the Starrunner pirate clan, and the king of Bariath?" Darkonda asked, pacing slowly around J'neth.   
"That's right," the pirate assented lazily.   
"However do you find time to balance those duties? I would think that flying around the galaxy on various pirate missions would severely hamper a king's obligations to his people."   
"You would, wouldn't you?" J'neth drawled, making the statement into a veiled insult. "Comm units are wonderful things, though, as are advisors. When I can't be in space, I stay in touch with my captains, and when I can't be on Bariath, I stay in touch with my ministers." He flashed the prosecutor a dangerous smile. "As a matter of fact, my position as Fleetleader provides Bariath with a powerful defense force, not to mention extra trading routes."   
"I see. You credit the Rangers with protecting you from the Dianth attack, but didn't the Dianth only attack you because you stopped to help the Rangers? Sounds to me as if they were just protecting themselves."   
"I've never seen a pilot who's "just protecting himself" fly directly into a laser array to take it out before it shoots down another pilot," J'neth replied easily. "But it does seem a little- odd to me that the Dianth showed up just there. It was not very close to their usual territory, you know?" The pirate leader suddenly smiled. "Well, we have a couple in custody now, and they're spilling their guts in exchange for leniency. We'll know who ordered the attack soon enough."   
Darkonda paled again. "How- fortunate," he managed. "No further questions." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Whoof!" Masked Rider ducked as one of the Dregs took a swipe at them. Unlike the foot soldiers for most of the empires attacking Earth, Dregs did not have a uniform appearance. They were just all ugly, mutant animals. Masked Rider was fighting something that looked like a squid, and he'd seen a snake and a fish somewhere in the melee as well. All had humanoid bodies in addition to their animal heads. "Two to one odds are NOT my idea of a good time!" he yelled.   
Beside him, Dragon Borg nodded. "Aye, lad. And these close quarters aren't helping any!" The majority of the heroes were in the outer room of the office, dodging Dregs and desks at the same time.   
"Get outta my face!" Yellow Turbo growled, knocking one Dreg onto its rear in a trash basket. Another one grabbed her from behind, and she flipped it through the air, laughing as it landed neatly on it's companion.   
One Dreg, which looked vaguely like a bear, had Black Trooper pinned to a desk and was trying to strangle him. Despite his augmented strength, Black Trooper couldn't push the creature away, and his vision was going dark.   
Suddenly an electric typewriter slammed into the Dreg's skull. Sitting up, Black Trooper turned to thank his rescuer- and saw one of Ziktor's skug secretaries. She fixed him with an intense look.   
"This never happened," she informed him.   
Black Trooper nodded. "You got it." Taking a deep breath, he threw himself back into the battle.   
"Think those windows are safety glass?" Titanium Silver asked. Green Turbo shrugged.   
"I dunno." Grabbing the nearest Dreg, he tossed it at the glass. The creature broke through and immediately plummeted to the ground. Falling from a height of thirty stories, it was headed back to the printed page in a matter of seconds.   
Green Turbo looked at his friend and chuckled. "Guess not. Hand me the guy who looks like a rat, okay?"   
In Ziktor's office, Blue Trooper and Shadowborg were facing off, while Electric Bronze and Chromium Gold waited in the background. All three had grudges against the evil Borg, but currently Blue Trooper's was the most immediate. The swords in their hands blurred into lines of black and silver as they fenced, hacking and slashing at each other. It looked as if neither one would tire soon.   
"Somebody- ung- give me a hand here!" White Trooper's voice floated out of the outer office. Her voice sounded choked, as if something was cutting off her wind.   
"Kaitlin?" Blue Trooper startled. It was the wrong move. Shadowborg swept his sword around in a complicated move, disarming the Trooper. Then he pulled back and went for the kill.   
With a loud clang, he found his strike blocked by Chromium Gold's Lancer. "Go on!" the Beetleborg yelled. "Go help her! We'll take care of this!"   
Blue Trooper nodded. Retrieving his sword, he threw himself into the chaos outside with a will.   
Sword held ready, Shadowborg studied Chromium Gold and Electric Bronze as they set themselves against him. "So it has come down to this once again," he mused. "The final battle."   
"We always knew it would be," Electric Bronze replied. "We're going to take you down."   
"Together," Chromium Gold added.   
"Then so be it," Shadowborg laughed. "Come, children, and face your doom!"   
A furious hand-to-hand battle ensued. Shadowborg was holding his own, blocking, thrusting, and dodging the attacks of the two Beetleborgs facing him. Their anger gave them strength, however, and the two boys were able to match their more skilled adversary move for move. No matter how often Shadowborg knocked one down, the other was there to prevent the killing strike.   
"Drew!" Electric Bronze cried, as Chromium Gold rose behind him. "Remember what you said? We have to take this guy together!"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Art's gestalt weapons system! Now's the time to use it!"   
"But don't we need all four?"   
"Just you and me! A little extra something Art threw in."   
Chromium Gold chuckled. "Then I say we do it!" Pulling away from Shadowborg, Chromium Gold extended his Lancer. "Metallix Lancer!"   
"Metallix Saber!" Electric Bronze added, slamming his sword lengthwise onto the Lancer. Both Borgs grasped the shaft, pointing it at Shadowborg.   
In unison, they cried, "Metallix STRIKER!" A bolt of gold-bronze energy streamed from the point of the Lancer, striking home in Shadowborg's chest. There was a thunderous crack of sound- then silence.   
The Shadowborg lay on the floor, moving fitfully, as the rest of the heroes made their way into the office to investigate the noise. Smoke rose from his ruined chestplate, and it was obvious that he was not going to recover from this battle. With great difficulty, he raised his head to look up at the heroes and chuckled evilly.   
"Well- done, heroes. Are you proud of yourself, Drew?" he asked haltingly.   
"No," Chromium Gold said quietly. "Just glad it's over."   
"Is it? I am the shadows, the essence of night. Darkness given flesh, pure distilled nightmare. Do such things- ever go away? I am the darkness, heroes, and I will- see you in your dreams." With that, the last of his power gave out, and he collapsed on the floor.   
Suddenly, Shadowborg's form began to glow with an evil black radiance. Then, in a flash, a bolt of pure shadow shot upwards from his chest, screaming defiantly as it flew. For just a second, it seemed to take the form of a Phoenix- and then it was gone, and all that was left of the Shadowborg was a smoking husk, and even that was rapidly dissolving.   
"'Pure distilled nightmare,'" Chromium Gold echoed slowly. Electric Bronze put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Maybe so. But nightmares end when the sun rises," he reminded his friend.   
"And it's time to finish this nightmare once and for all," Blue Trooper broke in. He glared at Ziktor, who had huddled, forgotten, in one corner of his office. "I'm going to let you live, Ziktor, although it's more than you deserve. But THIS does not belong to you." Reaching out, he lifted the green prism from Ziktor's desk. It was the tool that allowed Ziktor to become Grimlord, but more than that, it contained the virtual knowledge that Grimlord had once stolen from Tyler Steele. In a way, it symbolized all that Ryan had lost.   
As the heroes assembled for their teleportation back to the Power Chamber, Red Turbo fixed the businessman with a glare. "A word of warning, Mr. Ziktor," the boy announced coolly. "If you mess with the VR Troopers in the future, be prepared to deal with the rest of us as well. Because we'll come down on you like a ton of bricks."   
"Count on it," Masked Rider added, and the assembled heroes disappeared. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Skull cast a sideways glance at his girlfriend- no, wife, he corrected himself. That was going to have to be kept secret on Earth, of course. "Surprises keep mounting up," he whispered. She nodded.   
Not five minutes ago, the Tribunal of Morphin Masters had entered the courtroom, to the complete shock of the assembly. This newest surprise was almost too much for Darkonda, who nearly fell out of his chair. Even the Rangers were astounded at how much support they had gained in their travels.   
As the eight Masters were being sworn in, Bagh'ra flashed Skull a wink, which the White Warrior returned. He had a feeling that this was going to be the final straw in Darkonda's defeat. It was going to be extremely hard, if not downright impossible, for the Mephistan to discredit these witnesses, and from the look on Darkonda's face, he knew it.   
"Honorable Council Members, I am Jarek of Gaiala, Red Master and spokesman for the Tribunal. Not long ago, the Power Rangers of Earth came to us, seeking aid for their mentor, Zordon. As is traditional, we set them a test, to travel through the Caves of Alshar."   
"The Caves have long been used as a testing ground for those who would ascend to the rank of Morphin Master," Swiftclaw rumbled, taking up the narrative. "The Rangers passed with flying colors, coming through the Caves faster than any other team before them. They are intelligent and selfless, and more than worthy of the title of Ranger."   
"In short," purred Bagh'ra, "they have the complete support of the Tribunal, as does Zordon. As Morphin Masters, WE find no overreach of Zordon's duties."   
Titania nodded. "Just the opposite," she added. "Zordon is to be commended for his choice and training, in our opinion."   
"I thank you," Zordon replied, "but no credit is due to me. It is my Rangers who deserve recognition."   
Verdia shot Darkonda an amused yellow glance. "I believe it iss your turn, Counssilor," she chuckled. Darkonda took one look at the Tribunal and shook his head.   
"No questions," he sighed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Les Fortunes didn't really mind being stuck in a containment field. Most of the time, he didn't even notice. The defense force fed him regularly, and the field had access to sanitary facilities and, more importantly, room to sketch. He was feverishly working on his current idea when a rap on the forcefield made him look up. Joyce McCormick stood outside, a tray in one hand.   
"Dinner," she smiled brightly. Les wasn't much good with people, but even he could tell it seemed forced.   
"Jo still no better?" he asked, taking the tray she slid through the field.   
Joyce raised an eyebrow. He sounded almost- sympathetic. She had noticed his behavior improving during his confinement, as a matter of fact. Maybe it had something to do with that ley energy the Rangers mentioned. Goodness knows, it seemed to do everything else. Remembering he had asked a question, she shook her head.   
"Tyler says he's on the verge of a breakthrough, but-" she shrugged. "At least the research keeps Drew out of trouble."   
"I guess." Setting the tray on the table before him, he turned back to his sketches, only to have Joyce knock on the forcefield again, harder this time. He looked up again, exasperation in his eyes. "What?"   
"Eat," she ordered. "I know how you Fortunes men are when you're working, and I don't want you starving to death here. You will eat everything on your plate, and THEN you can go back to sketching."   
Les decided it wasn't worth arguing about. Setting the tray in front of him, he dug in. "Who are you, my mother?" he asked, swallowing.   
Joyce rolled her eyes. "God forbid," she replied dryly. "Consider yourself a surrogate, since one child is in a coma and the other is currently in battle."   
"Do you give Arthur this much trouble?"   
"Art has more sense than you do- he doesn't argue with me," she replied. Folding her arms, she leaned against a nearby wall, watching him. "Do you always call each other by your full names?"   
"Is it any of your business?" Les shot back.   
Joyce shrugged. "Probably not. You don't get along real well, do you?"   
"Of course not! He stole my ideas! I'm the one with the real talent in this family!"   
Cocking her head, Joyce regarded him seriously. "You know something, Les? I don't think you believe that anymore. You've just been rivals for so long, you don't know any other way to relate to each other. Well, let me tell you something. Rivalry or not, Art is and will always be your brother, first and foremost. You might want to think about that." Turning, she walked out of the room, Les watching her go.   
"I didn't put her up to that," Art's voice announced. Les turned to see his brother entering the room from a different corridor than the one Joyce had used.   
Les nodded. "She's not a woman who follows orders," he agreed. "What do you want?"   
"I've been thinking, Lester. You've been giving us a lot of help recently. You kept Ryan from getting himself killed, or worse, controlled by Shadowborg, and the kids didn't even have to do a lot of arm twisting to get you to give us the specs on Shadowborg. I've been wondering why that was?"   
"I'm crazy, not stupid," Les replied shortly. "Shadowborg would have killed everybody and everything that got in his way, or even if they didn't. I'd like to live to see my next birthday, thank you."   
"Maybe," Art acknowledged, "but I also think there's still a little decency in there. You drew up the Shadowborg, Les, even if you never wanted it released. So this whole mess is slightly your fault. And I've got a little joint project in mind that would be the perfect way to make amends."   
Interested despite himself, Les looked at his brother. "I'm listening. Go on."   
Art's grin widened, and he began to explain. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Darkonda was in the middle of his closing argument, trying as best he could to put a negative spin on Zordon and the Rangers of Earth. He seemed to be ignoring the twenty-one glares boring into his back from where the Rangers sat.   
"As some of you may know," Darkonda began in a satisfied tone, "Prince Trey of Triforia was also supposed to have been a defendant at these proceedings. However, he was destroyed by the operatives who were supposed to bring him in, when he resisted arrest. Hardly the actions of an innocent man. And yet Trey was Gold Ranger, operating under the auspices of Zordon. It makes you wonder why Zordon would protect someone who broke the law so openly."   
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was bad manners to speak ill of the dead?" a voice drawled. Darkonda turned to see Trey of Triforia, leaning casually against a pillar, looking very much alive. The Mephistan took a step back in surprise.   
"As a very clever Earth author once said, 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated,' Trey continued, stepping into the middle of the floor. "Members of the Council of Worlds, I stand before you, very much alive, despite the desperate efforts of Councilor Darkonda to prevent this. He has orchestrated this entire mockery of justice in an attempt to possess my powers for himself." Gasps and whispers of shock greeted Trey's announcement.   
"And do you have any proof of this ridiculous accusation?" Darkonda asked, sounding bored.   
Trey smiled, and it was not a pleasant expression. "Well, I have a Varox pilot willing to swear up and down that you paid them to destroy me and get my powers, not once, but twice."   
"And where is this pilot you claim to have?"   
"Right here," a woman's voice broke in. "Someone wanna give me a hand with this guy? He's heavy."   
"CHELSEA!" Tommy cried, leaping to his feet as his "twin" dragged a bound Varox into the courtroom. Rushing over, he gave her a tight hug.   
"Oof! Watch it, bro," she laughed, pushing him away gently. "Even in standby mode, you're strong."   
Tommy held his sister at arm's length, shaking his head slightly. "I thought you were dead," he whispered.   
"That was the point," she replied. "Dump the contents of the repair bays and jump to hyperspace. You look like you've been turned to space dust. Sorry, Tommy."   
"And just who are you?" the judge asked Chelsea, trying to restore some order to the courtroom.   
"Chelsea Oliver of Earth, Deshaadra warrior," she replied, indicating her uniform.   
"Apprenticed to whom?"   
"The Black Falcon," she replied, showing him her pendant. That prompted a number of gasps and murmurs from the crowd.   
Meanwhile, Darkonda was staring at the bound Varox. "I think your witness may be less than credible," he announced dryly. "He looks a bit intimidated to me."   
"Then how about my witnesses?" J'neth asked, standing. "I have two Dianth pirates who swear you ordered the attack on the Rangers."   
"And my trace on that medallion paid off," Zarador added, also standing. "It's registered to your House, Darkonda. I think you have a little explaining to do."   
Darkonda looked around wildly, then grabbed Chelsea by the wrist, pulling her against him and laying a blaster against the side of her head. "I'm not doing anything but walking right out the door," he laughed. Turning, he saw Daystar leap down from Lexian's booth, aiming her own weapon at him. "Drop it," he ordered, punctuating his statement by pushing his blaster ever so slightly into Chelsea's temple. Daystar hesitated, then did as she was ordered. "Very good. Now, if one of you so much as moves, I will splatter her brains all over this courtroom. After all, I have nothing to lose." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brilliant light flared, and when it cleared, thirteen exhausted heroes stood in the middle of the Power Chamber. Before anyone could take the opportunity to collapse, however, an unfamiliar voice greeted them. "Ai yi yi! Rangers! You're back!"   
The Turbo Rangers whirled quickly. "ALPHA!" they cried in unison. Hurriedly, they ran to embrace the little robot, even Tasha. After a few enthusiastic hugs, Fred remembered the rest of the defense force, and turned around.   
"Guys, this is Alpha 5. He's Zordon's assistant, and a really good friend."   
The Troopers and Beetleborgs greeted the robot with waves, smiles, or quiet "Hi's." Dex, however, stepped forward, a broad smile on his face.   
"It's nice to see that my grandfather's Alpha series are still existent," the Prince of Edenoi remarked.   
"Oh- Prince Dex! Lita said you were here. I hope your grandfather is well?"   
Dex nodded. "He is, thank you."   
"Ai yi yi, Rangers, I almost forgot! Tyler Steele wanted me to tell you to come directly to sickbay! He thinks he's ready to revive Jo."   
Drew instantly perked up. "Really? Come on, let's go!"   
The group headed down the hall, Drew, Josh, and Roland solidly in the lead. Justin and Tasha walked with Alpha, towards the back.   
"What happened, Alpha? We thought you wouldn't be reactivated until Zordon got back," the Blue Turbo Ranger asked.   
Alpha 5 shrugged. "I have no idea, Justin. I just suddenly woke up in one of the side chambers, with all these strange people around."   
Tasha chuckled. "I'll bet Tyler Steele just LOVED you."   
"Well, my assistance did help with the ray he's developed. I just hope it's enough to help Jo."   
Reaching the sickbay, most of the crowd remained outside. The three Beetleborgs, however, immediately entered. Drew took his sister's left hand, barely noticing as Josh took her right. Peter and Lita noticed, however, and the two of them traded amused looks. Everyone then looked at Tyler Steele, who was holding what appeared to be a two-handed ray gun.   
"This ray should emit radiation that will counter the alpha-blocking properties of Shadowborg's sword," he explained. "Hopefully, that will bring her out of her coma."   
"That's a lot of ifs, Mr. Steele," Drew commented, his eyes never leaving his sister's still face.   
"I know, Drew," the virtual scientist said quietly. "Cross your fingers, everybody." Aiming the device at Jo, Tyler pulled the trigger, bathing the unconscious girl in a cool blue light. A few minutes passed, and the device clicked off.   
For a long moment, nothing happened. Then Jo's eyelids fluttered, and her eyes drifted open. "Drew?" she asked groggily. "Roland?"   
"We're here," Roland replied, leaning over Drew so that she could see him.   
Jo smiled, and turned to see who had her other hand. When her eyes made contact with Josh's, her smile became positively radiant. "You're still here," she murmured, slowly coming awake.   
Josh nodded. "And I'm not going anywhere, ever again," he replied. "You three are stuck with me."   
"We wouldn't have it any other way," she retorted, grinning at him.   
"Jo," Drew began quietly, returning her attention to him. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again."   
"Yes, sir," she chuckled. Then her face sobered. "Did you get him? Is it over?"   
Drew nodded. "Yeah, Jo. It's finally over." Reaching out, he pulled her into a tight hug.   
"Hey, don't I get in on this?" Joyce asked, striding over to embrace her children. The three-way hug held for a moment, then Joyce and Jo pulled back a little. With identical sparkles of mischief in their eyes, the two reached out. Joyce grabbed Roland, while Jo snagged Josh, and both pulled, expanding the hug to five. When it broke up, Drew fixed Josh with a mock glare.   
"You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you."   
Josh laughed. "Understood," he replied.   
Looking over the happy reunion, Peter sidled up to Egon. "NOW it's over," the psychologist declared, and his friend had to agree with him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I can walk just fine!" Jo protested. Ray chuckled.   
"You've been comatose for almost a day, Jo. Relax and enjoy it. I mean, how often do you get to ride in a wheelchair and get chauffeured everywhere?"   
"And _why,_" Peter puffed in mock aggravation, "was I volunteered to push her?"   
Winston chuckled. "It's about time you put all that wind of yours to good use, Pete."   
The psychologist stuck out his tongue at his friend, but did not reply.   
Soon everyone had gathered in the Power Chamber's main room. Dex raised an eyebrow. "All right, Mr. Fortunes, we're all here. What's this surprise you have for us?"   
"Not me, exactly," Art corrected him. "Me and Les. We had to have something to work on while you were all out fighting Shadowborg-"   
"And we were tired of Blue Eyes over there moping around the place," Les broke in, indicating Dragon Borg.   
"Anyway, I got to thinking- Les and I had created the Astral Borgs as a joint thing in the first place, even if I set the actual stats for them. I still needed Lester to provide some of the things I lacked. So, I figured if we worked together- aw, heck. Why don't I just show you?"   
Hitting a button on the console, Art sent a door in one wall rising up. Smoke curled out from under it, obscuring the view, but the defenders could see three forms moving within. Suddenly one broke from the others and dashed forward- and Dragon Borg suddenly found his arms full of a very alive Lady Borg.   
"Wha- But I- You-" The leader of the Astral Borgs was too shocked to put together a complete sentence.   
"We redrew them," Art replied. "Lester and I. We specified that they were the exact same characters they had been before, with the same memories, so it's sort of like- Shadowborg sent them into a comic buffer zone, and we retrieved them."   
"We missed you," Lady Borg said quietly, as Fire Borg and Lightning Borg also left the bay.   
"And I you," Dragon Borg replied, holding her tightly. Fire Borg laid one hand on his friend's shoulder, while Lightning Borg stood close by. Smiles were breaking out on all of the defense heroes, and even Les Fortunes seemed happy.   
"That isn't all we did," Les spoke up. "We decided that it's not as if there was any reason for you to hang around in the Lost Comic all the time, and the Beetleborgs could use your help, even sometimes when they can't get to the coins."   
"So we decided you ought to have the ability to blend into society," Art continued. "Just say 'Backblast.'"   
The Astral Borgs looked at each other, then in unison repeated the word. Light flared, and when it faded, four humans were standing where the Astral Borgs had been.   
One, a tall Asian youth, looked at his hands in astonishment. "We're humans!" he cried, his voice identifying him as Fire Borg. "Cool!"   
"Your Astral Bonders will function like Beetlebonders, allowing you to transform at will," Art continued.   
Dragon Borg looked at his three teammates, shaking his head. "Absolutely incredible," he murmured. His new form looked suspiciously like Sean Connery, a fact which evoked several snickers from the defenders.   
"Very cute, Art," Josh chuckled. The cartoonist shrugged.   
"Wish I could say it was mine, but I'll have to admit Les came up with that one." If Art saw the surprised look his brother shot him, he didn't admit it.   
"What about histories?" Lightning Borg asked. "And names? I know people can't just appear out of thin air." He was a fairly tall, heavy-set man with brown hair and deep blue eyes.   
"That's where we come in, right?" JB chuckled. Justin nodded.   
"We can have you a flawless papertrail inside of three days," the Blue Turbo Ranger agreed. "No problems there."   
"And you can make up your own names," Art added. "Any preferences?"   
"Aida," Lady Borg declared. "I always liked that opera." Aside from a fall of black hair, she greatly resembled Joyce McCormick, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Joyce.   
"Since you look a lot like me, how about you be a cousin or something? You can be Aida Madison. That was my maiden name, and there are so many kids on the Madison side of the family, no one will notice, even my parents."   
"Sounds good," Lady Borg agreed. "What about the rest of you?"   
"I always liked Luke," Fire Borg offered.   
"Luke Hino," Rosa offered. "The last name is Japanese for "of Fire," so it fits."   
"Luke Hino. I like it!"   
Franklin sized Lightning Borg up. "You look like a "Ben," to me," he said finally. "I dunno why."   
"Ben Farraday?" Tyler offered. The science-minded heroes chuckled.   
"It's a unit of charge," Justin explained. "Perfect."   
"Well, what about me?" Dragon Borg asked. "I never really thought about it."   
"Sean," Lita and Peter chorused. "Sean Drake," the Ghostbuster added. "Trust me on this one."   
Dragon Borg shrugged, but nodded. As the four newly human Astral Borgs were assimilated into the group, Art looked over at his brother. "You did good, Les," he remarked. Les shrugged.   
"Whatever." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Darkonda dragged her towards the door, Chelsea quickly reviewed her options. The problem was, there weren't many of them. He had a blaster pressed tightly to her temple, and any movement on her part would likely cause him to trigger it. And Tommy and Trey, while they were threatening Darkonda with some of the more painful procedures she'd ever heard of, were too worried about her to make a move. She couldn't reach her laser sword, and she was too close to use it anyway. But if Darkonda got her outside, her odds were practically zero anyway.   
"Let the girl go, Darkonda," a quiet voice said. Darkonda spun to find Ecliptor standing behind him, lounging lazily against a doorpost. "Trust me, it's not worth it. If she doesn't kill you, her brother or boyfriend will."   
"Why so concerned, Ecliptor? Going soft on me?"   
"I could care less, _old friend._" Ecliptor's voice had a great deal of bite to it. "She's served her purpose, and brought your schemes down around your ears. I must admit, it was a creative way to advance yourself in the Alliance. The major players would pay almost anything to have the services of a member of the Council."   
"It was an excellent scheme," Darkonda agreed. "Unfortunately nothing lasts forever. But we were discussing the girl. Why do you care if I kill her or not?"   
"I don't," Ecliptor replied. "But I want to be the one to destroy you, and I don't want to have to fight off Tommy and Trey to do it."   
Chelsea didn't much care what Ecliptor's motives were for keeping her alive. All her attention was fixed on Darkonda's blaster. As he and Ecliptor talked, the barrel was slipping away from her temple, bit by bit. It was going to require split-second timing...   
"How very- utilitarian," Darkonda laughed. "And here I thought it was because she was so pretty." The Mephistan chuckled in Chelsea's ear as she fought to keep from throwing up. "Don't worry, girl, I'll take very good care of you."   
"Please," Chelsea snorted. "When are you villains going to get creative? Besides-" Taking advantage of Darkonda's momentary distraction, she grabbed his blaster hand and pushed up. The weapon discharged, but harmlessly, over her head. Then she flipped the villain neatly over her shoulder, disarming him in the process. "I can take very good care of myself," she finished.   
"So- I see," Darkonda puffed, levering himself slowly to his feet. Looking around himself, he realized he was greatly outnumbered. "Well, as they say on Earth, 'He who fights and runs away...'" In a flash of red light, he suddenly disappeared. The threat gone, Chelsea quickly collapsed into her fiancee's arms.   
The judge looked around him and shrugged. "Members of the Council of Worlds, how do you find Zordon of Eltare? Not Guilty?"   
The thunderous response shook the chamber.   
"Guilty?"   
Only silence. The judge chuckled. "Then Zordon, I pronounce you a free man. All restrictions upon your Power Chamber shall be lifted, and we shall transmit you home as soon as possible.   
In all the chaos, Chelsea was the only one who saw Ecliptor slip away. Their temporary alliance was ended, she reasoned, and the next time they met, he would be the enemy. Still, she couldn't help being grateful to him for all that he had done.   
Turning around, Ecliptor suddenly caught Chelsea's eye. She smiled at him, and he nodded, disappearing out the door. No further words were necessary.   
Zack looked around at his friends and grinned. "Can we go home now?" he asked.   
The Rangers erupted into laughter. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Of course, it wasn't quite that easy. Politics never is. The Council had decided Zordon's actions were justified, but what he had done was technically illegal. Despite the dispensation his powers as Morphin Master gave, the Council could not, legally, ignore his decisions. That would simply set the stage for a repetition of this trial somewhere down the road.   
Parker watched warily as the Tribunal and several high-ranking members of the Council clustered near Zordon's warp tube. Conspiring politicians made him nervous at the best of times, and the fact that these kept darting glances in his and Daystar's direction made him nervous.   
"I hate politics," Daystar breathed next to him. "Are they looking at us?"   
"I think so," Parker replied. Then the huddle broke up, and the group moved towards them. Zarador was grinning broadly, a fact which did not reassure Parker in the least.   
"I believe that we have found an appropriate solution," Lexian declared. "To prevent any future recurrence of this problem, we must have a qualified observer to report on Zordon's activities. A member of the IGPF would be excellent for this purpose."   
Daystar took a step back. "You've got to be kidding me!"   
Parker chuckled. "I wanted to show you Earth, but this wasn't quite what I had in mind." She shot a poisonous look at him, and he quieted down.   
"Lt. Dianthan, you yourself must admit that you will no longer be quite so effective on the slaver beat," Naren, the Councilor from Eltare pointed out. "And you have the necessary background to blend in on Earth."   
"And it would certainly provide Zordon with protection," Zarador added blandly.   
"I can't- my captain would have a fit!" she protested.   
"Already called him," Baghr'a chuckled. "I'd never heard some of the phrases he'd used, but he finally agreed- contingent upon your decision, of course."   
Daystar looked from person to person and sighed. "I suppose you've already got me packed?" she asked, resigned. Laughing, Parker hugged her, and after a moment, she returned the gesture. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**July 16**

Alpha 5 was alone in the Power Chamber, on sensor watch. With the Shadowborg crisis over and Les delivered back to the Charterville Prison, there had been no real reason for Professor Hart or Flabber to hang around, and so the two of them had returned to watching over their respective bases. Besides, as Flabber had pointed out, someone had to keep the House Monsters in line.   
The various heroes and support staff, however, had been reluctant to break up. Over the past two weeks, a tight bond had formed among the members of the defense force, and no one was particularly anxious to return to their normal routines, not even Kaitlin, who had the story of the century sitting in her laptop.   
There was another reason the defense force hadn't split up yet. Grimlord and Nukus might be temporarily out of action, but the same couldn't be said of the Rangers' enemies, nor Count Dregon. All of the defenders realized that they were too tired to handle any type of attack on their own, and keeping the force together might well buy them some time.   
Today, the heroes and support staff had all taken the day to go and hang out in the part. Such get-togethers were the traditional Ranger way to blow off steam after a major conflict. That left Alpha alone to watch the sensors on the off-chance that one of the villains would decide to mount an attack. He was so wrapped up in the changes to the Chamber that when the three teams of Rangers teleported in in a riot of color, he nearly hit the ceiling. "Ai yi yi!" he cried, turning around. "Rangers! You're back!"   
"Hey, Alpha," Tanya chuckled. There was a beat of silence as the Rangers looked around their command post, and then everyone began talking at once.   
"My God, look at this mess!"   
"They've hotwired every console in the place!"   
"Why are there THREE medbeds in this corridor?"   
"Has someone been WELDING on the diagnostic table?"   
"Alpha, who crosspatched the sensor systems?"   
"Wow, that coffee pot is HUGE!"   
Alpha, trying to respond, finally gave up on civility. "RANGERS!" he cried, yelling at the top of his robotic lungs. The unusual behavior caused all of the Power Chamber's occupants to turn and look at the little robot.   
Before Alpha could begin his explanations, however, there was a crackle behind him, and Zordon's image returned to the plasma tube. "Rangers, I have-" Zordon stopped midway through his sentence, looking around the Power Chamber. After a second, he blinked and looked down at Alpha. "Alpha 5, what exactly occurred in my absence?"   
If robots could sweat, Alpha would be dripping. "Well- we've been a little busy here, Zordon..." the little droid began weakly. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, you do this after EVERY battle?" Ryan asked, stretching out in the sun. Beside him, Fred shrugged.   
"Well, we generally hang out together, but most of the time, it's just the five of us," the leader of the Turbo Rangers explained. "These big 'wrap parties,' as Tasha calls them, are usually after major battles involving two or more teams."   
"Do you always hit the park?"   
"Nah. A lot of the time, we go to the youth center. But, with twenty-five people, we decided that the park was the best bet." Fred looked up with a grin as he heard the unmistakable sound of teleportation. A green column of sparks and a green-and-silver column of light appeared, surrounded by a number of white flashes.   
"Did we really need TEN jumbo pizzas?" Roland asked, looking at the boxes around him. Franklin chuckled.   
"Obviously you haven't yet seen Tasha eat," he grinned. "PIZZA! Come and get it!"   
The assembled heroes descended on the food like hungry wolves. Ryan laughed out loud as he watched his father blithely beating Josh's grab for a slice. Lita and Peter were arguing good-naturedly about the perfect toppings, and even Jeb had his own plate. Over to one side, Dex and Art exchanged glances.   
"And the strangest part is, this all seems perfectly normal," Art mused. Dex laughed.   
"You get used to it," the Edenite agreed.   
The sound of a teleport behind them caused all the heroes to turn, ready for anything. Behind them stood a crowd of people watching them, and looking slightly travel-weary.   
"ADAM!" Franklin cried, running for his brother. Rosa was not far behind him, and the two Turbo Rangers were soon swept up in tight hugs by their siblings.   
Fred groaned. "Rocky's here! Somebody order more pizza!" That brought a round of laughter from all the Rangers, and the crowds began to mingle. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Pizza?" Art offered, plopping down beside Joyce. Nodding, she accepted the slice he offered.   
"This is quite a scene," she observed, looking around. Over under a clump of trees, Tyler Steele was deeply involved in a discussion of VR theory with Egon Spengler, while Justin, Billy, and Ashley hung intently on every word. Parker was explaining the concept of pizza to a skeptical Daystar. A football game in the middle of the park had so many participants, Joyce had given up trying to keep track. Franklin and Fred were taking Drew through an elementary kata, while Rosa and Jo sparred nearby. Skull and Kim were liplocked under the nearest tree, much to the amusement of Andros, Cassie, Trini, and Christina, who were having a conversation nearby. Zack had teleported a fairly large stereo system in from his room, and was attempting to teach Roland to dance. Sean and Aida were under yet another tree, looking extremely friendly.   
Art grinned. "It is a bit busy," he admitted. "So- are you sorry?"   
Thinking about that for a moment, Joyce shook her head. "No, I'm not. I want to be a part of my children's lives, even this part. Besides, I wouldn't have made such interesting friends if I hadn't gotten drawn into this. How many other women get the chance to hang out with a talking dog?"   
"So- just the dog is interesting?" Art asked casually. Joyce threw him a look.   
"Why, Art Fortunes. Are you fishing for compliments?"   
"Me? Never."   
Joyce laughed. "You're interesting too," she reassured him. Leaning back on the grass, she sighed. "Oh, I haven't been on a picnic for a long time, not since Harry died. I guess I got so caught up in the rat race, I forgot to relax."   
Art chewed his lip. "Um, Joyce, I was wondering- well, I mean- would you want to go to dinner sometime, after we get back to Charterville?"   
Joyce's eyes flew open, and she stared at the cartoonist in surprise. "Dinner? You mean, as in a date?"   
"Um- well, yeah, I guess. Drew mentioned once that you're not- seeing anybody..."   
"No, I'm not," she replied, smiling. "Art, I would love to go out with you."   
Art let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness. You know, I haven't been that nervous since I was sixteen."   
Joyce laughed again, laying back on the grass once more. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lillian O'Neil shook her head. "I can't believe I never guessed that you guys were the VR Troopers. And after those skugs broke up our picnic and everything!"   
JB shrugged. "Well, we never figured you were a Power Ranger, either. But it DOES explain how you disappeared from the bathroom back in May."   
She shot him a look. "You checked on me?"   
"NO!" JB actually blushed visibly. "We had Kaitlin go look when you didn't come back."   
"Good, because I'd hate to have to keep you and Tommy from hurting each other," she grinned. "I remember wondering why you guys kept dashing out the door at weird moments, but it never occurred to me that you might be superheroes." She shrugged. "Come on, let's go play football!" Leaping to her feet, she dragged him out towards the game.   
Sitting under a nearby tree, Ryan shook his head at their conversation, smiling slightly. The grief of Katie's passing still weighed on his heart, but it no longer threatened to swallow him alive. The unflagging support of his friends, both old and new, would give him the strength to come through. There would always be a little ache in his heart, but at least now he could laugh again as well.   
His smile widened as he watched JB get tackled by the red-headed Purple Zeo Ranger, Jamie, her name was. His best friend stood more than a foot taller than the girl, but she was a veritable pit bull, not letting go until JB had crashed to the ground.   
"Good one!" Jason called. "I think you dragged her about three feet!"   
"Better than you ever did!" Jamie shot back. "When I tackle _you,_ you go down right there!"   
Jason blushed red, prompting laughter and more teasing from the people around him.   
"Interesting couple, aren't they?" Kaitlin chuckled, coming to sit down beside Ryan. He nodded.   
"Made for each other," he replied. "You having a good time?"   
"The best," she answered. "How about you?"   
He sighed. "I'm doing okay, Kaitlin." She nodded understandingly.   
"Remember, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."   
"I know," he agreed. "And you always have been." Something in his tone caused her to shoot him a sharp look, but his attention was on something else.   
Suddenly the hip-hop which had been blaring through the park cut off, causing everyone to look at the stereo. Chelsea Oliver was changing tapes, prompting Zack's eyes to widen.   
"No! Keep her away from my stereo!" he cried, charging across the park.   
Too late. Chelsea threw Zack a saccharine smile as she hit the "Play" button, sending the first strains of music wafting through the park.   
"ARGGHH!" the Black Morphin Warrior cried. "She's playing COUNTRY! Somebody save me!"   
Zack's theatrics drew laughs from his friends, but Ryan noticed no one moved towards the stereo. Listening, the blond Trooper managed to identify the song as Diamond Rio's "You're Gone." 

_I said "Hello, I think I'm broken."_   
_And though I was only joking,_   
_It took me by surprise when you believed._   
_I was trying to be clever._   
_For the life of me, I never_   
_Could have guessed how far the simple truth would lead._   
_You knew all my lines,_   
_You knew all my tricks,_   
_You knew how to heal that pain_   
_No medicine can fix._   
_And I bless the day I met you,_   
_And I thank God that he let you_   
_Lay beside me for a moment that lives on._   
_And the good news is I'm better for_   
_The time we spent together,_   
_And the bad news is you're gone._   
__ __

_Looking back it's still surprising,_   
_I was sinking, you were rising,_   
_And with a look you caught me in midair._   
_Now I know God has his reasons,_   
_But sometimes it's hard to see them_   
_When I awake and find that you're not there._   
_You found hope in hopeless,_   
_You made crazy sane,_   
_You became the missing link_   
_That helped me break my chains._   
_And I bless the day I met you,_   
_And I thank God that he let you_   
_Lay beside me for a moment that lives on._   
_And the good news is I'm better for_   
_The time we spent together,_   
_And the bad news is you're gone._

  


Ryan smiled to himself. This was one of the main reasons he loved country music. Somehow, you could always find a song that mirrored your situations at the moment. Katie had been the one to heal him, even if her loss had hurt again. And he did have to admit that he would have been poorer if he had not known her, no matter how much pain he had endured.   
Looking over at Kaitlin, he saw her smile as well, and he knew she understood. Suddenly he got to his feet. "Come on. Feel like joining the football game?"   
She grinned. "You're on!"   
They dashed out into the sunlight, and were soon absorbed in the game. The heroes of Earth put all thoughts of battle out of their minds. They knew all too well that peace never lasts forever. But whatever came, they would meet it head on, together. That, after all, is what heroes do.   


The End 

  
  



End file.
